YUNJAE- Ti Amo
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Ya, aku mulai mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya!"/ "Aku ini namjachingu putrimu!"/"Aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu! Kau itu milikku!"/BXB/YUNJAE/CHANGKYU/DLDR/NO WAR/NO BASH/NO FLAME/ NO PLAGIAT/RATE M
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, typos, no bashing, no terror, and no copy paste !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Aku ini _namjachingu_ putrimu!"

"Jadi? Apa itu masalah?"

"Huh! Kau memang sudah gila, _ahjussi_!"

"Karena kau!"sahut Yunho acuh seraya mengunyah _steak_ -nya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang tajam pada _namja_ berparas menawan yang duduk didepannya dengan senyum malas.

Melihat seringai arogan dari _namja_ bersetelan resmi yang duduk didepannya membuat Jaejoong mendengus malas. Bosan berdebat dengan Jung Yunho yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu.

"Terserah! Aku juga tidak peduli!" _namja_ cantik itu mengangkat bahunya santai dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali _appa_ tidak melarang kita berpacaran, _oppa_."

Jaejoong hanya membalas sedikit senyum lebar _yeoja_ yang sedang meneguk _milkshake_ coklat itu sebelum kembali mengerjakan laporan yang harus dikumpulkannya pada dosen Kwang besok pagi.

" _Appa_ mengundang _oppa_ makan malam. Kau bisa 'kan, _oppa_?"Ailee meremas ringan lengan Jaejoong untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Mata doe Jaejoong menajam, kemarin makan siang dan hari ini makan malam. Apa Jung itu tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Apa lagi tujuannya kali ini?

"Harus malam ini? Aku sibuk!"tolak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakiti tanganku, _ahjussi!"_

Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman sekuat besi itu. semakin hari Yunho semakin berani dan kurang ajar padanya. _Namja_ itu bahkan tidak segan datang langsung ke apartemennya sekarang.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu bersama Ailee, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya!"ancam Yunho tajam dengan rasa cemburu yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong _namja_ arogan yang sudah sangat menganggu privasinya itu. "Mengancamku sekarang? Dia itu _yeojachingu_ -ku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya! Sekali lagi _ahjussi_ datang kesini akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi!"

Mata musang itu menatap bengis pada Jaejoong yang berani menentangnya dengan mata bulat yang seolah mengobarkan api itu. "Kau bercanda, _chagiya_? Polisi tak akan bisa menyentuhku!"desis Yunho sombong dan kembali mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh ramping itu kuat hingga mereka terjatuh diatas sofa.

Terkejut membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan tidak memberontak lagi. "Aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu! Kau itu milikku!"tandas _namja_ yang menjulang diatasnya itu telak sebelum melumat kasar bibirnya.

PLAKKKKK

Tamparan kuat itu menghentikan ciuman brutal Yunho pada _cherry lips_ yang terlihat sedikit membengkak itu. Wajah cantik Jaejoong memerah dengan nafas tersengal, tangannya mengusap kasar dagunya yang basah karena saliva.

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga!"usir Jaejoong dengan teriakan kuat.

.

.

.

.

"AARRGHHHHH! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jeritan kuat itu membekukan semua indera Jaejoong yang bahkan lupa untuk menutup tubuh polosnya yang mungkin sudah penuh dengan _kissmark namja_ brengsek yang bahkan dengan santai mengecup bibirnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sebelum berdiri mengenakan celananya dan menghampiri Ailee yang sudah menangis keras diambang pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Bukankah masih ada 2 hari sebelum liburanmu selesai?"tanya Yunho acuh seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan Ailee tidak sedang menatapnya penuh benci.

 _Yeoja_ muda itu tidak percaya apa yang baru dilihatnya tadi. _Appa_ -nya bergerak liar diatas tubuh polos kekasihnya yang mendesah lembut dengan bibir yang saling bertautan. Ini pasti mimpi buruk! Tidak mungkin Jaejoong melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya!

"Ini pasti salah _appa_!"tuding Ailee kasar seraya memukul kuat dada Yunho. "Kau sudah melecehkan kekasihku! _Appa_ tidak punya hati! Aku benci padamu!"teriak Ailee kuat, mendorong kasar tubuh besar Yunho dan berlari menuju ranjang yang berantakan dimana Jaejoong sedang berusaha mengenakan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang meminta Ailee pulang!"tuduh Yunho langsung.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas _namja_ yang baru saja menghambur masuk dalam apartemen barunya. "Kenapa kalau memang aku pelakunya? Ingin marah? Ingin memukulku?"tantang _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil bermain game itu acuh.

"Tidak! Daripada memukulmu lebih baik aku membuatmu menjeritkan namaku!"

Jaejoong menyeringai dingin saat mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekar _namja_ yang sedang mengendongnya dan terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya. Ternyata sangat mudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya!

Satu ciuman, satu sentuhan dan dia jadi milikku!

"Aku tidak mau Ailee membenciku!"desis Jaejoong diantara ciuman panas yang dilabuhkan Yunho dibibirnya sementara tangan nakal _namja_ Jung itu sudah mulai membuka semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Dengan kasar Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh ramping _namja_ yang sudah membuatnya gila dan melakukan hal-hal konyol itu ditengah ranjangnya. "Kupastikan dia akan menyukaimu. Sekarang diam dan balas ciumanku, _chagiya!"_ Yunho merasa dirinya sudah akan meledak jika tidak segera menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Tawa lembut itu berderai diantara ciuman kecil yang mereka bagi. Kaki jenjang itu melingkar pas disekeliling pinggang Yunho yang sibuk membuka kemeja dan dasinya. "Aku benci mengatakannya tuan Jung, tapi besok aku akan berangkat ke Paris."

.

.

.

JUST PROLOG ^^

NOTE AUTHOR : Akan dilanjutkan jika respond baik. Ini akan jangan pengganti 2 FF gw yang akan segera tamat.


	2. Chapter 1-BEGINNING

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Cahaya lampu yang redup dan alunan music yang terdengar sayup memenuhi kamar mewah salah satu hotel yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Ditengah ranjang besar yang sekarang terlihat berantakan itu sedang bergumul sepasang insan yang sibuk saling melumat dan meraba dengan desahan serta erangan yang saling bersahutan. _Namja_ berkulit tan yang ada diatas tubuh telanjang _yeoja_ berambut ikal itu terlihat ganas dan kuat, dengan kasar _namja_ itu melebarkan kaki jenjang yang melingkari pinggangnya dan mendorong kejantanannya masuk hingga _yeoja_ itu menjerit kuat antara sakit dan nikmat.

Lengan kurus _yeoja_ itu memeluk kuat leher sang _namja_ yang terlihat tidak peduli pada apa pun dan hanya sibuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Tubuh sintal _yeoja_ yang terus mendesah dengan mata terpejam itu dipenuhi keringat dan bercak merah yang menjadi bukti kebuasan gairah namja bermata musang yang menyeringai puas melihat _yeoja_ itu terlihat menyedihkan dibawah kukungannya.

Setalah beberapa kali dorongan dan hentakan lagi _, namja_ itu mencapai klimaks dan segera mendorong tubuh yeoja itu menjauh darinya sebelum berdiri untuk membuka lampu hingga kamar itu sekarang terang benderang. Sepasang matanya yang dingin menatap datar pada _yeoja_ yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya seraya melirik nakal padanya.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"gumannya acuh saat berjalan penuh percaya diri dalam keadaan telanjang menuju bar kecil di kamar itu. "Aku sudah bosan!"ujarnya ringan.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang berusia 40 tahun yang baru saja melampiaskan gairahnya pada salah satu kekasih gelapnya itu meneguk _gin_ dengan beberapa es batu dengan ekspresi tenang walaupun dia tahu sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menghadapi amukan dan tangisan yang akan berakhir dengan rengekan dari _yeoja_ yang baru saja dicampakkannya karena dia sudah merasa bosan dan ingin berburu mangsa baru yang mungkin lebih menggiurkan.

1 bulan adalah rekor terlama dari Yunho mempertahankan hubungan gelap dengan semua kekasih yang menghiasi kehidupannya yang berwarna. Hidupnya memang selalu dipenuhi dengan malam panas dengan beragam _yeoja_ yang sangat bersedia untuk menghibur dirinya demi uang, ketenaran ataupun yang mencari peluang bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

 _Namja_ Jung yang menjalankan puluhan perusahan yang meliputi berbagai bidang dan tergabung dalam JY GROUP memang selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh jika dia sudah bosan pada sesuatu. Tidak ada seorang _yeoja_ pun yang membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran untuk waktu yang lama. Baginya semua tubuh sintal itu pada akhirnya sama saja. Ambisi terbesar Yunho hanyalah menjadi pebisnis nomor 1 yang paling berpengaruh dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan pribadinya!

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku!"jerit Kang Seulgi, _yeoja_ yang tadi berbagi kehangatan ranjang dengannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu setelah kita bercinta?"tanpa merasa malu, Seulgi yang masih telanjang menghambur ke seberang ruangan dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar _namja_ yang sedang meneguk minumannya itu.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap datar tubuh telanjang yang berkilat keringat itu,"Kita hanya melakukan sex!"desis Yunho tajam seraya menyingkirkan jemari yang berusaha keras untuk menggodanya agar kembali menggeras. "Ikuti perintahku atau akan kupastikan kau menghilang dari seluruh program media!"ancam Yunho dingin karena dia tahu Seulgi adalah _yeoja_ keras kepala yang tidak akan bisa disingkirkan dengan cara biasa.

Tanpa didorong, Kang Seulgi melangkah mundur dan menatap tidak percaya pada wajah tampan yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dia bisa melihat tatapan dingin dan kejam dalam sepasang mata musang CEO Jung yang 1 bulan yang lalu menerima ajakan makan malamnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau...Kau sungguh akan melakukan itu? Tidak adakah sedikit perasaan untukku?"tanya Seulgi dengan suara bergetar, mendadak semua rasa percaya dirinya hilang dan dia merasa malu telah berdiri tanpa busana didepan Jung Yunho yang menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan.

Dengan gerakan acuh Yunho menyingkirkan _yeoja_ yang menghalangi jalannya dengan ekspresi memelas itu,"Besok akan kukirimkan kau cek! Isi saja berapa yang kau mau!"seru Yunho ringan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Kang Seulgi terduduk di lantai hotel yang berkarpet indah, dia masih tidak percaya apa yang dialaminya. 30 menit yang lalu mereka masih berbagi kehangatan dan sekarang dengan begitu mudahnya dia dicampakkan. Kemarahan mulai merasuki seluruh hati _yeoja_ yang berprofesi sebagai model itu.

"Akan kubuat kau kembali bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, Jung Yunho!"desisnya dengan mata penuh dendam yang tertuju pada siluet tubuh kekar yang tampak sekilas di kaca buram kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk dari tirai-tirai yang baru saja dibuka oleh para _maid_ yang sudah memulai harinya untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah besar yang selalu terasa sepi dan dingin itu karena hampir semua penghuninya seperti menjalani hidup terpisah dan hanya mengurusi masalah masing-masing.

Sejumlah _maid_ terlihat bekerja dalam diam karena tuan Jung yang dingin dan selalu memasang wajah datar tidak menyukai keributan dalam rumahnya. Semua yang berlangsung dalam rumah besar ini harus selalu berjalan sesuai dengan aturannya. Sarapan, makan siang maupun makan malam tetap tersedia walaupun kadang tidak tersentuh sedikit pun!

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki setengah berlari yang terdengar menuruni tangga melingkar rumah itu membuat _ahjumma_ Xian yang sedang menata meja makan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Setidaknya selalu ada nona kecil yang bisa sedikit menceriakan suasana sepi rumah mewah ini. "Mau berangkat ke kampus? Ayo sarapan dulu."sapanya lembut pada _yeoja_ muda berambut panjang yang terlihat sibuk berguman sendiri itu.

Jung Ailee, putri tunggal dari Jung Yunho tersenyum riang dan memeluk hangat pengasuh yang selalu memanjakannya itu. Menjadi putri tunggal dari seorang billioner tidaklah selalu membuatnya bahagia karena Ailee hanya hidup dalam limpahan harta namun tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sang ayah hanya sibuk bekerja mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah habis dihamburkannya, disamping kebiasaannya menghabiskan malam dengan sejumlah _yeoja_ pemuas nafsu yang sangat dibenci oleh Ailee yang hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menentang setiap perbuatan tak bermoral sang ayah yang selalu bicara dengannya dengan nada dingin.

"Hari ini aku ada ujian, _ahjumma_. Jadi aku hanya ingin setangkup roti bakar dan susu ini!"dengan cepat Ailee meneguk segelas susu ditangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya meraup roti bakar yang memang selalu tersedia untuk sarapan.

 _Ahjumma_ Xian hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan _yeoja_ muda yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun itu. "Jangan terburu-buru, nanti kau akan tersedak!"tegur _ahjumma_ Xian sembari menatap sayang Ailee yang selalu bersikap ceria meski kesehariannya hanya diisi dengan belajar atau bersenang-senang dengan beberapa teman yang diizinkan oleh Jung Yunho yang begitu diktator hingga mengatur persahabatan putri tunggalnya sendiri.

"Aku pergi _ahjumma!"_ seru Ailee kuat sambil berlari kecil menuju mobil yang siap mengantar ke Universitas Kyung Hee tempatnya menjadi mahasiswi selama 1 tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

 **UNIVERSITAS KYUNG HEE**

Halaman salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul itu dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Berjalan sambil mengobrol atau mendengar music adalah hal yang biasa terlihat di Kyung Hee. Disalah sudut halaman universitas super luas yang dipenuhi deretan kendaraan mewah, tampak sekumpulan _yeoja_ berpakaian layaknya bintang _hallyu_ sedang bicara dengan suara ribut.

"Kalian yakin hari ini dia akan datang?"tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang sibuk membenarkan riasan wajahnya.

Senyum lebar terukir diwajah _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang menggenakan _boots_ setinggi paha,"Tentu, aku dengar dia baru pulang dari berlibur 2 hari yang lalu! Oh tuhan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya! Aku tidak peduli, kali ini aku pasti bisa menyatakan perasaan padanya!"seru _yeoja_ itu berapi-api.

"Apa dia semakin tampan? Apa kulitnya menjadi coklat? Apa dia akan menyapa kita? Arrghhh...Dia milik kita bersama!"putus _yeoja_ berkulit putih sepihak tanpa peduli delikan tajam dari ketiga _yeoja_ lainnya.

"Gara-gara ujian Mr. Chang, aku lupa memakai _heels_ keberuntunganku!"gerutu Jung Ailee, salah satu dari sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang sedang berkumpul disudut halaman sambil terus melirik kearah gerbang indah bergaya Eropa yang menjadi pintu masuk universitas mereka.

BRUMMM...BRUMMMM

Obrolan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu terhenti saat telinga mereka mendengar derum suara _motor sport_ yang sedang melaju cepat menuju arah mereka atau tepatnya lapangan parkir tempat mereka berdiri. Semua mata tampak terpaku pada _motor sport_ berwarna merah darah yang diikuti mobil _lamborgini_ ungu metalik dibelakangnya.

"Omo! Dia datang!"

"Jaejoong _oppa_!"

"Kim Jaejoong akhirnya kembali ke kampus!"

"Hari ini dia membawa _motor sport_! Keren sekali!"

Sontak halaman luas itu dipenuhi suara teriakan dari sejumlah _yeoja_ yang seperti punya tujuan yang sama dengan Ailee dan teman-temannya. Menunggu idola Kyung Hee yang baru saja kembali dari berlibur. Wajah para _yeoja_ itu bersemu merah dan dipenuhi senyum lebar hingga beberapa _namja_ lain yang melihatnya mendengus malas walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi di Kyung Hee, namun hampir setiap hari!

"Apa kalian tidak bosan melihatnya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada kalian!"

Park Yomi, salah satu teman Ailee memukul keras _namja_ yang berdiri tempat disampingnya dan sedang mengejek apa yang mereka lakukan melalui ucapan sinis tadi. "Bukan urusanmu Ji Young! Pergilah! Kau merusak pemandangan!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan malas seorang _namja_ berwajah rupawan dengan rambut merah gelap yang baru saja melepaskan _helm full face_ dari kepalanya melirik ke sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang mengaku sebagai fansnya dan sedang berteriak keras hanya karena melihatnya. Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ berparas rupawan itu mulai melangkah setelah merapikan mantel hitamnya, dia juga mengenakan penutup telinga agar semua _yeoja_ itu mengira dia tidak mendengar jeritan menjemukan mereka tentang bagaimana tampannya dia atau tentang keinginan _yeoja-yeoja_ aneh itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kim Jaejoong masuk ke Kyung Hee untuk belajar menjadi seorang pembisnis sukses dan mewarisi semua perusahaan tuan Kim karena hyung-nya yang bodoh lebih memilih menjadi seorang musisi. Dia bukan sebagai bintang kampus yang haus akan pemujaan yang menyebalkan!

"Ckck, kau meninggalkan kami lagi!"

Decak kesal saudaranya yang sudah berhasil menyusul langkah cepatnya membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil namun tidak berniat menjawab karena dia ingin segera sampai dikelasnya agar sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang sedang mengejarnya sambil terus bertanya tentang berbagai hal itu berhenti mengikutinya. Ini benar-benar mulai tidak nyaman untuknya!

" _Oppa, saranghae!"_

" _Oppa, bogosippo_!"

" _Oppa_ , bagaimana liburannya?"

" _Oppa_ , kau semakin tampan!"

"Aku heran apa mereka tidak lelah mengejarmu setiap hari, Joongie?"guman Kim Junsu dengan alis terangkat. "Lagipula dilihat dari segi mana pun, Yoochun lebih tampan dan jauh lebih _manly_ darimu! Ini pernyataan objektif, bukan karena hubungan kami!"sambung Junsu cepat saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mendelik sengit padanya.

Berteman dengan Kim Junsu itu artinya kau harus banyak bersabar dan mempersiapkan mental untuk mendengar kata-katanya yang kadang terlampau jujur. Memang kenapa kalau Yoochun lebih tampan dan _manly_ darinya? Jaejoong mendesah kesal dalam hati meski wajah rupawannya tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun.

Kim Yoochun yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya merangkul ringan bahu Junsu yang berjalan disampingnya sekarang tersenyum lebar karena pujian spontan yang sepertinya membuat adiknya berang itu. "Kau memang sangat mengerti aku, Junchan! Tentu saja aku lebih hebat dari tuan muda ini. Mungkin semua fansmu itu matanya sakit, Joongie."komentar Yoochun telak.

Sepasang mata doe itu menajam namun kedua _namja_ disampingnya malah menyeringai lebar padanya,"Tanyakan saja langsung pada mereka kalau kalian mau!"sahut Jaejoong acuh, malas meladeni pemikiran Junsu yang tidak masuk akal apalagi ditambah ejekan hyung-nya yang harus diberi pelajaran.

Selama beberapa menit ketiga _namja_ yang dikenal sebagai idola Kyung Hee itu kembali berjalan tanpa bicara sedikit pun walaupun mereka tahu sejumlah _yeoja_ tetap saja mengikuti langkah mereka sambil terus berbisik ribut, saling mendorong dan bahkan beberapa sibuk mengambil foto.

"ARRGHHHH..."

Pekik kesakitan yang tiba-tiba terdengar diantara suara yang terus bicara itu menghentikan langkah cepat Jaejoong yang segera berbalik dan dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ yang dikenalinya sebagai _hoobae_ dalam klub debat terjatuh dan tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat membantunya berdiri.

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam Junsu yang tidak suka Jaejoong bersikap terlalu baik pada _yeoja_ yang kadang sengaja menjatuhkan diri mereka, Jaejoong tetap melangkah menghampiri _yeoja_ itu dan membungkuk dihadapannya. "Kau terluka, Ailee-sii?"tanyanya ramah seraya membantu _hoobae_ satu klubnya itu untuk berdiri.

Untuk sekejab Ailee termangu tidak percaya jika _namja_ yang selama ini hanya bisa dikaguminya itu ada didepannya dan sedang menanyakan keadaannya. Tanpa disadarinya pipi merona merah,"Tidak! Hanya sedikit terbentur."sahut Ailee dengan senyum lebar. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa sakit ditangan dan kakinya saat melihat wajah rupawan Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat khwatir dan mau membantunya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu!"dan tanpa menunggu sahutan _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan sorot memuja itu Jaejoong kembali mendekati Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah menunggunya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku yakin dia sengaja jatuh!"tuding Junsu tajam walaupun Jaejoong hanya menggeleng kecil dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, tuan Kim."

Dengan senyum formal Jung Yunho menjabat kuat tangan partner bisnis yang selalu bisa memberinya keuntungan besar itu. Kerjasama mereka kali ini akan membawa Yunho semakin masuk dalam bidang media hingga dia akan mampu mengendalikan berita apa yang akan disiarkan ataupun yang ingin dihilangkannya. Ambisi _namja_ jung berumur 40 tahun ini untuk menjadi orang paling berpengaruh membuatnya selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai posisi tertinggi itu.

"Tidak perlu begitu formal, tuan Jung. Kita sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan."tuan Kim tersenyum tipis seraya meletakkan cangkir teh yang baru diteguknya. "Kudengar anda akan membangun sebuah _resort_. Apa anda perlu seorang pemodal lagi?"tuan Kim menatap Yunho dengan sorot penuh makna.

Sering berbisnis dengan salah satu pengusaha terbesar Asia ini membuat Yunho dengan mudah menangkap maksud dibalik pertanyaan datar tuan Kim padanya,"Kami siap menerima anda, tuan Kim."jawab Yunho dengan tawa kecil yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun sambil berdiri.

"Andai anda belum berkeluarga dan aku memiliki seorang putri."guman tuan Kim setengah bergurau saat mengantar sendiri Jung Yunho menuju pintu ruang CEO yang ditempatinya.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi,_ tolong parkirkan motorku!"

Perintah Jaejoong cepat pada seorang penjaga pintu yang dikenalinya. Dia sedikit terburu-buru karena lupa janji makan siang dengan sang _appa_ yang pasti nanti akan mengomelinya soal ketepatan waktu. Ini semua karena ulah Junsu yang mengajaknya untuk menikmati sebuah _coffee shop_ yang baru buka dan menawarkan diskon besar.

"Seperti tidak punya uang untuk membeli kue itu saja!"gerutu Jaejoong tadi saat mereka harus mengantri lama hanya karena beberapa potong _cake strawberry_ yang untungnya memiliki rasa yang cukup untuk menghentikan kekesalan Jaejoong untuk sementara.

Dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam se- _cup_ minuman dan tangan kanan yang berusaha menghubungi sang _appa_ , Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk menuju lift pribadi yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke ruang kerja CEO. Dia sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam hanya karena beberapa potong _cake_!

BRUKKK...

"Oh Tuhan!"

Sepasang mata doe itu terbelalak lebar saat melihat minumannya sudah berpindah ke dada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya kuat. Dia tidak melihat orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepannya itu karena sedang sibuk menekan beberapa angka pada ponselnya. Baru saja Jaejoong akan mengangkat kepalanya dan meminta maaf namun suara sang _appa_ sontak membuatnya lupa.

" _ **Kenapa kau berteriak Joongie? Kemana saja kau?"**_

Sambungan ponsel yang terjawab dan suara khawatir Kim Sung Woo membuat Jaejoong langsung menjawab pertanyaan _appa_ nya,"Aku sudah ada dibawah! Akan kujelaskan nanti, _appa_."segera Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya tepat saat lift yang tadi menjadi tujuannya berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang selalu tampil rapi dan _trendy_ itu menatap tidak percaya pada warna _pink_ yang membasahi hampir seluruh kemeja putih mahal yang dikenakannya dan semua ini karena ulah _namja_ bertubuh semampai yang sedang sibuk bicara melalui ponsel. Sepasang mata musangnya menatap bengis pada _namja_ kurang ajar yang sedikit membelakanginya itu. Baru saja Yunho akan menarik bahu yang dibalut jaket kulit itu saat mendadak _namja_ itu sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Berhenti kau!"bentak Yunho tajam.

Jika saja api dari sepasanng mata Jung Yunho bisa membakar sesuatu, maka mungkin sekarang _namja_ berambut merah gelap yang terus berlari kecil itu sudah terkapar dilantai Herotic yang tersusun dari mozaik indah.

 _"Mianhe_ aku tidak sengaja!"

Bukannya berhenti untuk minta maaf secara sopan, _namja_ kurang ajar yang sudah menumpahkan _milkshake_ di kemejanya itu malah pergi begitu saja seraya mengangkat 2 jarinya membentuk _peace sign_ yang benar-benar membuat emosi Yunho naik seketika hingga ingin sekali dia mengejar _namja_ yang sepertinya seumur dengan Ailee itu jika tidak mengingat jadwal lain sudah menunggunya.

"Brengsek!"Maki Yunho kasar sambil membanting pintu mobilnya. Rapatnya di hotel Jung akan gagal jika dia tidak segera mengganti setelannya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke apartemen atau kantornya.

"Sepertinya anda perlu mengganti baju, tuan."Komentar supir pribadinya saat melihat kondisi _namja_ berwajah dingin yang sedang merutuk sesuatu.

Dia akan mencari tahu siapa _namja_ muda yang sudah berani menganggu jadwal dan juga merusak setelan mahalnya dengan bau menjijikkan dari minuman anak kecil ini. Tadi Yunho melihat _namja_ itu berjalan menuju lift khusus jadi tuan Kim pasti mengenal _namja_ itu dan akan bisa membantuku untuk menemukannya, pikir Yunho cepat. Dia akan mengajarkan _namja_ urakan itu cara meminta maaf yang benar!

"Kita ke butik langgananku sekarang!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Finally chapter 1, thanks ya untuk semua yang mem-follow, mem-favourite dan memberikan reviews untuk Ti Amo #bigHugs. Untuk mengantisipasi pertanyaan yang mungkin akan muncul maka akan diberikan beberapa clue.

 **Jung Yunho adalah seorang straight awalnya.**

 **Yup, dia akan merebut pacar anaknya sendiri.**

 **Jung Yunho 45 tahun dan Kim Jaejoong 23 tahun.**

 **Apa ini tergila-gila karena cinta atau obsesi semata, akan terjawab nantinya.**

 **Pasti Jejung akan liar, menggoda dan sekaligus dingin.**

 **Ailee hanya jalan untuk mendapatkan Jung? Boleh juga ide-nya.**

 **Mommy Ailee? Nanti akan terjawab juga.**


	3. Chapter 2- THE STRIX

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STRIX BAR**

"TOSS..."

"Bersulang untuk kesuksesan bisnis baru kita!"

"Aku yakin sekali kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan berkali lipat!"

Gelas-gelas yang berisi _sampanye_ diangkat tinggi. Kedua _namja_ berusia awal 30-an di ruang _private_ salah satu tempat hiburan malam di Gangnam tertawa lebar sedangkan Jung Yunho yang duduk di sofa panjang tampak acuh meneguk minumannya, dia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli saat salah satu _escort_ cantik yang disewa teman sekaligus _partner_ bisnisnya mengelayut manja dilengannya. Hatinya masih jengkel memikirkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu di Herotic karena menurut tuan Kim, dia tidak punya janji dengan siapa pun setelah kunjungan Yunho hari itu.

" _Hyung_ tidak bosan setiap hari bertukar _yeoja_? Kudengar Kang Seulgi terus berusaha menemuimu? Dia lumayan cantik menurutku, tubuh _S Line_ -nya sungguh menggoda hasrat! Apa _hyung_ sudah punya mainan baru yang lebih menarik? Apa perlu kami carikan?"

Jung Yunho menangkap nada ejekan samar dalam pertanyaan yang diajukan Cho Kyuhyun padanya dengan cengiran lebar. Putra sulung mendiang tuan Cho itu memang sangat kurang ajar, tidak sopan dan bermulut tajam. Jika saja dia tidak pandai memainkan perannya dalam bisnis _property_ maka Yunho mungkin sudah menendangnya sejauh mungkin dari lingkup pergaulannya.

"Bukan urusanmu anak kecil!"Herdik Yunho kasar. "Apa kau lupa sedang bicara dengan siapa? Jika kau mau, ambil saja Kang Seulgi itu!"desis Yunho dingin namun yang didapatnya hanya tawa lebar Cho Kyuhyun yang malah mengedip jahil padanya.

"Kyuhyun hanya mencoba membuka obrolan. Kau tidak perlu kasar, _hyung_."Tegur Shim Changmin datar dengan mata yang terfokus ke lantai dansa. Mengamati 2 sosok yang membuatnya begitu penasaran karena dengan berani melakukan ciuman panas didepan ratusan mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan sorot yang berbeda.

Dalam hati Yunho mengerang kesal karena malam ini harus menghadapi kedua _namja_ muda yang tidak tahu aturan dan selalu saja mengusik kesenangan yang dinikmatinya. "Tapi aku tidak butuh komentar aneh kalian!"sepasang mata musang itu seperti memberi peringatan agar kedua _namja_ yang hanya mendengus acuh itu menutup mulut mereka.

Jika saja kerjasama dengan kedua _namja_ yang sekarang sibuk menatap ke lantai bawah itu tidak berjalan sukses maka sudah dipastikan seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan mungkin mau menolerir segala sikap aneh keduanya yang selalu menjalankan bisnis sambil bersenang-senang.

Shim Changmin, _namja_ berusia 32 tahun itu adalah pewaris tunggal dari tuan Shim yang menjalankan bisnis hiburan dan casino dibeberapa Negara Asia dan Amerika sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra bungsu tuan Cho yang baru meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia menggantikan sang ayah sebagai CEO dari jaringan hotel Hilton.

"Tuan Jung, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini? Aku merasa sesak."

Suara manja yang mendayu serta usapan jemari lentik pada paha bagian dalamnya menghentikan pikiran Yunho yang segera menatap tajam _escort_ cantik yang sepertinya akan menjadi temannya menghabiskan malam ini. Tidak ada salahnya dia menikmati hadiah kecil dari kesuksesannya hari ini.

"Tentu saja sesak. Pakaianmu terlalu banyak!"ucap Yunho datar seraya menarik _escort_ yang tersenyum menggoda itu berdiri dan menariknya pergi tanpa pamit pada Shim Changmin atau pun Cho Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kearah lantai dansa seperti orang bodoh!

.

.

.

.

" _Appa_ mungkin akan mati berdiri jika melihat ciuman panas itu!"

Nichkhun yang duduk disamping Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar komentar tajam yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ berwajah rupawan yang diam-diam disukainya itu. "Mereka terlihat serasi."seru Nichkhun keras diantara suara music RnB yang mengelegar dan membuat semua orang yang ada dilantai dansa menggila.

"Tentu saja serasi. Si musisi dan si pemimpi! Pasangan _hot_ tahun ini!"seru Jaejoong acuh seraya melompat turun dari _stool bar_ dan mulai melangkah menuju lantai dansa yang sudah dipenuhi tubuh-tubuh berbalut pakaian minim yang sedang menari. "Ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan menari, Khun!"ajaknya dengan sorot menantang pada Nichkhun yang menyeringai lebar.

Nichkhun, _namja_ tampan berkebangsaan Thailand itu memang sudah terpesona pada sosok indah nan rupawan Kim Jaejoong sejak mereka berkenalan di Phuket 1 tahun yang lalu dan perasaan itu semakin bertambah seiring dengan kedekatan mereka hingga Nichkhun memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul walaupun dia tahu Jaejoong tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau jadi milikku, Kim Jaejoong!"guman Nichkhun pelan seraya melompat naik ke atas sebuah meja yang diletakkan ditengah lantai dansa tepat dibawah lampu sorot warna-warni.

Tanpa peduli pada _hyung_ -nya yang masih sibuk melumat bibir Junsu, sahabatnya ditengah lantai dansa. Kim Jaejoong juga ikut naik ke atas sebuah meja panjang dan mulai menari dengan penuh semangat bersama sahabatnya yang berasal dari Thailand itu. Tarian energik nan sensual mereka membuat semua mata terpaku, termasuk sepasang mata musang yang sedang menuruni tangga bersama seorang _yeoja sexy_ yang terus saja berusaha menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Yunho tidak tertarik untuk melihat ke lantai dansa yang dipenuhi tubuh-tubuh yang saling berpelukan erat dan mungkin menguarkan aroma parfum memualkan karena bercampur keringat dan gairah namun teriakan heboh dan keras diantara music RnB yang sedang dimainkan DJ, mau tak mau membuatnya penasaran dan melirik kearah dimana semua mata sedang tertuju.

"Emm..Indah..."guman Yunho tanpa sadar saat matanya melihat kearah salah satu dari 2 sosok tubuh yang sedang menari dengan gerakan energik dan harmonis mengikuti irama music yang menghentak keras dan membangkitkan gairah setiap mata yang terpesona.

Sepasang mata tajam Jung Yunho terpaku pada sosok ramping berpakaian serba gelap yang dilengkapi sepatu _boots_ tinggi dengan kulit sepucat pualam karena _tank top_ yang dikenakan sosok yang dinilainya indah itu memperlihatkan sekilas kulit pinggang dan juga dadanya yang berkilau karena keringat dan sinar lampu. Sosok yang sebagian wajahnya menghadap kearah Yunho itu sedang menggalungkan kedua lengan rampingnya pada pasangan menarinya hingga tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan terus saling bersentuhan dengan gerakan sensual yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Yunho bergairah dan bertekad akan segera mendapatkan _yeoja_ yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Tuan, ayo pergi...Aku sudah merasa panas!"rengek _yeoja_ itu setengah mendesak karena dia bisa merasakan jika _namja_ tampan dan kaya raya yang tadi tergesa menariknya keluar dari diskotik ini sekarang terlihat memasang wajah sedingin es dengan mata yang terpaku ke meja panjang yang diletakkan ditengah lantai dansa.

Tarikan kecil di lengannya mengalihkan tatapan Yunho dari _yeoja_ bertubuh ramping yang terlihat masih menari tanpa lelah. Dia sudah memutuskan _yeoja_ itu akan menjadi kekasihnya yang selanjutnya namun sekarang yang harus Yunho lakukan adalah menuntaskan dulu hasratnya yang sudah menggila karena melihatsosok indah berambut pendek itu.

"Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Dengan mengendap-endap seperti maling berpengalaman, perlahan Jaejoong dan Yoochun melewati ruang tamu gelap yang dipenuhi dengan guci besar kesayangan sang _eomma_. Ini hampir jam 4 dini hari dan mereka baru pulang dari The Strix. Jadi masuk tanpa ketahuan dan tanpa suara adalah satu-satunya cara yang biasa mereka lakukan untuk menghindari amukan tuan Kim yang tidak pernah suka kedua putranya berkeliaran ditengah malam buta apalagi mabuk-mabukan.

"Ckck, ini semua karena kau, _hyung_!"gerutu Jaejoong saat melempar malas jaket kulitnya pada salah satu sofa panjang di kamarnya. Dia benci harus selalu pulang dengan cara seperti tadi jika pergi bersama Yoochun yang suka sekali minum dan melakukan hal-hal mesum dengan Junsu yang sama gilanya itu.

Kim Yoochun hanya tertawa kecil dan merebahkan dirinya yang sedikit mabuk namun sangat puas di ranjang besar miliknya adiknya yang selalu saja mengerutu dan mengeluh walau tetap akan membantunya. "Jangan ribut, Joongie! Kulihat kau juga sibuk menari dengan Khun!"mata Yoochun mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong yang merengut kesal padanya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menghilang ke salah satu kamar itu! Aku menunggumu 2 jam! Kau dengar itu Kim Yoochun? 2 jam! Dasar mesum!"Jaejoong mendesis tajam penuh penekanan pada _hyung_ -nya yang sangat tidak tahu malu itu.

Bukannya marah dengan tudingan itu, Yoochun malah tergelak dan memeluk gemas bantal Jaejoong yang beraroma vanilla,"Ahhhh, aku senang sekali! Kau mau tahu rasanya Joongie?"Yoochun mengedip usil pada adiknya yang tidak terlalu suka dengan fakta yang masih mereka rahasiakan dari sang _appa._ "Rasanya begitu hebat, kau seolah mencapai puncak dunia! Terlebih saat mulut Junchan..."

"STOP! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dan sekarang keluar dari kamarku!"usir Jaejoong sadis sambil menarik kasar lengan Yoochun yang segera berdiri karena si bungsu Kim yang sedang marah ini mampu memutuskan tangannya jika mau.

Dengan langkah malas yang diseret Yoochun berjalan menuju pintu kamar sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri ditengah kamar luas itu dengan bersidekap, menunggunya keluar. "Kulihat Khun menyukaimu, adik kecil!"seru Yoochun kearah Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda dan seringai mesum

"Pergi! Otakmu memang gila!"

Tanpa perasaan Jaejoong mendorong kasar tubuh besar Yoochun yang terus saja terkekeh kecil keluar dari kamarnya. Dia jengah mendengar, melihat apalagi membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Yoochun dan Junsu setiap kali keduanya punya kesempatan dan sekarang _hyung_ -nya dengan mudah mengatakan Khun suka padanya?

INI GILA DAN SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL!

.

.

.

.

 **KYUNG HEE UNIVERSITY**

" _Oppa..._ Jaejoong _Oppa..."_

Panggilan kuat yang diikuti suara lari tergesa sepasang kaki yang mengenakan _high heels_ itu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang menuju perpustakaan Kyung Hee sambil membahas tugas kuliah yang harus mereka kumpul. Saat Jaejoong berbalik, dilihatnya Jung Ailee sedang terengah-engah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pipi merona.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ailee-sii?"tanyanya ramah pada _hoobae_ yang selalu tersenyum gugup saat bicara dengannya.

Disisi lain Junsu mendesah malas dalam hati. Dia tahu sekali apa maksud _yeoja-yeoja_ centil yang mendekati Jaejoong dengan seribu alasan aneh. Pasti mereka bertaruh siapa yang berhasil menaklukan si gunung es Kim yang hanya selalu bersikap ramah tanpa niat untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan siapa pun.

"Ini _oppa..."_

Pipi Ailee terasa panas, _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu tersenyum ragu saat menyodorkan sekotak bento yang dipegangnya erat pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam tidak mengulurkan tangannya. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena _oppa_ menolongku waktu itu."jelas Ailee karena dia melihat sorot bingung di mata indah Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

"Oh, tidak perlu."dan setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearah Junsu yang mengulum tawa tanpa peduli lagi pada Ailee yang terlihat kecewa. "apa yang kau tertawakan?"tegur Jaejoong pelan seraya menarik tangan Junsu.

Tanpa peduli pada jantung yang berdebar kencang, Ailee nekad mengejar langkah Jaejoong dan meraih lengan _namja_ Kim yang begitu disukainya itu. Jung Ailee sudah bertekad akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersama idolanya itu. "Tapi, _oppa..._ Kumohon terimalah sekali ini saja. Aku membuatnya sendiri!"

Kesal melihat Jaejoong yang mulai ragu mendorong Junsu menyambar kotak kecil itu dari tangan Ailee yang terkejut dan terlihat akan protes. "Aku mewakili Jaejoongie mengucapkan terima kasih. Sekarang biarkan kami pergi, Ailee-sii!"tegas Junsu tanpa senyum.

"Aku pasti akan memakannya."ucap Jaejoong sebelum mengikuti langkah cepat Junsu yang mengerutu pelan tentang tidak perlu bersikap ramah.

Jung Ailee tersenyum lebar dan hampir saja berteriak senang. Kim jaejoong memang baik dan cepat atau lambat Ailee pasti akan berhasil meluluhkan gunung es itu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Jung Ailee memberikan sekotak bento pada Jaejoong dan kejadian itu menjadi awal dari segala tingkah aneh _yeoja_ muda yang sepertinya tidak putus asa mengejar Jaejoong yang hanya selalu bersikap acuh padanya walaupun orang sekelilingnya mulai gerah dan kesal dengan tingkah Ailee yang mirip dengan _sasaeng fans_.

"Kulihat _yeoja_ Jung itu gencar mengejarmu. Apa kau tidak bosan melihatnya terus disekitar kita?"gerutu Yoochun yang makan sambil terus melirik ke sudut cafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul untuk makan siang.

Tanpa menghentikan ketikan pada _laptop_ kecilnya Jaejoong ikut melirik sekilas ke arah tatapan mata _hyung_ -nya dan disana Jung Ailee duduk manis bersama beberapa orang temannya yang sepertinya sibuk bicara sambil terus melihat kearah Jaejoong yang hanya memasang ekspresi dingin.

"Biarkan saja. Dia akan lelah sendiri nanti!"ucap Jaejoong acuh seraya memperbaiki letak kacamata bacanya.

"Dia bahkan muncul disalah satu butik langganan kami kemarin. Oh, dia juga tiba-tiba saja ada dalam kelas hapkido yang kami ikuti! Kau mungkin akan tertawa melihat bagaimana menggelikannya _yeoja_ itu saat melompat!"cerita Junsu yang sibuk melahap sepiring nasi goreng.

Mata Yoochun terbelalak tidak percaya. "Kau yakin, Junchan?"tanyanya memastikan dan semakin khawatir saat dilihatnya Junsu mengangguk sembali meneguk _juice_ miliknya. "Kau harus menghentikannya, Joongie! Kau tidak ingin bukan kejadian Go Ahra terulang, bukan?"desis Yoochun pelan.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong seperti mengeluarkan api saat menatap Yoochun yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan jika aku sibuk, tidak punya waktu, bahkan menerima bento yang diberikannya setiap hari!"sembur Jaejoong kesal. Dia paling tidak suka diingat tentang _yeoja_ Go yang hampir saja membunuhnya karena obsesi gila itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengusirnya saja? Biasanya kau melakukan itu pada _yeoja-yeoja_ lain!"cetus Junsu bingung seraya bersandar nyaman pada bahu Yoochun tanpa peduli pada mata-mata yang menatap mereka.

Desah kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat memejamkan sebentar matanya yang lelah. "Dia beda, Junchan! Jung Ailee tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti memberiku sekotak kondom, _sex toy_ ataupun memasukan obat perangsang dalam minumanku. Dia hanya tersenyum, mengikutiku dan menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan dan hal-hal remeh lainnya!"

"Hahahaha, aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Sama saja dengan yang lain."ungkap Junsu sok tahu yang membuat Jaejoong mendelik tajam padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **3 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

 **PARADISE JUNG**

3 bulan sudah berlalu dan Jung Yunho sudah puluhan kali kembali ke The Strix namun dia tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok ramping berambut pendek yang sudah memukau dan membuatnya bergairah dengan tarian sensual itu. Dia juga tidak mungkin mencari tahu tentang sosok indah itu karena Yunho bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya selain sebagian raut wajah indahnya.

Bertanya pada pemilik The Strix? Tidak akan pernah dilakukannya karena tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang kurang ajar itu pasti akan menertawakannya!

"Ahhh...Lebih keras! Ouhh..."pekik _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang sedang berada dibawah kendalinya. Tubuh ramping itu bergerak sensual untuk menggodanya sementara bibir berlipstik merah itu terus mendesah nikmat itu berusaha memberi tanda pada tubuh Yunho yang dengan mudah menghentikan niat licik _yeoja_ yang akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Berbalik!"

Perintah Yunho dengan suara tajam seraya kembali melesakkan kejantanannya pada pusat gairah salah satu model baru yang baru saja menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan media miliknya itu. Dia menerima model itu hanya karena kulit putih dan rambut pendek miliknya yang mengingatkan Yunho pada _yeoja_ yang dilihatnya di The Strix.

Dalam setiap hunjaman dan hentakan kuatnya dalam tubuh _yeoja_ berkulit putih itu, Yunho selalu membayangkan jika dia sedang bercinta dengan sosok indah yang sedang menari itu. Dia yakin sekali pasti akan menemukan sosok yang mampu membuatnya bergairah, bahkan tanpa bersentuhan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jae _oppa,_ aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, _oppa_?"

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Junsu benar-benar terjadi namun jika Jung Ailee mengatakan ini 3 bulan yang lalu maka sudah bisa dipastikan Jaejoong akan langsung menolaknya kala itu namun saat ini keadaan sudah sangat berbeda dan ungkapan perasaan ini memang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Jaejoong sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Ailee-sii."jawab Jaejoong ringan dengan senyum ramah yang memang selalu ditunjukkannya pada Jung Ailee yang hampir setiap hari berada disekitarnya.

Sepasang mata Ailee melebar dengan sorot senang. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban singkat yang baru keluar dari mulut _namja_ berparas rupawan yang menjadi incaran seluruh _yeoja_ di Kyung Hee ini. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar hebat! Aku bisa menjadi _yeojachingu_ seorang Kim Jaejoong, sorak Ailee dalam hati.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Coba pukul aku, _oppa!"_ pinta Ailee sedikit histeris yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut panjang _yeoja_ yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. "YES! Sekarang aku bisa memamerkan _oppa_ pada teman-temanku!"seru Ailee riang sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong yang mengedip kecil pada Junsu yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar perpustakaan Kyung Hee.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

" _Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku, _oppa_. Aku senang sekali!"

Jung Ailee tertawa riang sambil memeluk erat helm yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu agar bisa memaksa Jaejoong mengantarnya pulang dengan _motor sport_ yang begitu disukainya itu. Semua mahasiswi Kyung Hee heboh saat tahu dia berhasil menaklukan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan julukan gunung es walaupun Ailee bisa merasakan jika Kim Yoochun tidak menyukainya namun dia tidak menghiraukan hal kecil itu karena saat ini adalah masa terbaik dalam hidup Ailee.

"Aku juga senang bisa melihat _mansion_ Jung yang terkenal itu."guman Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis pada Jung Ailee yang ternyata tidak menyebalkan sepertinya yang diduganya. Dia cukup menikmati hubungan yang sedang dijalinnya dengan _yeoja_ yang selalu ceria dan sering bertingkah kekanakan ini.

"Rumah ini biasa saja!"Ailee memang berkata jujur, dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada dalam rumah besar yang selalu sepi itu.

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap ke sekeliling mansion mewah itu dengan sorot penuh perhitungan seraya kembali mengenakan _helm full face_ miliknya. "Masuklah, Ailee. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang!"pamit Jaejoong yang mulai menstarter _motor sport_ -nya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _oppa_."dengan penuh semangat Ailee melambai pada Jaejoong yang sudah melesat keluar dari halaman luas mansion Jung dengan motornya.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

Suara bass yang bertanya dengan nada tajam itu menghentikan langkah Ailee menuju kamarnya. Perlahan dia berbalik dan melihat sang _appa_ yang biasanya tidak pernah ada di rumah sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan segelas minuman dan setumpuk dokumen.

"Kekasihku, _appa_."ucap Ailee seraya menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk ringan tubuh besar sang _appa_ yang kadang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh. " _Bogosippo, appa_."Ailee tersenyum pada Yunho yang hanya mengangguk.

Tangan besar Yunho membalas pelukan putrinya, dia sangat menyayangi Ailee tapi wajah putrinya itu selalu mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk yang berhasil disingkirkannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Pergilah istirahat."suruhnya setelah mencium sekilas kepala Ailee yang terlihat kecewa.

"Ailee..."panggil Yunho saat putrinya itu sudah berada ditengah tangga. "Perkenalkan kekasihmu pada _appa!"_

Wajah sedih Ailee sontak berubah bahagia. Mengenalkan Jaejoong pada sang ayah berarti Yunho akan merestui hubungannya dan itu adalah berita gembira. "Akan segera kulakukan _appa_!"serunya senang.

"Semoga apa yang kupikirkan salah!"desis Yunho pelan setelah mendengar Ailee sudah menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTOR : Thanks always untuk semua reviews yang mungkin tanpa sadar berisi ide untuk gw melanjutkan setiap chapter Ti Amo. Chapter depan adalah pertemuan langsung YunJae dan mungkin jung yunho akan sangat terkejut. FF ini diusahakan gak akan panjang koq.

OKEY, SEE YOU!


	4. Chapter 3 - NICE TO MEET YOU, AHJUSSI

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Kemana Ailee sepagi ini?"

Suara datar yang bertanya itu menghentikan gerakan _ahjumma_ Xian yang sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk Yunho yang sedang memeriksa beberapa email melalui tablet kecilnya. Tidak pernah terbayang oleh _ahjumma_ Xian jika _namja_ yang dulunya selalu tertawa keras dan memandang dunia dengan sorot penuh harapan itu bisa berubah menjadi sekaku batu yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum lagi.

"Ke kampus. Apa anda ingin sarapan sekarang, tuan Jung?"

 _Ahjumma_ Xian berusaha bersikap formal karena sepertinya sangat tidak tepat jika dia menunjukkan perhatian yang lebih dari seorang kepala pelayan walaupun dalam hati dia selalu berdoa agar suatu hari Yunho kembali tertawa dan tidak lagi bersikap dingin. Rumah besar ini seperti menjeritkan kesepian dan kesedihan karena tidak pernah ada tawa dan kehangatan didalamnya.

"Siapkan saja yang mudah karena aku akan segera berangkat!"

Jung Yunho bicara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari deretan huruf yang tertera dilayar tab walau sebenarnya otaknya sedang berkelana memikirkan tentang sosok berambut pendek yang kembali menganggu mimpinya beberapa hari ini. Pencarian orang suruhannya tidak menghasilkan apapun karena informasi yang diberikan Yunho terlalu minim.

"Kau pasti akan kutemukan meski akhirnya aku harus bertanya pada Cho Kyuhyun!"desis Yunho sambil mulai menikmati sarapan sederhananya.

Perasaannya memang semakin kacau setelah Yunho melihat sekilaspostur tubuh _namja_ muda yang diakui Ailee sebagai kekasih putrinya itu begitu familiar dan mengingatkannya pada _yeoja_ yang menari sensual diatas meja The Strix. Rasa penasaran yang semakin kuat itu juga membuat Yunho tidak bernafsu untuk menghabiskan malam dengan salah satu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

 **CAFETARIA KYUNG HEE**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau yakin bisa?"

Senyum penuh bujukan Junsu tidak akan mampu meluluhkan pendirian teguh Jaejoong yang bertekad menyimpan rapat sendiri apa yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya. Apa yang awalnya bermula dari rasa tertarik dan penasaran sekarang tampaknya perlahan sudah menjadi obsesi tersendiri dalam hati Jaejoong yang membuatnya mulai melupakan prinsip awalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, Junchan dan tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya!"sahut Jaejoong yakin dengan senyum sombong yang terulas di bibir merahnya.

Kim Yoochun tertawa kecil melihat rasa percaya diri di wajah cantik adiknya yang selalu berpikir praktek akan sama dengan teori. Jaejoong memang sangat pintar namun keras kepala sekaligus polos dalam beberapa hal. "Biarkan saja dia, Junchan. Nanti juga akan merengek minta bantuan pada kita!"seru Yoochun dengan nada mengejek pada Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu ikut tertawa.

"Memang kau tahu bagaimana caranya, Joongie? Ini pertama kali untukmu bukan? Aigoooo, aku tidak pernah bermimpi hari ini akan tiba!"tangan Junsu melingkar nyaman di pinggang Yoochun yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau boleh bertanya padaku jika mau! Akan kuajari semua caranya..."dengan nada jahil dan seringai setan Junsu menawarkan bantuannya.

"Aku memberinya setumpuk video!"bisik Yoochun keras pada Junsu yang lagi-lagi terpingkal tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung ataupun sepasang mata doe yang seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Itu karma dari semua kata-kata tajamnya, Junchan! Kasihan sekali adikku yang bodoh ini hahahaha..."lanjut Yoochun yang juga menertawakan ekspresi membunuh Jaejoong yang sedang menggenggam kuat gelas minumannya.

Kekesalan bertumpuk dalam hati Jaejoong, ingin sekali dia mencakar wajah penuh tawa kedua orang bodoh yang sedang bekerjasama mengejeknya itu. "Bisakah kalian diam!"desisnya tajam. "Aku hanya merasa tertantang! Siapa yang bilang aku sudah berubah sama seperti kalian? Huh, jangan besar kepala!"

Jaejoong mendengus tajam sambil memaku pasangan gila didepannya dengan mata yang mengobarkan api. "Kalian lihat saja nanti! Perasaanku tidak akan berubah sedikit pun!"ucap _namja_ Kim berwajah rupawan itu yakin. Jaejoong akan membuktikan pada _hyung_ dan sahabatnya yang bodoh ini jika tidak semua reaksi kimia bisa menimbulkan perasaan bodoh yang mereka sebut cinta itu!

Dengan jahil tangan Yoochun mengusak rambut coklat adiknya itu hingga berantakan dan membuat si pemilik rambut menghembaskan tangannya kuat walau Yoochun hanya terkekeh kecil tidak peduli,"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Joongie. Kau akan shock sendiri jika nanti apa yang kau lakukan nanti berbalik. Reaksi kimia itu hanya awal dan..."

"Dan nantinya akan berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan indah dan kebutuhan mutlak yang membuatmu tidak bisa melepaskan diri lagi! Kau bahkan mungkin akan mengejarnya dan mengikatnya!"guman Junsu dengan ekspresi menyakinkan yang hampir membuat Jaejoong melemparnya dengan gelas jika tidak ada suara Jung Ailee yang tiba-tiba saja menyela obrolan mereka.

.

.

"Pagi semuaaa..."

Dengan senyum ceria Jung Ailee menyapa ketiga _namja_ yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan atau mungkin mendebatkan sesuatu karena ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat begitu serius walaupun kedua teman semeja-nya tampak menertawakan sesuatu. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali. Katakan padaku, _oppa_! Apa mungkin kalian sedang membicarakan aku?"tanya Ailee saat dia mengambil duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong yang hanya mendesah malas.

Senyum Junsu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya Jung Ailee, entah mengapa dia sangat tidak menyukai _yeoja_ yang sepertinya berusaha masuk dalam kelompok kecil mereka. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena Jaejoong tidak ingin Ailee tahu apa hubungan yang terjalin antara Junsu dan juga Kim Yoochun yang juga sudah memasang ekspresi datar.

"Apa Jaejoong harus mengatakan semua yang dikerjakannya padamu, nona kecil? Apa kau tidak merasa telah sangat menganggu saat pribadi kami?"tanya Junsu sinis dan tajam tanpa menahan dirinya lagi meski Yoochun meremas kuat tangannya. "Jangan hentikan aku!"desis Junsu dengan raut kesal.

Wajah Ailee memucat melihat tatapan garang dari Kim Junsu padanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika keinginannya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan teman Jaejoong itu tidak disambut dengan baik. "Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, _oppa. Mianhe_ , jika aku menganggu...Aku..." _yeoj_ a berambut panjang itu memandang bingung pada Jaejoong yang malah tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak mengganggu, Ailee. Kami juga tidak sedang membicarakanmu."ucap Jaejoong menenangkan dengan senyum ramahnya. "Junsu hanya sedang stress karena tugas kami dan masalah cintanya yang rumit."sambung Jaejoong tanpa peduli pada makian lirih Junsu padanya.

"Kami pergi dulu, _maknae_. Ingat apa yang tadi kami katakan!"sela Yoochun cepat seraya menarik tangan Junsu yang akan mengamuk lagi karena kata-kata asal Jaejoong tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **MAXIMUM CORP**

BRUKKKK...

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Bentakan kuat yang diikuti bantingan pintu itu sontak menghentikan pergumulan panas dan ciuman intim yang sedang berlangsung di sofa panjang ruang kerja bernuansa abad pertengahan itu. Kedua tubuh yang tadinya berpelukan erat sekarang memisahkan diri meski tangan kedua _namja_ muda itu masih bertautan erat. Pakaian yang berantakan, bibir yang terlihat bengkak dan rambut yang kacau balau seperti memberi signal jelas apa yang tadi berlangsung dalam ruangan pribadi ini.

Jung Yunho menatap dingin pada Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan penampilan mereka dengan acuh dan tanpa merasa malu sedikit pun padanya. Kedua _namja_ itu malah tampak sibuk saling berbisik dan tertawa kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini? Kalian berciuman dan..."Yunho kembali bertanya dengan nada tajam. Dia datang ke Maximum untuk memberi kejutan dan ternyata dirinya yang terkejut!

Dengan gaya khasnya yang selalu percaya diri Changmin berjalan santai menuju kursi dibalik meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi kertas dan dokumen sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengancing kembali kemejanya memilih melangkah ke bar kecil yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Duduklah, _hyung_."Changmin tersenyum tipis pada _namja_ Jung yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga itu. Melihat Yunho yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan malah menatapnya dengan sorot berang mendorong Changmin tertawa seraya melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah memutar matanya geli.

"Baik! Aku dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan!"ungkap Changmin ringan seraya menyambut segelas minuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk santai dilengan kursinya dengan seringai kecil.

Wajah Yunho mengeras saat melihat bagaimana kedua _namja_ yang duduk didepannya sekarang tanpa canggung saling menautkan jemari mereka . Dia memang _playboy_ dan selalu menghabiskan setiap malam dengan _yeoja_ yang berbeda namun apa yang baru didengarnya dari mulut Shim Changmin tidak pernah terlintas sekali pun dalam benaknya.

"Kalian itu _namja_!"hanya itu yang akhirnya bisa terucap oleh lidah Yunho yang tiba-tiba terasa keluh.

Sepasang mata bambi Changmin yang biasanya tenang berkilat marah saat menangkap nada penghinaan dalam sebaris kalimat singkat itu. "Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Yunho _hyung_? Aku tahu dengan jelas apa benda yang tersimpan dibalik celana Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya! Kami tidak butuh persetujuanmu atau siapa pun!"desis Changmin tajam.

"Kalian sudah gila! Itu adalah penyimpangan...Sudah berapa lama? Apa selama ini kalian membohongiku? _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu hanya alibi? Orangtua kalian? Aku sungguh tak percaya semua ini!"cecar Yunho yang tanpa sadar merusak tatanan rambutnya yang rapi.

Ciuman antar _namja_? Ya Tuhan! Yunho bahkan tidak berani berpikir apa yang sudah kedua _namja_ muda dihadapannya ini lakukan selain ciuman panas yang tadi dilihatnya. Apa mereka juga...Yunho mengetatkan rahangnya seraya menghentikan pikiran liar yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya!

Cho Kyuhyun mendengus malas mendengar satu lagi ocehan bodoh dan egois tentang hubungannya dengan Changmin. Tidak bisakah orang menerima saja atau mengacuhkan saja jika tidak suka dengan apa yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Changmin? Haruskah ada nada penghinaan dan meremehkan yang ditujukan pada mereka? Terlebih itu keluar dari mulut salah satu _namja_ yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Ini cinta dan orangtua kami tahu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan indah itu, tuan Jung! Jadi bukan hak-mu mengatakan jika hubungan kami ini suatu penyimpangan!"herdik Kyuhyun kasar tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh Jung Yunho padanya.

Dengan lembut Changmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu tegang. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, _hyung_! Untuk masalah bisnis, kami akan menghubungimu nanti!"usir Changmin halus pada _namja_ Jung yang terlihat masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang sempat dilihatnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

 **BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong memandang bosan kearah jalanan yang dipenuhi para pejalan kaki yang mungkin sedang mencari makan siang ataupun melepas penat setelah menguras otak dan tenaga sejak jam kerja dimulai. Dalam 1 tahun Jaejoong sudah akan bergabung dengn para karyawan yang memburu makan siang cepat itu karena dia sudah memutuskan akan bekerja di Herotic yang sekarang dipimpin sang _appa_.

"Kau sudah selesai, Ailee? Aku punya janji dengan Junsu nanti sore."

Sudah hampir 1 jam Jaejoong ada di _cafe_ bernuansa _girly_ ini untuk menemani Ailee yang katanya ingin menikmati menu baru yang direkomendasikan oleh sahabatnya. Berhubungan dengan Ailee itu memang tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya namun sering kali Jaejoong merasa sangat jenuh pada _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang selalu ceria itu.

"Sudah, _oppa_. Kita harus kembali lagi kesini! Aku suka sekali dengan semua _dessert_ lezat ini!"mata Ailee berbinar senang saat memasukkan suapan terakhir dari _éclair_ yang tadi mereka pesan _. "Oppa_ , aku ingin ke kantor _appa._ Kau mau ikut?"tanya Ailee mendadak saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai mengenakan jaket kulit miliknya. Dia baru ingat jika sang _appa_ ingin mengenal kekasihnya ini.

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti dan sepasang mata doe itu langsung menatap tajam pada Ailee yang mengeryit bingung karena perubahan ekspresi _namja_ yang diidolakannya itu. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong, dia tidak pernah melihat raut wajah rupawan itu seserius ini. Biasanya Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil ataupun tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ke kantor _appa_ -mu?"ulang Jaejoong untuk menyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dengar seraya mulai berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ yang sekarang terlihat lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

Dengan senyum lebar dan bangga Ailee merangkul lengan Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari jika saat ini dirinya yang tampak begitu mempesona dengan pakaian kulit hitam sedang menjadi pusat perhatian dari sebagian pengunjung cafe. Ailee senang sekali melihat sorot iri dari setiap mata _yeoja_ yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Ya, bagaimana? _Oppa_ mau? Aku ingin sekali _appa_ mengenal _namjachingu_ -ku!"

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong berpikir apa ini waktunya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan cepat atau lambat dia memang harus menemui _appa_ dari kekasihnya yang sedang memasang ekspresi memelas yang sangat menggemaskan. "Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan!"Jaejoong kembali mengukir senyum ramahnya sambil mengusap sayang rambut panjang Ailee yang sekarang sudah memeluknya manja.

" _Saranghae,_ Jaejoong _oppa_!"

.

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

" _Appa_ kenalkan, ini _namjachingu_ -ku."

Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya menandatangani beberapa dokumen diatas meja kerja yang tampak sedikit berantakan, Jung Yunho yang mengenakan setelan rapi hanya berguman acuh pada putri tunggalnya yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke kantornya untuk memperkenalkan _namja_ muda yang menurut cerita Ailee, putrinya begitu sempurna.

Hari ini suasana hati Yunho sedang buruk, _namja_ bermata musang yang memimpin beberapa perusahan itu begitu sibuk dengan rapat yang harus dihadirinya dari pagi hingga menjelang sore nanti karena ada pemogokan sejumlah karyawannya di kantor cabang Daegu. Ditambah pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini selalu kembali pada bayangan 2 orang _namja_ yang dilihatnya sedang bergumul panas diatas sofa dan mengaku jika mereka selama ini menjalin hubungan intim.

Jung Yunho bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar makan siang dan sekarang gangguan dari Ailee yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya hampir mendorong Yunho membentak putri tunggalnya itu. Dalam hati Yunho memaki kasar dan menyalahkan semua rasa frusatasinya yang dialaminya pada sosok _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang membuatnya penasaran namun belum juga ditemukannya saat ini karena Yunho benar-benar tidak berminat untuk menemui Cho Kyuhyun!

" _Appa_! Kau tidak mendengarku!"

Jung Ailee menjerit kesal pada _appa_ -nya yang bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun padanya ataupun pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi sudah memasang ekspresi malas. _Namja_ Jung itu malah terlihat begitu serius membaca sekilas kertas-kertas dihadapannya sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan. " _Mianhe, oppa._ Padahal _appa_ sendiri yang memintaku untuk memperkenalkan kalian!"bisik Ailee pelan karena dia tidak mau Jaejoong marah padanya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin _appa_ -mu sibuk, Ailee. Lain kali saja kau mengenalkan kami. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi!"ajak Jaejoong dengan senyum menenangkan meski dalam hati dia mengutuk sikap sombong dan tidak sopan _namja_ berusia awal 40-an yang sedang duduk dibalik meja besar berpelitur indah itu.

" _Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah berani mengabaikanku, Jung Yunho!",_ desis Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia sangat benci diabaikan!

.

.

.

.

Suara jeritan Ailee yang melengking mendorong Yunho meletakkan semua berkasnya dan menatap tajam putrinya, terlebih dia baru saja ingat jika memang dia-lah yang meminta pertemuan ini setelah melihat sekilas postur tubuh kekasih Ailee yang dirasanya begitu familiar dengan _yeoja_ berambut coklat yang dilihatnya di The Strix.

"Lain kali _appa_ tidak mau..."

Baru saja Yunho akan menegur tajam Ailee yang sudah sangat tidak sopan saat sepasang matanya tanpa sadar melirik kearah tubuh semampai seorang _namja_ berambut coklat dengan _highlight_ terang yang tampak sedang bicara dengan suara pelan pada Ailee yang masih merengut kesal sambil menggandeng erat lengan _namja_ itu dengan manja.

Suara dingin Yunho menghilang begitu saja sementara bola matanya melebar tidak percaya dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat lengan kursinya. "Ini tidak mungkin!"guman Yunho pelan dengan jantung yang berdegub liar. _Namja_ yang sedang mengusap sayang rambut panjang Ailee itu begitu mirip dengan sosok _yeoja_ yang sedang dicarinya. Mulai dari tinggi tubuhnya hingga pada model rambut yang sama persis!

" _Pasti hanya mirip atau mungkin karena aku terlalu sering memikirkan tentang hubungan aneh Changmin dan Kyuhyun! Yang kulihat itu pasti seorang yoeja, tapi bagaimana jika...!"_

Dengan kesal Yunho menyingkirkan kecurigaan didalam hatinya dulu dan menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bisa saja kekasih Ailee ini punya hubungan saudara atau apa dengan _yeoja_ yang dicarinya. Tanpa sadar hati Yunho berdesir aneh dan matanya menajam saat melihat _namja_ berkulit putih itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada putrinya yang langsung merona.

"Kau kekasih Ailee?"tanya Yunho dengan suara kaku saat menyela obrolan Ailee dan _namja_ berwajah rupawan yang sekarang sudah berbalik dan membalas tatapan matanya dengan sorot datar sementara Ailee mendengus kesal pada sang _appa_.

.

.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir merah Jaejoong sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan kaku yang ditujukan padanya. "Ya, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Jung!"sapa Jaejoong dengan suara lembut yang terdengar bagaikan lantunan melodi ditelinga Yunho yang tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil.

Entah mengapa perasaan Yunho terus berteriak jika _namja_ berparas menawan dengan kulit sepucat pualam yang sedang tersenyum padanya ini adalah sosok berambut pendek yang selama ini dicarinya. "Aku Jung Yunho, _appa_ kekasihmu yang manja dan cerewet itu! Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa bertemu."Yunho tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kim Jaejoong yang benar-benar mengingatkannya pada _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang menari diatas meja The Strix 3 bulan yang lalu.

Dalam hati Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan sikap ramah Jung Yunho padanya. Padahal sebelumnya _namja_ arogan itu bahkan tidak mau meninggalkan setumpuk berkas miliknya hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Jaejoong. "Aku juga senang, _ahjussi_."jawab Jaejoong seraya membalas uluran tangan besar yang terasa sedikit meremas jemarinya itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, Jaejoong-sii..."suara Yunho terdengar ragu namun matanya menatap lekat pada sosok ramping Kim Jaejoong yang sedang melirik penuh tanya pada Ailee yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Dalam hati Jaejoong sedang menilai apakah Jung Yunho sedang mengujinya atau memang benar-benar pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan seorang pengusaha hebat seperti anda, _ahjussi_ Jung."akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk bersikap sopan dan tersenyum tipis.

Senyum menawan dan juga raut bingung di wajah cantik _namja_ Kim itu mendorong Jung Yunho bertekad untuk menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya sekarang juga karena walaupun logikanya menolak jika Kim Jaejoong dan sosok menawan yang dicarinya adalah orang yang sama namun instingnya berkata lain.

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke salah satu bar di Gangnam?"Yunho sengaja tersenyum ragu saat menanyakan hal itu karena dia bisa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri itu berubah dingin. "Aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat di sekitar Gangnam."ucap Yunho lagi dengan pose berpikir.

"Aku memang beberapa kali pernah mengunjungi The Strix bersama _hyung_ -ku. Mungkin _ahjussi_ pernah melihatku disana,"jawab Jaejoong jujur. Lagi pula memang tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikannya karena dia yakin begitu keluar dari ruangan ini, Jung Yunho akan segera meminta orangnya untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang _namja_ yang menjalin hubungan dengan putri tunggalnya.

" _GOTCHA! Kurasa aku sudah menemukanmu, si rambut coklat dan ternyata kau itu bukan seorang yeoja melainkan...namja cantik! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa?"_

Wajah Yunho berubah datar saat mendengar jawaban dari pemilik tubuh ramping berbalut pakaian kulit hitam itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Sosok indah nan sensual yang membuatnya bergairah 3 bulan yang lalu dan hampir setiap saat mengganggu malamnya ternyata seorang _namja_! Yunho sungguh tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu!

"Duduklah, Jaejoong-sii. Kita bicara dengan santai. Mau minum sesuatu?"tawar Yunho lagi dengan senyum tipis karena dalam sekejab dia sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Debaran jantungnya yang terasa begitu cepat saat menatap sepasang mata doe yang mengerjap bingung itu sudah memberinya jawaban.

" _Perubahan suasana sepertinya akan sangat menarik dan membuat hidupku yang membosankan ini lebih berwarna! PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA LOGIKA!",_ Yunho menyeringai lebar dalam hati. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menemui kedua partner bisnisnya itu.

.

.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit aneh dan bingung karena pertemuan ini jauh dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia sempat mengira jika Jung Yunho itu sosok yang dingin, sedikit mesum dan mungkin akan menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik _. "Mana reaksi kimia yang dibilang hyung bodohku itu? Aku bahkan sudah mengobral senyum mahalku beberapa kali!"_ dengan kesal Jaejoong memaki Yoochun dan Junsu dalam hati.

Jaejoong bukan bermaksud sombong, hanya saja biasanya para _namja_ memang langsung tertarik padanya setelah melihat wajah rupawannya. Nichkhun, contohnya. _Namja_ Thailand itu bahkan rela mengikutinya tinggal di Seoul hanya dengan status pertemanan. Kenapa Jung Yunho begitu berbeda? _Namja_ dewasa itu tidak diam-diam mengerling nakal dan malah terlihat ramah, sopan dan jauh dari kata dingin seperti yang diceritakan Ailee ataupun _playboy_ seperti yang digosipkan.

"Mungkin segelas _ekspresso, ahjussi_."

" _Appa_! Kau tidak bertanya padaku? Menyebalkan sekali!"gerutu Ailee saat menghempaskan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba Ailee merasa kesal telah mengenalkan Jaejoong pada sang _appa_ karena keduanya malah sibuk berbincang tanpa melibatkan dirinya.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tajam pada putrinya yang duduk begitu rapat dengan Kim Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum canggung padanya. "Kau pergilah ke _pantry_ dan minta _office boy_ membuatkan minuman untuk kita semua!"perintah Yunho dengan suara tegas pada Ailee yang langsung terdiam dan sadar dia sudah sangat tidak sopan pada _appa_ -nya didepan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali _oppa."_ bisik Ailee cepat pada Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam itu.

BLAM...

Pintu ruang kerja CEO itu tertutup kembali dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan suasana ruangan itu berubah drastic tanpa kehadiran Ailee. Sosok besar Jung Yunho yang tadi menatapnya dengan sorot ramah yang diikuti dengan senyum sopan itu sudah menghilang. Sekarang _namja_ Jung berwajah tampan yang duduk dihadapannya itu menatap Jaejoong dengan seringai kecil dan juga sorot mata tajam yang seolah membakar seluruh pakaian kulitnya.

"Aku ingin kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Ailee secepat mungkin!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Finally chapter 3. Telat seminggu dari yang dijanjikan tapi semoga tetap memuaskan ya. So apakah ada rencana licik dibalik semua pertemuan Yunjae? Atau ini hanya sekedar kebetulan? Bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong dengan perintah Yunho? Masa lalu Yunho akan terungkap perlahan. Ya, ChangKyu disini adalah pasangan dewasa.

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK.


	5. Chapter 4- DON'T THREATED ME!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

Suara tawa yang melengking dan kasar terdengar di seluruh kamar luas Jaejoong sementara si pemilik kamar yang sedang duduk ditengah ranjang merengut kesal sembari menatap sengit pada 2 orang _namja_ yang sejak tadi bergantian mengejeknya dengan kata-kata penuh sindiran yang membuatnya semakin berang sekaligus tertantang untuk menaklukkan si musang Jung Yunho yang ternyata begitu licik dan pandai bersandiwara.

"Yak, Kim Jaejoong! Cepat putuskan putriku!"seru Yoochun dengan gaya arogan dan wajah tegas yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk karakternya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul.

Junsu kembali terkikik heboh melihat acting parah kekasihnya itu namun karena mereka sedang berniat menggoda Jaejoong maka dia pun beraksi dengan gaya yang tak kalah menggelikan. "Baik, akan segera kuputuskan Ailee dan kita bisa mulai bercumbu, Yunho-ah...Cium aku!"desahnya berlebihan seraya memeluk erat leher Yoochun hingga _namja_ Kim itu terbatuk karena setengah tercekik.

"Oh, kekasih gelapku yang pendek. Kau begitu polos dan menggairahkan! Jangan bunuh aku dengan mata bulatmu itu!"erang Yoochun keras dengan wajah mesum saat sudah berhasil melepaskan tangan Junsu yang hampir menghentikan pernafasannya.

PLUKKK...

Lemparan bantal yang mengenai jidat lebar Kim Yoochun menghentikan _parody_ menjijikkan yang sedang berlangsung di kamar luas itu. Rasa kesal membuat Jaejoong melempar bantal kesayangannya itu dengan kekuatan penuh pada _hyung_ -nya yang menyebalkan. Dia mulai menyesal telah menceritakan apa yang dialaminya 2 hari yang lalu di kantor Jung Yunho si mesum berbulu musang itu!

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti? Acting jelek kalian membuatku mual!"

Protes Jaejoong dengan marah karena dia tidak pernah merasa telah memberi respons seintim itu pada Jung Yunho yang sudah berani sekali merayunya. "Berikan saja aku ide bagaimana cara membalasnya! Kurang ajar sekali si mesum Jung itu!"Jaejoong terus menggerutu dengan nada geram saat mengingat bagaimana dia telah tertipu dengan sikap ramah seorang Jung Yunho dihadapan Ailee yang notabene adalah putrinya.

.

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Ailee secepat mungkin!"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu, ahjussi? Kenapa aku harus memutuskan hubungan dengan Ailee? Sejak kapan ahjussi punya hak mengatur apa yang kulakukan?"tanya Jaejoong langsung saat itu dengan kemarahan yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tajam Jaejoong padanya, Jung Yunho malah tersenyum kecil seraya berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong yang segera beringut ke sebelah kiri dengan wajah curiga bercampur bingung. "Karena aku sangat menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong-sii! Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan Ailee!"desis Yunho dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mencengkram bahu ramping Jaejoong yang langsung refleks menghindarinya._

 _Sepasang mata doe itu terbelalak lebar sebelum mulai tertawa kecil dan menghembuskan nafas lega tanpa menyadari jika Jung Yunho yang sudah kembali mencengkram bahunya tidak ikut tersenyum apalagi tertawa bersamanya. "Jangan bercanda, ahjussi! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau membuatku sangat terkejut tadi. Leluconmu tidak lucu!"guman Jaejoong masih dengan sisa tawanya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku karena ada tangan yang membelai pelan tengkuknya serta sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab sedang menjilat telinganya._

 _Untuk sesaat tubuh Jaejoong membeku karena ini pertama kalinya dia disentuh seintim ini oleh seorang namja! Otaknya terus memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan tubuh besar yang beraroma musk itu hingga akhirnya kesadaran menghantam Jaejoong yang sontak mendorong kuat tubuh besar Jung Yunho yang sekarang sedang menjilat lehernya dengan lidah sepanas api itu._

 _"_ _Apa yang ahjussi lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Jaejoong berteriak tertahan dan mendelik tajam namja yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura ramah itu. Tangannya terus mendorong kuat dada bidang Jung Yunho yang menyeringai kecil dan sekarang hampir menghimpit tubuhnya di sudut sofa dengan tangan kiri sekuat besi yang menggenggam lengannya._

 _Dengan gerakan lembut jemari tangan kanan Yunho mengelus wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat itu. "Putuskan Ailee atau kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan!"bisik Yunho dingin tepat didepan bibir merah yang hampir dilumatnya jika dia tidak ingat Ailee bisa masuk dalam ruangannya kapan saja._

 _Suara arogan yang sedang mengancamnya dan juga hembusan nafas hangat Jung Yunho yang membuatnya jengah itu serta merta membangkitkan kemarahan Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar menampar kuat pipi yang terasa kasar itu sambil menendang perut Jung Yunho hingga namja Jung itu mau tak mau melepaskan cengkaramannya pada bahu Jaejoong yang segera melompat berdiri dan tergesa berjalan menuju pintu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli pada semua ancamanmu, ahjussi! Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu! Apa kau lupa aku ini namja sekaligus kekasih putrimu?"herdik Jaejoong tajam sebelum meninggalkan JYH CORP tanpa peduli pada Ailee yang mungkin masih ada di pantry._

 _._

"Berani sekali dia memberiku ultimatum! Memangnya siapa dia? Dewa? Dasar mesum dan genit grrrrr...Aku bahkan harus mandi 5x untuk menyingkirkan aroma parfumnya dari tubuhku! Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah gila itu dan Jung Yunho harus tahu aku ini tidak bisa dipermainkannya!"suara Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluh itu terdengar penuh emosi.

Susah payah Junsu berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir saja menyembur dari mulutnya saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang biasanya bersikap dingin sedang menendang-nendang udara dengan gerakan aneh. Dia yakin sekali jika sahabatnya itu sudah lupa jika tujuannya menerima Ailee sebagai _yeojachingu_ memang untuk menggoda Jung Yunho sebagai pembuktian jika reaksi kimia itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta.

Dengan senyum angkuh Junsu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menarik pelan rambut sahabatnya itu. "Kau ingin membalasnya? Mudah sekali!"katanya dengan nada misterius yang membuat Jaejoong langsung terduduk dan menatapnya penuh minat. "Dia sudah tertarik padamu dan sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah..."Junsu sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan mengerling nakal pada Yoochun yang segera menimpali.

"Jual mahal! Bersikaplah sedingin mungkin dan acuhkan saja dia!"

Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk lucu saat mendengar ide dari pasangan terkonyol yang pernah dikenalnya ini. "Kalian yakin? Bagaimana jika dia malah pergi karena merasa aku ini sangat membosankan? Aku tidak mau kalah taruhan dengan kalian!"mata Jaejoong terlihat berkilat penuh tekad untuk sesaat sebelum mendadak bungsu Kim itu mengerang frustasi. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau dia mencium dan memelukku! Aku belum siap!"gerutu Jaejoong dengan ekspresi geli.

"Ckck, ternyata dia bertekad menaklukan Jung Yunho hanya karena taruhan bodoh itu!"bisik Junsu pelan pada Yoochun yang langsung menyikut ringan perut kekasihnya dan memberi isyarat agar Junsu menutup mulutnya.

Dari awal Yoochun sudah tahu jika rencana Jaejoong ini tidak akan berjalan lancar karena adiknya itu tidaklah sama dengan mereka. Semua video itu tidak akan pernah berguna jika Jaejoong tidak merasa tertarik secara seksual pada Jung Yunho yang nyatanya juga seorang _straight_ dan belum tentu akan mendekati Jaejoong meski adiknya itu punya wajah yang bahkan lebih menawan daripada seorang _yeoja!_

"Kau lihat saja, _maknae_. Dalam beberapa hari ini Jung Yunho pasti akan mendekatimu lagi! Aku yakin sekali bagi _namja player_ seperti dia, kau adalah tantangan yang sangat menarik untuk ditaklukannya!"ucap Yoochun dengan nada yakin meski dia bisa membaca sorot pesimis di mata Junsu yang sedang bersidekap.

"Aku mau tidur siang."guman Jaejoong asal seraya membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai memasang _headset_ di telinganya. Mendengarkan music favoritenya mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi debar aneh yang mulai dirasakannya sejak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, terlebih setelah apa yang dilakukan pemilik JYH CORP itu padanya.

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang-layang sementara matanya terpejam. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong sibuk menebak bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan seorang _namja_? Apa rasanya sama dengan berciuman dengan _yeoja_? Kenapa dalam setiap video yang diberikan _hyung_ -nya yang _pabbo_ itu pasangan sejenis yang sedang bergumul itu selalu mengerang penuh nikmat? Apa itu tidak akan terasa sakit? Ya Tuhan! Jika dia nekad merayu Jung Yunho maka posisi Jaejoong pasti adalah yang akan berada dibawah!

 ** _"_** ** _DIA AKAN MEMASUKI AKU! TIDAK BOLEH!"_** teriak Jaejoong histeris dalam hati.

Kesadaran yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya itu begitu menakutkan hingga Jaejoong terduduk ditengah tempat tidurnya dengan mata terbuka lebar dan jantung berdebar kencang. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat untuk mengusir bayangan Jung Yunho yang terus menyeringai mesum padanya. "Aku butuh udara segar!"putus Jaejoong cepat namun matanya kembali melotot saat kakinya baru saja akan melangkah.

"YAK! JIKA MAU MELAKUKAN ITU KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! AKU BENAR-BENAR HIDUP DIANTARA ORANG GILA DAN MESUM!"

Jaejoong berteriak kencang saat melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung di sofa merah kesayangannya. Dengan gerakan kasar Jaejoong melepas _headset_ yang masih terpasang ditelinganya. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar suara desahan dan erangan dari pasangan mesum yang sedang menyengir lebar itu!

.

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

Dengan mata yang terus menatap kearah sebuah file yang terbuka lebar di mejanya, Jung Yunho menghela nafas berat beberapa kali. Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan apa yang dirasakannya pada _namja_ bermarga Kim yang baru sekali ditemuinya itu tidak berubah sedikit pun! Setiap kali memejamkan matanya Yunho selalu kembali membayangkan tentang sosok berbibir merah dengan sepasang mata doe yang sepertinya telah mengubah sedikit orientasinya!

Ya, sedikit! Karena seorang Jung Yunho masih tetap menyukai tubuh sintal para model cantik yang siap mendesah keras dibawahnya kapan saja!

"Ternyata kau itu putra tuan Kim...Itu akan semakin mempermudah semuanya!"guman Yunho pelan sambil melihat foto berukuran _postcard_ yang dilampirkan oleh informan yang diperintahkannya untuk mencari semua informasi tentang Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi _namjachingu_ Ailee, putrinya.

Menurut informasi file itu, Kim Jaejoong berumur 23 tahun, bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal dibidang hiburan dan juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa terpintar dari Kyung Hee. _Namja_ berparas rupawan juga sudah bisa dipastikan sebagai sosok berambut coklat yang sedang menari sensual diatas meja The Strix yang selama ini Yunho cari!

Sudah beberapa hari Yunho menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya pada _namja_ cantik yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak liar dan mendorongnya melakukan tindakan gila seperti menjilat leher seorang yang berkelamin sama dengannya tanpa merasa risih, bahkan Yunho kala itu merasa bagian selatannya mengeras hanya karena hembusan nafas dari sepasang bibir merah dihadapannya.

Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan Jung Yunho pada _yeoja_ mana pun. Perasaan liar dan ingin menguasai yang muncul dalam sekejab tanpa memikirkan fakta jika perasaan itu tertuju pada seorang _namja_ muda! Pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Yunho bahkan sudah mengancam Jaejoong untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ailee tanpa peduli pada apa yang akan dirasakan putrinya nanti.

"Bahkan hanya dengan melihat fotomu, aku sudah merasa terangsang Jaejoongie!" desis Yunho setengah menyeringai karena dia sudah memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menuntaskan hasrat dan juga rasa penasarannya.

Adrenalin Jung Yunho terpacu saat memikirkan dia akan merasakan suatu petualangan baru yang mungkin saja akan membuat dirinya merasa terpuaskan atau menyesal. Dia siap menerima salah satu perasaan itu! Bukankah memang seperti itulah hidup? Lagipula dia sangat menyukai tantangan untuk menaklukkan _namja_ cantik yang sudah berani menamparnya itu!

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

" _Ahjumma!_ Bantu aku!"

Teriakan keras Ailee sangat mengganggu Yunho yang sedang membaca sebuah Koran ekonomi sambil menikmati secangkir kopi pagi. Dari sudut matanya Yunho bisa melihat jika Ailee sedang sibuk menyiapkan sekotak bekal dengan bantuan _ahjumma_ Xian yang sesekali menggoda putrinya itu.

"Kau membuat itu untuk Jaejoong?"tanya Yunho ringan walau jika diperhatikan ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka.

Ailee yang sedang sibuk memasukkan tempura mengangguk cepat dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Aku ingin sekali _oppa_ makan siang bersamaku dengan bekal yang kubuat sendiri."beritahu Ailee lagi dengan senyum ceria.

Sepasang mata musang itu berkilat saat mendengar perkataan Ailee yang memberinya sebuah ide bagus. _"Appa_ berangkat dulu. Kau belajarlah yang baik dan jangan hanya bersenang-senang!"

.

.

.

 **KYUNG HEE UNIVERSITY**

Kelas terakhir baru saja bubar dan dengan tergesa Jaejoong berjalan menuju lapangan parkir Kyung Hee. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pesan singkat yang diterimanya 30 menit yang lalu dari _namja_ yang paling dihindarinya saat ini karena Jaejoong benar-benar mulai menyesal telah melakukan taruhan bodoh itu dengan Junsu yang pasti akan menertawakannya jika tahu Jaejoong mulai merasa takut.

 ** _"_** ** _Datanglah ke Cafe Golden begitu kelasmu selesai atau aku akan menemui tuan Kim dan memberikannya sedikit informasi tentang putra sulung kebanggaannya!"_**

Dengan gerakan kasar Jaejoong mulai memacu _motor sport_ miliknya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika nanti Yoochun atau Ailee mencarinya untuk makan siang bersama karena saat ini ada yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya. Setelah melecehkannya, mengirimkan sebuket mawar merah setiap hari selama 3 hari ini yang akhirnya selalu berakhir di tong sampah dan sekarang si mesum Jung Yunho itu mencoba untuk mengancamnya!

"Kau sungguh membuatku marah, Jung Yunho!"

Sebenarnya apa maunya _namja_ itu? Awalnya Jaejoong memang ingin tuan Jung yang arogan dan terkenal _player_ itu tertarik padanya agar ia bisa memenangkan taruhan tapi bukan mengancamnya dengan cara licik!

.

.

.

 **CAFE GOLDEN**

"Aku sudah datang! Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan, _ahjussi_?"

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diseberang _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum simpul dan terus menatapnya. Jaejoong sungguh menyesal telah menanggapi tantangan gila Junsu padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk merayu Jung Yunho namun si mesum Jung itu malah sudah mengejarnya dan berusaha mengancamnya!

 _"_ _Huh! Aku tidak percaya dia ini normal! Mana ada namja normal yang menjilat leher namja lain! Pasti Jung Yunho ini gay dan semua yeoja yang menempel seperti lintah padanya itu hanya kamuflase! Dasar penipu!"_ Jaejoong berguman sinis dan tajam dalam hati meski wajah datarnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku senang kau datang, Jaejoongie. Kau terlihat lelah, _Luv_."ucap Yunho penuh perhatian meski Jaejoong malah mendengus padanya.

Seolah tidak merasakan aura hitam diseluruh tubuh ramping yang berbalut jaket kulit itu, Yunho menunjuk santai pada sepiring _steak_ yang sudah tertata indah di meja. "Aku juga sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau pasti belum makan siang."

Sepasang mata doe itu mendelik tajam pada Jung Yunho yang terlihat tampan dalam balutan pakaian casual yang membuatnya jauh lebih muda. "Apa kau tidak merasa ucapanmu itu berlebihan, _ahjussi_ dan ingat, aku ini _namjachingu_ putrimu!"tegas Jaejoong yang benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sapaan dan perhatian Jung Yunho yang dirasanya terlalu intim.

 _Luv?_ Sejak kapan kami ini pasangan? Bertemu saja baru 1 kali!

Tawa kecil terukir diwajah Yunho saat mendengar herdikan kasar itu. Awalnya dia masih sedikit ragu dengan keputusan paling aneh yang diambilnya ini tapi setelah melihat lagi sosok ramping Kim Jaejoong yang begitu indah dimatanya, semua rasa ragu itu hilang berganti dengan perasaan berdebar pelan yang mulai disukainya.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan _, Luv._ Ada masalah dengan panggilan itu? Dan bukankah kau akan segera memutuskan Ailee?"tanya Yunho dengan nada acuh. "Apa kau sudah membaca dengan baik pesan singkat itu? Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang bijak, _chagiya."_ sorot mengancam terlihat samar dari mata tajam itu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat melihat sepasang mata bulat Kim Jaejoong melotot tajam padanya. Seminggu yang panjang sudah membuat Yunho memutuskan jika dia akan mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong meski harus menyingkirkan Ailee yang menjadi saingannya. Jika perlu dia akan segera menjodohkan putri tunggalnya itu.

"Huh! Kau memang sudah gila, _ahjussi_! Kenapa kau sampai melibatkan _hyung_ -ku seenaknya? Lagipula aku ini normal! Seharusnya kau sibuk dengan para _yeoja_ yang pasti mengejarmu dan jangan menggangguku!"bentak Jaejoong yang benar-benar kesal karena bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi Jung Yunho yang keras kepala dan sepertinya tidak peduli pada apapun.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan sebaik mungkin, Jaejoongie? Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi merayu Jung Yunho untuk memenangkan taruhan dengan Junsu karena namja Jung ini sepertinya sangat tertarik padamu!",_ bisik suara hati Jaejoong yang egois dan tidak suka kalah. _"Tapi aku belum siap untuk semua ini dan si Jung itu sudah mengancamku..._ "Jaejoong meneguk cepat segelas juice di meja untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Sepasang mata musang itu bisa melihat jika _namja_ berparas menawan yang duduk didepannya sedang sibuk berpikir dan mungkin sedikit memakinya, namun apa pedulinya? Jung Yunho akan selalu mendapatkan setiap mangsa yang sudah dikejarnya, sesulit apapun caranya!

Dia akan sangat menikmati sesi perburuan kali ini!

"Ya, aku memang gila karena kau!"sahut Yunho acuh seraya mulai memotong dan mengunyah _steak_ -nya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang tajam pada Kim Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja memasang seulas senyum malas yang ditujukan padanya setelah tadi melotot dan berdesis tajam padanya. "Sebaiknya kau makan, _Luv_ karena aku juga tahu kau benci makanan dingin."perintah Yunho pelan seraya mengabaikan keanehan sikap Jaejoong itu.

"Terserah! Aku juga tidak peduli! Lakukan saja yang _ahjussi_ mau dan aku juga akan melakukan apa yang aku mau!"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya santai dan mulai menikmati makan siang yang dipesan untuknya. Lebih baik dia mengisi perutnya dengan _steak_ lezat yang tampak begitu mengiurkan. Bosan berdebat dan meladeni Jung Yunho yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu.

.

.

Semua memang gila dan semakin keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Yunho bahkan tidak lagi peduli jika Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ berumur 23 tahun. Putra dari rekan bisnisnya dan juga merupakan _namjachingu_ dari putri tunggalnya. Dia sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa penasaran dan tertariknya pada _namja_ cantik yang selalu ketus menganggapinya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Jaejoongie. Itu yang kuinginkan saat ini!"

Tawa lembut sontak terlontar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang masih berkilat karena bumbu _steak_ yang baru separo dihabiskannya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya di dunia ini ada orang searogan Jung Yunho. Mereka baru bertemu 1 minggu yang lalu di kantor _namja_ Jung itu dan sekarang dengan seenaknya Jung Yunho ingin Jaejoong memutuskan Ailee hanya karena dia menginginkannya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong mendesah keras sambil mengutuk hari dimana dia setuju dengan tantangan _hyung_ -nya yang gila dan sahabatnya yang licik itu. Saat ini pilihan Jaejoong hanya 2, melanjutkan apa yang sudah direncanakan mereka untuknya atau pun mengaku kalah pada Kim Junsu brengsek yang pasti sudah mengutuknya karena Jaejoong sering mengolok hubungan aneh yang dijalaninya dengan Yoochun.

"Aku bukan barang _, ahjussi_! Terima kasih untuk makan siang-nya."tanpa menunggu sahutan Yunho yang menyeringai mesum padanya Jaejoong segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Kau membuatku semakin tertarik Kim Jaejoong! Normal? Aku juga _namja_ normal yang terpikat wajah cantikmu yang sangat menggoda itu, Luv..."guman Yunho dengan seringai dingin saat melihat sosok Jaejoong menaiki _motor sport_ nya dari jendela _cafe_.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all reviews, followers, favourites. Ini hanya cerita ringan tanpa intrik/konflik berat koq dan tidak akan panjang. Mulai chapter depan akan nada Jung Yunho yang sibuk mengejar Kim Jaejoong.

SEE YOU NEXT SATURDAY!


	6. Chapter 5- OMG, HE KISSED ME!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 ** _'_** ** _ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Semua bermula dari 3 bulan yang lalu saat Jaejoong ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk menghadiri pesta peresmian semua brand baru yang diluncurkan oleh sebuah perusahan otomotif. Disana Jaejoong tanpa sengaja melihat Jung Yunho yang datang bersama seorang yeoja seksi dan juga Ailee, putri tunggalnya. Dalam sekejab Jaejoong tertarik untuk mengenal namja seusia appa-nya yang terlihat begitu tampan dan berwibawa serta merupakan salah satu pengusaha paling sukses saat ini._**

 ** _Mata Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa teralihkan dari namja Jung yang terlihat begitu nyaman dan percaya diri menggandeng seorang yeoja yang berpakaian begitu terbuka dan sedikit tidak pantas untuk sebuah pesta kalangan atas itu hingga akhirnya Yoochun yang melihat tatapan Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho itu menggodanya dan dalam candaan itu tercetus rencana gila ini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia itu playboy kelas atas. Mangsanya adalah selebriti, model ataupun yeoja berpengalaman. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan dekat dengannya, maknae polos!"ejek Yoochun awalnya yang membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal hingga usul nakal sahabatnya membuat matanya berbinar senang untuk sementara sebelum namja cantik itu kembali merengut bingung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dekati saja putrinya itu. Bukankah Jung Ailee itu salah satu fans-mu di Kyung Hee. Jika kau bisa menjadi namjachingu Ailee maka jalan untuk mengenal tuan Jung itu akan terbuka lebar. Pancing dia, gunakan semua pesonamu. Buat dia penasaran dan akhirnya tertarik padamu!"usul Junsu yang terdengar gila namun dengan mudah disetujui Jaejoong yang menyeringai kecil karena belum tahu maksud dibalik setiap ucapan sahabatnya yang menyesatkan itu._**

 ** _Tawa Yoochun menyembur melihat ekspresi serius Jaejoong yang sedang mendengar usul aneh dari kekasihnya,"Kalian gila! Sepanjang yang aku tahu, Jung Yunho itu adalah gentleman sejati yang menyukai dada besar!"cela Yoochun yang langsung terdiam saat mendapat lirikan sadis Junsu yang mengancamnya tanpa bersuara sedikit pun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa hubungannya dengan dada besar? Dan kenapa aku harus memancingnya dan membuat dia terpesona padaku? Aku cuma ingin mengenalnya karena tentu kalian tahu jika keinginanku itu adalah menjadi businessman paling sukses di Seoul dan mungkin dari Jung itu aku bisa belajar banyak!"_**

 ** _Kedua namja yang sejak tadi berdiri bersama Jaejoong saling melempar tatapan,"Apa kubilang..."_**

 ** _Sambil melirik sekeliling halaman luas disamping kolam renang yang sudah dipenuhi orang itu, Yoochun berdehem beberapa kali sebelum bicara dengan nada rendah pada adiknya yang langsung terkesiap keras dan melongo seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. "Karena ide Junsu tadi mengharuskan kau merayu Jung Yunho dalam arti tertentu!"Yoochun memberi tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa, maknae...Jung itu seorang player dan lihat itu, yang ada dalam pelukannya selalu yeoja seksi berdada sintal!"sambung Yoochun seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan._**

 ** _Masih dalam usaha mengatasi keterkejutannya, Jaejoong ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk hyung-nya dan entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit tidak suka melihat yeoja yang menempel seperti lintah pada Jung Yunho yang tampak sedang menikmati segelas minuman beralkohol._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maka akan kita ubah seleranya! Apa susahnya beralih dari dada besar ke pedang imut!"goda Junsu sebelum tertawa melengking dan mengacuhkan ekspresi marah Jaejoong yang langsung mendorongnya kuat hingga hampir terjatuh jika saja Yoochun tidak menangkapnya. "Yak! Aku ini yang memberi usul! Harusnya kau memberiku hadiah, bukan malah mendorongku! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"maki Junsu tidak terima._**

 ** _Dengan mata berkilat Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk dada sahabatnya yang berbalut jas mahal itu,"Hanya usul? Kalian sudah gila? Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya dan kalian menyuruhku merayunya? Aku ini normal!"desis Jaejoong yang sedikit tersinggung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Normal? Kau yakin?"suara Junsu terdengar begitu sinis. "Jika kau benar normal maka buktikan! Dekati Jung Yunho itu dan kita lihat apa kau normal atau seperti kami!"tantangnya dengan seringai licik sambil melirik cepat pada Yoochun yang sudah menahan tawa._**

 ** _Tantangan frontal itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan sekaligus meremehkan di telinga Jaejoong yang segera memasang ekspresi sombong saat membalas tatapan mencela sahabatnya yang terkadang ingin dibunuhnya."Baik akan kubuktikan pada kalian jika aku ini normal! Apa susahnya merayu seorang ahjussi tua? Kau harus membayar mahal tantangan ini Kim Junsu!"seringai kecil terukir di cherry lips Kim Jaejoong yang tidak pernah mau mengalah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Memangnya apa yang kau mau, maknae? Sebuah motor sport baru?"tanya Yoochun yang mulai tertarik dengan perdebatan sengit kedua namja dihadapannya._**

 ** _Sepasang mata doe itu berkilat licik saat menatap pasangan aneh didepannya yang terlihat begitu meremehkan pesonanya. "Aku ingin mobil baru Junsu itu dan juga hadiah liburan keliling Eropa selama 1 bulan dari hyungie. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju? Atau kalian mulai takut?"sindir Jaejoong telak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bagaimana jika kau kalah dan jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho? Apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami?"tanya Yoochun jahil._**

 ** _Mulut Jaejoong terkatup rapat, dia tahu sekali pasangan didepannya ini pasti sedang bekerja sama untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri. "Aku akan membela kalian didepan appa saat semua ketahuan dan aku juga akan memberikan 2 koleksi motor sport-ku pada kalian. Setuju?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Deal! Ckck, bilang saja kau juga sudah tertarik pada Jung Yunho itu. Aku memang hebat dalam memberi ide. Kita pasti akan memenangkan taruhan ini, Chunnie."dengan mesra Junsu melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling perut Yoochun yang mencium sekilas keningnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja, Junchan. Aku yakin sekali maknae kecil kita ini akan jatuh begitu si playboy Jung itu menyentuh dan menciumnya! Namjachingu-ku memang cerdik!"puji sulung Kim itu tanpa peduli pada tatapan kesal Jaejoong._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku yang akan menjalankannya...Jadi kalian tak usah sombong!"bentak Jaejoong geram. "Hey, Kim jidat, cari semua informasi tentang keluarga Jung. Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu Jung Yunho menjadi milikku dan memenangkan taruhan itu!"perintah Jaejoong acuh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sejak kapan aku menjadi pembantumu? Seenakknya memerintahku! Dasar maknae kurang ajar!"tolak Yoochun langsung._**

 ** _Sepasang mata doe itu mengerjap licik sambil menyeringai,"Kau berani menolak, hyungie? Baik! Akan kuberitahu appa jika kau sudah meniduri sahabatku yang bodoh ini dan bisa kalian bayangkan jika appa dan ahjussi Kim tahu kalian ini bukan hanya berteman?"ancam namja cantik itu dengan senyum puas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Jaejoong! Beraninya kau!"jerit Junsu keras tanpa peduli jika saat ini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari sebagian tamu yang menempati sudut kolam renang itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tunggu besok malam."dengan acuh Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat pesta itu._**

.

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

BRAKKKKK...

Dengan penuh emosi Yunho memukul kuat meja kerja yang dipenuhi berkas dan dokumen yang sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya. Seminggu sudah berlalu dari pertemuaannya dengan Jaejoong di _Cafe Golden_ dan bukannya takut dengan ancamannya, _namja_ cantik itu malah menghindari terus darinya. Semua SNS, telepon dan bahkan hadiah yang dikirim Yunho untuk _namja_ Kim itu selalu ditolak!

"Berani sekali dia menolak semua hadiah dariku! Aku ini Jung Yunho! Apa dia tidak tahu reputasiku?"geram Yunho sambil meremas kuat sebuah kalung berliontin indah ditangan kirinya. Sudah cukup dia menahan diri dan bersabar dalam menghadapi Jaejoong yang ternyata juga sangat keras kepala.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Yunho menyeringai tajam pada foto Jaejoong yang tersimpan dalam salah satu laci meja kerjanya. "Lihat saja kau, Kim Jaejoong. Dengan cara apa pun kau harus jadi milikku meski nantinya aku harus menggunakan tuan Kim!"desis Yunho dingin sambil meraih ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi orang yang bisa membujuk Jaejoong untuk datang ke mansion Jung.

" _Appa_ ingin kau mengundang Jaejoong datang untuk makan malam hari ini."

.

.

.

.

 **CAFETARIA KYUNG HEE**

"Aku senang sekali _appa_ tidak melarang kita berpacaran, _oppa_."

Jaejoong hanya membalas sedikit senyum lebar _yeoja_ yang sedang meneguk _milkshake_ coklat itu sebelum kembali mengerjakan laporan yang harus dikumpulkannya pada dosen Kwang besok pagi. Hubungannya dengan Ailee berjalan baik meski Jaejoong tidak mencintai _yeoja_ Jung yang selalu ceria itu. Dia malah menganggap Ailee yang cerewet lebih seperti _dongsaeng_ manis yang selalu ingin dimilikinya.

DRTTTT...

Ponsel Ailee berbunyi nyaring dan _yeoja_ itu berguman kecil pada Jaejoong sebelum menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Sekilas Jaejoong melihat Ailee terus mengangguk lucu tanpa membalas satu pun ucapan dari si penelepon. "Siapa? Serius sekali."komentar Jaejoong sambil lalu dengan mata yang focus pada laptop kecil yang dibawanya.

" _Appa_ mengundang _oppa_ makan malam hari ini. Kau bisa 'kan, _oppa_?"Ailee meremas ringan lengan Jaejoong untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Sorot mata doe Jaejoong menajam, kemarin makan siang dan hari ini makan malam. Apa Jung itu tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Apa lagi tujuannya kali ini? Apa dia melakukan ini karena marah Jaejoong menolak setiap hadiah yang dikirimnya? Atau mungkin Jung Yunho kesal karena Jaejoong selalu me _reject_ panggilan teleponnya dan tidak pernah membalas satu pun SNS berisi rayuan aneh yang dikirimkannya.

"Harus malam ini? Aku sibuk, Ailee!"tolak Jaejoong langsung sambil mengangkat setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum besok.

Mendengar penolakan itu, Ailee memasang wajah memelas yang mendorong Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan menarik pelan rambutnya yang di kuncir. " _Oppa, please_. Jangan menolak undang makan malam ini. Sekali ini saja! Kumohon, lakukan untukku. _Appa_ pasti hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu."bujuk Ailee setengah memaksa.

Dalam hati Jaejoong berdecak malas karena jika dia memenuhi permintaan Ailee maka mau tak mau dia harus bertemu dengan Jung Yunho yang pasti sengaja mengundangnya untuk makan malam setelah Jaejoong mengirim kembali kalung indah yang diberikannya pagi ini tapi melihat Ailee yang kecewa juga membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah.

" _Arra_ , terserah padamu."guman Jaejoong akhirnya yang sontak membuat Jung Ailee memekik senang dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

BLAM

Pintu ruang VIP The Strix itu tertutup kembali dengan suara pelan namun cukup keras ditelinga kedua _namja_ muda yang sedang menikmati makan siang bersama dengan saling berbisik dan sesekali menertawakan sesuatu. Meja dihadapan mereka tampak dipenuhi oleh bermacam makanan yang mungkin tidak akan habis oleh 5 orang sekali pun.

Shim Changmin yang pertama kali menyadari jika Jung Yunho-lah yang sudah masuk dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya dan Kyuhyun tanpa izin itu segera meletakkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong steak dan mulai bicara dengan nada mengejek yang tidak disembunyikannya setelah melirik penuh arti pada Cho Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kecil.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang, Kyu. Apa kita sedang berhalusinasi karena anggur merah?"

Dengan ringan Kyuhyun memukul bahu kekasihnya yang terlihat _out of character_ dengan mata yang terus berkedip itu. Beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengan Yunho sedikit banyak membuat kedua _namja_ muda itu sudah melupakan apa yang diucapkan Yunho tentang hubungan mereka namun sedikit balas dendam pada _namja_ Jung yang kaku itu seperti akan sangat menarik.

"Oh, Tuan Jung yang anti gay. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"sindir Kyuhyun telak sambil menenguk secangkir minuman yang diberikan Changmin padanya. "Mau minta maaf karena sudah meremehkan hubungan kami? Ya, maaf diterima asal kau mau membiayai bulan madu kami nanti!"dengan licik Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil kesempatan dari Yunho yang sepertinya memang menyesali ucapannya.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan dirinya yang ingin sekali membentak kuat kedua _namja_ muda tidak tahu sopan santun yang sudah berani menyindirnya, mengejeknya dan sekarang bahkan Cho Kyuhyun berusaha MEMERASNYA hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf!

"Hentikan ejekan dan sindiran kalian yang kekanakkan itu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat seorang _namja_ terpesona dan takluk?"tanya Yunho langsung pada Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang melotot padanya sebelum saling melirik cepat.

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, kekeh kecil sontak keluar dari bibir Changmin diikuti dengan tawa Kyuhyun yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Yunho yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar seolah semua pertanyaan itu wajar. "Apa maksudmu seorang _yeoja, hyung_?"tanya Changmin memastikan sambil memeluk mesra pinggang Kyuhyun yang duduk menyandar padanya.

 _"_ _NAMJA_! Apa telingamu sekarang bermasalah Shim ChangminTerlalu banyak mendengar desahan Kyuhyun dibawahmu?"Yunho balas menyindir tajam kedua _namja_ muda yang sekarang tampak seperti orang bodoh karena Kyuhyun bahkan tidak terlihat ingin membalas sindirannya.

Tergesa Kyuhyun berdiri dan memegang dahi Yunho meski tangannya segera ditampik kuat oleh _namja_ Jung yang merasa risih itu. "Yunho _hyung_ tidak sedang demam, Chwang!"beritahu _namja_ Cho itu pada Changmin yang juga sedang menatap tajam pada Yunho yang duduk tenang didepannya.

"Kau yakin yang kau tanyakan itu, Yunho _hyung_? Kau ingin tahu cara menaklukan seorang _namja_? Apa dunia akan kiamat? Jung Yunho _, playboy_ yang selalu menjadi incaran semua _yeoja_ sekarang menjadi gay? Apa ini tidak salah? Kurasa kita benar-benar berhalusinasi, Kyu!"seru Changmin heboh sambil berpelukan erat dengan Kyuhyun meski mata keduanya berbinar licik.

Saat memutuskan untuk datang menemui kedua _namja_ ini, Yunho sudah tahu jika mereka tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu setelah apa yang dikatakannya tentang hubungan sejenis. "Bisakah kalian hentikan semua ucapan tak bermutu itu dan mulai membantuku?"desak Yunho dingin. _"Jika bukan karena Kim Jaejoong, maka aku tidak akan sudi melakukan ini!"_ gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Dengan senang hati kami akan membantumu, _hyung_! Benarkan Chwang?"

"Tentu saja!"sahut Changmin dengan senyum lebar penuh arti pada kekasihnya. _"Akan kami buat kau jatuh cinta mati-matian pada namja yang sedang berusaha kau taklukan itu!"_ tekad Shim Changmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Mau kemana, _maknae_? Tidak mengajak kami?"

Sosok ramping yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan dandanan _gothic_ yang terlihat sedikit menakutkan itu mendelik tajam pada Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya bersama Junsu. "Ini semua karena taruhan gila kalian dan sekarang aku yang harus menjadi sasaran dari tuan Jung yang mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu!"sembur Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"Wow, baru kali ini seorang Kim Jaejoong yang _cool_ menggerutu panjang lebar dan kau mau ke pesta kostum? Jelek sekali dandanmu itu!"ledek Junsu sambil tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan membunuh sepasang mata doe yang sudah dihiasi _eyeliner_ hitam itu.

Sepanjang sore Jaejoong sudah begitu gelisah dan berdebar karena harus menemui Jung Yunho dan sekarang sahabatnya yang sesat malah mengejek penampilannya. _"Shut up your mouth,_ Kim _!"_ desisnya dingin pada salah satu sumber bencana yang sekarang sedang dialaminya.

Melihat amarah tertahan adiknya, Yoochun memberi isyarat agar Junsu yang tampak terkejut untuk diam. Perlahan sulung Kim itu menghampiri meja rias tempat Jaejoong sedang mematut dirinya,"Kau belum jawab, mau kemana dengan dandanan aneh seperti itu, Joongie?"

"Makan malam di mansion Jung! _Ahjussi_ mesum itu memaksa Ailee untuk mengundangku!"suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu ketus saat menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Senyum simpul terulas diwajah Junsu yang langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya tanpa diminta. "Terima saja tuan Jung. Kulihat dia sangat serius mengejarmu! Semua hadiah kecil itu begitu indah. Benarkan, Chunnie?"Junsu melirik tajam Yoochun yang hanya diam tidak mendukungnya kali ini.

"Tidak mau!"seru Jaejoong tegas, kali ini dia tidak akan terpengaruh lagi pada mulut manis junsu dan semua bujukan anehnya. "Jung Yunho itu seorang playboy! Aku yakin sekali semua ini hanya permainan untuknya. Apa kalian mau aku menjadi korbannya? Batalkan saja taruhan bodoh itu dan ambil _motor sport_ yang kalian inginkan itu!"

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

Tatapan tajam Yunho tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disamping Ailee menikmati makan malam sambil sesekali menanggapi obrolan putrinya itu tentang perkuliahan mereka. Melalui pengamatannya, Yunho tidak melihat sedikit pun perasaan cinta di mata bulat Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin menarik dengan _eyeliner_ hitam yang membingkainya.

"Maaf, _oppa_. aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."pamit Ailee dengan senyum malu pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk samar.

Seringai penuh kemenangan langsung membayang diwajah tampan Yunho, akhirnya kesempatan yang ditunggunya sepanjang makan malam datang juga. Ini saatnya dia akan mencoba mengintimidasi Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan sejak tadi hanya memasang ekspresi kaku saat menjawab setiap pertanyaannya.

"Kau terlihat semakin menarik dalam balutan warna hitam itu, _Luv_."mulai Yunho dengan nada menggoda pada Jaejoong begitu bayangan Ailee sudah menghilang dari ruang makan yang sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan juga _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obsesinya. "Apa kau sengaja berdandan cantik untukku?"tanya Yunho lagi sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi diduduki putrinya.

.

.

Sejak awal Jaejoong sudah menduga jika makan malam ini hanya alasan Jung Yunho agar bisa menemuinya dan semua terbukti sejak dia melangkah masuk dalam mansion mewah ini. _Ahjussi_ mesum ini menatapnya seolah Jaejoong adalah mangsa yang siap diterkam. Si arogan ini juga terlalu lama memeluknya saat mengucapkan selamat datang dan yang paling menyebalkan si Jung mesum ini sengaja meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk begitu dekat dengannya walau tetap ada Ailee disampingnya dan sekarang...

Sepasang mata Jaejoong berkilat waspada saat melihat Jung Yunho yang baru saja merayunya tanpa malu sudah berdiri dan sekarang akan duduk dikursi yang tempati Ailee tadi. "Jangan mendekatiku!"desis Jaejoong pelan.

Sambil tersenyum arogan Yunho duduk dan menarik ringan lengan Jaejoong yang terkepal erat membentuk tinju kecil,"Kenapa? Kau takut tergoda? Hmpfh, apa kau mulai menyukaiku juga, _Luv_?"bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang sontak bergeser mundur karena panas tubuh _namja_ Jung berwajah tampan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Dalam mimpimu, _ahjussi_! Aku ini normal! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan?"bentak Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan sambil melihat kesekeliling ruang makan. Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat situasi aneh antara dirinya dan juga Jung Yunho!

Bukannya mundur atau marah karena bentakan itu, Yunho malah mengulurkan jemarinya dan membelai pelan pipi Jaejoong yang merona merah karena emosi. "Penampilanmu malam ini membuatku sangat bergairah, _chagiya_. Matamu begitu indah."puji Yunho yang langsung terkekeh pelan saat Jaejoong dengan kasar menjauhkan jemarinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku dan jaga tanganmu itu, _ahjussi_ Jung!"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Marah atau malu? Jantungnya berdebar kuat karena kedekatan mereka tapi ingatannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika dia nekat dan berhasil mendekati Jung Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong takut dan ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari _namja_ tampan itu.

Sepasang mata musang itu bersinar puas saat melihat rona samar dipipi pucat _namja_ cantik yang terus bersikap ketus padanya. Pengalaman membuat Yunho tahu jika Kim Jaejoong pasti sedang merasa malu dan mungkin sedikit banyak sudah terpengaruh godaan ringannya. "Kenapa kau mengembalikan semua hadiah yang kukirimkan? Kau tidak suka? Apa semua terlalu biasa? Kau ingin yang lain?"kali ini tangan Yunho meremas lembut bahu ramping Jaejoong yang menatap sengit padanya.

"Tuan Jung, cobalah mengerti. Aku ini _namjachingu_ Ailee dan tidak sepantasnya kau mencoba mendekatiku!"Jaejoong mendesah lelah. "Aku ini bahkan putra dari rekan bisnismu! Apa yang kau pikir _appa_ -ku akan diam jika tahu kau berusaha merayuku?"cetus Jaejoong masuk akal dengan ekspresi serius.

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendengar semua argument penuh logika _namja_ berbibir merah yang sudah membuatnya rela meminta sejumlah saran dari kedua partner bisnis yang berotak iblis. "Bukankah sudah kubilang putuskan Ailee secepatnya atau akan kuberitahu tuan Kim apa yang dilakukan Kim Yoochun dibelakangnya!"

Seringai kecil berisi ancaman itu sedikit menakutkan bagi Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar meraih tangan besar Yunho dan meremasnya kuat. "Jangan lakukan itu, _ahjussi! Appa_ tidak boleh tahu _hyung_ -ku itu gay!"sergahnya cepat.

"Kau selalu berkata jangan tapi waktumu sudah habis, _Luv_ karena mulai saat ini aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau bersamaku!"desis Yunho tajam sambil menarik kuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong hingga membentur tubuhnya.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpitnya itu saat dia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan panas sedang melumat bibir atasnya dengan gerakan cepat. _"Ya Tuhan, ahjussi Jung mencium bibirku!"_ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati sementara tubuhnya mulai meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat Yunho disekeliling pinggangnya.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mengatup rapat bibirnya saat dirasanya tusukan lidah Yunho berusaha membukanya dengan gigitan kecil nan menggoda yang membuat seluruh bulu ditubuh Jaejoong meremang dan bergetar aneh, terlebih salah satu tangan Jung Yunho menyelusup kebalik pakaian yang dikenakannya dan membelai perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Uhh...Kau..."guman Jaejoong dengan suara aneh saat bibir mereka terpisah namun dia tidak bicara lebih banyak karena Yunho sudah kembali menciumnya dengan kuat dan intim sementara sepasang mata musang itu terus menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang sungguh bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Kali ini lidah panas _namja_ Jung itu bahkan bergerak nakal dalam mulut Jaejoong yang terasa begitu manis untuknya

Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berciuman panas dan dengan seorang _namja!_ Seharusnya dia merasa jijik namun itu tidak terbersit sedikit pun dalam pikiranya yang berkabut. Perlahan Jaejoong malah mulai menikmati ciuman kasar itu. Dia mendesah kecil saat Jung Yunho mengubah posisi bibir mereka. Tangannya refleks melingkari di bahu lebar _namja_ Jung yang diam-diam menyeringai puas karena ternyata saran bejat dari Shim Changmin berhasil dilakukannya.

"Kau milikku sekarang! Aku tidak peduli sekali pun kau _namjachingu_ Ailee!"

Telinga Jaejoong hampir tidak mendengar bisikan suara parau itu karena dia begitu terfokus pada sepasang bibir tebal yang baru saja melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun dan juga hembusan nafas Jung Yunho diwajahnya sebelum _namja_ itu kembali menciumnya dengan gerakan selembut kupu-kupu.

TAP TAP TAP

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Fast Update, so sabtu ini dan sabtu depan tidak ada update-an ya. Thanks always untuk yang memberikan reviews, followers, favourites. Untuk yang menunggu AA senin tgl 20 akan di update. Kalau gw lupa ingatkan saja.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER 6**

"dengar ahjussi, tolong jangan mengangguku lagi. asal ahjussi tahu aku memang sempat ingin mendekati anda karena ditantang oleh sahabatku tapi..."

"Apa ini?"

"Sebuah Lamborghini Veneno. Kau suka? Ini hadiah dariku atas kelulusanmu."

"Kau gila ahjussi! Aku tidak mau!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ahjussi? Kau membuat merasa seperti bandot tua yang mengejar daun muda."


	7. Chapter 6 - CAN YOU STOP, AHJUSSI?

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE STRIX**

Dalam salah satu _suite_ termewah di _club_ malam yang sedang dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang yang sedang berdansa liar untuk melepaskan emosi, kepenatan ataupun sekedar mencari hiburan malam, 2 orang _namja_ sedang bergumul hebat ditengah ranjang luas tanpa peduli pada music keras yang menghentak di lantai bawah. Keduanya terus berciuman panas dan bergerak intim dengan tangan-tangan yang saling membelai tanpa henti.

"Ughh... _Moreeee,_ Chwang... _There! Damn bastard!"_

Suara erangan dan makian Kyuhyun terdengar serak sedangkan kukunya yang tajam mencakar kulit punggung Changmin saat _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu bergerak cepat diatas tubuhnya dengan irama yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu frustasi dan ingin membunuh kekasihnya itu. Kabut seolah menyelimuti seluruh kepala Kyuhyun saat dirasakannya kejantanan Changmin semakin membesar dalam tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian cairan panas menyembur kuat memenuhi _hole_ -nya yang terasa sedikit perih.

Wajah manis Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi peluh dengan mulut terbuka yang terus mengerang dan mendesah membangkitkan insting binatang dalam diri Changmin yang kembali bergerak semakin cepat seraya melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun. " _Again,_ Cho Kyuhyun? _More harder, babe?"_ Changmin berbisik nakal seraya meraih kaki jenjang Kyuhyun agar semakin melingkar erat pada tubuhnya.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun merasa kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Changmin sudah terasa selemas _jelly_ dan mungkin saja akan jatuh jika saja kekasihnya itu tidak menahannya dengan kuat. " _Arghh...Moreeee..."_ desah Kyuhyun walaupun dia sudah begitu lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan matanya namun dirinya tahu Changmin tidak akan berhenti sampai semua gairahnya tersalurkan.

Mendengar pekikan tajam yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya membuat Shim Changmin menyeringai kecil seraya menghujam kuat dan keras pada titik yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dia juga tidak peduli saat Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluknya dengan tubuh penuh keringat yang terus tersentak kearahnya.

" _Saranghae_ , Kyunnie!"desis Changmin tajam saat dia melepaskan dirinya pelan dari bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkesiap pelan dengan mata terpejam dan bibir menyunggingkan senyum kecil meski wajah _namja_ berambut ikal terlihat lelah.

Dengan setengah kesal Kyuhyun menarik kuat rambut Changmin yang terlihat begitu berantakan," _Nado, Evil_ Chwang...Kau hampir membuatku mati! Euh, bokongku sakit!"gerutu _namja_ berambut ikal itu sambil bergerak malas untuk merebahkan kepalanya didada Changmin yang masih bersimbah keringat.

Tawa nakal keluar dari bibir tipis Shim Changmin yang meraih tubuh polos Kyuhyun agar kekasih sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu berbaring semakin erat dalam pelukannya. Kedua _namja_ muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada rasa lengket diseluruh tubuh mereka. "Kau memang yang terhebat, Kyu."puji Changmin seraya menyesap telinga Kyuhyun yang tepat ada didekat mulutnya.

Decakan malas Kyuhyun terdengar keras saat mendengar pujian basi yang selalu keluar dari mulut Changmin setelah mereka bercinta selama berjam-jam tanpa henti. Tangan Kyuhyun turun kebawah tubuh Changmin dan meraih benda panjang yang baru saja membuatnya kesakitan sekaligus mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

"5 jam tanpa henti! Kau benar-benar jelmaan setan, tuan Shim! Akan kubunuh kau besok!"desis Kyuhyun seraya meremas kuat kejantanan Changmin hingga kekasihnya itu mengerang keras diantara tawa tertahannya.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

TAP TAP TAP

" _Oppa_ , maaf aku lama sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali _, oppa_?"

Dahi Jung Ailee mengerut bingung saat masuk ke ruang makan dan melihat wajah tampan _namjachingu_ -nya terlihat begitu merah dengan selapis keringat didahinya sedangkan rambut Jaejoong yang biasa tertata rapi terlihat sedikit berantakan. Suasana ruang makan juga terasa begitu tegang meski Ailee melihat ayahnya tampak tenang menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

Dalam hati Jaejoong mengutuk kulit putihnya yang membuat rona merah diwajahnya pasti terlihat jelas. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kepedasan!"sahut Jaejoong cepat pada Ailee sambil meraih gelas air dan meneguknya tergesa. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang karena hampir saja Ailee melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama si Jung brengsek yang tampak begitu tenang menyesap kopinya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi 5 menit yang lalu.

Alis Yunho saat terangkat mendengar jawaban aneh Jaejoong itu karena semua menu yang tersaji di meja makan tidak ada yang terlalu pedas. "Duduklah Ailee!"perintah Yunho tajam pada putrinya yang masih memasang wajah bingung karena setahunya Jaejoong sangat menyukai makanan pedas.

"Mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang merasa panas karena sesuatu."guman Yunho acuh sambil melirik penuh arti pada _namja_ cantik yang melotot tajam padanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kunaikkan suhu AC-nya, _oppa_."seru Ailee dengan senyum lebar sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis kecil melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya Ailee percaya pada setiap ucapan musang berbulu domba yang duduk di kepala meja dengan senyum mesum padanya itu.

Dengan kesal diam-diam Jaejoong mengusap kasar bibirnya yang berdenyut pelan dan masih tersisa rasa dari _ahjussi_ tidak tahu diri yang penuh muslihat itu. Dia harus bisa keluar dari _mansion_ ini secepat mungkin. "Tidak perlu, Ailee. Kurasa ini sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang."ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis pada Ailee seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa secepat itu, _oppa_? Kita bahkan belum menyantap hidangan penutup yang kubuatkan untukmu."wajah Ailee terlihat begitu kecewa dan tangannya refleks menahan lengan Jaeoong dengan erat tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan kilat mengancam.

Jaejoong melepaskan jemari Ailee yang mencengkram ringan lengannya dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan, dia sebenarnya tidak suka _yeoja_ yang selalu ceria ini bersedih hanya saja Jaejoong juga tidak mungkin lagi menelan makanannya dibawah tatapan tajam Jung Yunho yang terus diarahkan padanya.

"Terima kasih, Ailee tapi itu tidak perlu karena..."

"Karena Jaejoong sudah menyantap hidangan penutupnya!"Yunho menyela perkataan Jaejoong dengan ringan tanpa peduli pada delikan tajam dari sepasang mata doe yang dibingkai _eyeliner_ hitam itu. "Rasanya sangat lezat, bukan Jaejoongie?"seringai tipis melengkung dibibir tebal Jung Yunho saat dia menatap lembut pada Jaejoong yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Ailee melihat cepat kearah meja makan sebelum menatap heran pada Yunho yang juga sudah berdiri. "Bagaimana bisa, _appa_? Aku bahkan belum meminta _ahjumma_ Xian menyajikannya."suara _yeoja_ Jung itu terdengar begitu bingung. "Kapan _oppa_ makan hidangan penutupnya?"tanya Ailee kemudian pada Jaejoong yang sontak memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Itu...Aku... _Mianhe,_ Ailee. Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang."akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera berlalu tanpa memberikan alasan apapun yang mungkin malah akan semakin membuat Ailee curiga dan bertanya-tanya.

Tergesa Ailee kembali menarik lengan baju Jaejoong dan menatap _namja_ Kim yang diidolakannya itu dengan wajah memelas. "Tapi _oppa,_ setidaknya kau harus membawa hidangan penutup yang kubuat!"putus Ailee cepat dengan penuh harap.

"Ambilah kue yang kau buat itu, Ailee dan _appa_ akan menemani Jaejoong untuk ke pintu keluar."dengan nada halus Yunho menawarkan diri untuk mengantar _namja_ cantik yang sekarang pasti sedang sibuk mengutuk dirinya itu. Dia tahu pasti saat ini Jaejoong berusaha keras menghindarinya.

Ailee berlari cepat kearah dapur dan mengabaikan wajah kesal Jaejoong yang sekarang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar mansion Jung yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sarang penyamun yang licik. "Bisakah _ahjussi_ tidak mengikutiku? Anda sudah gila!"Jaejoong berdesis pelan saat melihat Yunho berjalan begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku gila karena kau, _Luv_..."bisik Yunho acuh dengan senyum kecil seraya meraih mantel hitam Jaejoong dari lemari penyimpanan. "Sebaiknya kau kancing mantel ini jika tidak ingin Ailee melihat _kissmark_ di lehermu."Yunho melirik nakal pada noda merah gelap yang tadi sempat ditorehkannya sembari mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang menggerutu tanpa suara.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Jung Yunho yang kurang ajar dan sedang terkekeh geli. Secepat mungkin Jaejoong menyambar dan memakai mantelnya,"Kau itu seorang maniak, _ahjuss_ i Jung! Jangan pernah dekati aku dan jangan berani-berani menciumku lagi!"bentaknya garang sebelum berlalu dari rumah besar itu bahkan tanpa peduli lagi pada Ailee yang pasti masih sibuk di dapur.

.

.

.

.

 **CARA PERTAMA 1** **ala ChangKyu** **: Serang langsung dan jangan berikan kesempatan pada mangsa yang sedang kita incar! Taklukan dia dengan ciuman panas yang susah untuk dilupakannya!**

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga rumahnya yang melingkar, Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja hitam bermotif garis miliknya diatas sebuah _tanktop v-neck_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambut _namja_ cantik itu bahkan masih terlihat setengah basah dan berantakan namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan sosoknya yang selalu membuat setiap orang terpesona.

"Aku benar-benar terlambat! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, _hyung_? Dosen Kwang pasti akan membunuhku kali ini!"omel Jaejoong pada Yoochun sambil meneguk cepat susu miliknya dan menyambar setangkup roti isi yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

Kim Yoochun menatap bingung pada adiknya yang tidak pernah terlambat bangun apalagi berpenampilan berantakan seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam di mansion Jung? Apa Jung Yunho melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya itu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena disana ada Jung Ailee yang pasti terus bersama Jaejoong sepanjang malam!

Rasa penasaran memenuhi kepala Yoochun yang menatap intens pada Jaejoong yang bersikap agak aneh pagi ini. "Apa yang ada dilehermu itu, Joongie?"tanya Yoochun saat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di leher jenjang Jaejoong yang sedang menghabiskan susunya.

Awalnya Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Yoochun yang terus melihat kearah lehernya dengan tatapan tajam hingga bayangannya tentang kejadian semalam melintas di kepalanya. Apa _hyungie_ melihat _kissmark_ dari _ahjussi_ gila itu? Bukankah aku sudah menaruh banyak sekali _BB cream_ disana?

Jaejoong yang sibuk menebak-nebak, sama sekali melupakan seuntai kalung indah yang dipaksakan Jung Yunho agar dipakainya sebelum _namja_ Jung itu yang gila dan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu mau melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong yang dipeluknya tepat pada saat Ailee masuk ke ruang makan.

"Kau memakai kalung yang diberikan Jung Yunho? Bukankah sudah kau kembalikan? Kenapa sekarang bisa ada di lehermu?"cecar Yoochun yang sangat penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara adiknya dengan rekan bisnis _appa_ mereka itu.

Refleks Jaejoong memegang liontin kalung yang melingkar di lehernya saat membalas tatapan penuh selidik _hyung_ -nya. "Ini bukan apa-apa!"elak _namja_ cantik itu cepat sambil berlari keluar rumah menuju _motor sport-_ nya ditengah senyum penuh arti Kim Yoochun.

.

.

"Dasar sial! Kenapa aku lupa melepaskan kalung ini semalam? Semua ini gara-gara Jung mesum itu!"rutuk Jaejoong sambil memacu motornya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Semalam memang Jung Yunho dengan nekat tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong walaupun mereka sama-sama sudah mendengar langkah kaki Ailee yang mendekati ruang makan. _Namja_ Jung yang arogan itu malah menyeringai tajam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung indah dari sakunya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengenali kalung yang tadi pagi sempat ditolaknya itu. "Lepaskan aku, _ahjussi!_ Ailee akan melihat kita! Kau sudah kehilangan akal!"desis Jaejoong sedikit panic bercampur takut dalam situasi yang sangat merugikan dirinya ini.

"Pakai kalung ini dan aku akan melepaskanmu!"dengan acuh Yunho mengecup sekilas pipi Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya menggoyangkan kalung yang berinisial nama Jaejoong itu didepan wajah _namja_ cantik yang sudah memucat itu. "Cepat putuskan, _Luv_ karena aku yakin dalam 20 detik Ailee akan masuk dan melihat kau sedang duduk dipangkuanku saat ini!"mata musang itu berkilat penuh kelicikan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menyambar kalung itu dan mengenakannya dengan cepat di lehernya. "Puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku!"Jaejoong mengherdik kasar si arogan Jung yang sudah sangat melecehkannya itu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat tangan besar yang membelai pinggulnya dengan gerakan mesum.

"Sangat puas, _Luv!"_ bisik Yunho mesra sambil melumat lembut bibir merah yang baru dinikmatinya itu. "Saat ini!"tambah _namja_ Jung itu saat menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong mengetatkan rahangnya dibalik _helm full face_ miliknya, semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ciuman dari seorang _ahjussi_ mesum yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang walaupun jelas-jelas tidak boleh didekatinya karena 2 alasan yang tidak boleh diabaikannya.

Kim Jaejoong masih normal dan dia juga tidak mau menjadi mainan dari seorang _playboy_ sekelas Jung Yunho!

.

.

.

.

 **THE STRIX**

"Kudengar _hyung_ gagal menaklukkan putra bungsu tuan Kim. Tak kusangka seorang Jung Yunho akan ditolak! Ini harus dirayakan!"

Cho Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke dalam kantor Changmin tertawa keras sambil melepaskan jas formal yang masih dikenakannya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Changmin yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan juga beberapa berkas perusahaan yang sedang dikerjakannya tanpa peduli pada wajah kusut Jung Yunho yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan dan menatap nanar pada ponsel miliknya.

"Diamlah kalau kau tidak bisa membantuku!"herdik Yunho malas pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengejeknya tanpa sopan santun itu. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada orang sekeras kepala itu! Bayangkan saja _cartier_ yang kupesan khusus untuknya juga ditolak begitu saja!"Yunho mengeluh dengan wajah kesal.

Tawa keras tersembur dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Changmin yang sepertinya tidak terusik sama sekali dengan obrolan aneh kedua _namja_ yang sedang ada di ruang kerjanya. "Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat Kim Jaejoong takluk padamu, _hyung."_ Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Yunho yang sekarang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam.

"Apa itu? Katakan padaku sekarang!"desak Yunho yang memang sedang frustasi karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menolak semua hadiahnya dan me _reject_ semua panggilannya. "Kuharap kali ini saran kalian bukan omong kosong!"

Nada tidak sabar dan menggebu Yunho itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari berkas keuntungan casino yang sedang dibacanya. Kyuhyun memang sangat ahli memancing seseorang untuk keuntungan mereka. "Kami akan mengatakannya dengan syarat Yunho _hyung_ harus mau mempertemukan Mr. Smith dengan Kyuhyun karena ada sedikit masalah dengan _property_ kami di Chicago."

"Dasar pasangan licik!"maki Yunho tajam pada kedua _namja_ muda yang menyeringai lebar padanya. "Katakan padaku dan anggap masalah kalian sudah selesai!"

.

.

.

.

 **KYUNG HEE**

Dengan menahan kesal Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil mewah itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Baru saja dia merasa tenang karena bebas dari gangguan _ahjussi_ gila ini selama 1 minggu penuh dan 1 jam yang lalu tanpa badai dan angin, Jung Yunho menghubunginya dan mengancamnya, LAGI!

" _ **Aku tahu Herotic sedang mengalami masalah keuangan. Temui aku sekarang atau..."**_

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengangguku! Apalagi menggunakan _appa_ untuk mengancamku!"Sembur Jaejoong tajam pada _namja_ yang duduk santai di kursi kemudi dan sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut yang membuat jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang apalagi saat mengingat ciuman panas mereka.

" _Mungkin aku harus segera memeriksakan kesehatan jantungku!"_ pikir Jaejoong dalam hati karena dia benar-benar tidak mau teori Junsu tentang reaksi kimia itu menjadi kenyataan.

Sudah tahu reaksi ketus yang akan diterimanya dari _namja_ cantik yang sedang merengut lucu itu membuahkan tawa kecil dibibir tegas Jung Yunho yang memang lagi-lagi mengancam Jaejoong agar mau menemuinya. "Kau lapar, _chagiya_? Ayo kita makan siang. Aku tidak mau kekasihku yang cantik ini sampai kelaparan karena terlalu banyak belajar."Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang sudah memerah, entah karena malu atau marah padanya.

Tangan Jaejoong menampik cepat sentuhan jemari Yunho yang seperti membakar kulitnya itu. "Ck, sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu? Apa _ahjussi_ tidak bosan?"Jaejoong benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Tidak ada lagi hari tenang dan damai tanpa gangguan dari mahkluk menyebalkan yang sekarang malah menyentuh rambutnya.

"Seharusnya _ahjussi_ kerja dan mengumpulkan segunung uang untuk Ailee!"kecam Jaejoong sadis.

Yunho tergelak kuat, bicara dengan Jaejoong memang selalu bisa menghilangkan semua kepenatan dan stress yang dialaminya karena tekanan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa harus bosan? Bersamamu itu seperti menemukan air ditengah gurun."sahut Yunho seraya mengedipkan matanya. "Untuk masalah uang, aku punya banyak untuk kau hamburkan!"wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu sombong hingga Jaejoong mendengus malas.

"Ckckc, arogan dan berlebihan sekali."seru Jaejoong sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Jung Yunho berhenti mengejarnya karena jujur Jaejoong tidak ingin perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya karena semua perhatian Jung Yunho ini berbunga dan membuatnya terperangkap.

Cukup Yoochun saja yang akan mengecewakan sang _appa_. Jaejoong tidak mau merusak impian tuan Kim yang ingin memiliki keluarga besar di masa tuanya.

" _Ah, aku tahu!"_ dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa girang. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ayah Ailee yang sepertinya terobsesi padanya itu.

Seraya meremas erat tali ranselnya dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia memang tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Jung Yunho dan juga pasti tidak ada seorang _namja_ pun yang akan suka dijadikan barang taruhan, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jung Yunho yang sedang mengemudi.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bicara dengan nada penuh penekanan,"Dengar _ahjussi,_ tolong jangan mengangguku lagi. Asal _ahjussi_ tahu, aku memang sempat ingin mendekati anda karena ditantang oleh _hyung_ dan juga sahabatku tapi setelah kita bertemu, aku membatalkan niatku karena semua itu tidak benar... _"karena aku tidak mau kau masuki!_ Sambung Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dalam hati Yunho memuji keberanian Jaejoong untuk berkata jujur padanya. Dia sempat berpikir _namja_ cantik itu akan terus diam. "Aku sudah tahu itu! Kau mempertaruhkan 2 _motor sport_ milikmu jika kau gagal merayuku! Benar, bukan?"tanyanya ringan dan sontak menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung Jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana _ahjussi_ bisa tahu tentang taruhan itu?"

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong melebar tidak percaya. Jung Yunho tahu dia telah dijadikan bahan taruhan tapi masih tetap berusaha mendekatinya dengan semua cara termasuk mengancamnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa masih terus mengejarku? Apa _ahjussi_ tidak tersinggung? Setidaknya marah padaku? Aku sudah menjadikan _ahjussi_ sebagai bahan taruhan!"cecar Jaejoong terus saat Jung Yunho malah tertawa kecil saat menatapnya.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, aku tahu karena Kim Junsu adalah sepupu dari salah satu partner bisnisku."jawab Yunho ringan.

Wajah rupawan Jaejoong merengut bingung,"Sepupu Junsu? Siapa?"desak Jaejoong dengan nada panik. Apa yang baru diketahuinya begitu mengejutkan, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya, Yoochun dan Junsu yang tahu tentang masalah taruhan aneh itu. Bagaimana jika sang _appa_ sampai mengetahuinya juga?

Tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Jaejoong padanya, Yunho kembali bicara sambil terus memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna kuning. "Untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku mengejarmu karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak 4 bulan yang lalu dan untuk apa aku tersinggung? Menjadi bahan taruhan seorang _namja_ cantik yang terus mengatakan dirinya normal seharusnya akan jadi sebuah kebanggaan!"tatapan tajam yang mengikuti setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut tegas itu membekukan lidah Jaejoong untuk sesaat.

"Jangan gila, _ahjussi!_ Ailee baru mengenalkan kita 1 bulan yang lalu! Bagaimana bisa _ahjussi_ sudah 4 bulan menyukaiku?"suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar tidak yakin. Sepertinya rencananya agar Jung Yunho menjauhinya malah sekarang berbalik menyerangnya.

Dengan gerakan lembut Yunho mengusak rambut pirang Jaejoong meski _namja_ cantik itu memalingkan wajah darinya dengan dengusan lucu,"Terserah apa yang mau kau pikirkan! Sekarang temani aku makan siang dan lupakan saja taruhan bodohmu itu! Aku tidak akan menyerah hingga kau jatuh dalam pelukanku, Kim Jaejoong!"suara Yunho terdengar begitu tegas meski bibirnya mengukir senyum lebar.

Mulut Jaejoong mendumel tanpa suara sambil sesekali melirik sadis pada Yunho yang dengan tenang mengemudikan mobilnya. " _Ahjussi,_ kau serius dengan semua ini?"tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan Ailee? Aku ini _namjachingu_ putrimu!"ulang Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan nada frustasi.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, _Luv_! Kau tahu pasti Ailee hanya mengagumimu dan kau juga sudah menggunakan putriku itu untuk mendekatiku bukan?"serang Yunho tepat sasaran karena Jaejoong tidak mampu membalas ucapannya. "Nah, karena aku juga menyukaimu jadi sepertinya kau akan memenangkan taruhan itu, _Luv."_ Yunho mengedip jahil pada Jaejoong yang mendelik marah padanya.

Dalam hati jaejoong mengerang kesal. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu apapun itu agar Jung Yunho tidak terus mengejarnya. "Teruslah berusaha, _ahjussi_ karena aku juga tidak akan pernah menyerah apalagi jatuh dalam pelukanmu! Aku ini normal dan aku sedang belajar mencintai Ailee!"

"Kuanggap itu tantangan darimu, Jaejoongie!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Finally chapter 6 and always thanks to all readers, reviews, followers, favourites, siders and guests. TI AMO memang akan minim konflik berat tapi semoga semua bisa menikmatinya. Ayo ahjussi Jung, lanjutkan usaha anda mengejar namja muda aka Kim Jaejoong ^_^


	8. Chapter 7-YUNNIE BEAR

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CARA KEDUA ala ChangKyu : Beri dia perhatian dan perlakukan dia layaknya sesuatu yang paling berharga dibandingkan semua hal!**

.

.

 **La POMME**

"Aku sudah kenyang!"

Dengan acuh Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling restoran mewah yang dipenuhi orang-orang berpenampilan membosankan itu tanpa berminat untuk kembali menikmati makan siangnya yang masih tersisa. Dia bosan, kesal dan marah pada keadaan yang membuatnya selalu terjebak bersama Jung Yunho selama 1 bulan terakhir ini. _Namja_ Jung yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini selalu menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat Jaejoong setuju menghabiskan beberapa jam bersamanya dalam sehari.

"Kau baru makan sedikit, _Luv_. 3 hari lagi kau akan ujian, apa kau mau sakit?"

Jaejoong mengerang keras dalam hati saat mendengar nada perhatian dari pemilik suara bass yang baru saja meremas ringan jemarinya yang sekarang terpasang sebuah cincin indah bermata berlian kecil. Lagi-lagi hadiah paksaan dari Jung Yunho untuknya diantara puluhan hadiah yang sekarang bertumpuk disudut kamarnya!

" _Ahjussi,_ kumohon hentikan ini! Apa kau tahu? Tadi Ailee bahkan hampir menangis saat aku menolaknya untuk belajar dan makan siang bersama!"

Seolah apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tentang Ailee tidak penting, Yunho lebih memilih untuk menyuapkan sesendok soup pada mulut kecil yang sedang mengeluh itu hingga Jaejoong mau tak mau menelan soup jagung yang baru masuk ke mulutnya. Semakin hari Jung Yunho memang semakin gencar mengejarnya tanpa peduli pada semua penolakan dan alasan Jaejoong yang mulai merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya melemah karena perhatian _namja_ seusia tuan Kim itu padanya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus? Bekerja di Herotic? Kudengar Kim Yoochun akan membuka sebuah galeri di Gangnam."dengan telaten Yunho kembali menyuapkan potongan daging domba yang dibaluri saos _bbq_ lezat itu ke mulut Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar terbuka. "Atau mungkin lebih baik kau bekerja di perusahaan milikku, _chagiya..."_ goda Yunho dengan senyum licik khas miliknya.

Dengusan lirih keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong setelah dia menelan makanannya. "Itu maumu, _ahjussi_ mesum!"cela Jaejoong kemudian tanpa bisa menahan senyum tipis yang terulas dibibirnya walau dia bisa melihat beberapa pengunjung restoran diam-diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ Jung yang tadi menyuapinya.

"Kau akan lari jika tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Boojae."dengan jahil Yunho mengulum cepat telinga Jaejoong saat membisikkan ucapannya hingga tanpa sadar _namja_ cantik yang tidak siap diperlakukan seintim itu mendesah pelan karena terkejut.

Refleks Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho yang malah tertawa pelan agar menjauhinya," _Ahjussi_ Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"Panik Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling restoran, dia tidak mau ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh si mesum Jung Yunho padanya. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenalnya sebagai putra tuan Kim? _Appa_ -nya bisa terkena serangan jantung!

Selalu seperti ini! Jung Yunho tidak peduli pada apapun. _Namja_ arogan bahkan mengacuhkan sekeliling mereka yang terkadang menatap aneh. Suatu kali _namja_ Jung itu juga pernah nekad melumat bibir Jaejoong ditengah kemacetan lalu lintas kota Seoul!

"Ya, aku akan menjadi wakil _appa_ di Herotic dan kuharap _ahjussi_ tidak melakukan hal bodoh pada perusahaan _appa_ atau akan kubuat anda menyesalinya!"Jaejoong balas mengancam Yunho meski dia tahu dirinya masih sangat bodoh di dunia bisnis jika dibandingkan dengan _namja_ Jung yang mendapatkan predikat pengusaha tersukses itu.

Sentuhan pelan Yunho di pipinya yang diikuti senyum tipis membuat wajah kasar Jung Yunho semakin tampan di mata Jaejoong yang tergesa mengherdik dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak boleh sama kalah dengan _namja_ yang sedang berusaha mengubah orientasinya itu. Dia harus bertahan hingga _ahjussi_ Jung bosan padanya atau menemukan target lain!

"Selama kau menjadi kekasihku maka perusahaan dan juga rahasia dari _hyung_ -mu akan aman, _Luv_ bahkan aku akan memastikan Herotic menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia!"sepasang mata musang Yunho menatap tegas _namja_ cantik yang sudah membuatnya berbelok haluan dan melakukan hal-hal aneh itu.

Untuk beberapa detik Jaejoong termangu diam karena tatapan tajam yang seolah menusuk dalam jantungnya itu. "Aku tidak pernah setuju atau suka rela untuk menjadi kekasihmu! _Ahjussi_ sedang bermimpi!"bantah Jaejoong cepat dengan dagu terangkat tinggi meski hatinya berdebar kencang karena Jung Yunho malah memeluk ringan bahunya.

Jung Yunho sudah berpengalaman bukan saja dalam masalah bisnis namun juga dalam kehidupan percintaan. Dia tahu pasti _namja_ cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan setengah melamun itu mulai luluh dengan semua perhatiannya. Buktinya sekarang Jaejoong mau memakai perhiasaan darinya meski dengan sedikit ancaman dan paksaan!

Hanya dengan satu sentuhan lagi, maka Kim Jaejoong akan segera menjadi miliknya!

"Pegang semua janjimu itu, _ahjussi_ Jung!"ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Lelah mengikuti semua logikanya dan mungkin saja besok atau bulan depan Jaejoong akan menyerah pada apa yang mulai dijeritkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Chunnie?"

Kim Yoochun mendesah pelan sebelum memeluk ringan Junsu yang sedang melihat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil mewah Jung Yunho yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang dari Kyung Hee. Yoochun tidak buta, dia bisa melihat dan mengamati semua yang terjadi sebulan terakhir. Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih diam atau melamun dan banyaknya hadiah yang sekarang memenuhi kamar adiknya itu.

Terlebih lagi seringnya Jaejoong menghilang tiba-tiba dan pulang diantar oleh _namja_ Jung yang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ kelas satu!

"Tenanglah, aku sangat mengenal adikku itu. Jaejoong tidak mungkin mau mengalah semudah itu pada semua rayuan tuan Jung dan kalau pun itu terjadi, aku yakin watak keras _appa_ pasti akan luluh jika Jaejoong yang melakukan kesalahan!"guman Yoochun pelan untuk menenangkan Junsu walau dirinya sendiri juga mulai tidak yakin pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena kita sudah memanfaatkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika Jung Yunho itu malah menyakitinya? Aku tidak mau sahabatku itu sedih!"Junsu berguman lirih dengan mata yang menatap lekat pada sosok Jaejoong yang sedang berlari kecil memasuki rumah.

Yoochun tertawa kecil mendengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Junsu yang biasanya suka menggoda Jaejoong yang mudah terpancing. "Dia tidak akan punya kesempatan itu karena adikku itu walaupun polos dalam masalah percintaan tapi dia sangat cerdik dan dapat mudah membaca situasi untuk keuntungannya!"ujar sulung Kim itu bangga.

"Yeah, mari kita berdoa agar tuan Jung itu benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong dan jatuh dalam pesonanya hingga mereka akan berakhir dengan saling tergila-gila. _Appa_ -mu tahu, marah dan akhirnya merestui mereka hingga jalan untuk kita akan terbuka lebar!"seru Junsu dengan nada penuh harap dan senyum tipis.

Apa yang mereka jalani memang tidak mudah dan Yoochun sangat mengerti semua kekhawatiran kekasihnya. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Jaejoongie itu cerdik dan tak akan butuh waktu lama untuk _maknae_ tersayangku itu sadar jika jalannya untuk menjadi pengusaha nomor 1 adalah melalui Jung Yunho yang sepertinya sangat menyukainya!"

" _Aku hanya takut appa melaksanakan ancamannya jika tahu aku tidak seperti yang diharapkannya!"_ lirih Junsu dalam hati saat mengingat ucapan tuan Kim yang akan mengirimnya keluar negeri jika mengikuti jejak sepupunya, Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang tinggal bersama pasangan gay-nya.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

Dengan langkah lebar dan senyum kecil Yunho memasuki rumahnya sambil sibuk bicara melalui ponselnya. Sekilas dia melihat Ailee sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan mata terpejam. Kadang Yunho merasa kehadiran Ailee dalam hidupnya sering sekali menghambat apa yang ingin sekali dilakukannya namun kewajiban membuatnya harus bisa mentolerir segalanya.

"Ya, aku ingin yang berwarna _silver grey_ dan segera kirimkan dalam waktu 2 hari!"perintah Yunho tegas pada lawan bicaranya sebelum menutup ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri putrinya yang sekarang duduk bersila menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau sakit?"Yunho menyentuh pelan kening Ailee yang sekarang memeluk kuat lengannya.

" _Appa,_ kenapa Jaejoong _oppa_ sekarang sering menolak untuk menemaniku? Itu menyebalkan sekali! Hampir semua temanku bilang jika _oppa_ sudah bosan padaku!"adu Ailee dengan wajah sedih. " _Oppa_ bahkan tidak pernah menemaniku makan siang lagi!"

Hati Yunho terasa sedikit aneh saat mendengar nada sedih dan raut memelas putrinya, namun segera disingkirkannya semua perasaan itu karena dia sendiri juga harus mengejar dan meraih kebahagiaannya walau ada pihak yang harus tersakiti. "Mungkin saja Jaejoong sibuk belajar. Bukankah dia akan segera lulus? Atau kau cari saja _namjachingu_ baru yang lebih tampan?"ucap Yunho asal meski bisa dilihatnya Ailee sudah melotot padanya.

"Yak! Apa _appa_ sedang mengajariku untuk selingkuh? Aku suka Jae _oppa_ , bukan yang lain! Kenapa _appa_ tidak mendukung hubungan kami? Jaejoong _oppa_ itu milikku!"teriak Ailee kencang pada Yunho yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Wajah Yunho berubah datar saat mendengar teriakan Ailee yang mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai miliknya. Jika saja Ailee bukan putrinya, maka saat ini Yunho pasti sudah memiliki Kim Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. " _Appa_ punya banyak urusan. Sebaiknya kau belajar daripada terus memikirkan tentang Jaejoongie!"desisnya dingin.

Dahi Ailee mengerut bingung mendengar cara _appa_ -nya menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan begitu akrab seolah mereka sering bertemu namun itu sangat tidak mungkin karena kedua _namja_ itu baru bertemu 2 kali. "Kenapa _appa_ aneh sekali?"guman Ailee seraya melihat punggung lebar Yunho yang sedang menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Selama 2 hari Jaejoong mendekam di kamarnya dan sibuk mempersiapkan sidang yang akan membuatnya menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik Kyung Hee seperti yang sudah dicita-citakannya selama bertahun-tahun menimbah ilmu disalah satu universitas terbaik Seoul itu. _Namja_ cantik yang selalu berambisi menjadi pengusaha sukses itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan godaan Yoochun dan Junsu yang membujuknya untuk _refreshing_ dengan berdansa di The Strix.

DRTTT...DRTTT...

Getaran pelan ponselnya mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Jaejoong dari setumpuk buku yang sedang dibacanya. Senyum indah terukir di _cherry lips namja_ cantik yang tahu pasti siapa orang yang sedang menghubunginya dan pasti akan meninggalkan pesan suara meski Jaejoong tidak pernah mengangkatnya sekali pun.

" _ **Kau masih belajar, Luv? Sudah makan? Jangan lupa minum vitamin yang kukirimkan..."**_

Rasa hangat menyebar cepat di seluruh tubuh ramping Jaejoong saat suara bass yang penuh perhatian itu mengalun indah dan masuk ke telinganya. Hampir setiap 2 jam sekali Jung Yunho menghubunginya, entah untuk mengatakan hal-hal remeh atau pun sekedar mengingatkannya untuk makan. Semakin hari Jaejoong merasa pertahanan dirinya mulai roboh dan itu sangat membuatnya khawatir sekaligus berdebar!

"Kau tidak boleh luluh pada semua perhatian itu, Kim Jaejoong!"desis Jaejoong keras pada dirinya sendiri untuk ke-seribu kalinya seraya kembali memfokuskan diri pada ujian yang akan dihadapinya besok meski matanya sesekali menatap kearah beruang besar yang duduk ditengah ranjang besar miliknya.

" _Bolehkah aku berharap kau serius, ahjussi Jung?"_ batin Jaejoong seraya menatap boneka beruang yang dinamakannya " _ **Yunnie Bear**_ ".

.

.

.

.

 **JYJ CORP**

"Sepertinya anda sedang bahagia, tuan Jung."

Sepasang mata Yunho yang sedang membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya terangkat dan bertemu pandang dengan mata ramah tuan Kim yang sedang duduk didepannya. " _Mianhe,_ tuan Kim tapi aku baru saja menerima pesan penting."guman Yunho dengan senyum lebar tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula pembicaraan kita hari ini telah selesai."ucap tuan Kim seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Apa malam ini anda sibuk, tuan Jung?"tuan Kim berbalik saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu ruang CEO yang ditempati Yunho.

Dengan senyum sopan Yunho menjawab pertanyaan tuan Kim yang sedikit aneh baginya karena selama ini mereka hanya membahas seputar masalah kerjasama bisnis,"Saya rasa tidak. Kenapa anda bertanya, tuan Kim?"dalam hati Yunho berharap tuan Kim tidak terlalu lama mengajaknya berbincang hingga dirinya bisa segera menemui belahan jiwanya yang baru saja dinyatakan lulus.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin mengundang anda untuk makan malam di mansion Kim malam ini untuk merayakan kelulusan putra bungsu saya."suara tuan Kim terdengar begitu bangga dan wajah tua _namja_ yang dikenal sebagai raja media itu mencerminkan kebahagian.

Diam-diam Jung Yunho menyeringai lebar karena undangan tuan Kim yang sungguh tak terduga ini. Sepertinya kali ini Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menghalanginya untuk masuk dalam wilayah kekuasaan _namja_ cantik itu lagi. "Tentu saja saya akan dengan senang hati memenuhi undangan anda, tuan Kim."tanpa ragu Yunho mengiyakan undangan yang akan membawanya masuk ke rumah Jaejoong yang selama ini terlarang untuknya walau beberapa kali dia memaksa untuk mengantar _namja_ cantik itu pulang.

"Saya tunggu anda jam 7 malam. Sampai jumpa, Jung."

.

.

.

.

 **THE STRIX**

Sambil berlari kecil Cho Kyuhyun menaiki tangga The Strix untuk menemui tunangannya yang pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi segala macam masalah tempat hiburan yang menjadi milik mereka bersama ini. Terkadang ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua tanggung jawab yang dibebankan padanya dan mengajak Changmin untuk pergi ke semua tempat dimana awalnya mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa pula aku yang harus menemaninya ke rumah Kim? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pengasuhnya? Menyebalkan sekali!"keluh Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kuat pintu ruang kerja Changmin meskipun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat langkah dan gerutuanya langsung berhenti.

Sepasang mata Cho Kyuhyun menggelap dan sontak dipenuhi kilat marah saat melihat seorang wanita asing berambut pirang yang akan dikenalinya dimana pun juga sedang berusaha memeluk dan mencium Changmin yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Dalam sedetik emosi Kyuhyun berganti dengan perasaan kesal dan jengah karena wanita yang pernah bermaksud untuk merebut Changmin darinya dengan rencana licik itu sudah menempel seperti lintah di tubuh tinggi tunangannya.

"Masih penasaran dengan tunanganku yang tampan, Brenda? Apa LA sudah kehabisan stock pria muda untuk kau nikmati? Atau mungkin mereka semua langsung menolakmu saat tahu kau membuka kakimu untuk semua orang?"

Sambil membanting kuat pintu kerja tunanganya yang sudah tertawa kecil sambil menatap tajam padanya, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dan langsung menarik kuat lengan wanita yang dipanggilnya Brenda agar menyingkir dari Changmin yang terlihat menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan tajam dan sadis yang keluar dari mulut seorang Cho _evil_ yang posesif dan pencemburu _._

"Kasar sekali kau, Cho! Sarkasmemu itu membuat hatiku sakit! Tidak bolehkah aku datang mengunjungi sahabatku?"bukannya marah atau tersinggun, Brenda Kiehl malah tersenyum angkuh dan berusaha merangkul lengan Changmin yang langsung menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus malas mendengar alasan basi yang selalu diucapkan wanita menyebalkan yang tidak pernah bosan menganggu hidupnya ini. "Changmin bukan sahabatmu dan sebaiknya kau buang saja semua mimpimu itu jika masih ingin bernafas esok hari! Selama aku hidup, Shim Changmin hanya milikku!"desis Kyuhyun dengan wajah bengis.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang selalu bisa membangkitkan gairah Changmin kapan saja. "Kau terlihat _sexy_ saat mengancam seseorang, _my_ Kyu..."bisik Changmin dengan nada sensual tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang tanpa ragu langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung Changmin yang langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa peduli pada tatapan marah Brenda yang kesal karena lagi-lagi dia gagal merayu Shim Changmin.

"Jika kau berani selingkuh, maka akan kupotong kau hingga menjadi serpihan kecil!"desis Kyuhyun dengan suara terengah diantara ciuman yang dibaginya dengan Changmin yang malah tergelak mendengar ancaman mengerikan tunangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Tiba-tiba ingin menulis Ti Amo sekarang, pendek tapi jangan protes ya ^^ nikmati saja yang ada. Always thanks untuk semua reviews, followers, favourites. Untuk PM, DM akan segera dibalas.

Untuk ff lain semua pasti dilanjutkan koq, gw menulis itu sesuai feel so bukan karena banyak atau sedikitnya review yang masuk. THE PIRATE, NEW HOME dan EGOISMO AMORE akan diupdate minggu depan.


	9. Chapter 8 - Lamborghini

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUNG HEE UNIVERSITY**

"Selamat _oppa!"_

"Selamat ya Jaejoong-sii!"

"Kau memang hebat, Kim Jaejoong."

Dengan hati senang Jaejoong membalas ucapan selamat para sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar ataupun pelukan erat. Perjuangannya selama ini membuahkan apa yang memang sudah dinantikannya. Mulai besok dia akan bisa membantu sang _appa_ mengelolah perusahaan dan membiarkan _hyung_ -nya bersenang-senang dengan semua hal yang disukainya.

"Arrrghhh sudah kuduga _oppa_ akan jadi yang terbaik!"

Pelukan erat dilengannya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan singkat tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya besok di hari pertamanya bekerja di Herotic. Dengan senyum tipis, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Ailee dari tubuhnya. Setiap saat Jaejoong semakin merasa jika hubungannya dengan Ailee harus segera diakhiri karena dia tidak mau menyakiti _yeoja_ manis ini.

Mata Yoochun menangkap jelas gerakan pelan adiknya yang menjauh dari Jung Ailee. Sudah beberapa saat Yoochun curiga jika Jaejoong mulai terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri karena sekarang Jaejoong terlihat nyaman menggunakan barang-barang pemberian Jung Yunho seperti cincin yang melingkari jarinya atau kalung indah di leher jenjang itu.

"Kau memang hebat, _maknae..._ Lulusan terbaik dengan nilai sempurna!"pujinya pada Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dan pelukan kuat yang membuat Jaejoong memekik tajam karena sesak.

"Tentu saja yang terbaik! Aku ini bukan dirimu, _hyung_ bodoh!"kecam Jaejoong sadis pada Yoochun yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran acuhnya sambil kembali merangkul Junsu yang juga baru menerima bukti kelulusannya.

Kim Junsu mendengus malas pada wajah ceria Jaejoong yang terus mengumbar senyum penuh kepuasan. "Ckckck, menyebalkan sekali harus punya sahabat yang selalu mendapat pujian."celanya sengit pada Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan _hyung_ -ku yang bodoh itu?"sindir Jaejoong telak.

"Berani sekali kau terus mengatakanku bodoh, _maknae_!"protes Yoochun tidak terima meski harus diakui Jaejoong memang jauh lebih pintar darinya.

Dengan gerakan malas Jaejoong memutar bola matanya sebelum menunjuk-nunjuk dada Yoochun yang sedang menatap marah padanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa tidak? Apa ada _hyung_ yang lulus bersamaan dengan adiknya selain dirimu, Kim Yoochun? Memalukan sekali!"kecam _namja_ cantik itu dengan senyum lebar yang sedikit meremehkan.

"Chunnie tidak bodoh, dia hanya terlalu santai!"bela Junsu cepat pada Yoochun yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat tanpa peduli pada bisikan orang tentang kelakukan mereka yang terlalu aneh.

Merasa diacuhkan Ailee kembali menarik lengan baju Jaejoong agar kekasihnya yang sekarang sibuk berbalas sindiran dengan Kim Junsu memperhatikannya. " _Oppa_ kita harus harus merayakannya!"usul Ailee cepat saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tentu saja..."ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat ponselnya berdering dan _display_ ponsel menunjukkan nama orang yang selama ini mulai mengisi hati dan pikirannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menjawab panggilan ini!"guman Jaejoong pada Ailee seraya menjauh dari sekumpulan temannya yang masih sibuk bicara tentang kelulusan dan rencana masa depan mereka.

" _ **Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Luv. Sekarang juga temui aku di taman dekat Kyung Hee."**_

Dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa riang karena ternyata Jung Yunho selalu mengingatnya diantara deretan jadwal kerjanya yang pasti sangat padat. "Ckck, aku masih ingin merayakan kelulusanku bersama semua temanku!"tolak Jaejoong cepat sambil memasang senyum gugup karena dilihatnya Yoochun dan Junsu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh curiga.

" _ **Terserah, kau datang ke taman sekarang atau aku yang akan menemuimu di halaman depan Kyung Hee! Tidak bertemu denganmu 2 hari membuatku begitu merindukanmu, chagiya."**_ suara Jung Yunho terdengar begitu ringan tanpa beban.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya seraya berjalan cepat ke tempat parkir dan mengacuhkan teriakan keras dari Ailee maupun Yoochun yang bertanya kemana dia akan pergi. "Kau mengancamku lagi, _ahjussi_! Menyebalkan sekali! Baik, aku akan kesana dalam 10 menit! Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu!"bentak Jaejoong tertahan sambil mematikan ponselnya dan naik ke _motor sport-_ nya.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menyeringai lebar saat memasukan kembali ponselnya dalam jas yang dikenakannya. Sepasang mata musang itu menatap ke sekeliling taman luas yang tampak sepi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memberikan kejutan pada Jaejoong di halaman kampus namun nuraninya menghalangi karena bagaimana pun Ailee pasti ada di kampus itu dan belum saatnya putrinya itu tahu jika Yunho menyukai kekasihnya.

BRUM BRUM

Suara gas motor yang khas itu membuat Yunho mengalihkan matanya yang sedang menatap kearah kolam ikan disisi kiri taman kearah pintu masuk dimana seorang _namja_ cantik yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan wajah indah sedingin es dan aura mematikan.

"Sekarang apa lagi, _ahjussi_? Semua temanku sedang menunggu untuk merayakan kelulusan kami! Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu! Makan malam juga tidak bisa!"suara Jaejoong terdengar kesal dan tidak sabar namun tidak membuat Yunho marah atau tersinggung sedikit pun.

Sebaliknya tangan besar Yunho menarik kuat pinggang Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu masuk dalam pelukannya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu disukainya. "Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, _chagiya_."bisik Yunho lembut seraya mengecup pelan bibir merah yang baru saja terbuka untuk memakinya.

"Uhgg...Kau..."suara Jaejoong menghilang karena kecupan kecil dibibirnya telah berubah menjadi lumatan kuat yang diikuti gigitan menggoda dan serbuan lidah kasar dalam rongga mulutnya yang entah mengapa membuat perutnya terasa melilit dan dia bahkan tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher kekar Jung Yunho yang terasa begitu panas.

Bibir Yunho menyeringai pelan seraya terus mencium Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak sadar jika dia juga mulai membalas semua perlakuan intim Yunho padanya.Lidah kecil itu bergerak ragu dalam mulut Yunho hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat bagian bawah tubuh Yunho sontak mengeras dengan tindakan kecil itu. Dengan gemas Yunho mengisap kuat lidah kecil _namja_ cantik yang langsung menarik kuat rambutnya seraya mendesah tertahan.

 _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak menyadari atau memberontak saat Yunho menggendongnya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kap _audy_ tanpa melepaskan ciuman dan belitan lidah mereka. Tanpa bosan Yunho mencium bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong dengan gerakan seduktif hingga _namja_ cantik itu kehabisan nafas dan memukul dadanya dengan kuat.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, _Luv..."_ puji Yunho dengan suara serak saat melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menghapus sedikit saliva yang mengotori dagu Jaejoong yang sedang terengah.

Pipi Jaejoong terasa panas karena malu dan tangannya yang sedang berada di bahu Yunho juga bergetar hebat. Bagaimana bisa dia membalas ciuman intim Jung Yunho dan bahkan membiarkan lidah _namja_ Jung itu masuk dan bermain dalam rongga mulutnya. Seharusnya Jaejoong merasa jijik dan menampar ahjussi mesum ini, bukannya malah menginginkan Jung Yunho yang pemaksa ini mengulanginya lagi!

"Apa maumu, _ahjussi?_ Kau ingin melecehkanku di tempat umum?"tanya Jaejoong pelan dengan matanya terus menatap kemana pun selain mata musang Jung Yunho yang terus menatapnya.

Rona merah di pipi pucat Jaejoong begitu indah dimata Yunho yang kembali memeluk ringan tubuh ramping yang terasa kaku itu. "Lihatlah kesebelah kirimu!"perlahan Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga retina _namja_ cantik itu menangkap sesuatu yang ditutupi dengan kain berwarna merah darah tepat disamping mobil Yunho tempat mereka bersandar.

"Bukalah!"perintah Yunho lagi seraya mendorong Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung agar melangkah mendekati benda itu.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong melirik cepat kearah Yunho yang sedang bersandar nyaman di kap _audy_ yang tadi sempat didudukinya, perlahan Jaejoong menarik kain merah yang menutupi benda yang sepertinya sangat besar itu. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat dia melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kain sutra merah yang sekarang teronggok di rumput taman.

"Oh, Tuhan...Apa ini?"tanyanya dengan wajah bingung dan tidak percaya pada Jung Yunho yang sedang bersidekap menatapnya.

Dengan gaya arogan dan senyum kecil Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Merangkul intim pinggang _namja_ cantik itu begitu mereka berdiri bersisian. "Sebuah Lamborghini Veneno. Kau suka? Ini hadiah dariku atas kelulusanmu."bisik Yunho seraya mengisap pelan bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka karena tidak percaya pada apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Kau gila _ahjussi!_ Aku tidak mau!"tolak Jaejoong dengan suara tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru dikenalnya memberikan hadiah yang bernilai super tinggi hanya karena dia baru lulus! _Appa_ Kim bahkan tidak pernah memberinya hadiah semewah itu tanpa Jaejoong harus merengek atau mogok makan.

Tangan besar Yunho menangkup lembut wajah cantik Jaejoong yang selalu memenuhi mimpinya dan membuatnya lupa pada semua _yeoja_ yang biasa menghangatkan ranjangnya setiap malam,"Kau tidak suka pada warnanya? Atau mungkin modelnya? Kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?"Yunho bertanya dengan suara rendah yang membuat pertahanan Jaejoong semakin hancur.

"Itu...Aku...Mobil itu terlalu...Aishh..."suara gugup Jaejoong terdengar aneh bahkan ditelinganya sendiri. Dia bukan tidak suka pada mobil mewah itu, bahkan jika jujur Jaejoong ingin berteriak keras dan segera mencoba mobil _sport_ yang sangat mahal itu tapi..." _Appa_ bisa membunuhku, _ahjussi!_ Semua orang pasti akan bertanya darimana aku mendapatkannya karena aku tidak mungkin membeli mobil itu dengan uangku sendiri!"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Yunho saat tahu alasan Jaejoong menolak hadiahnya. "Kita bisa menyimpan mobil itu di garasi apartemenku dan kau bisa menggunakannya kapan pun. Tuan Kim tidak akan pernah tahu! Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_? Kau membuat merasa seperti bandot tua yang mengejar daun muda."suara bass itu terdengar gusar meski tidak ada setitik kemarahan pun dalam mata tajamnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan karena gerutuan Jung Yunho yang sangat aneh itu hingga untuk sementara dia melupakan masalah mobil mewah dibelakangnya. "Bukankah itu panggilan yang benar, tuan Jung? Malah kau lebih parah dari sekedar bandot tua karena aku adalah _namjachingu_ Ailee, putrimu!"meski semua terasa aneh tapi Jaejoong mulai merasa nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Aku tidak peduli itu dan sudah kubilang berapa kali putuskan Ailee!"desis Yunho dengan nada tegas tepat didepan bibir merah Jaejoong yang melengkung indah seolah menantang untuk dilumatnya.

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap berani pada wajah tampan Jung Yunho yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya seolah Jaejoong bisa menghilang kapan saja. Desiran lembut terasa nyaman dalam hati Jaejoong saat melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata musang yang selalu menganggu malam dan mimpinya itu.

"Dan sudah kubilang berapa kali jika aku tidak mau!"desis _namja_ cantik itu tak kalah tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

"Dari mana saja kau, _maknae_?"

Suara tajam yang tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan hidupnya lampu kamar yang baru ditekannya membuat Jaejoong terlonjak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Di sofa dekat ranjangnya tampak Kim Yoochun sedang duduk seraya menatap tajam padanya. Jaejoong meringis pelan karena tahu _hyung_ -nya pasti akan bertanya kemana dan kenapa dia pergi begitu tiba-tiba setelah menerima telepon.

"Aku hanya..."

Jaejoong terdiam seraya menaikkan kerah jaket kulitnya, otaknya berpikir keras mencari alasan yang tidak akan membuat Kim Yoochun curiga pada tingkahnya yang aneh. "Khun sedang butuh bantuan dan aku pergi menemuinya!"jawab Jaejoong kemudian dengan wajah serius sambil berdoa semoga Yoochun percaya dan tidak bertanya pada Nichkhun yang sebenarnya sedang berada di Thailand.

Tatapan tajam Yoochun berusaha mencari kebohongan dari wajah menawan adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini sering bertingkah aneh namun yang dilihatnya hanya ekspresi polos Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk dengan jaketnya. "Kenapa selama itu? Kau tentu tahu kalau _appa_ merencanakan makan malam untuk kelulusan kita, bukan?"cecar Yoochun lagi karena perasaannya mengatakan jika Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Dari sudut matanya Jaejoong melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding dan langsung mengutuk kasar _ahjussi_ mesum yang sudah berhasil menahan dan menggodanya untuk mencoba mobil _sport_ miliknya yang sekarang mungkin sudah terparkir aman di bagasi apartemen mewah Jung Yunho yang salah satu kuncinya ada dalam saku Jaejoong.

"Situasinya sedikit rumit."jawab Jaejoong ambigu. "Aku mau bersiap, sebaiknya _hyung_ keluar."dengan halus Jaejoong mengusir Yoochun yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot curiga karena ini memang pertama kalinya Jaejoong menghilang tanpa kabar selama berjam-jam.

Sekarang hampir jam 5 sore dan Jaejoong telah meninggalkan Kyung Hee sejak pukul 1 siang tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun pada _hyung_ -nya maupun pada Ailee yang terus menghubunginya. Meski merasa bersalah telah membohongi Yoochun, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup Jaejoong.

Dia lulus dengan predikat terbaik dan mendapatkan hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya dari _namja_ menyebalkan yang mulai mengisi hatinya!

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang membohongiku, Jaejoongie."ucap Yoochun sebelum meninggalkan kamar luas Jaejoong yang sekarang hampir setiap sudutnya dipenuhi kotak hadiah yang belum dibuka.

Begitu Yoochun menutup pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong segera berlari untuk menguncinya sebelum mengerang frustasi dan mengusak kasar rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan,"Semua karena kau, _ahjussi!_ Aku yakin _hyung_ sudah curiga padaku! _"_ geram Jaejoong sambil memukul boneka beruang yang ada di kepala ranjang sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum girang sambil mencium dan memeluk erat bonekanya itu.

"Aarrghhhh...Aku punya mobil _sport_ yang kuimpikan sekarang! Akan kupamerkan pada Khunnie nanti!"teriak Jaejoong heboh sambil melompat-lompat girang ditengah ranjangnya dengan boneka beruang yang tidak lepas dari pelukannya. "Awas saja kalau _ahjussi_ mesum itu sampai mengambilnya kembali!"desis Jaejoong sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Kim Junsu merengut kesal saat meletakkan gagang telpon yang ingin sekali dibantingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini hari kelulusan dan _appa_ -nya malah sibuk dengan urusan bisnis di luar negeri dan tidak berpikir sedikit pun untuk pulang memberinya selamat atau membuat perayaan kelulusan untuknya. Sungguh _appa_ terbaik yang pernah ada!

" _ **Appa sudah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun, sepupumu untuk menemanimu memenuhi undang dari tuan Kim."kata appa Junsu beberapa saat tadi.**_

" _ **Tapi, bukankah appa sudah janji akan pulang hari ini?"protes Junsu dengan nada kecewa yang tidak mampu disembunyikannya. Sering sekali tuan Kim mengabaikan janjinya pada Junsu yang akhirnya membuat hubungan mereka semakin renggang.**_

" _ **Ada rapat yang sangat penting dan appa tidak bisa menundanya! Lagipula kau sudah berteman dengan Kim bersaudara itu sejak kecil, jadi tidak ada masalah bukan?"**_

" _ **Terserah appa saja!"sahut Junsu ketus sambil memutuskan panggilan jarak jauh itu.**_

Sambil menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar tidurnya, Junsu mendumel tanpa suara tentang semua keburukan sang _appa_ yang berharap jika dirinya bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal yang menjaga martabat keluarga Kim dan jangan sampai meniru tingkah liar sepupunya. Lucu sekali padahal sang _appa_ sendiri malah sibuk dengan istri mudanya di Jepang.

Jadi, jangan salah Junsu jika dia menjadi gay karena hampir setiap waktu dalam hidupnya hanya ada Kim Yoochun disampingnya untuk memberinya semangat selain Jaejoong yang selalu bisa membuat harinya tidak terasa membosankan. "Lebih baik aku mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke mansion Kim! Lagipula untuk apa Kyuhyun _hyung_ menemaniku? Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan tunangannya!"guman Junsu sambil mendorong pintu kamarnya.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Junsu membeku diambang pintu kamar. Sepasang matanya melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar sedangkan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan keringat sebesar jagung mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya karena adegan live yang sedang berlangsung panas tepat didepan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

Dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibir tebalnya, Jung Yunho mematut dirinya yang sudah mengenakan setelan jas semi formal didepan cermin setinggi badan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa begitu antusias untuk menghadiri acara makan malam yang tidak melibatkan pembicaraan bisnis. Dia sungguh tidak sabar melihat sorot terkejut dalam sepasang mata doe Jaejoong saat melihatnya ada di meja makan keluarga Kim.

" _Appa_ mau pergi?"

Suara Ailee yang sedang berjalan masuk ke kamarnya menghilangkan senyum yang semula terukir di bibir Yunho yang sekarang berbalik menatap tajam pada putri tunggalnya. "Sudah berapa kali _appa_ bilang, ketuk dulu pintu itu sebelum kau masuk!"tegur Yunho dengan suara tajam.

" _Mianhe,_ aku lupa. _Appa_ mau pergi?"tanya Ailee lagi dengan raut wajah bingung saat mencium aroma parfum mahal sang _appa_ yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan. " _Appa_ menggunakan terlalu banyak parfum!"komentar Ailee kemudian saat dilihatnya Yunho sibuk memasukan ponsel dan meraih kunci mobil tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidurlah, mungkin _appa_ akan pulang larut."

Ailee menekuk wajahnya saat melihat sang _appa_ pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa bertanya kenapa Ailee menemuinya. Selalu seperti itu, Jung Yunho tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ada dalam otak _appa_ -nya itu hanyalah bisnis dan uang!

"Kapan kau bisa mendengarkanku, _appa_? Aku hanya butuh teman bicara karena lagi-lagi Jae _oppa_ mengacuhkanku!"keluh Ailee sambil menutup pintu kamar sang _appa_.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Yang minta fast update walaupun short chapter harus reviews ya (genks debt collector). 2x seminggu untuk Ti Amo, semoga gak membuat semua readers mati bosan. Okey, cuap-cuap-nya gak perlu panjang. Always thanks untuk semua reviews, followers dan favourites.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER 9**

"Tentu saja kami tahu semuanya, adik kecil...Apa Kim Yoochun kuat diatas ranjang? Berapa ronde dia sanggup bertahan?"

"Kupakai saja dan aku akan duduk sejauh mungkin dari _appa_! Lagipula pasti _appa_ akan lebih sibuk bicara dengan semua teman bisnisnya!"

"Uhhmm...Lepaskan aku! Kau gila _ahjussi_! Ini di rumahku dan semua orang sedang menunggu anda! Bagaimana jika _hyung_ -ku sampai masuk?"


	10. Chapter 9- YOU MAKE ME CRAZY!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

"YAK! STOPPPPPP!"

Setelah keterkejutannya hilang Junsu langsung berteriak keras dengan wajah merah menahan marah karena melihat apa yang hampir atau sedang terjadi diatas ranjang besar miliknya. Dia saja tidak pernah membiarkan Yoochun mengotori kamarnya dengan aroma sex yang akan membuat tuan Kim mengirimnya ke luar negeri dengan penerbangan pertama!

" _Hyungieeeee..._ Kenapa di kamarku? Kapan kau datang? Bukankah kalian sudah melakukannya setiap hari? Apa masih kurang? Menyebalkan sekali kalian! Akan kuadukan pada _appa_! Ckck, cepat pakai bajumu, tuan Shim! Ya Tuhan, mataku yang suci telah ternoda! Ini memalukan sekali!"

Gugup dan canggung membuat Junsu tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya terlebih saat dia melihat langsung tubuh kekar penuh otot tunangan Kyuhyun yang dengan santai meraih kemejanya seraya menyeringai dan mengedip nakal pada Junsu yang bisa merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Shim Changmin bahkan terlihat lebih menggoda dan sexy tanpa kemeja hitam itu!

" _OMO! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Tentu saja Yoochunnie jauh lebih tampan, sexy dan menggoda! Buang pikiran gilamu itu, Kim Junsu!"_ dengan kasar Junsu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati meski matanya seolah terpaku pada tunangan sepupunya yang harus diakui memang setampan dewa Yunani itu!

Disisi lain, Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan kembali celananya tertawa geli melihat bagaimana wajah imut sepupunya yang terus menatap pada tubuh Changmin terlihat merah padam antara malu dan menahan marah. Kyuhyun datang ke rumah _ahjussi_ Kim atas permintaan pamannya itu dan dia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan apapun awalnya tapi godaan dari Changmin tidak pernah bisa ditolaknya hingga akhirnya mereka bergumul panas di atas ranjang sepupu kecilnya yang sedang membeku di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ayolah, Junchan. Jangan sok polos! Bukankah kau juga sering melakukan ini dengan Kim Yoochun yang berjidat lebar itu? Apa dia tidak sehebat tunanganku?"goda Kyuhyun sadis seraya mendekati Junsu yang bergeming seperti patung. "Jangan bilang jika _hole_ -mu masih suci, Junchan..."bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Junsu yang langsung terkesiap.

Wajah Junsu semakin merah, bagaimana bisa sepupunya ini begitu frontal tentang hubungan sesama jenis yang dijalaninya. "Iya, aku pernah...Tapi...YAK? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU ITU, _HYUNG_?"teriak Junsu keras saat otaknya mulai mencerna apa yang dibisikkan Kyuhyun tadi.

Changmin yang sudah kembali rapi terbahak keras melihat drama kecil yang sedang berlangsung di kamar sepupu Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar geli melihat bagaimana polosnya Kim Junsu yang bisa dengan mudah terjebak permainan kata si _evil_ Cho yang sedang menyeringai padanya. "Tentu saja kami tahu semuanya, adik kecil...Apa Kim Yoochun kuat diatas ranjang? Berapa ronde dia sanggup bertahan? Apa aku begitu tampan hingga kau terus menatapku?"tanya Changmin jahil seraya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun masuk dalam pelukannya.

Tawa Kyuhyun tersembur saat melihat Changmin bisa dengan cepat menangkap arti seringainya tadi. Mereka memang pasangan yang paling kompak dan serasi, batin Kyuhyun narsis seraya mengecup cepat bibir tipis tunangannya yang tampan dan berotak iblis itu.

"Tentu saja kau lebih tampan dan mungkin putra tunggal tuan Kim itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari 1 ronde, Chwang!"ujar Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengedip nakal pada Changmin yang langsung tertawa geli sebelum melumat kuat bibir _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pasangannya itu.

Ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah, saliva dan desahan kuat sepupunya itu membuat darah dalam tubuh Junsu memanas. Orientasinya memang sama dengan Kyuhyun namun baru kali ini dia melihat pasangan lain sibuk memangut dan membelai tepat didepan matanya tanpa merasa sungkan dan canggung sedikit pun.

Junsu bahkan sempat menangkap kilat nakal yang terpancar dari sepasang mata gelap Shim Changmin yang sedang memberi _kissmark_ di leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling bahu bidang _namja_ Shim itu. Entah kapan Junsu bisa dan berani menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Kim Yoochun sebebas ini tanpa peduli pada ancaman dari tuan Kim yang berpikiran kaku.

"Pipimu yang merona itu lucu sekali, adik kecil. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman? Kau yakin dia ini sudah lulus kuliah, Kyunnie?"tanya Changmin jahil sambil menjilat pelan bekas _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya di leher Kyuhyun yang mendesah pelan diantara tawa kecilnya.

Dengan kesal dan rasa malu yang menumpuk, Junsu mengamuk dan menjerit kuat saat mendengar sindiran yang menyebalkan dari mulut tajam Shim Changmin yang dilihatnya sibuk mengulum dan menjilat telinga sepupunya yang tidak tahu malu itu. "Yoochun lebih baik 1000x lipat darimu, Shim _evil hyung!_ Jika bukan Kyuhyun _hyung,_ mungkin kau tidak akan laku selamanya dan menjadi perjaka tua!"dan tanpa peduli lagi pada pasangan mesum yang sedang menertawakannya, Junsu menghentakkan kakinya kuat seraya menghambur keluar kamarnya sendiri sambil membanting pintu.

Setelah puas berciuman dan menggoda sepupunya, dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghapus bekas saliva di sudut bibir Changmin yang terlihat sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya,"Ini hari kelulusannya, Chwang dan kita ada disini untuk menemaninya menghadiri undangan tuan Kim yang mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan kelulusan kedua putranya."beritahu Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Oh, aku mengerti..."guman Changmin yang langsung bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan di rumah tuan Kim, sang raja media yang terkenal ramah itu. "Ini akan sangat menarik _, my_ Kyu.."

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Sempurna! Kau memang mengagumkan, Kim Jaejoong!"puji seorang _namja_ cantik berambut pirang pada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin setinggi badan disudut kamarnya.

Celana _jeans_ _skinny_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen sobekan yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, ditambah sepatu _boots_ model terbaru hingga _sweater_ lembut berwarna kuning muda dan tidak ketinggalan _bracelet cartier_ yang baru saja dihadiahkan _ahjussi_ mesum tadi siang padanya selain mobil _sport_ itu sudah melengkapi penampilan Jaejoong yang sungguh mempesona malam ini.

"Junchan pasti akan iri sekali melihat aku memakai _bracelet_ yang baru akan diluncurkan minggu depan."guman Jaejoong seraya mengagumi keindahan _bracelet_ yang melingkari tangan kanannya yang juga dihiasi cincin bermata berlian itu. "Tapi bagaimana jika _appa_ melihat dan bertanya? Apa yang harus kujawab?"

Dalam hati Jaejoong menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Memamerkan perhiasaan barunya yang bernilai sangat mahal ini atau malah menyimpannya agar sang _appa_ tidak mencurigainya karena walaupun tuan Kim mampu membelikan apapun untuk kedua putranya namun sang _appa_ tidak pernah memanjakan mereka secara berlebihan.

"Kupakai saja dan aku akan duduk sejauh mungkin dari _appa_! Lagipula pasti _appa_ akan lebih sibuk bicara dengan semua teman bisnisnya! Lagipula perhiasan seindah ini memang harus dipamerkan daripada disimpan!"putus Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seraya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang tamu yang sudah dipenuhi dengung suara orang bicara.

Langkah setengah berlari _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba terhenti dibawah tangga saat sepasang matanya yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu untuk mencari _hyung_ dan sahabatnya malah menangkap bayangan sosok tinggi besar yang sangat dikenalinya sedang bicara dengan tuan Kim yang terus tersenyum ramah.

"Kenapa _ahjussi_ Jung bisa datang malam ini? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika _ahjussi_ mesum itu bicara yang tidak-tidak pada _appa_?"

Ditengah kepanikannya dan kebingungannya memikirkan kehadiran Jung Yunho didalam rumahnya, Jaejoong melihat sang _appa_ sudah menyadari kehadirannya dan memberi isyarat agar dia mendekat. "Matilah aku..."guman _namja_ cantik itu frustasi sambil menyeret langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat.

.

.

.

.

Meski sedang bicara dengan tuan Kim tentang bisnis yang sedang mereka jalankan bersama, sepasang mata tajam Yunho tetap mengawasi tangga melingkar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri karena sosok seindah malaikat yang baru 3 jam yang lalu berpisah darinya itu belum terlihat sejak dia tiba 30 menit yang lalu.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menduga jika putra bungsuku, Jaejoong yang akhirnya akan membantu dan meneruskan bisnis yang selama ini kujalankan."dengan senyum lebar tuan Kim menceritakan tentang putra bungsu yang sangat disayanginya pada Yunho yang sesekali menanggapinya dengan tak kalah ramah.

"Anda membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu langsung dengannya, tuan Kim."dan itu memang kenyataannya. Semakin hari Yunho merasa usahanya mendekati Jaejoong akan segera membuahkan hasil. Ciuman panas yang mereka bagi siang tadi adalah buktinya!

Tuan Kim tertawa keras melihat rasa penasaran yang jelas tergambar diwajah tampan salah satu pengusaha muda paling dingin dan arogan yang pernah dikenalnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, Yunho-ssi karena tadi Jaejoong pulang terlambat. Kuharap kau bisa banyak membantunya nanti karena dia yang akan menangani kerjasama kita."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan membantu Jaejoong-ssi dengan senang hati!"

Dalam hati Yunho menyeringai kecil karena tuan Kim tanpa sadar telah membuka jalan untuknya agar lebih mudah mendekati putra bungsunya yang telah memerangkap hati seorang Jung Yunho yang sekeras baja. Yunho jadi semakin tidak sabar menunggu _namja_ cantik yang _tsundere_ itu muncul dan terkejut melihatnya ada disini!

"Ah, itu Jaejoong! Akan kukenalkan kalian!"

.

.

.

" _Kenapa dia terlihat tampan?"_

" _Sadarlah, Kim Jaejoong! Jung Yunho itu hanya bandot tua yang sangat mesum dan harus kau jauhi!"_

" _Tapi dia baru saja memberimu hadiah mewah! Ahjussi tampan itu juga sangat pandai mencium! Bibirnya begitu..."_

" _DIAM! INI BENAR-BENAR SIAL! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU, KIM JAEJOONG PABO!"_

Dengan sadis Jaejoong mengherdik dirinya sendiri dan juga mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat melihat _namja_ Jung yang berdiri tepat disamping tuan Kim sedang menyeringai kecil padanya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan karena mau tidak mau Jaejoong pasti harus bersikap ramah pada Jung Yunho yang mungkin akan memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa _appa_ memanggilku? Aku sedang mencari _hyung_ dan Junsu!"tanya Jaejoong sopan seraya diam-diam mendelik tajam pada Jung Yunho yang mengedip nakal padanya.

" _Dasar musang licik! Pasti ahjussi mesum itu sudah tahu kami akan bertemu malam itu! Dia pasti juga sengaja memberiku bracelet ini!_ "

Ingatan soal _bracelet_ Cartier yang melingkar di tangannya membuat Jaejoong shock dan langsung menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggung. Jung Yunho tidak boleh sampai tahu aku memakai hadiahnya! Ckck, Jaejoong...Kau bahkan lupa jika masih mengenakan liontin dan juga cincin pemberian _namja_ Jung itu!

" _Appa_ hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada tuan Jung, rekan bisnis _appa_!"ujar tuan Kim sambil merangkul ringan bahu Jaejoong yang diam-diam melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Yunho yang terlihat begitu santai dan bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya. "Yunho-ssi, ini putra bungsuku, Jaejoong. Dia yang nantinya akan meneruskan Herotic!"

Perut Yunho terasa begitu kaku dan sakit karena harus menahan tawanya. Malam ini Jaejoong terlihat cantik, lucu sekaligus begitu menggemaskan dengan sepasang mata bulat yang terus mendelik tajam padanya. Wajah cantik itu berubah-ubah dan Yunho sangat menikmatinya terlebih saat dia melihat bagaimana usaha Jaejoong menyembunyikan tangannya yang sedang mengenakan _bracelet_ hadiah dari Yunho tadi siang.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Jaejoong-ssi."sengaja Yunho mengulurkan tangannya hingga mau tak mau Jaejoong harus bersikap sopan dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Hampir saja Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho jika saja tuan Kim tidak berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum bahagia karena berani sekali _ahjussi_ mesum itu meremas kuat dan membelai telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_ Jung!"desis Jaejoong dengan senyum mengancam sambil menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Jung Yunho yang sungguh nekad!

"Kau cantik sekali, Luv...Aku ingin sekali mengecup _cherry lips_ itu lagi!"bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong saat dilihatnya tuan Kim sedang menyapa rekan bisnisnya yang baru saja datang. "Aku senang kau memakai semua hadiahku...Cup!"dengan gerakan kilat yang hampir tidak kentara Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong yang langsung bersemu merah.

Tangan Jaejoong tanpa sadar terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya sendiri sebelum matanya melebar dan menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jung Yunho padanya. "Jangan macam-macam, _ahjussi_ gila atau aku akan menjerit!"ancam Jaejoong dengan wajah yang mulai terasa panas sambil menghindari Yunho yang dirasanya berdiri semakin dekat dengannya.

Bukan Jung Yunho jika ancaman remeh seperti itu membuatnya mundur karena Yunho malah semakin berani, tangannya menahan lengan Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu tidak bisa lagi menjauh darinya. "Menjeritkan namaku? Oh, itu memang yang sudah kutunggu, _nae sarang_..."godanya dengan suara rendah dan seringai kecil.

"Dasar mesum! Semua orang sedang menatap kearah kita, _ahjussi_ Jung!"herdik Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan. Dia harus bisa menemukan alasan untuk menjauh dari _ahjussi_ mesum yang tidak lelah mengejarnya ini. _"Mianhe_ , _appa,_ aku harus menemui temanku."seru Jaejoong cepat dan langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu sahutan tuan Kim saat dilihatnya Junsu baru saja datang.

Yunho tertawa geli saat melihat _namja_ cantik itu melarikan diri begitu cepat. Malam ini pasti akan sangat menarik. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari jauh dariku, Luv..."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini, _hyung?_ Apa kau tahu semua ini?"

Tuduh Jaejoong saat menghampiri Yoochun dan langsung meninju keras bahu _hyung_ -nya yang sedang berdiri bersama Junsu. Senyum lebar dibibir Yoochun membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin _hyung-_ nya itu pasti sedang menertawakan kesialannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada Junsu yang sekarang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Tidak! Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu saat melihat Jung Yunho sedang bicara dengan _appa!"_ protes Yoochun cepat masih dengan sisa senyum dibibirnya.

Melihat Jaejoong akan memukul _namjachingu_ -nya lagi mendorong Junsu segera mencari alasan untuk membela Yoochun yang pasti sengaja tidak membantu Jaejoong tadi. "Aku yakin semua ini bukan kebetulan. Lihat itu, sepupuku dan juga tunangannya tampak dekat dengan _ahjussi_ mesum yang sedang mengejar Jaejoong itu."

"Tunggu, Junchan! Kau bilang sepupumu? Yang mana?"tanya Jaejoong cepat. Selama ini dia memang sangat penasaran dan ingin bertemu langsung dengan sepupu Junsu dan juga tunangannya yang sama-sama pengusaha muda itu. Jaejoong sering sekali melihat mereka dalam majalah bisnis yang selalu dibacanya.

Dengan malas Junsu yang masih kesal dengan pasangan mesum yang sudah mencemari kamarnya menunjuk kearah dimana Jung Yunho sedang bicara dan tertawa bersama sekelompok pengusaha. "Itu! Sepupuku yang mengenakan jas biru muda, Cho Kyuhyun dan yang jangkung itu Shim Changmin, tunangannya."

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan gay?"tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan nada berbisik karena tanpa sengaja dia melihat tangan Shim Changmin merengkuh intim pinggang Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan nyaman bersandar pada tubuh jangkung itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, kenapa? Hampir semua orang di lingkungan bisnis tahu hubungan mereka! Kau mengenal mereka Joongie?"tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba merasa Jaejoong sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Cepat Jaejoong menggeleng kepalanya dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar, Junsu tidak boleh sampai tahu jika Jaejoong pernah mengidolakan Shim Changmin yang terkenal dengan bisnis casino-nya yang tersebar hampir diseluruh Amerika.

"Tidak...Ehh, aku mau mengambil minuman dulu."

.

.

.

.

"Berani sekali dia menyentuhku! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya? Argghh...Dasar _ahjussi_ mesum! Seharusnya kutampar saja dia tadi!"

Dengan wajah merengut kesal Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari toilet di kamarnya terus menggerutu tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Jung Yunho padanya ditengah makan malam yang sedang berlangsung di bawah seraya mengeringkan tangannya. Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir duduk disamping Jung Yunho? Bukankah dia seharusnya duduk semeja dengan Yoochun dan teman-teman mereka?

Pasti seseorang sengaja menjebaknya dan Jaejoong yakin sekali jika Junsu yang tadi mengedip jahil yang telah melakukannya!

"Untung saja aku berhasil melarikan diri! Kalau tidak, si gila Junchan pasti sudah menertawakanku! Akan kubalas dia! "gerutu Jaejoong lagi seraya mengoleskan _lip balm_ di bibirnya sementara otaknya mengingat kembali tangan nakal Jung Yunho yang dengan nekad membelai paha bagian dalamnya hingga Jaejoong menjatuhkan pisau _steak_ -nya dan hampir saja mendesah.

"Manis sekali melihatmu bicara sendiri _, chagiya..."_

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sontak berbalik dan melihat Jung Yunho sudah duduk nyaman diatas ranjangnya dengan seringai lebar. Tangan besar _namja_ Jung itu terlihat sedang memainkan telinga boneka beruang yang berhias pita kecil miliknya. "Aku begitu tersanjung melihat boneka ini ada di ranjangmu...Apa kau memeluknya setiap malam?"tebak Yunho yang sekarang berjalan kearahnya seperti predator yang mendekati mangsa.

"Bagaimana bisa _ahjussi_ ada disini? Apa ada yang melihatmu masuk ke kamarku?"pekik Jaejoong berang dengan mata mendelik tajam pada Jung Yunho yang malah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh sekilas bibirnya. "Jauhkan tanganmu!"herdik _namja_ cantik gugup itu dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar kencang.

Bukannya menjauhkan tangannya, Yunho malah mengelus sayang rambut pirang Jaejoong seraya menarik tubuh ramping _namja_ cantik yang sedang terkejut itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya dan tanpa menunggu, Yunho melabuhkan bibirnya diatas mulut Jaejoong yang berkilat karena _lip balm_.

"Uhh...Kau...Aaah..."suara protes Jaejoong menghilang saat bibirnya dilumat kuat olehbibir tebal _namja_ Jung yang memeluknya begitu erat dan mendesaknya hingga ke dinding.

Dalam ciuman yang terus dipaksakannya itu Yunho menyeringai kecil karena akhirnya Jaejoong mendesah tertahan walaupun awalnya _namja_ cantik itu terus berusaha memberontak dalam pelukannya. Lidah Yunho perlahan menelusuri bibir merah yang terasa manis dan sudah menggodanya sepanjang malam ini. Tangan Yunho dengan nakal menyusup ke balik _sweater_ Jaejoong dan perlahan bergerak naik membelai _nipple_ kecil yang terasa begitu pas diantara jemarinya.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat saat dirasanya jari-jari nakal _ahjussi_ Jung terus meremas dadanya dan juga memelintir _nipple_ -nya dengan gerakan seduktif hingga Jaejoong merasa sakit bercampur nikmat sedangkan mulut sepanas api itu tidak berhenti melumat dan mengigit pelan bibirnya. "Aahhh...Sshhh...Yun...Aaahh..."apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Terasa begitu aneh sekaligus nikmat!

 _"Cepat atau lambat akan kubuat kau takluk dan menjadi milikku!"_ Tekad Yunho dalam hati sementara tangannya sekarang membelai ringan punggung Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar melengkung mendekat padanya. "Buka mulutmu, Luv...Biarkan aku masuk!"bisik Yunho saat bibirnya memberikan _kissmark_ pada leher jenjang Jaejoong dan kecupan-kecupan kecil disepanjang rahang Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai terlena dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong mendorong kuat dada bidang yang sekarang menghimpitnya dibalik pintu lemarinya namun entah mengapa jemari Jaejoong malah menarik kuat jas Yunho hingga tubuh keduanya melekat tanpa cela. Tanpa sadar dia juga menuruti perintah _namja_ Jung itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah kasar nan panas itu masuk dan kembali menggodanya hingga dia mengerang tertahan sebelum membalas ciuman Yunho itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ssshh...Jangan mengigitku, _Luv_... Kau terasa begitu manis...Uhmm..."guman Yunho dengan suara parau seraya mengisap kuat lidah mungil yang ternyata begitu nakal.

Dalam hati Jaejoong menyeringai kecil mendengar erangan pelan Jung Yunho karena dia dengan nakal mengigit kuat bibir tebal itu hingga rasa asin darah terasa dalam ciuman yang mereka bagi. Tanpa mau mengalah Jaejoong juga membalas semua godaan Yunho, mengisap kuat lidah panas yang terus menelusuri rongga mulutnya, mencengkram rambut Yunho tertata rapi hingga berantakan.

"Aarghhh...Yun...Hmmm.. _Stop_!"erang Jaejoong tertahan dengan tangan yang memeluk erat leher Yunho saat _namja_ Jung yang sudah menyeretnya dalam kegilaan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang aneh itu mengesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang mulai terasa panas membakar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Joongie! Kau ada didalam kamar? Apa kau melihat tuan Jung? _Appa_ sedang mencarinya!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Happy Sunday ^^ always thanks to all reviews yang sedikit banyak selalu memberikan ide segar untuk melanjutkan Ti Amo. Selalu ada pertanyaan di setiap chapter tentang apa Ailee itu putri kandung Yunho atau bukan. Jawabannya akan muncul dibeberapa chapter ke depan. Give me your reviews, idea etc.

PS : Kalau banyak yang berminat, maybe gw akan menulis side story tentang ChangKyu.

.

.

 **TEASER CHAP 10**

"Dia tidak akan masuk! Abaikan saja, _Luv..."_ bisik Yunho acuh seraya berusaha membuka kancing celana Jaejoong. "Lebih baik kita nikmati ini..."dalam sedetik kancing itu terbuka dan resleting celana _skinny_ itu mulai diturunkan.

"Kau salah Chwang! Yunho hyung bukan mulai jatuh cinta tapi sudah mencintai Kim Jaejoong!"

"Satu yang harus kau ingat, Joongie. Jika kau memutuskan untuk menerima Jung Yunho maka kau harus siap menyingkirkan semua _yeoja_ yang pasti akan menghalangi jalanmu dengan semua cara licik yang mungkin tak pernah kau pikirkan!"


	11. Chapter 10 - ARE YOU SERIOUS, AHJUSSI?

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

 _ **ONE HOUR BEFORE**_

"Dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran _namja_! Apa _hyung_ yakin bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta?"

"Matamu itu memang hebat sekali menilai berlian murni, tuan Jung!"

Geraham Yunho mengetat saat mendengarkan komentar-komentar bernada sindiran halus dari kedua _namja_ muda yang berdiri didekatnya. Keduanya ikut mengamati sosok indah Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk bicara dengan _hyung-_ nya dan juga sepupu Kyuhyun. Mereka sepertinya sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu terlihat menghentakan kakinya dan memukul kuat bahu Kim Yoochun yang terus tersenyum.

"Kau hanya iri padaku, Shim Changmin karena Jaejoongie jauh lebih anggun daripada tunanganmu yang kasar, sinis dan segalak iblis itu..."Yunho bicara dengan nada ringan seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot penuh arti.

Bukannya merasa tersinggung atau pun marah dengan ucapan tajam Yunho tentang tunangannya, Changmin malah tergelak kecil dan menarik Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum lebar untuk masuk dalam pelukannya tanpa peduli pada tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu tuan Kim yang rata-rata tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang dengan acuh melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Changmin.

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu, Jung-ssi? _My_ Kyu adalah pasangan yang paling tepat untukku dan aku tidak butuh yang lain. Kau nanti akan mengerti maksudku, jika Kim Jaejoong mau menerima cintamu itu!"Changmin menyeringai kecil pada Kyuhyun yang juga bisa melihat jika Yunho sedang kesal pada mereka. "Sebaiknya _hyung_ mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya kau mendekati Kim Jaejoong malam ini!"bisik Changmin nakal yang diikuti seringai tipis.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun hampir tertawa melihat bagaimana si arogan Jung berubah menjadi aneh sejak mengenal Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata memang sangat mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat. "Kau perlu bantuan, _hyung_?"tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyum licik. "Tapi ini tidak gratis tentunya! 1 kontrak di Jeju harus jadi milikku!"lanjutnya lagi sambil bersandar pada tubuh jangkung Changmin yang dengan acuh mencuri ciuman kecil dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sedang memamerkan hubungan kalian, tuan Shim? Lihat semua mata menatap kearah kalian!"desis Yunho tajam tanpa mengubah ekspresi datar diwajahnya meski dia memang melihat puluhan pasang mata sedang menatap risih dan penasaran pada kedua _namja_ muda yang memang sangat terkenal sejak hubungan sejenis mereka diketahui umum.

Sepasang kekasih yang memang gila itu saling melempar seringai kecil sebelum berbalik menatap langsung ke sekeliling ruang tamu tuan Kim yang dipenuhi tamu, masih dengan saling merangkul intim. "Biar saja semua melihat jika Shim Changmin, sang pemilik casino yang kaya raya adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun! Akan kubunuh orang yang mencoba merebut milikku!"sengaja _namja_ berambut ikal itu mengeraskan suaranya hingga semua mata yang tadinya menatap pada mereka langsung berpaling dan tersenyum canggung.

"Wow, kau memang mengerikan Cho Kyuhyun! Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menganggumu!"sindir Yunho pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mendengus malas karena puas melihat ekspresi ketakutan diwajah para _yeoja_ muda yang terus berusaha menarik perhatian Changmin sejak tadi dengan lirikan dan kedipan aneh mereka.

Changmin tergelak pelan, dia selalu suka melihat Kyuhyun yang cemburu dan tanpa ragu mengancam semua orang yang dianggap saingannya,"Dengarkan aku, _hyung._ Jika kau takut orang membicarakan hubungan yang seperti ini, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau mau menyembunyikan Jaejoong selamanya? Mengatakan pada semua orang dia itu sahabat atau mungkin putra partner bisnismu?"seru Changmin dengan wajah serius seraya meraih segelas minum yang ditawarkan _waitress_ yang lewat.

Mata tajam Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika Yunho sedang berpikir keras,"Pikirkan itu nanti, Yunho _hyung_. Nah, kudengar dari Junsu, dia akan duduk bersama Jaejoong selama makan malam nanti. Bagaimana jika aku mengatur agar kau yang duduk dengannya, _hyung_?"tanya Kyuhyun pelan sementara tangannya memberi isyarat pada Changmin.

"Kami bahkan akan memberitahumu dimana letak kamar Kim Jaejoong..."timpal _namja_ jangkung itu seraya menatap penuh arti pada Yunho yang sepertinya sangat tertarik. "Asal Yunho _hyung_ memenuhi permintaan kecil dari _my_ Kyu!"

"Sudah kuduga selalu ada sesuatu dibalik bantuan kalian! Dasar licik!"geram Yunho pada kedua _namja_ yang entah mengapa sekarang terlihat begitu serasi di matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **NOW**

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan yang diikuti suara keras Yoochun yang terus memanggil namanya dari balik pintu kamar menyadarkan Jaejoong yang masih berada dalam pelukan intim _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sepertinya tidak bosan melumat dan menjilat bibirnya dengan cara yang membuat Jaejoong sempat terlena karena seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seintim ini dari siapa pun apalagi disertai belaian tangan besar Jung Yunho yang sekarang sedang menjelajah dibagian tubuhnya yang sudah sekeras batu dan terasa nyeri.

"Uhhmm...Lepaskan aku! Kau gila _ahjussi_! Ini di rumahku dan semua orang sedang menunggu anda! Arrghh..."tanpa sadar Jaejoong mendesah keras saat tangan Yunho sengaja meremas kuat bagian selatan tubuhnya. " _Hmmm...More_..."perintah Jaejoong tanpa sadar karena belaian dan remasan itu terasa begitu membuainya hingga membuat logikanya melupakan Yoochun yang ada dibalik pintu kamarnya untuk sesaat.

"JAEJOONG BUKA PINTU! APA KAU SAKIT? KENAPA KAU MENJERIT, MAKNAE?"

Mata Jaejoong yang awalnya terpejam erat karena otaknya yang berkabut memberinya perintah untuk menikmati sensasi panas dari jari-jari nakal Jung Yunho sedang berkeliaran di dadanya akhirnya terbuka lebar dan berusaha mendorong kuat tubuh besar _namja_ Jung yang tidak mau melepaskannya itu,"Hentikan! Bagaimana jika _hyung_ -ku sampai masuk? Kubilang lepaskan aku, _ahjussi!"_ suara Jaejoong terdengar panic sambil melirik kearah pintu kamarnya.

Suara desahan dan erang keras Jaejoong tadi bagaikan alunan melodi ditelinga Yunho sehingga dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Kim Yoochun masuk dan melihat adiknya sedang berada dalam pelukan intim Yunho. "Dia tidak akan masuk! Abaikan saja, _Luv..."_ bisik Yunho acuh seraya mulai berusaha membuka kancing celana Jaejoong yang masih terus melirik takut kearah pintu. "Lebih baik kita nikmati ini..."dalam sedetik kancing itu terbuka, resleting celana _skinny_ itu mulai diturunkan dan dengan nekad Yunho memasukkan tangannya dan menggenggam junior yang terasa panas membakar jemarinya.

"Kau sudah basah ternyata...Manis sekali, _nae sarang_...Jangan tahan desahan indahmu itu, _Luv_..."bisik Yunho diantara ciuman kecil dan lumatan kuat yang dilabuhkannya dileher jenjang Jaejoong yang terus berdesis kecil dan mulai menjambak kasar rambutnya.

Otak Jaejoong benar-benar terasa berkabut dan sulit diajak untuk berpikir. Disatu sisi dia takut _hyung-_ nya akan masuk namun disisi lain, dia begitu penasaran pada apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya. Bibir Yunho terasa sepanas api dan Jari-jari panjang itu sekarang sedang melakukan hal paling gila padanya hingga Jaejoong harus mengigit kuat bibirnya agar tidak mengerang keras. Nafsu seperti sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa begitu sensitive pada setiap sentuhan _ahjussi_ mesum yang seharusnya dibencinya ini.

" _BANGUN KIM JAEJOONG! BANGUN! JANGAN BIARKAN INI TERJADI! APPA BISA TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG JIKA TAHU KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN PARTNER BISNISNYA!"_ logikanya terus menjerit kuat dalam kepala Jaejoong yang mulai menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan Jung Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan lemah Jaejoong memukul kuat dada bidang itu seraya terus mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga tautan bibir mereka terputus, meski tangan _namja_ Jung itu belum berhenti membelai bagian selatan tubuhnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan hampir menyemburkan bukti gairahnya. "Hentikan ini, _ahjussi!_ Kumohon! Jangan memaksaku!"bentak Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar sambil menatap tajam sepasang mata musang yang masih berkabut gairah

Nafas Jaejoong sendiri masih tersenggal dengan bibir membengkak dan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat lengan Yunho yang terlihat acuh dan malah santai mengecup lembut pipinya yang sudah memucat karena takut ketahuan dan juga pastinya sakit menahan orgasmenya. Sepasang mata doe itu terlihat semakin panik saat melihat gagang pintu kamarnya mulai bergerak dan mungkin Yoochun akan segera mendobrak masuk karena dia tidak menjawab setiap panggilannya.

"JAEJOONGIE? KAU ADA DI KAMAR? JAWAB AKU!"

Tanpa pikir panjang dan juga mengabaikan rasa malunya, Jaejoong segera mengenakan celananya dibawah tatapan panas dan seringai mesum Jung Yunho yang dengan santai menjilat jemarinya yang berlumuran _precum._ Jaejoong yang melihat itu untuk sesaat terdiam dengan wajah merah padam dan mulut terbuka lebar,"Itu...Kau benar-benar tidak waras _, ahjussi_!"desis Jaejoong akhirnya meski jantungnya berdebar kencang karena entah mengapa dia merasa apa yang dilakukan Yunho begitu _sexy_ dimatanya.

"Kau terasa seperti _strawberry, Luv..._ Lain kali aku akan mengunakan mulut dan lidahku untuk menikmatimu..."Yunho berbisik tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang kemudian dikulumnya kuat sebelum _namja_ cantik itu tersadar dan mendorongnya menjauh lagi.

Sepasang mata doe itu sontak mendelik tajam pada _namja_ mesum yang sudah melecehkan hampir setiap bagian tubuhnya itu, "Jangan berharap ada lain kali, tuan Jung!"desis Jaejoong dingin seraya menarik kuat lengan _namja_ Jung yang malah tampak begitu tenang memperbaiki letak dasinya yang berantakan karena ulah tangan nakal Jaejoong tadi. Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang menemukan dirinya sedang bercumbu dengan _namja_ cantik yang mungkin lupa jika keadaan dirinya juga sama berantakannya dengan Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti, _chagiya_."guman Yunho ringan seraya merapikan rambut pirang Jaejoong dan juga _sweater namja_ cantik itu yang terlihat begitu kusut tanpa mengatakan pada Jaejoong jika leher jenjang milik _namja_ cantik dipenuh _kissmark_ yang diukir Yunho dengan senang hati.

"Sembunyi! _Hyung_ ku tidak boleh melihat anda ada disini!" Jaejoong yang panic sama sekali tidak peduli pada semua ocehan mesum Yunho yang sudah menjerumuskannya dalam masalah besar. Matanya melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat agar _namja_ sialan yang sudah menciumnya habis-habisan ini bisa sembunyi untuk sementara. "Kamar mandi!"pekik Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong sibuk menariknya ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau bertaruh dengannya?" Apa _namja_ cantik itu begitu polos? Sekali saja Kim Yoochun melihat bibir adiknya, apalagi _kissmark_ dilehernya maka sulung Kim itu pasti akan langsung tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam kamar ini.

Mata bulat itu berkilat kesal pada Yunho yang sekarang duduk santai diatas kloset berwarna _pink_ miliknya,"Jangan bodoh! _Ahjussi_ tahu jika aku sudah membatalkan taruhan bodoh itu! Sekarang duduk diam dan jangan bersuara! Akan kubunuh _ahjussi_ jika kita sampai tertangkap basah!"ancam Jaejoong sadis yang sebenarnya malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yunho yang mengangguk acuh.

"Sayang sekali, padahal pasti akan menyenangkan jika tuan Kim tahu bagaimana putra kecilnya membalas ciumanku dengan liar! Mengerang keras saat aku membelainya! Dia bahkan berani mengigit bibirku!"

Wajah cantik Jaejoong merah padam saat mengingat apa yang memang sudah dilakukannya, bibir Yunho yang terluka itu buktinya. Dalam hati dia yakin sekali Jung Yunho pasti sudah memantrainya dengan guna-guna. "Jangan bersuara lagi!"desisnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

 **PARAGON CAFE**

Bosan mendekam di kamarnya bersama dengan setumpuk buku dan tugas kampus yang harus dikerjakannya membuat Ailee memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya di salah satu cafe favourite-nya yang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hatinya meski tempat itu penuh dengan pengunjung yang kadang suka bertingkah aneh. Mata _yeoja_ Jung itu berbinar senang saat melihat pertunjukan music yang sedang berlangsung disebuah panggung kecil didepan cafe.

"AW! SAKIT SEKALI! PANAS!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, baru sesaat yang lalu Ailee mengunyah _chicken wings_ yang dipesannya sambil mengirim beberapa pesan pada temannya dan sekarang tiba-tiba Ailee sudah terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung sibuk mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang tampak memerah karena secangkir kopi panas baru saja tumpah diatas jari-jarinya.

"Kau sudah gila? Ini sakit dan panas sekali!"pekik Ailee yang hampir menangis dengan suara keras pada seorang _namja_ yang menyebabkan kesialannya itu tanpa peduli dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Jika saja tangannya tidak sedang begitu kesakitan mungkin Ailee akan menghajar _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat panic mencari sesuatu untuk membersihkan tangan Ailee.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja! Ada yang mendorongku tadi!"jawab _namja_ itu cepat dengan wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan. "Ayo kita ke dokter saja!"dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ailee yang menatap benci padanya dan sibuk meniup-niup sendiri tangannya yang melepuh, _namja_ muda itu menarik lengan kiri Ailee menuju pintu keluar cafe.

Di tempat parkir, sekuat tenaga Ailee melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan _namja_ itu di lengannya. Seraya mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya, _yeoja_ Jung itu mendelik tajam pada _namja_ yang ternyata memiliki wajah setampan _member boyband_ yang sedang diidolakan Ailee dan teman-temannya. Untuk sesaat Ailee terpana sebelum ingatan jika _namja_ ini sudah membuat tangannya melepuh menyadarkannya.

"Kau mau menculikku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu ke dokter!"tolak Ailee kasar dan langsung membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dalam hati Ailee mengerutu kesal karena kesialan beruntun tidak bosan mengikutinya hari ini. Dimulai dari Jaejoong _oppa_ yang membatalkan makan siang untuk merayakan kelulusan, _appa_ yang tidak punya waktu mendengar curhatannya, teman-temannya yang sibuk dan yang paling parah _namja_ dengan wajah setampan dewa yang seharusnya mengajak Ailee kenalan malah melukai tangannya dengan kopi panas! Kurang sial apa coba?

"Tapi tanganmu terluka dan kita harus segera mengobatimu! Namaku, Nichkhun!"

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Keempat _namja_ muda yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar Jaejoong terus saja tertawa tanpa suara setiap kali mendengar suara erangan tertahan atau pun desahan lirih dalam kamar yang terkunci dari dalam itu. Andai saja ada kamera tersembunyi, mungkin apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua _namja_ beda usia dalam kamar itu bisa digunakan sebagai senjata untuk memeras mereka nanti!

"Kalian dengar desahan itu! _Ahjussi_ Jung pasti sangat bernafsu..."komentar Junsu dengan suara lirih yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar.

Semua yang terjadi selama makan malam dan juga berhasilnya Jung Yunho menyelinap masuk dalam kamar Jaejoong adalah ide jahil dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Junsu yang saat ini sedang ber _high five_ tanpa suara sedangkan Shim Changmin sudah bersandar didinding dengan tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kegilaan Jung Yunho pada seorang _namja_ cantik seumuran putrinya.

"Jangan berhenti mengetuk pintu itu, Yoochun-ssi...Kita lihat selama apa mereka bertahan!"Changmin menyeringai jahat membayangkan usaha Yunho menaklukkan _namja_ keras kepala seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan jahil Yoochun terus mengetuk pintu kamar itu seraya memanggil nama Jaejoong dan menanyakan tentang keberadaan Jung Yunho. Adiknya yang pasti sedang bingung dan tak mampu berpikir jernih itu seharusnya tahu tidak mungkin sang _appa_ menanyakan tentang partner bisnisnya pada putra bungsunya yang menghilang dari ruang makan dengan alasan aneh seperti membersihkan noda _steak_ yang bahkan tidak terlihat di celananya yang berwarna gelap.

"JAEJOONGIE? KAU ADA DI KAMAR? JAWAB AKU!"teriak Yoochun lagi dengan nada dramatis dan begitu heboh sambil menggedor-gedor kuat pintu kamar itu yang membuat para penontonnya semakin gila menahan tawa karena mereka yakin didalam sana Jaejoong pasti sudah merasa panik dan ketakutan jika Yoochun masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung.

Saking gelinya melihat gaya aneh _namjachingu_ Junsu yang ternyata sama jahilnya dengan mereka, Kyuhyun sampai memukul-mukul keras bahu Changmin yang sudah memeluk erat dirinya. "Aku yakin sekali Yunho _hyung_ pasti sedang kesal setengah mati dan mungkin saja akan mengamuk!"guman Kyuhyun diantara tawa keras yang dia rendam sebisa mungkin didada bidang tunangannya yang juga tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan menyiapkan _bourbon_ terlezat untuknya nanti!"bisik Changmin nakal sebelum menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum. Pasangan ajaib yang selalu tampil kompak itu berbagi ciuman panas tanpa peduli pada 2 pasang mata yang sedang menatap bodoh pada mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekati pintu itu menyadarkan keterpanaan Yoochun dari pasangan yang baru dikenalnya itu. Tergesa ditariknya tangan Junsu agar kekasihnya itu tidak terus melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat adegan _live_ yang disuguhkan gratis karena Yoochun yakin pasangan yang terus berciuman panas itu sengaja menggoda mereka.

"Jaejoong akan membuka pintu! Kalian harus pergi!"serunya pelan yang sontak membuat Junsu berdiri dan pasangan ChangKyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan seringai kecil yang sama persis. Ketiganya segera bersembunyi ditempat yang sudah mereka tentukan.

.

.

.

.

Dengan raut wajah yang diatur sedatar mungkin Jaejoong membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan melotot pada Yoochun yang berdiri disana. "Jika pintu kamarku rusak apa kau mau menggantinya, _hyungie_? Kau berteriak seperti orang barbar saja!"cela Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang malah meringis kecil sebelum tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam.

"Lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam _maknae_?"tanya Yoochun dengan mata penuh selidik dan tawa yang sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

Pertanyaan yang diikuti dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan itu serta merta membuat Jaejoong gelalapan dan tanpa sadar mengigit keras bibirnya yang sudah bengkak. _"Apa Yoochun hyung mendengar desahanku tadi? Apa dia curiga? Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa mati malu jika hyungie menemukan ahjussi mesum itu di kamar mandiku!",_ Jaejoong sibuk berdebat dalam hatinya sendiri dan tidak memperhatikan jika ada 3 pasang yang mengintipnya dari salah satu pilar dekat kamarnya.

"Aku...Itu...Aku sedang di kamar mandi..."jawab Jaejoong cepat dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar sambil terus memegang lehernya agar Yoochun tidak melihat bercak merah yang tersebar dibeberapa titik disana.

"Kau melihat tuan Jung? _Appa_ sedang mencarinya?"tanya Yoochun lagi dengan nada ringan sambil sengaja menatap bingung kearah leher jenjang adiknya. "Ada apa dengan lehermu, _maknae_? Digigit nyamuk?"kali ini Yoochun dengan jahil memasang ekspresi prihatin diwajahnya saat mendengar Jaejoong terkesiap dan dengan gelisah menaikkan kerah sweater yang dikenakannya. "Joongie, kau lupa menaikkan restleting celanamu?"bisik Yoochun pelan dan kali ini Jaejoong memekik keras dengan wajah yang semakin merah sambil membereskan celananya.

Mungkin setelah ini Yoochun harus mendaftar menjadi actor komedi!

Tawa keras Yoochun sudah hampir saja tersembur saat melihat wajah panic dan merah Jaejoong yang berusaha menutupi lehernya yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ tanpa menyadari jika bibirnya terlihat bengkak, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan yang terparah restleting celananya yang belum dinaikkan!

Semua tanda ditubuh mungil itu sudah membuat Yoochun langsung tahu jika Jung Yunho pasti telah mencium habis-habisan adiknya yang sedingin es ini. "Jadi apa kau melihat dimana tuan jung?"tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku tidak melihatnya! Pergilah, _hyung_...Kepalaku sakit dan aku mau tidur!"dan tanpa menunggu sahutan Yoochun yang terus menatap tajam padanya, Jaejoong membanting pintu kamar dan langsung menguncinya. "Dasar sial! Ini benar-benar memalukan!"erang Jaejoong frustasi, dia yakin Yoochun akan terus menggunakan kejadian ini untuk meledeknya. "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkan _ahjussi_ mesum itu dari kamar ini?"

"Tentu saja dari pintu, _Luv..."_ guman Yunho dengan tawa kecil. Dia mendengar semua yang dibicarakan Jaejoong dengan Kim Yoochun yang pasti bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi. Reaksi Jaejoong yang panic memang selalu bisa membuat Yunho merasa gemas. "Senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, _nae sarang._ Akan segera kita ulangi! _"_ tanpa peduli pada mata bulat yang mengobarkan api itu, Yunho menarik cepat tubuh Jaejoong dan melumat bibir merah itu sebelum dengan percaya diri keluar dari kamar.

Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar merah. "Dasar bajingan! Aku benci kau!"jerit Jaejoong tertahan pada Yunho yang malah mengedipkan mata padanya.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi aroma sensual Jung Yunho dan membiarkan pikirannya berkelana. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan _namja_ Jung itu? Apa aku sudah tidak normal? Kenapa aku diam saja dengan semua tindakan kurang ajar itu? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang setiap kali bersama dengan Jung Yunho? Kenapa aku dengan mudahnya membalas ciuman panas itu? Apa aku mulai luluh dengan semua perhatian Yunho padanya? Apa aku mulai mencintainya? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

" _Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menuruti kata hatiku? Benarkan Yunho serius dengan semua yang dikatakannya? Atau ini semua hanya permaianan dan tantangan baginya?",_ batin Jaejoong saat membayangkan kembali apa yang terjadi di kamarnya ini sesaat yang lalu dengan seulas senyum sendu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk semua reviews, followers, favourites, siders and guests. Ti Amo ini hanya ff ringan dengan konflik aneh yang gak akan bikin hati galau koq. So santai aja ngikuti hidup si blonde kim dan si ahjussi jung ya.

Untuk yang terus menagih AA, bukannya gk mau di update, tapi memang belum dilanjutkan. Akan diusahakan sebelum sebulan. Thanks ya untuk antusiasmenya.


	12. Chapter 11 - KAU TAKUT, HONEY?

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Seraya menyingkirkan semua kegelisahannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Jung Yunho yang keras kepala dan sepertinya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mengejarnya, Jaejoong memulai paginya dengan mematut diri didepan cermin setinggi badan yang berada disudut kamarnya. Busana _casual_ berupa kaos polo hitam, mantel berwarna _beige_ dan _skinny jeans_ yang dilengkapi dengan sepasang _boots_ hitam menjadi pilihannya untuk hari pertama dia bekerja di HERO ENT.

" _Fighting_ Kim Jaejoong! Jangan biarkan apapun merusak hari yang indah ini dan lupakan saja _ahjussi_ mesum yang pasti tidak serius dengan semua ucapan dan janjinya itu!"guman Jaejoong pada bayangannya sendiri sambil meraih ponsel dan juga kunci mobilnya.

Ini saatnya untuk Jaejoong membuktikan pada sang _appa_ jika dia bisa membantu usaha keluarga yang sudah dirintis keluarga Kim selama puluhan tahun. Menjalankan bisnis tuan Kim bukanlah pilihan utama Jaejoong namun karena Yoochun menolak dengan tegas untuk terlibat dalam perusahaan keluarga maka suka atau tidak, Jaejoong yang harus melakukannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." Jaejoong berguman pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoochun yang sedang menikmati beberapa tangkup _sandwich_ tuna.

Sebagai _appa_ , tuan Kim selalu merasa sangat bangga sekaligus kagum pada sosok putra bungsunya yang begitu menawan meski hanya tampil dengan pakaian sederhana berwarna hitam yang membosankan itu,"Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Kau yakin mau mulai bekerja hari ini, Joongie?"tanyanya penuh perhatian pada Jaejoong yang selalu bisa menyenangkan hatinya.

" _Kapan aku sakit kepala?"_ batin Jaejoong yang untuk sesaat merasa bingung sebelum kemudian dengan cepat menoleh kearah Yoochun yang sudah tersenyum kecil padanya sambil terus mengunyah sandwich ditangannya. _"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres! Aku akan membuat perhitungan nanti!"_ geram Jaejoong dalam hati sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tuan Kim.

"Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit, _appa_ dan aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja."ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum cerah yang semakin memperindah wajah rupawannya. Dia sudah bertekad akan membiarkan takdir mengatur jalan hidupnya.

Tuan Kim merasa lega dan sontak tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang sangat sesuai dengan harapannya. "Yoochun, lihat semangat adikmu ini. Seharusnya kau juga bekerja di Hero dan bukannya sibuk membuka galeri yang akan membuatmu menjadi perjaka tua yang menyedihkan!"tegurnya tajam pada Yoochun yang malah tersenyum acuh.

"Tenanglah, _appa_. Putramu yang tampan ini tidak mungkin menjadi perjaka tua! Hanya dengan 1 senyuman, aku bisa membuat semua _yeoja_ bertekuk lutut!"Yoochun tersenyum sombong pada tuan Kim yang sudah terlihat kesal dan mengabaikan ekspresi mual yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Bicara denganmu selalu membuatku sakit kepala!"gerutu tuan Kim seraya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang sedang minum segelas susu. "Jaejoongie, kenapa lehermu merah-merah?"tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan suara khawatir terlebih saat melihat Jaejoong hampir tersedak susu yang masih ada dimulutnya.

Wajah Jaejoong sontak memerah dan panas, hampir saja dia menyemburkan susu dalam mulutnya karena begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan _appa_ -nya,"Ini...Ah, ini...Alergi! Ya...Aku sedang alergi..."jawabnya terbata sambil meletakkan gelas susu dengan tangan gemetar sementara kakinya menendang pelan kaki Yoochun yang terlihat begitu acuh dan tidak berniat membantunya.

"Sejak kapan kau alergi? Kenapa _appa_ tidak tahu?"cecar tuan Kim semakin khawatir. "Apa kau sudah ke dokter?"mata tajam tuan Kim bisa melihat jika bercak merah itu tersebar dari leher hingga ke bagian dada atas putra bungsunya yang tidak tertutup kerah itu.

"Itu...Aku..Maksudku...Begini _appa,_ aku..."

Dalam hati Jaejoong sudah mengucapkan ratusan sumpah serampah pada Jung Yunho yang sudah menimbulkan masalah besar untuknya. Jaejoong juga memaki dirinya sendiri yang lupa memakai syal yang sudah disiapkannya. Tatapan khawatir Tuan Kim membuat perut Jaejoong tiba-tiba terasa sakit karena merasa bersalah. Dia jarang sekali berbohong pada _appa-_ nya ini.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hampir menangis karena bingung mencari alasan yang tepat akhirnya Yoochun berbaik hati dan memutuskan untuk membantu," _Uri maknae_ alergi sejak semalam _appa_...Semalam di kamarnya ada nyamuk yang suka mengigit lehernya dengan ganas! AAAWWW..."Yoochun menjerit kuat karena rasa sakit yang menghujam tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Jaejoong yang bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Nyamuk? Kalau begitu minta pada bibi Kang agar membersihkan kamarmu, Joongie. _Appa_ berangkat dulu ya!"

Masih dengan raut wajah bingung mendengar penjelasan putra sulungnya yang sedikit tidak masuk akal, tuan Kim berdiri untuk mengusak rambut pirang Jaejoong dan melabuhkan ciuman kecil di kening putra kesayangannya itu sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa peduli pada Yoochun yang terus meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu, Ailee?"

Jung Ailee yang sedang melamun tanpa niat menghabiskan sarapannya itu sedikit bingung saat menatap pada sang _appa_ yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang terjadi padanya. "Tersiram kopi panas semalam."gumannya dengan seulas senyum tipis saat membayangkan wajah _namja_ tampan yang sudah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

"Pergilah ke dokter!"perintah Yunho sembari beranjak dari kursinya setelah meneguk kopi yang selalu menjadi sarapan paginya. " _Appa_ akan pulang larut dan kuharap kau tidak berkeliaran di luar!"meski sering terlihat acuh, Yunho sebenarnya cukup memperhatikan Ailee yang karena takdir harus menjadi putrinya itu.

Dengan langkah penuh semangat dan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya sejak semalam, Jung Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera memacu _audy_ miliknya menuju HEROTIC ENT. Tempat dimana dia akan memberi kejutan kecil untuk Kim Jaejoong yang sudah mengubah hampir semua warna dalam hidupnya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Jaejoongie! Apapun caranya!"Yunho menyeringai kecil kala membayangkan wajah marah _namja_ cantik yang pada awalnya selalu menolak setiap sentuhannya dengan berbagai alasan namun selalu berakhir dengan membalas ciumannya dengan penuh gairah.

Takdir sudah mempertemukan mereka dan Jung Yunho akan memastikan takdir memihak dan menyatukan mereka meski dia harus mematahkan semua prinsip keras kepala Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Dengan sepasang mata bulat yang seperti mengobarkan api, Jaejoong berdiri tegak didepan Yoochun yang masih sibuk mengasihani kakinya yang menjadi korban penindasan Jaejoong yang selalu bertingkah manis didepan tuan Kim dan langsung berubah menjadi iblis mengerikan begitu sang _appa_ tidak ada, seperti sekarang ini!

"Kim Yoochun akan kubunuh kau! Beraninya kau membuatku malu didepan _appa!_ Pasti semalam itu rencanamu, bukan? Karena tidak mungkin _ahjussi_ Jung tahu dimana letak kamarku! Aku yakin sekali ada yang telah merancang semua ide busuk itu bersamamu!"tuding Jaejoong langsung tanpa setitik keraguan pun,"Katakan siapa saja yang terlibat?"tuntutnya garang.

Dari awal Shim Changmin mengusulkan ide itu, Yoochun sudah yakin pasti akan ketahuan karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bodoh dan sekarang lihat, saat dia menjadi korban amukan sang _maknae_ , tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membantunya. "Yak, itu adalah tuduhan tanpa bukti! Aku bisa menuntutmu telah melakukan pencemaran nama baik, _maknae_!"elak Yoochun cepat dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

Jaejoong tertawa sinis dan mendekati _hyung-_ nya yang jika sedang berbohong akan terus menggepalkan tangannya. "Kau mau menuntutku? Tuntut saja kalau berani dan akan kubongkar rahasiamu dan juga si bebek Junsu itu sebelum kau bisa membuatku tersudut lagi!"ancamnya sadis seraya meninggalkan Kim Yoochun yang melongo tidak percaya.

"Pasangan iblis itu telah membuatku dalam masalah besar dan kakiku yang malang sudah menjadi korbannya!"gerutu Yoochun pilu seraya meraih ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

Sepasang mata doe Kim Jaejong yang sedang berdiri disamping tuan Kim hampir meloncat keluar saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam seorang _namja_ bersetelan hitam arang yang duduk diantara para petinggi Hero lainnya dan sedang tersenyum simpul padanya. Seketika Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas saat ingatannya kembali pada apa yang terjadi semalam di kamarnya. Tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar memperbaiki letak syal yang melingkari lehernya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong berdumel kesal, bagaimana mungkin dia sesial ini? Baru saja dirinya memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sementara semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho dan ini, tidak sampai 2 jam dari waktu dia mendoktrin dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong harus menerima kenyataan jika _namja_ Jung itu adalah salah satu partner bisnis sang _appa_ dan pasti sengaja datang ke HERO hari ini!

"Perkenalkan ini adalah putra bungsuku, Kim Jaejoong dan mulai hari ini dia akan bergabung dengan perusahan. Kuharap kalian bisa membimbingnya!"

Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik pada Jung Yunho yang duduk disebelah kanan meja panjang itu dan segera tersenyum kecil sembari membungkuk sopan setelah mendengar sang _appa_ memperkenalkannya pada semua orang yang mungkin akan sangat membantunyanya di masa depan nanti.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, _ahjussi?"_ bisik Jaejoong ketus dengan wajah kesal saat tuan Kim menyuruhnya duduk tepat disamping Jung Yunho yang dilihatnya sudah mengulum senyum puas. "Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?"kali ini suara lembut itu terdengar penuh kecurigaan.

Penampilan Jaejoong pagi ini terlihat begitu menawan sekaligus dewasa, namun yang membuat Yunho hampir menyeringai senang adalah lilitan syal di leher jenjang itu. Dia tahu pasti Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan _kissmark_ yang diukirnya semalam. "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, _Luv..._ Kau terlihat keren dengan syal itu!"guman Yunho lirih sambil pura-pura membolak-balik lembaran yang dibagikan sekretaris tuan Kim padanya walaupun dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas Jaejoong memaki pelan sebelum mengabaikannya.

Di saat Jaejoong serius mendengar tuan Kim memimpin rapat, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada tangan yang membelai dan meremas pelan pahanya hingga hampir saja Jaejoong menjerit terkejut jika tidak mengingat dimana mereka saat ini, lagipula dia tahu pasti siapa orang mesum yang berani melakukan hal tercela itu padanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Jung Yunho!"bentak Jaejoong pelan namun penuh penekanan seraya melihat cepat ke sekeliling meja panjang yang dipenuhi para petinggi HERO itu. Takut jika ada yang tanpa sengaja melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jung Yunho padanya.

Dalam hati Yunho tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Jaejoong berusaha keras mengatur ekspresi wajahnya meski pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat merona samar karena saat ini tangan Yunho sedang mengusap pelan bagian dalam pahanya meski _namja_ cantik itu berusaha keras merapatkan kedua kakinya. "Kau takut, _honey_?"goda Yunho meski wajahnya terlihat serius mendengar salah satu petinggi HERO yang sedang melaporkan sesuatu pada tuan Kim.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menampar kuat wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Jung Yunho karena saat ini tangan kurang ajar itu seperti tentakel yang mengerayangi bagian selatan dirinya yang mulai terasa tegang. "Kumohon, jauhkan tanganmu, bajingan!"bentak Jaejoong dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat melawan keinginannya untuk mendesah walaupun nafasnya sudah memburu yang disamarkannya menjadi batuk kecil hingga tidak ada orang yang menanyakan kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"Dasar pengecut!"Yunho menyeringai kecil, meremas kuat paha Jaejoong sebelum melepaskan tangannya dan duduk tegak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi selama 5 menit yang bagi Jaejoong terasa seabad.

Apa yang tadi pagi dilakukannya pada Yoochun kembali Jaejoong lakukan, kali ini sasarannya tulang kering Jung Yunho. _Namja_ cantik tersenyum puas dalam hati saat dilihatnya bibir pemilik JUNG CORP itu terkatup rapat untuk menahan erangan kesakitan yang pasti sedang dirasakannya karena tendangan kuat kaki Jaejoong yang memakai _boots_.

"Rasakan itu! Lain kali akan kumutilasi barang kebanggaanmu!"ancam Jaejoong sadis dengan suara lirih dan senyum puas.

Pembalasan itu memang sangat manis rasanya!

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Hai, Ailee. Kau mau ke kampus? Ayo, kuantar! Pasti kau tidak bisa menyetir karena tanganmu sedang terluka!"

Sapaan ceria dan penuh percaya diri dari sosok tinggi yang baru dikenalnya semalam itu sejenak membuat Jung Ailee yang memang bersiap untuk berangkat ke Kyung Hee berdiri termangu bingung di samping mobilnya. Kenapa Nichkhun bisa ada disini? batin Ailee saat perlahan menghampiri _namja_ tampan yang terus tersenyum lebar padanya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya ketus sambil melirik mobil _sport_ yang semalam mengantarnya pulang.

Senyum lebar ditunjukkan Nichkhun pada _yeoja_ yang seperti tidak suka padanya itu,"Menjemputmu! Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas luka ditanganmu, bukan?"alasannya meski tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengenal lebih jauh Jung Ailee yang sepertinya tidak terpesona pada penampilannya.

"Kau sudah mengantarku ke dokter dan kurasa itu sudah cukup!"tegas _yeoja_ itu lagi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh mengantarmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai _namjachingu?_ Lebih tampan dariku?"Nichkhun sengaja memasang wajah memelas yang diikuti senyum sedih yang biasanya mampu membuat semua _yeoja_ merona dan akhirnya menuruti keinginannya.

Bukannya merona merah atau pun langsung tersenyum manis padanya, Jung Ailee malah mendengus kasar dan mendelik tajam pada Nichkhun saat bicara dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat,"Dengar Nichkhun-ssi. Satu, aku punya supir yang akan mengantarku. Dua, ya, aku punya _namjachingu_ yang lebih tampan darimu. Jadi sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku!"usirnya tanpa basa basi.

"Ya Tuhan, kata-katamu seperti pisau yang menusuk dalam jantungku!" Nichkhun mengerang dramatis yang sontak mengundang dengusan kasar dari bibir Ailee yang mencibir padanya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan! Kita baru bertemu selama beberapa jam!"seru _yeoja_ Jung itu telak meski harus diakui hatinya sedikit berdebar saat mengingat perlakuan manis Nichkhun padanya semalam dan pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

Setelah beberapa waktu, rapat harian yang diikuti dengan perkenalan resmi Jaejoong itu usai dan saat ini ruang rapat yang luas itu hanya menyisakan Jaejoong, tuan Kim dan juga Jung Yunho yang terlihat sedang serius membaca sekilas beberapa dokumen yang baru disodorkan tuan Kim padanya.

"Aku setuju dengan semua ini, tuan Kim dan sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun bisa segera memulai tahap pertamanya."

Suara penuh antusias dari rekan bisnisnya itu membuahkan senyum lebar tuan Kim yang terlihat sangat puas sekaligus senang,"Tuan Jung seperti yang anda tahu, proyek di Jeju itu akan kuserahkan pada putraku yang baru bergabung hari ini. Jadi, aku sangat berharap anda mau membimbingnya jadi Jaejoong bisa belajar banyak tentang bisnis dari anda!"

Yunho tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat Jaejoong memutar malas matanya meski tetap memilih diam. "Aku dengan senang hati akan mengajarkan semua yang kutahu pada Jaejoong-ssi namun praktek langsung akan lebih mudah!"kalimat singkat itu terdengar begitu ambigu ditelinga Jaejoong yang tahu ada makna ganda yang sengaja ditujukan Jung Yunho padanya. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, tuan Kim."tambah _namja_ Jung itu lagi dengan nada ringan.

Dengan perasaan gusar yang susah payah disembunyikannya Jaejoong menatap dingin pada _namja_ Jung yang dilihatnya sedang menyembunyikan seringai liciknya dibalik dokumen yang dipegangnya. " _Appa_ , ada apa ini? Bukannya aku akan mengurusi agensi artis kita? Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bisnis hotel!"sela Jaejoong yang akhirnya tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi karena bekerja dalam proyek yang sama itu berarti dia akan sering bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ mesum yang suka sekali mencuri kesempatan itu!

Tuan Kim bisa melihat kebingungan dalam mata Jaejoong sekaligus protes samar putra bungsunya itu. "Itu memang rencana _appa_ sebelumnya, namun _appa_ merasa akan lebih bagus jika kau menerapkan apa yang selama kau pelajari dalam bisnis hotel di Jeju yang merupakan kerjasama antara _appa,_ tuan Jung dan juga tuan Shim yang sayangnya tidak bisa hadir dalam rapat perkenalanmu ini! Kau nantinya bisa mengembangkan bisnis itu sesuai dengan kemampuanmu."

"Apa kau merasa tidak mampu, Jaejoong-ssi? Ini memang akan menjadi awal yang cukup berat untuk pemula. Sangat dimengerti jika kau mungkin takut gagal untuk pekerjaan pertamamu!"Yunho sengaja meremehkan kemampuan Jaejoong karena dia cukup mengenal karakter _namja_ cantik yang keras kepala ini.

Cukup sudah semua kesabarannya!

Tanpa peduli pada tuan Kim yang mungkin akan menegurnya, Jaejoong berbalik dan mendelik tajam pada Jung Yunho yang sudah berani sekali meremehkan kemampuannya walau pun memang benar dia adalah pemula dalam dunia bisnis. "Aku yakin sangat mampu melakukan semua itu, tuan Jung! Aku tidak pernah menolak tantangan!"desis Jaejoong dengan nada angkuh yang membuat Yunho semakin menyukainya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku menantangmu, Jaejoong-ssi! Tunjukkan keberanianmu itu padaku!"

Lagi, sebuah kalimat bermakna ganda yang dikuti dengan senyum lebar penuh perhitungan itu sontak membuat Jaejoong memaki kasar dirinya yang sudah begitu bodoh jatuh dalam jebakan licik Jung Yunho yang pasti sejak awal sengaja memancing reaksinya dengan kalimat-kalimat provokatif.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa sedikit bosan ~~~~"

Dengan gerakan seperti kucing malas Cho Kyuhyun beringsut untuk duduk di ranjang besar baru saja mereka hancurkan karena keganasan dari iblis berkulit tan yang sedang menyeringai padanya dengan wajah tampan yang penuh kepuasan dan masih dipenuhi selapis keringat. "Kau dengar, Chwang? Aku bosan!"kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya hingga tunangannya yang masih sibuk membelai punggung polosnya ikut duduk sambil kembali memeluknya erat.

"Kita ke Vegas minggu depan!"

Putus Changmin yang dengan nakal mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir merah tunangannya yang sudah terlihat bengkak. "Kau bisa bersenang-senang disana dan aku akan mengurus beberapa hal di casino."guman _namja_ muda yang sangat berambisi itu lagi sembari menarik Kyuhyun hingga terduduk dipangkuannya sebelum kembali menjilat leher dan juga dada _namja_ berambut ikal itu tanpa peduli delikan tajam Kyuhyun. Seolah apa yang mereka lakukan 1 jam yang lalu belum memuaskannya.

Sensasi lidah panas Changmin yang sedang berkeliaran di dadanya, sesekali mengigit kecil dan menghisap kuat _nipple_ -nya yang sudah kembali tegang, ditambah kejantanan keras selalu bisa membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan itu terus menusuk bokongnya hingga Kyuhyun menggeram pelan seraya menggalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher kekar tunangannya tepat saat dia merasakan jika Changmin memeluk kuat pinggangnya dan berusaha menyatukan diri mereka lagi.

" _Really_? Arrghhh...Dasar bajingan! Kasar sekali!"bentak Kyuhyun karena junior besar itu melesak dalam dirinya tanpa peringatan sementara pemiliknya hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum melumat kasar bibirnya lagi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali banjir keringat meski dia merasa puas sekaligus nikmat karena Changmin selalu tahu dimana titik sensitifnya,"Kau...Uhmmm...Ssss...Memang yang paling mengerti aku, Chwang...Ahh... _There!"_ satu desahan lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun yang berusaha bicara.

Untuk sesaat hanya suara erangan dan desahan yang terdengar di _suite_ hotel mewah itu, kedua _namja_ itu kembali sibuk bergumul dan berbagi kemesraan yang tidak pernah membuat mereka jemu meski hubungan mereka telah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun dan Changmin sudah sangat mengenal setiap bagian diri Cho Kyuhyun yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan tatapan orang-orang tak berguna di pesta Kim itu?"tanya Changmin pelan sambil menggendong Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"Sedikit, tapi lupakan saja. Mereka tidak penting dan bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melalui semua itu? Aku tidak peduli lagi!"Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Changmin yang selalu bisa memberinya rasa aman karena pilihan hidup mereka ini terkadang memang terasa berat.

Changmin tersenyum melihat sorot penuh percaya diri itu sudah kembali,"Kau benar, kita tidak butuh mereka, Kyu. Selama kita selalu bersama maka tidak akan ada yang terjadi!"desisnya yakin dengan mata berkilau dingin.

"Mandikan aku, Chwang! Seluruh tubuhku sakit!"perintah _namja_ Cho yang jarang sekali menunjukkan sifat manjanya itu dengar kerlingan nakal.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always to all followers, favourites, readers, siders and guest. Semoga tidak boring yang dengan si ahjussi yang selalu penuh semangat and si blonde yang masih aja tsundere banget.

PS : AA akan di update minggu depan ^^ semoga ide menghampiri ya.

.

.

 **TEASER CHAP 12**

"YA! Aku tidak mau _ahjussi_ mendekatiku lagi! "

"Jangan menolaknya atau aku akan menciummu tanpa peduli jika ini adalah kantor!"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong! Sangat dan aku tidak peduli meski kau menolakku dengan ribuan alasan! Mungkin mulutmu memang bisa berbohong tapi tubuhmu tidak dan akan kubuktikan itu!"

.

SEE YOU SOON


	13. Chapter 12 - PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

' _ **ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

" _ **Oppa, ayo makan siang bersama. Aku menunggumu di cafe biasa!"**_

Senyum simpul dibibir Yunho menghilang begitu saja dan berganti dengan raut tidak suka saat tanpa sengaja dirinya membaca pesan singkat dari Ailee di ponsel Jaejoong sementara _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk membelakangi pintu ruang kerjanya itu membalas cepat pesan singkat itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih tidak menyadari jika Yunho sudah membungkuk disampingnya karena sekarang _namja_ cantik itu terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku, Jaejoongie?"

Kecupan kecil dipipinya yang diikuti pertanyaan arogan itu hanya membuahkan lirikan dan dengusan malas dari Jaejoong yang sudah membuka matanya dan bahkan tidak merasa terkejut melihat Jung Yunho sudah duduk dipinggir meja kerja miliknya dengan senyum kecil. Sangat terbiasa dengan aura dan aroma yang memancar dari tubuh besar berbalut setelan itu membuat Jaejoong tahu Yunho masuk ke ruang kerjanya bahkan tanpa melihat langsung sosok tinggi itu.

"Aku lelah _, ahjussi_."gumannya pelan dengan wajah sendu.

Khawatir mendorong Yunho refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Jaejoong meski _namja_ cantik itu segera menghempasnya dengan gerakan lemah,"Kau sakit, _chagiya_? Kita ke dokter sekarang!"putusnya tegas seraya mulai menarik Jaejoong berdiri meski _namja_ cantik itu lagi-lagi menolak dengan mendorong kuat tubuh besar Yunho yang sudah memeluknya.

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong tinggalkan aku sekarang! Ini di kantor dan aku tidak mau _appa_ melihat kau yang baru kukenal semalam sudah begitu dekat denganku!"Jaejoong mengucapkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan penuh penekanan seraya menatap tajam pada Yunho yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. "Dan aku tidak perlu ke dokter!"tambahnya ketus.

Wajah cantik yang biasanya selalu terlihat bahagia dan siap membantah setiap ucapannya dengan penuh semangat itu sekarang seperti memancarkan kesedihan dan kegelisahan yang mendorong rasa melindungi dalam hati Yunho yang sebelumnya hanya pernah dirasakannya untuk Ailee, putrinya. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan, _Luv_? Apa yang membuat Kim Jaejoong yang kuat dan arogan terlihat begitu muram?"tidak ada nada pemaksaan seperti biasanya dalam pertanyaan Yunho kali ini padanya.

Hati Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri, melihat dan merasakan perhatian dari Jung Yunho membuatnya merasa sedih sekaligus senang. Disatu sisi, Jaejoong sudah memutuskan dia tidak boleh menuruti bisikan hatinya karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi sang _appa_ dan juga Jung Ailee yang sangat mencintainya dan sedang menunggunya. Disisi lain, Jaejoong ingin egois dan mengabaikan semuanya demi perasaan indah yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya untuk _namja_ Jung yang sedang menatap lekat padanya sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Apa ini karena aku?"tanya Yunho hati-hati saat dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya diam dan terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"YA! Aku tidak mau _ahjussi_ mendekatiku lagi! "tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong meneriakkan apa yang sekuat tenaga ditolak oleh hatinya. "Aku ini normal dan putrimu adalah _yeojachingu_ -ku! Apa kau lupa itu? Terlebih _appa_ -ku bisa terkena serangan jantung jika tahu apa yang kita lakukan! Jadi, kumohon mengertilah! JAUHI AKU! Aku tidak mau mengecewakan _appa_ karena dia hanya punya aku sebagai tumpuannya!"dada Jaejoong terasa sesak dan matanya memanas saat menumpahkan apa yang selama ini berusaha disangkalnya dengan sikap acuh dan ekspresi dingin yang selalu menjadi andalannya.

Akhirnya rasa sayangnya pada tuan Kim menang!

Kim Jaejoong adalah _namja_ normal dan dia harus terus berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya itu!

Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang kalut dan sedikit histeris, Yunho sebagai _namja_ dewasa yang sudah sangat berpengelaman dalam hidup, baik bisnis maupun percintaan dengan mudah bisa menebak jika Jaejoong sedang mengalami pertentangan batin dalam hatinya dan semua itu pasti berhubungan dengannya karena meskipun _namja_ cantik itu terkesan menolaknya dan meneriakkan kata-kata kasar padanya, mata doe itu terlihat begitu sedih dan jemari lentik itu tanpa sadar menarik kuat jas yang dikenakan Yunho seperti enggan melepaskannya.

" _Arra_ , aku tidak akan mengganggumu di hari pertama tapi terima ini. Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya, _chagiya."_

Yunho meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar diatas meja kerja Jaejoong yang masih kosong. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua yang baru diteriakkan Jaejoong padanya dengan penuh emosi karena fakta yang terpenting adalahwajah _namja_ cantik itu sekarang terlihat begitu sedih dan bimbang yang menandakan jika Jaejoong sebenarnya juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya namun sesuatu menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"tolak Jaejoong langsung, memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan gedung-gedung perkantoran. Hatinya sedang kacau dan kehadiran Jung Yunho hanya semakin memperburuk.

Tahu jika Jaejoong sudah mulai membangun jarak diantara mereka mendorong Yunho nekad memeluk kuat tubuh ramping itu dari belakang meski dapat dirasanya Jaejoong meronta kuat untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan menolaknya atau aku akan menciummu tanpa peduli jika ini adalah kantor!"tangan Yunho meremas lembut jemari Jaejoong yang selama beberapa detik terdiam dan tidak mendorongnya.

Tawa sinis akhirnya mengurai dari _cherry lips_ yang begitu ingin Yunho dilumat, sepasang mata doe itu terlihat datar dan kosong saat melangkah mundur menghindari sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya. "Kau mengancamku lagi? Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas? Aku ingin _ahjussi_ pergi dan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! _Ahjussi_ juga tidak boleh menyentuhku lagi karena lain kali, aku akan menghajarmu!"kembali Jaejoong meneriakkan kata-kata yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ingin diucapkannya jika dia menuruti suara hatinya.

Keseriusan terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Jaejoong namun mata jeli Yunho bisa menangkap sekilas kesedihan dalam mata bulat itu. Yunho tahu ada yang sedang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya dan dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah menyerah hanya karena sedikit rintangan, Yunho akan memperjuangkan perasaannya pada _namja_ yang seperti sedang menyimpan beban berat ini. Jika Jaejoong tidak berani mengambil langkah pertama, maka Yunho yang akan melakukan itu untuknya.

Perlahan Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong meski tidak menyentuhnya,"Dan jawabannya adalah tidak! Aku akan terus berusaha mendekatimu karena kau harus tahu, jika apa yang semula hanyalah tantangan untukku sekarang telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat serius. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong! Sangat dan aku tidak peduli meski kau menolakku dengan ribuan alasan! Mungkin mulutmu memang bisa berbohong tapi tubuhmu tidak dan akan kubuktikan itu!"serunya dengan senyum lembut.

Hembusan nafas hangat Yunho yang membelai pipinya hampir saja melemahkan tekad Jaejoong, terlebih dia bisa melihat _namja_ yang selalu dipanggilnya _ahjussi_ itu begitu serius tanpa setitik kebohongan pun dalam sepasang matanya. Fakta jika Jung Yunho mencintainya dengan tulus seperti menampar kuat Jaejoong yang sudah memilih untuk mematuhi janji yang pernah dibuatnya pada tuan Kim. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mengeraskan hatinya dan segera berbalik menghindari tatapan tajam yang seolah menembus dalam hatinya itu.

"Cukup, Jung Yunho! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

Decak penuh kekaguman dan pujian terus terlontar tanpa sadar di mulut kedua _namja_ muda yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di lobi satu-satunya hotel termewah yang sedang hangat menjadi perbincangan disetiap tempat karena terdaftar sebagai hotel termahal nomor 1 di Asia dan ke 5 di dunia. Seluruh dekorasi, arsitektur, dan pelayanan hotel yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna biru laut terlihat begitu indah hingga mendapat pujian dari setiap tamu yang pernah menikmati kemewahan yang disuguhkan dengan bayaran fantastis.

"Kau yakin sepupumu itu mengundang kita makan siang di hotel ini?"

Dengan kesal Junsu memukul bahu Yoochun yang bertanya untuk kelima kalinya meski dirinya sendiri juga mulai merasa ragu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengundangnya ke Hilton milik sepupunya itu, alih-alih ke hotel super mewah yang sepertinya dibangun khusus untuk kalangan _jet set._ "Tentu saja! Mungkin ini sebagai imbalan karena aku sudah memberitahunya letak kamar Jaejoong!"sahut Junsu percaya diri sambil mendekati _receptionist_ hotel yang tersenyum ramah menyambutnya.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun mengundang kami untuk makan siang!"Junsu langsung mengatakan tujuannya meski setitik ragu terselip dalam suaranya.

"Tuan Kim Junsu dan Kim Yoochun?"tanyanya seolah memastikan dan tersenyum sopan saat melihat Junsu mengangguk cepat. "Baik, silakan ikuti saya!"dengan gerakan anggun _yeoja_ yang memandu mereka menuju deretan lift yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk tamu khusus dan berhenti di lift bertuliskan _private_. Menekan beberapa kombinasi angka yang membuat pintu lift itu langsung terbuka. "Silakan, Tuan Cho sedang menunggu anda berdua di _suite_ pribadinya."beritahu _yeoja_ itu tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Dalam lift indah yang dapat menampung 20 orang itu, Junsu dan Yoochun saling bertatapan dengan wajah bodoh sebelum keduanya sama-sama memekik keras setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang dikatakan _yeoja_ muda itu pada mereka.

"Kau dengar yang dibilangnya tadi? _Suite_ pribadi? Oh Tuhan? Jangan bilang ini hotel milik _hyung_ -ku/Cho Kyuhyun! _Daebak!"_

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka setelah bunyi familiar itu dan sekarang kedua _namja_ muda itu sudah berdiri ditengah sebuah _suite_ paling mewah yang pernah mereka lihat. Katakan saja mereka berlebihan tapi _suite_ yang sepertinya bahkan lebih luas dari sebuah _penthouse_ didaerah Gangnam ini sungguh menakjubkan. Sejauh mata memandang _suite_ super luas ini dipenuhi koleksi seni, sebuah grand piano berwarna putih dan juga ditengahnya terdapat kolam renang besar. _Suite_ ini memang sangatlah mewah melebihi semua hotel yang pernah Junsu maupun Yoochun kunjungi di beberapa Negara.

"Lama sekali, aku hampir mengirim bantuan karena berpikir kalian tersesat!"

Sindiran tajam dari suara khas itu menyadarkan Junsu dan Yoochun yang masih sibuk melongo penuh kekaguman. Keduanya segera mencari sumber suara itu dan disana, disebelah selatan _suite_ itu, tepatnya di balkon yang menunjukkan pemandangan hampir seluruh Seoul, Cho Kyuhyun sedang duduk diatas pangkuan Shim Changmin yang tangan kirinya memegang segelas minuman.

Kedua _namja_ yang sangat fenomenal karena status dan juga kemampuan berbisnis mereka itu memang selalu frontal dan tidak pernah merasa canggung menunjukkan hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Lihat itu, keduanya bahkan tidak sungkan berbisik intim yang diakhir dengan ciuman kecil sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri dan duduk disamping Changmin yang menuangkan segelas minuman lain untuk tunangannya itu.

Melihat parade kemesraan itu, pipi Junsu merah padam. Dia bahkan tidak berani melirik pada Yoochun yang pasti juga merasa canggung, sama sepertinya meski dalam hati, Junsu ingin sekali punya keberanian yang sama dengan sepupunya itu. " _Hyung!_ Apa ini hotel milikmu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Apa kau sengaja merahasiakannya? Apa aku boleh menikmati semua fasilitas hotel keren ini? _Oh My God_ , ini bahkan lebih hebat dari Hilton!"cerocos Junsu penuh semangat untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung di hatinya.

"Posaidon adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Changmin padaku! Tentu saja kau boleh menikmati semua fasilitas yang ada di hotel ini dan sebagai info, kami tinggal disini sejak bulan lalu! Jadi, jangan cari aku di Hilton lagi!"

Mata Junsu membulat dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak percaya. Apa Shim Changmin sudah gila atau terlalu banyak uang? Sebuah hotel super mewah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Aku bahkan rela bekerja seumur hidup pada si raja kasino itu jika diberi sebuah hotel seperti Posaidon ini, batin Junsu heboh dalam hati tanpa menyadari sejak tadi dia mencengkram kuat lengan Yoochun yang meringis sakit.

Shim Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat sorot tidak percaya dalam mata sepupu Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya. "Sepertinya Junchan akan segera pingsan, Kyu...Apa kau perlu CPR, adik kecil?"Changmin mengedipkan matanya pada Junsu yang sontak memerah sedangkan Kim Yoochun langsung menatap garang padanya.

"Kau yakin Kyu _hyung_ tidak memaksamu, Changmin _hyung_?"nada ragu jelas sekali terdengar dalam suara Junsu yang benar-benar iri pada sepupunya itu.

Tawa geli keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang baru selesai bicara dengan layanan kamar. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat sepupunya sibuk mengipasi kedua pipinya yang sudah sematang apel sedangkan putra sulung Tuan Kim sepertinya benar-benar kesal melihat Junsu yang merona hanya karena kejahilan Changmin yang sedang mengusap pinggul Kyuhyun dari balik _sweater_ tipis yang dipakainya.

"Tenanglah, Yoochun-ssi. Itu hanya lelucon kecil, tunanganku tidak mungkin mau dengan anak kecil seperti Junchan!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lebar dan wajah tanpa senyum Jung Yunho keluar dari HEROTIC. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan bayangan Kim Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong yang sungguh aneh. Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Jung Corp, _namja_ yang selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang keluarga Kim secara menyeluruh!"perintahnya langsung begitu panggilannya dijawab.

" _ **Pemilik HEROTIC itu? Ini berhubungan dengan bisnis atau pribadi?"**_ tanya suara baritone yang tampaknya mengenal Yunho dengan baik.

"Pribadi, selidiki semuanya bahkan yang menurutmu tidak penting! Aku menunggu laporanmu secepatnya!"tanpa menunggu sahutan dari detektif pribadinya, Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan memutuskan mungkin malam ini dia harus menemui Shim Changmin yang selalu bisa memberinya jalan keluar, meski tidak pernah gratis!

.

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

Dengan langkah cepat dan senyum palsu diwajahnya, Jaejoong yang akan menemui tuan Kim membalas setiap sapaan karyawan HEROTIC yang berpapasan dengannya. Ini hari yang sangat berat baginya, terlebih setelah mendapat pernyataan cinta yang tak pernah disangkanya dari satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu membuatnya tertarik meski jelas perasaan itu teramat salah.

Jung Yunho seperti tornado yang masuk dalam hidupnya tanpa diundang dan sekarang Jaejoong harus mencari cara untuk menghindari ternado itu sebelum dia terseret kedalam pusarannya!

" _Appa_ memanggilku? Apa ada yang penting?"tanya Jaejoong langsung begitu masuk dalam ruangan tuan Kim yang terlihat kaku dengan dekorasi berwarna coklat yang tidak pernah disukai Jaejoong sebagai warna favoritenya.

Tuan Kim beranjak dari balik meja kerjanya dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang digunakannya untuk menjamu tamu,"Duduklah, Joongie. _Appa_ ingin mengatakan ini padamu tadi tapi menundanya dulu mengingat ada banyak telinga yang akan ikut mendengar meski _appa_ yakin mereka semua juga sudah tahu tentang ini."

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut bingung karena apa yang sedang dikatakan tuan Kim benar-benar tidak dimengertinya. Dia juga bisa melihat jika sang _appa_ sepertinya merasa canggung atau khawatir tentang sesuatu hal,"Sebenarnya apa yang mau _appa_ katakan? Aku punya janji makan siang dengan Ailee!"desak Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Anak nakal! Jadi makan siang dengan _yeojachingu-_ mu itu lebih penting?"cela tuan Kim dengan senyum tipis karena keluhan Jaejoong itu sedikit melegakan hatinya. "Kau tentu mengenal Shim Changmin, bukan?"melihat anggukan Jaejoong, tuan Kim kembali melanjutkan ucapannya,"Dia salah satu pengusaha muda yang akan menjadi partner bisnis dalam proyek Jeju kita selain tuan Jung!"

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal si raja casino yang punya banyak tempat hiburan dan selalu menghiasi salah satu acara gossip kita itu, _appa_. Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"Jaejoong mulai penasaran sebenarnya apa tujuan tuan Kim membicarakan tentang Shim Changmin padanya.

Dalam hati tuan Kim memaki situasi yang mengharuskannya membicarakan topic yang paling dibencinya itu pada putra bungsunya, namun ini sangat penting karena Jaejoong akan sering bertemu dengan _namja_ bermarga Shim itu dan juga dengan pasangannya. Tuan Kim tidak mau putra kebanggaannya ini sama seperti dia yang pernah begitu mengecewakan seluruh keluarga Kim.

" _Appa_ ingin kau sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya karena..."dari tempatnya duduk Jaejoong bisa melihat keraguan dalam mata sang _appa_ yang biasanya sangat tegas.

Setelah menghela nafas pendek, Jaejoong memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapan sang _appa_ yang sekarang terdiam dengan mata menerawang,"Karena dia itu gay dan punya pasangan resmi bernama Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik dari jaringan hotel Hilton dan juga perusahaan real estate terbesar di Seoul! Itu yang mau _appa_ katakan padaku?"

"Kau tahu itu dari berita gossip atau kau mengenal langsung mereka?"tanpa sadar tuan Kim menatap tajam pada Jaejoong dengan sorot penuh kecurigaan yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Melihat raut wajah _appa_ -nya itu, Jaejoong memilih tertawa kecil untuk menutupi denyut aneh dihatinya karena tahu kebencian sang _appa_ pada hubungan seperti itu tidak akan berubah yang berarti tidak akan pernah ada harapan untuk apa yang terus dijeritkan suara hatinya, "Dari berita gossip dan kebetulan Junsu adalah sepupu dari Cho Kyuhyun! Semalam adalah pertama kali aku melihat mereka secara langsung!"jawab Jaejoong jujur sementara tuan Kim menghela nafas lega.

"Hanya itu yang ingin _appa_ katakan. Ingat, jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka walaupun kalian terlihat dalam 1 proyek, sebisa mungkin kau harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan Jung Yunho meski dia terkenal _playboy_. Tentu kau mengerti maksud _appa_ , bukan Jaejoongie?"

Tangan Jaejoong meremas kuat syal yang masih melingkari lehernya saat mendengar perintah sang _appa_ agar dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jung Yunho. Jika saja tuan Kim tahu apa yang ada di otak _partner_ bisnis yang begitu dikaguminya itu, mungkin dia akan mengirim Jaejoong pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul!

"Aku mengerti _appa._ Jangan terlalu khawatir!"

.

.

.

.

 **THE STRIX**

"Bagaimana malam ini, Jo?"

Tanya Changmin setengah berteriak pada kepala petugas keamanan berbadan kekar yang menjadi orang kepercayaannya sambil terus berjalan cepat dengan merangkul erat bahu Kyuhyun untuk menghindari tunangannya yang benci keringat itu bersinggungan dengan orang-orang yang sibuk menari disetiap sudut The Strix.

"Sangat ramai seperti biasanya dan tuan Jung sedang menunggu anda di ruang VIP!"

Jo, pria yang datang ke Seoul dan menjadi kepala keamanan The Strix atas perintah Changmin itu segera menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari sang bos yang memang tidak setiap malam datang untuk memantau salah satu usahanya ini sambil tetap membuka jalan untuk mereka karena untuk mencapai tangga lantai 2 mereka harus melewati lantai dansa yang sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia.

"Kau yakin, Jo?"kali ini Cho Kyuhyun yang bertanya dengan suara keras karena DJ sedang memainkan lagu _beat_ yang menghentakkan adrenalin sekaligus memekakkan telinga.

"Saya sendiri yang mengantarnya tadi, bos!"jawab Jo cepat dengan nada formal pada Kyuhyun yang langsung melayangkan tatapan penuh arti pada Changmin yang sudah menyeringai lebar. "Dia memesan beberapa botol minuman!"beritahu Jo lagi tanpa diminta.

Apa yang didengarnya dari Jo itu semakin memperlebar senyum licik dibibir merah Kyuhyun yang semakin erat memeluk lengan Changmin yang selalu siap melindunginya,"Ini kesempatan kita menggorek tentang kejadian semalam pada Yunho _hyung._ Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Proposal yang harus kau periksa?"bisik Changmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun, terlalu malas untuk berteriak diantara dentuman music yang menggila di lantai bawah.

"Tidak masalah, bisa kukerjakan setelah kita pulang nanti dan kau harus membantuku, Tuan Shim Changmin!"senyum nakal terulas dibibir Kyuhyun yang berucap ringan seraya mencium kilat bibir tunangannya yang sudah mendengus malas.

Dengan gemas Changmin menarik pelan rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan melumat cepat mulut tajam Kyuhyun yang pasti ingin memakinya,"Ck, sudah kuduga! Hilang sudah 2 ronde yang kurencanakan!"keluhnya yang hanya berbuah tawa keras dari Kyuhyun yang memang kadang sangat kejam mempermainkan gairahnya.

"Aku janji akan membayarnya dengan 10 ronde saat kita di Vegas nanti!"

" _Deal_! Jangan berani membohongiku, _my_ Kyu...Atau akan kurantai kau!"

Disisi lain Jo tersenyum simpul mendengar perdebatan yang sangat familiar itu karena dia sudah begitu lama mengenal kedua pria muda yang saling mencintai dan hampir tidak pernah bertengkar itu walaupun jujur, dia selalu heran bagaimana bisa Shim Changmin yang licik dan dingin bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan dan sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang, _hyung."_

Komentar Changmin seraya menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Yunho yang mengacuhkan kehadirannya dan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya _namja_ Jung terus tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang ternyata dihiasi foto Kim Jaejoong sebagai _wallpaper_ -nya _. 'Ckck, ternyata cinta mengubah Jung Yunho yang dingin menjadi sangat out of character!',_ batin Changmin. "Berikan segelas untukku, Kyu."pintanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menuang sedikit _cognac._

"Tentu saja senang, karena aku yakin tak lama lagi Kim Jaejoong pasti akan takluk dan menjadi kekasihku!"sahut Yunho dengan senyum percaya diri sembari memasukkan ponselnya dan meraih gelas minumannya.

"Apa kau serius dengannya, Yunho _hyung_?"sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan hal ini terlebih setelah pertemuannya dengan Junsu dan Kim Yoochun tadi siang yang membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Senyum Yunho menghilang berganti dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang diarahkannya pada Kyuhyun,"Jelaskan maksud pertanyaanmu itu!"tuntut Yunho dengan nada dingin yang sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa gentar karena _namja_ berambut ikal itu malah tertawa kecil sebelum mulai bicara dengan nada tegas.

"Maksudku apa kau hanya menganggapnya sebuah tantangan? Mungkin karena kau sedang bosan dengan semua _yeoja_ itu? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan _namja_ muda yang masih tak berpengalaman itu bukan? Itu akan sangat keterlaluan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya!"

Keputusan Yunho untuk menemui kedua _namja_ yang duduk bersisian dihadapannya ini sepertinya memang tepat karena hanya merekalah yang akan mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya,"Awalnya aku hanya merasa penasaran..."

" _HYUNG!"_ herdik Kyuhyun marah.

"Jangan menyela ucapanku, Cho Kyuhyun!"sergah Yunho tak kalah kasar hingga Kyuhyun mendelik tajam padanya. "Tapi setelah aku mengenalnya, bicaranya dengannya dan _yeah_ , melakukan beberapa hal dengannya. Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, keinginan untuk melindungi dan memiliki!"

Yunho terdiam ditengah kalimatnya dan membayangkan seraut wajah cantik yang telah mendorongnya melakukan semua kegilaan yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. "Lebih tepatnya mendengar dia menolakku dengan berbagai alasan aneh membuatku merasa Jaejoong itu begitu istimewa dan mempesona hingga membuatku lupa pada semua _yeoja_ yang ada disekelilingku."

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya, _hyung_."Changmin menyeringai kecil seraya menarik Kyuhyun yang terpana mendengar setiap ucapan melankolis Yunho untuk kembali duduk meski tunangannya itu sedikit memberontak awalnya.

Setelah mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si arogan Jung Yunho, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa dan memeluk kuat leher Changmin yang terlihat bingung dengan reaksi anehnya,"Kau salah Chwang! Yunho _hyung_ bukan mulai jatuh cinta tapi sudah mencintai Kim Jaejoong!"serunya yakin.

"Apa alasan kalian mengatakan itu? Perasaanku memang terasa sangat aneh setiap kali melihat dan menyentuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dia menjadikanku bahan taruhan yang kekanakkannya itu!"pancing Yunho yang penasaran dengan penilaian kedua _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum menggodanya itu.

"Nah, itu alasannya tuan Jung. Kau tidak tersinggung walau Jaejoong menjadikanmu bahan taruhan. Kau bahkan rela menjemputnya meski dia selalu menolakmu dan yang terpenting, kau memilih sendiri setiap hadiah kecil yang kau kirim untuknya!"dengan seringai licik Shim Changmin menjatuhkan semua fakta itu diwajah Yunho yang terlihat bahagia.

"Ya, kalian benar! Aku memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya!"akhirnya dengan lantang Yunho mengakui apa yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini terus menjerit dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always to all followers, favourites, readers, siders and guest. Semoga tidak boring yang dengan si ahjussi yang selalu penuh semangat and si blonde yang masih aja tsundere banget.

SEE YOU SOON


	14. Chapter 13- SAINT HONORE

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **PARIS, PRANCIS**

Matahari yang bersinar terik di tengah musim panas membuat setiap pejalan kaki yang sedang menelusuri salah satu jalanan tersibuk di pusat kota Prancis itu melangkah cepat seraya menahan panas. Tujuan mereka adalah masuk kedalam cafe-cafe yang tersebar hampir disetiap sudut kota dan pastinya menyediakan secangkir minuman dingin untuk mengusir dahaga sekaligus penat.

Diantara sejumlah _cafe_ mewah dan perkantoran _elite_ yang berada di jalanan yang setiap sorenya dipadati ratusan kendaraan itu terlihat sebuah galeri indah berlantai 3 yang sedang mengadakan pameran lukisan dan juga barang-barang antik. Puluhan orang tampak antusias mengantri didepan pintu masuk galeri yang diberi nama ' _ **SAINT HONORE'**_ itu.

"Lukisan ini begitu indah."

"Aku selalu kagum melihat setiap goresan yang ditorehkan Bii diatas kanvas."

"Guci dengan ukiran indah ini harus jadi milikku!"

Obrolan-obrolan kecil yang berisi pujian dan kekaguman terus dilontarkan sejumlah pengunjung pada pemilik galeri _Saint Honore_ yang tersenyum manis dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan mereka dengan ramah. Ini salah satu hal yang membuat Bii begitu terkenal sejak kemunculannya di Paris hampir 15 tahun yang lalu. Sikap ramah dan juga senyum manis yang tidak pernah hilang dari pria berwajah androgini itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kedatangan anda semua dan juga untuk pujiannya. Saya benar-benar merasa sangat tersanjung."sahut Bii masih dengan senyum tipis yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah indahnya meski orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya akan melihat kilau kesedihan dalam sepasang mata besar milik pria berdarah Asia itu.

"Kau harus hadir di pesta Bryan minggu depan. Aku akan marah jika kau sampai tidak datang, Bii. Pastikan kau sudah menggosongkan jadwalmu!"

Sang pelukis yang selama ini hanya dikenal dengan nama Bii itu tertawa kecil mendengar undangan yang terdengar setengah mengancam dari seorang nyonya paro baya berpenampilan anggun yang selama ini menjadi pengemar setianya. "Tentu saja, Mrs. Trevor. Aku akan terbang ke Vegas begitu semua persiapan pameran disana selesai. Pesta pertunangan Bryan tidak akan pernah kulewatkan."seru Bii dengan suara tegas yang membuat Mrs. Trevor tertawa kecil dan sontak memeluknya erat.

"Bryan begitu merindukanmu dan dia juga sudah tidak sabar mengenalkan sahabat baiknya padamu."gumam Mrs. Trevor lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang begitu lirih serta tatapan mata yang begitu tajam hingga tanpa sadar Bii meremas kuat tangan salah satu orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu.

" _Apa benar waktunya telah tiba? Bisakah aku meraih kembali apa yang pernah lepas dari tanganku dulu? Bisakah aku memeluk dia lagi?"_ batin Bii menjerit keras antara rasa takut dan bahagia yang silih berganti. Dia begitu takut jika semua yang selama ini diimpikannya dan sudah tampak didepan matanya akan kembali menghilang.

"Hai, Bii's _Lovers_. Bolehkah aku meminjam sebentar idola kalian ini?"

Suara berat yang selalu mampu menenangkan semua kegelisahannya itu sontak menghentikan semua pikiran Bii yang sudah berkeliaran,"Lucius..."gumamnya lirih dan sedikit tersentak saat dirasanya aura hangat yang menguar dari tubuh besar yang sekarang memeluknya erat dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Segera saja Bii tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan pria tinggi besar bermata biru yang tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan jas resmi itu. Semua pengunjung yang sedang mengerumuni Bii dan melihat interaksi penuh afeksi kedua pria itu sontak tertawa kecil dan mulai melontarkan berbagai godaan yang masih mampu membuat pipi pucat Bii memerah meski sudah terlalu sering didengarnya selama belasan tahun ini.

"Kau akan mengajaknya untuk makan siang intim?"

"Jangan biarkan Bii kami yang begitu menawan ini pergi sendiri. Kau bisa saja kehilangan dia, tuan Lucius..."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu undangan dari kalian! Apa kau akan menunggu dunia kiamat dulu, Lucius?"sindir Mrs. Trevor tajam dengan seringai lebar dibibirnya yang membuat beberapa pengunjung lain tertawa dan menyetujui ucapannya.

Lucius Arnault, salah satu billioner paling berpengaruh di seluruh eropa itu tertawa geli melihat serbuan yang menyudutkannya namun juga membuatnya tersanjung. Hubungannya dengan Bii memang sudah berjalan begitu lama dan hampir semua orang dalam dunia bisnis yang mengenal dekat dirinya tahu tentang hal ini.

"Wow, sepertinya mereka semua begitu menyayangimu, _Mon Chéri_. Jadi, apa kita akan mengundang mereka saat waktunya nanti?"dengan memasang ekspresi polos Lucius melayangkan kedipan menggoda pada Bii yang sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

Jantung Bii tidak pernah berdetak nyaman jika berdekatan dengan pria maskulin dengan sejuta pesona menakutkan yang sedang memeluknya ini. Pipinya kembali terasa hangat saat menangkap tatapan tajam penuh cinta yang tersembunyi dalam sorot mata Lucius yang selalu ditujukan hanya padanya itu.

"Hentikan, Luc! Maaf, kami permisi dulu. Silakan nikmati semua lukisan dan karya seni lainnya. Maria akan memandu anda..."ujar Bii diplomatis dan langsung menarik Lucius yang terkekeh geli dari ruang pameran itu.

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

"Kiriman lagi untukmu, Jae..."

Seruan penuh semangat yang diikuti kedipan menggoda dari Jessica segera saja menghentikan langkah cepat Jaejoong yang baru saja kembali dari makan siang bersama beberapa rekan kerjanya. Sepasang mata doe itu menatap datar pada sebuah kotak indah berisi coklat mahal yang sedang diulurkan asistennya itu.

" _Kapan kau akan menyerah, Jung Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan hanya mempersulit semuanya!_ ", keluh Jaejoong dalam hati meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat dia harus mengatakan apa yang selalu ditolak keras oleh hatinya yang diam-diam mulai merasa senang dengan semua perhatian kecil Yunho yang terasa begitu manis. "Untukmu saja, Jess!"gumamnya acuh dengan seulas senyum tipis setelah mengambil sebuah amplop kecil diatas kotak coklat itu.

"Tapi ini untukmu!"protes Jessica bingung karena sekarang laci kerjanya penuh dengan kotak-kotak hadiah yang ditujukan pada putra bungsu tuan Kim itu dari seorang _secret_ _admirer_.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong mengambil kotak berisi coklat itu dari tangan Jessica tapi hatinya berperang dengan logikanya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan _appa_ yang sudah membesarkannya dengan semua kasih dan perhatian. Mengambil coklat atau hadiah-hadiah itu hanya akan melemahkan tekadnya yang semakin goyah setiap harinya.

"Buang kalau tidak mau!"putusnya cepat dan tanpa peduli pada tatapan bodoh Jessica yang sangat cerewet itu, Jaejoong bergegas masuk dalam ruangannya dan menghela nafas kesal.

Sejak Jung Yunho mengatakan jika dia sungguh mencintai Jaejoong dan tidak akan berhenti berusaha mendekatinya 1 minggu yang lalu. Puluhan hadiah mahal, rangkaian bunga indah nan eksotis dan juga benda-benda kecil lainnya selalu datang setiap hari, baik di kantor maupun di _mansion_ Kim.

" _ **Jaga kesehatanmu, nae sarang...Jangan lupa vitamin yang kukirimkan."**_

" _ **Istirahatlah jika lelah. Aku mencintaimu, baby Jae."**_

" _ **Apa hari ini kau akan mulai membuka sedikit celah dihatimu, Luv?"**_

" _ **Hatiku berdebar indah saat memikirkanmu setiap detik, Chagiya...Bogosippo, Jaejoongie. Saranghae.."**_

Setiap kali membaca kartu kecil berisi ungkapan hati Jung Yunho yang selalu dikirimkan bersama dengan barang-barang itu, hati Jaejoong semakin gelisah dan perasaan aneh itu tumbuh begitu cepat tanpa mampu dicegahnya. Hatinya bahkan berdebar indah saat menantikan setiap hadiah indah yang harus ditolaknya itu.

Kim Jaejoong mulai merasa ragu dengan keputusan yang diambilnya! Apa benar kebahagian _appa_ Kim jauh lebih penting daripada kebahagian dirinya? Jika itu benar, kenapa hati Jaejoong terasa begitu sakit setiap kali membayangkan _namja_ Jung itu akan bosan dengan semua penolakannya dan akhirnya berpaling pada yang lain? Kenapa dia merasa begitu tidak rela? Terkadang Jaejoong bahkan merasa kesal pada Jung Ailee yang bisa dengan bebas melakukan apa yang disukai tanpa beban apapun!

"Kapan kau akan menyerah, _ahjussi_? Ini sudah berlebihan. Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha mengoyahkan tekadku, Yunho-ah..."keluh Jaejoong seraya memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit karena kebanyakan mengkonsumsi kafein. Tangannya yang masih memegang _sticky note_ kecil berwarna hijau itu terasa bergetar saat kembali membaca sebaris kalimat yang ditorehkan Jung Yunho diatas kertas mungil itu.

" _ **Ti Amo, Baby Joongie...Aku sangat merindukanmu..."**_

Bohong jika Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa tersentuh pada semua perhatian kecil yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Dia merasa seperti sebuah batu karang yang sedang ditetesi air dan mungkin setiap saat akan pecah jika air itu berhasil meresap jauh kedalam hatinya yang mulai menjeritkan protes keras.

Seminggu tidak melihat sosok besar bermarga Jung itu sungguh sangat menyiksa hati kecil Jaejoong. Karena jujur dia sangat merindukan Jung Yunho yang arogan meski sampai mati pun Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengakuinya didepan _namja_ Jung itu. Jaejoong sudah membuat pilihan dan akan berpegang teguh pada pilihannya itu meski akan sangat berat untuk dijalaninya.

DRTTTTT...

Telpon dimejanya berbunyi hingga mau tak mau Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa panjang tempatnya melamun sambil memasukkan kartu kecil itu dalam sakunya. Ini jam kerja dan masih ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ditanganinya sebagai _manager_ Herotic yang baru. Dia harus bisa membuat sang _appa_ bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

" _Jae, sekretaris tuan Shim ada di line 3!"_

" _Gomawo,_ Jess..."ucap Jaejoong cepat sebelum menekan tombol 3 yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan sekretaris Shim Changmin.

Sudah beberapa kali sekretaris itu bicara pada Jaejoong untuk menyampai pesan dari raja casino yang sedang berada di Vegas bersama tunangannya itu. Selama beberapa menit Jaejoong sedikit melupakan kegelisahan hatinya karena harus berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar logat asing dalam bahasa Korea yang diucapkan dengan lancar oleh sekretaris tuan Shim yang kaku itu.

"Oke, aku akan membawa proposal itu dan menemui tuan Shim jam 7 nanti di hotel Hilton!"setuju Jaejoong sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Demi kewarasan dirinya, Jaejoong sudah memutuskan akan melakukan hal sebaliknya dari yang diminta sang _appa_ darinya. Dia akan membahas masalah proyek Jeju itu dengan Shim Changmin dan bukan dengan Jung Yunho yang sudah menjajah hatinya!

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

"Jadi dia akan menemui kalian malam ini?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir tebal Yunho saat dirinya mendengar jawaban cepat dari Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang malas meladeninya. Yunho memang sudah menunggu hari ini karena sejak pengakuan cintanya 1 minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya dengan segala cara. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan menolak semua hadiah darinya

"Aku akan kesana dan pastikan dia tidak tahu atau..."Yunho sengaja mengancam karena dia mulai mencurigai suara-suara aneh yang terdengar di saluran ponselnya.

Segera saja suara geraman bercampur erangan kecil tertangkap oleh telinga Yunho sebelum Cho Kyuhyun berteriak kasar padanya dengan suara berdesis tajam. _**"Kau sedang berusaha mengancamku, Yunho hyung? Dasar tidak tahu diri! Ahh...Seharusnya kita tidak mengatakan pertemuan ini padanya, Chwang! Percuma saja kita membantunya! Erghh..."**_

"Kalian sedang bercinta?"tebak Yunho yang sepertinya tepat seraya tertawa keras karena sekarang dia bisa mendengar jelas keributan dan desahan tertahan Changmin diseberang _line_ ponselnya.

" _ **Mati saja kau, Jung Yunho! Dasar ahjussi tua menyebalkan! Lepaskan aku, Shim Chwang Evil! Ughh...Kubunuh kau nanti!"**_

Mendengar makian kejam yang disemburkan Kyuhyun dengan suara marah itu membuat Yunho kembali tertawa karena dia bisa membayangkan saat inikedua _namja_ muda yang sangat percaya diri memproklamirkan hubungan mereka itu sedang bercinta gila-gilaan tanpa peduli pada apa pun. Hubungan kuat Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah banyak membantunya itu membuat Yunho semakin yakin akan pilihan hatinya.

"Changmin, kendalikan mulut tunanganmu itu! Jantungku tidak kuat mendengar semua makian tajamnya itu. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai _namja_ kasar yang jauh dari kata manis itu?"ejek Yunho yang anehnya mulai menikmati humor tentang percintaan sejenis yang dulu akan dihindarinya sejauh mungkin.

" _ **Karena my Kyu selalu bisa memuaskanku! Ahhmm...Damn! Aku memang sedang mengendalikan mulutnya, hyung!"**_ teriakan Changmin itu terdengar sebelum saluran ponsel itu terputus.

Sahutan tegas Changmin itu membuat Yunho melayangkan tatapannya pada foto Jaejoong yang sekarang terpajang diatas meja kerjanya. Mampukah aku membahagiakan kau yang selalu menolakku? Yunho meraih pigura berukiran indah itu dan mengusap sayang wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Akan kulakukan semua cara licik agar bisa memilikimu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Pandangan Yunho kemudian jatuh pada sebuah dokumen tebal yang baru diberikan detektif yang disewanya. Isi dokumen itu adalah rahasia masa lalu keluarga Kim yang mungkin akan sangat menguntungkan Yunho dimasa depan.

.

.

.

 **HOTEL HILTON**

"Kudengar anda berdua baru saja kembali dari Vegas. Apa permintaan saya untuk bertemu malam ini sudah mengganggu jadwal anda?" Jaejoong tersenyum sopan sembari duduk setelah dipersilakan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong tiba di Hilton. Tempat dia akan bertemu dengan Shim Changmin yang ternyata sudah menunggunya bersama dengan tunangannya, Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping _namja_ berwajah tampan yang dikenal sebagai raja casino itu disalah satu ruang VIP dalam restoran indah yang terletak di lantai 5 hotel mewah milik keluarga Cho ini.

"Tidak mengganggu. Kami bahkan senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Jaejoong-ssi. Kita akan menjadi partner kerja jadi kuharap tidak perlu terlalu formal. Kau boleh memanggil kami _hyung. K_ au setuju bukan, Chwang?"

 _Hyung?_ Apa Jaejoong tidak salah dengar? Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dan berkenalan secara resmi dan kedua pengusaha muda yang begitu terkenal di kalangan bisnis. Dan Jaejoong diminta untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _hyung_ yang terdengar begitu akrab. "Tapi panggilan itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan, tuan Cho."ujar Jaejoong cepat dengan senyum sopan.

"Oh, dia menolak permintaan kecilku itu, Chwang!"adu Kyuhyun seraya memasang ekspresi sedih sedangkan tangannya sengaja membelai pelan paha bagian dalam Changmin yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya.

Mereka memang sudah berencana untuk membantu Jung Yunho dengan memamerkan sedikit kemesraan pada _namja_ cantik yang sedang ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun sedikit balas dendam pada tunangan yang sudah membuat bokongnya terasa nyeri sepertinya tidak salah, pikir Kyuhyun saat mengubah belaian pelan itu menjadi remasan.

Dalam hati Changmin menyeringai kecil, dia tahu jelas Kyuhyun sengaja menyentuh bagian dalam pahanya sebagai balas dendam pada apa yang dilakukannya siang tadi. Bukan Changmin namanya jika dia tidak bisa membalas ulah nakal Kyu itu dengan sesuatu yang akan membuat kedudukkan mereka seimbang.

"Mencoba menggodaku, _my_ Kyu?"bisik Changmin dengan nada mengancam yang membuat Kyu segera menjauhkan tangannya. "Terlambat!"gumam Changmin seraya melumat cepat bibir Kyuhyun yang baru akan membalas ucapannya tanpa peduli pada Kim Jaejoong yang sudah terperangah dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat ciuman panas mereka.

Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, dengan santai Changmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun, membersihkan saliva yang mengotori bibir mereka dan menatap Jaejoong yang seperti membeku ditempatnya duduk,"Ya, panggil saja kami _hyung_ , Jaejoongie _._ Dan kami memang ada di Vegas minggu lalu karena ada yang harus kulakukan!"Changmin tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong yang terdiam dan menatap mereka dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Kau membuatnya _shock_ , tuan Shim bodoh!"herdik Kyu pelan pada Changmin yang malah menyeringai acuh dan merengkuh bahu Kyu agar kembali duduk merapat padanya.

"Ini salahmu karena kau berhasil membuatku mengeras, Cho _evil_!"bisik Changmin cepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang untuk sesaat melupakan kekesalannya dan menyeringai puas sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan pipi merah padam.

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong membeku dan kedua pipinya terasa panas karena menyaksikan langsung kedua _namja_ muda yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya melalui halaman majalah bisnis atau pun gossip, berciuman panas dan saling menyentuh dengan begitu intim didepannya. Dia memang beberapa kali melihat _hyung_ -nya dan Junsu berciuman namun apa yang baru dilakukan kedua _namja_ yang sedang menatapnya ini terasa begitu...

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang seperti sedang menilainya itu membuat Jaejoong terbatuk kecil dan memilih menyodorkan proposal yang dibawanya. "Bisakah kita membicarakan proyek itu sekarang?"tanya Jaejoong cepat dengan suara gugup sembari berusaha mengusir bayangan intim yang dilihatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah mendengar suara gugup itu, mungkin mereka sudah terlalu berlebihan. Suka atau tidak, Kim Jaejoong hanyalah _namja_ normal yang terjebak dalam cinta Jung Yunho yang arogan itu. Mereka tidak boleh memaksa apalagi menjerumuskan _namja_ berparas rupawan yang terlihat begitu polos ini karena orang itu akan sangat sedih.

"Baik, sekarang sebaiknya kita makan dulu sebelum membicarakan tentang bisnis. Kau setuju, Jaejoongie? Dan kami sangat berharap kau mau memanggil kami dengan sebutan _hyung_. Bukankah kau itu berteman dengan si _duck butt_ Junsu sejak kecil?"

Mendengar julukan aneh Junsu disebut membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengangguk cepat. Untuk sesaat dia memang lupa jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepupu dari temannya yang cerewet itu. "Kalau aku boleh memanggil kalian dengan sebutan _hyung_ , maka kuharap kalian juga tidak bersikap formal padaku! Dan tolong, setujui proposalku!"pintanya langsung yang sontak memancing tawa riang Cho Kyuhyun dan seringai tipis Shim Changmin.

"Wow, permintaan yang sungguh berani. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Yunho _hyung_ begitu tergila-gila padanya, Chwang!"

"Dia berani dan tidak mudah diintimidasi! Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang baru kita temui, Kyu."seru Changmin menyetujui komentar Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman.

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kuat lengan Changmin sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada riang. "Dia juga sangat menawan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, mata besarnya begitu indah dan untung saja, Jaejoong tidak punya jidat lebar seperti Kim Yoochun!"

Jadi mereka tahu jika Jung Yunho tergila-gila padaku? Apa kerjasama ini sejak awal adalah salah satu rencana licik Yunho? Apa ini jebakan? Dengan perasaan marah yang merambati hatinya, Jaejoong meremas kuat ponsel ditangan kirinya. Jika memang tebakannya benar, maka _ahjussi_ mesum itu sungguh sangat keterlaluan. Dia sudah menggunakan semua cara busuk agar Jaejoong menyerah dan mengakui perasaannya.

"Ehem..Ehem...Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan seseorang tepat didepan orang itu sendiri? Itu sangat tidak sopan dan sedikit memalukan!"sela Jaejoong dengan nada tidak suka. "Dan aku ingin tahu, apa tuan Jung ada dibalik kerjasama ini?"tanya Jaejoong langsung dengan nada tajam. Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menggoyahkan tekadnya untuk menjauhi Jung Yunho!

Kilat marah yang berusaha disembunyikan dengan baik itu terlihat jelas oleh Changmin dan Kyu yang saling melempar tatapan khawatir. Mereka yakin rencana Yunho menggunakan kerjasama ini untuk mendekati Kim Jaejoong sudah terbongkar karena putra bungsu tuan Kim ini sepertinya sangat cerdik.

" _Mianhe,_ Jaejoongie. Kami hanya berusaha membuatmu nyaman dan tentu saja kerjasama bisnis kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho. Proyek _resort_ di Jeju ini adalah murni ide dari Changmin dan Jung Yunho menawarkan diri sebagai penanam modal. Tidak mungkin kami menolak tawaran sebagus itu, bukan?"jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara tegas.

"Jangan tersinggung, Jaejoongie. Tunanganku tadi hanya mencoba bersikap akrab denganmu. Bagaimana perasaan Yunho _hyung_ padamu, bukanlah urusan kami. Kau bisa percaya perkataanku itu. Kami tidak pernah mencampur-aduk bisnis dengan perasaan pribadi!"timpal Changmin yang diam-diam melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya.

Boleh saja Jaejoong baru dalam dunia bisnis, namun dia sudah mengagumi Shim Changmin sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dia tahu jelas sang raja casino yang terkenal licik dan cerdik ini selalu mengambil keputusan yang akan menguntungkan dirinya sendiri atau pun tunangannya. Jadi Jaejoong yakin ada yang berbohong padanya.

"Aku mengerti, Changmin _hyung_. Aku juga hanya bercanda pada kalian!"seulas senyum indah terukir dibibir merah Jaejoong. Jika mereka bisa berusaha membohonginya, maka dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terkejut melihat kami. Kau juga tidak tersipu atau bertingkah aneh seperti orang lain yang tahu jika kami bukan sekedar teman biasa! Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan Yunho _hyung_? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"pancing Kyuhyun dengan sorot tajam yang membuat Jaejoong kembali merasa gugup terlebih bayangan kejadian di kamarnya beberapa waktu itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi benaknya.

Dia memang sedikit malu melihat kedua _namja_ itu berciuman panas namun Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas Shim Changmin begitu mencintai Kyuhyun yang bersandar nyaman ditubuh jangkungnya. Itu salah satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa risih atau perasaan homophobic lainnya. Sekarang dia mengerti jika cinta itu bisa hadir begitu saja tanpa kita duga kapan dan pada siapa perasaan indah itu berlabuh.

"Aku...Maksudku...Itu karena..."

"Karena sebenarnya Jaejoongie juga mencintaiku..."selaan suara arogan yang hampir seminggu tidak didengarnya itu membuat wajah Jaejoong memucat terlebih saat dia merasakan pelukan hangat dan ciuman kecil dibibirnya dari _namja_ yang terlarang untuknya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu alasan kau selalu menolakku!"

Kepala Jaejoong yang sejak tadi melihat kearah jalanan sontak berbalik menatap sosok besar Jung Yunho yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Malam ini yang seharusnya berlangsung formal dengan pembicaraan bisnis, akhirnya berakhirdengan makan malam mengerikan yang membuat Jaejoong ingin mengubur dirinya di samudera terdalam karena malu.

"Apa maksudmu, _ahjussi_? Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku malu dihadapan Changmin _hyung_ dan juga Kyuhyun _hyung_?" sergah Jaejoong dengan suara tinggi karena ingatan akan Yunho yang memeluk dan melumat bibirnya dengan cara yang begitu intim membuat jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang.

Dalam kegelapan mobil, Yunho bisa mendengar getaran kecil dari suara bernada tinggi Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. "Malu? Kau membalas ciumanku dengan semangat. Apa itu karena rasa malu, _chagiya?"_ goda Yunho sebelum tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusak rambut pirang yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Sudah kubilang, jauhi aku! Kau memang ..."makian Jaejoong terhenti karena apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar. Kerinduannya pada sosok arogan ini membuat Jaejoong lupa diri dan membalas ciuman kedua Yunho dengan antusias. Dia bahkan melupakan kehadiran kedua _partner_ bisnis mereka yang menyeringai lebar saat melihat tautan bibir mereka lepas.

Tangan Yunho mencengkram kuat kemudi mobilnya untuk mengendalikan emosi yang perlahan memenuhi dirinya. Dia sekarang tahu apa yang membelenggu kaki Jaejoong untuk berlari kearahnya. Dia juga sadar _namja_ cantik ini akan terus berpegang teguh pada janji yang sudah dibuatnya itu meski akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang keras kepala dan itu semua karena aku mencintaimu!"seru Yunho tegas.

" _Jika dengan cara halus aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka cara kasar akan kugunakan!"_ gumam Yunho dalam hati seraya menghentikan mobilnya dekat sebuah taman.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap bingung saat Jung Yunho yang baru menyatakan perasaan lagi mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan _seat belt_ ditubuh Jaejoong yang refleks menggenggam tangan besar Yunho _._ Tatapan tajam Yunho itu membuatnya sedikit takut walau Jaejoong yakin _namja_ Jung ini tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

"Kenapa berhenti disini? _Ahjussi_ sudah berjanji akan mengantarku langsung pulang!"tuntut Jaejoong cepat tanpa berani menatap langsung pada wajah tampan Yunho yang terlihat keras. Dia terkesiap pelan saat Yunho dengan paksa menariknya duduk dipangkuan _namja_ Jung itu. Tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat seolah tanpa jarak membuat Jaejoong kembali merasakan perasaan yang begitu ditakutinya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, _ahjussi..._ Ini salah.. _"_ mohon Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Dia begitu takut pertahanan yang selama ini dijaganya runtuh. Mobil sempit ini membuat Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho di wajahnya yang pasti sudah merah padam.

Dengan erat Yunho mendekap tubuh ramping yang sudah duduk dipangkuannya. Menatap sayang wajah bingung bercampur takut _namja_ cantik yang sedang memohon untuk dilepaskan walau Jaejoong mungkin tidak sadar jika jemarinya sendiri memegang kuat bahu Yunho. Kenapa semua harus begitu sulit untuknya mendapatkan seorang Kim Jaejoong? Semua usaha yang dilakukannya seperti membentur tembok tinggi padahal Yunho sangat yakin _namja_ cantik yang sedang dipeluknya ini punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Ini benar, _nae sarang_...Jangan bohongi dirimu!"bisik Yunho pelan sebelum mencium bibir merah Jaejoong yang baru saja akan mendebatnya. "Ngghh...Yun..."suara Jaejoong yang berusaha melepaskan diri menghilang karena dengan cepat Yunho mendorong lidahnya masuk dalam rongga hangat yang semanis _strawberry_ bercampur coklat hangat itu.

Dalam ciuman kali ini Yunho menuangkan semua kemarahannya pada situasi yang sudah membuat dirinya begitu sulit mendapatkan hati satu-satunya sosok indah yang mulai dicintainya ini. Apa yang semula hanya tantangan baginya sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi dan cinta yang akan diraihnya dengan cara apapun. Yunho bahkan tidak peduli jika ada pihak yang marah dan tersakiti karena rasa cintanya pada Kim Jaejoong yang mulai membalas ciumannya dengan ragu.

Lidah mereka bersentuhan, saling membelit, mengisap dan bergerak pelan seolah sedang saling menilai. _French kiss_ itu terasa begitu intim, intens dan membuat udara dalam mobil sepanas gurun pasir. Ciuman yang awalnya ringan berubah menjadi ciuman panas saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menggigit kuat bibir tebal Yunho sebelum mengisapnya kuat hingga _namja_ Jung itu mengerang pelan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka sebelum melepaskannya karena Jaejoong memukul pelan dadanya.

Selama beberapa menit hanya deru nafas terengah yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mata Jaejoong berkabut saat melihat tatapan lembut Yunho yang sedang mengusap pelan punggungnya. "Ini salah _, ahjussi_...Hikss...Aku tidak bisa..."isak kecil itu lolos dari bibir bengkak Jaejoong yang masih berkilat karena saliva mereka. "Aku normal..."jemari lentik yang sedang menarik kuat kemeja Yunho terasa bergetar hebat.

Keputus-asaan bercampur gairah tampak dalam sepasang mata doe Jaejoong yang seperti memohon pada Yunho untuk melepaskannya!

"Kau menolakku karena tuan Kim benci pada gay. Dia memintamu untuk bersumpah tidak akan pernah mendekati apalagi terlibat dengan kaum gay. Tuan Kim juga sudah memberi ultimatum akan memutuskan hubungan jika ada salah satu putranya yang menjadi gay. Itu benar, bukan? _Appa_ -mu itu menentang keras segala hal yang berhubungan dengan gay. Dia bahkan tega mengusir adik bungsunya ke jalanan hanya karena masalah orientasi ini!"

Setiap kebenaran tajam yang keluar dari mulut yang baru menciumnya dengan lembut itu membuat Jaejoong semakin takut, sedih, marah dan terpukul. Jung Yunho baru saja melemparkan fakta kejam yang membuat Jaejoong merasa terpenjara dan semua itu adalah karena kehadiran _namja_ Jung ini dalam hidupnya yang semula dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Diam! Jangan lanjutkan lagi ucapanmu! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Seperti apa _appa-_ ku itu, bukan urusanmu!"

Setelah berdesis penuh emosi, Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya meski setetes air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak tahu untuk apa dia merasa begitu sedih. Karena hatinya terus memaksanya untuk berkata jujur? Atau karena dia menyesal telah melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya pada tuan Kim sejak kecil? Atau karena apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu benar.

Tembok tinggi yang didirikan Jaejoong sudah jatuh dan hancur berantakan karena _namja_ arogan yang sedang memeluknya ini!

Dalam sudut hatinya, Kim Jaejoong juga sangat mencintaiJung Yunho!

"Kumohon jangan memaksaku lagi, Yunho-ah! Tolong mengertilah!"dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho, melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat itu dan turun dari pangkuan Yunho sebelum kembali duduk di kursi penumpang. "Antar aku pulang sekarang!"perintahnya dengan nada dingin yang dipaksakan.

"Siapa Kim Heechul itu?"

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks a lots untuk semua readers, followers, favourites, siders and guests. Part terakhir ini baru gw tulis pagi ini dan maybe ini pertama kali gw menulis karakter Jejung yang tidak egois. Semoga feel-nya tersampaikan dan ini tidak membosankan karena panjang banget.

 **PS : untuk guests di beberapa ff lain. Gw pasti akan up jika uda selesai ditulis. Mohon banget agar semua mengerti gw ini bekerja dari 8 ke 6, belum lagi kesibukan lainnya. Menulis ff ini hanya karena hobi dan gw juga selalu berusaha menepati janji untuk up semua ff. Menulis itu bukan sekedar gw pengen nulis dan langsung semua ide keluar begitu saja.**

 **Last, review untuk chapter ini sangat ditunggu. Apa hurt-nya terasa? Karena gw benar-benar kesulitan di bagian akhir ini.**

SEE YOU,


	15. Chapter 14 - I MISS YOU, DAD

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 _ **ONE WEEK AGO**_

 **THE MAXIMUM, LAS VEGAS**

Kemewahan adalah satu-satunya katanya yang pantas disematkan untuk salah satu hotel kasino termegah yang terletak di pusat kota Nevada ini. Bangunan utama The Maximum terdiri dari 30 lantai yang menjulang tinggi dengan 3 menara berbentuk melengkung yang mengelilinginya. Didepan hotel casino yang menjadi tempat tujuan setiap penjudi didunia itu terdapat sebuah patung Spinx raksasa yang melambangkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan.

 _Lobby_ hotel mewah itu dipadati oleh ratusan pengunjung dari berbagai Negara yang sedang melakukan _self_ _check in_ untuk mendapatkan sebuah kamar sebelum menikmati petualangan mereka mempertaruhkan keberuntungan di meja-meja judi yang tersedia di beberapa lantai. Para _staff_ terlihat sibuk walau tetap menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung yang akan menambah pundi-pundi kekayaan sang pemilik hotel casino terkenal ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan jatuh miskin dalam waktu dekat, tuan Max..."

Shim Changmin alias Max Shim tertawa kecil mendengar sarkasme tajam yang baru saja dilontarkan tunangan tercintanya saat mereka melangkah cepat melewati _lobby_ yang dihiasi sebuah air mancur indah menuju deretan _lift_ bersama beberapa pengawal asing yang baru menjemput mereka dari bandara.

Keduanya tiba malam ini di Vegas untuk menghadiri pertunangan sahabat terbaik Changmin sekaligus mengurus beberapa kontrak bisnis.

"Aku harus tetap kaya dan berkuasa untuk mempertahankan tuan muda Cho yang licik ini ada disampingku!"gumam Changmin sambil mengedip nakal pada Kyuhyun yang mengandeng erat tangannya.

Mendengar nada arogan dalam suara rendah itu, Kyuhyun mendengus malas sebelum kembali menyindir Changmin yang sekarang dengan acuh memeluk erat pinggangnya seraya menunggu _lift_ pribadi mereka. "Ck, mungkin besok aku harus membelikan sebuah cermin raksasa untukmu saat berbelanja." Tanpa peduli pada tatapan ingin tahu beberapa tamu hotel pada mereka, Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pelan bibir Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang berusaha menjebakku lagi, _my_ Kyu? Licik sekali!"desis Changmin dengan mata berkilat sebelum melumat cepat bibir Kyuhyun yang menyeringai padanya.

Percakapan yang penuh dengan sarkasme dan sindiran tajam itu mungkin akan terdengar aneh jika terdengar dari pasangan lain. Namun untuk sang pemilik The Maximum dan juga tunangannya yang selalu tersenyum sinis, itu adalah ungkapan cinta mereka yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau sudah mengatur semuanya, Daniel?"tanya Changmin tajam saat mereka sudah berada dalam _lift_ yang mampu menampung 20 orang dewasa.

Pria Amerika berwajah tegas yang menjadi pengawas The Maximum selama Changmin berada di Seoul untuk menemani Kyuhyun segera saja mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel yang sejak tadi diamatinya dan tersenyum formal. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa melihat kemesraan kedua pria muda yang menjadi boss-nya ini.

"Seperti biasa _penthouse_ anda berdua sudah disiapkan. Rapat juga akan dimulai jam 8 malam tepat sesuai permintaan anda."jawabnya lugas seraya menghindari tatapan menusuk Cho Kyuhyun padanya.

Dalam hati Changmin tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana canggungnya Daniel setiap kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menyukainya. " _Thanks_ , Daniel. Aku dan Kyu akan beristirahat beberapa jam. Pastikan saja semua jadwalku selama 1 minggu ini sudah tersusun rapi."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, tuan Max."

.

.

.

 _ **3 HARI KEMUDIAN**_

 **MARINA BAY**

"Tak pernah kusangka akhirnya seorang Bryan akan bertunangan..."

Kedua sosok bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu saling berpelukan erat dan menepuk bahu masing-masing sebelum memamerkan cengiran kekanakkan diwajah tampan mereka yang sontak membuat semua wanita muda dalam _ballroom_ restoran mewah yang terletak di lantai 20 The Maximum menahan nafas penuh kekaguman.

"Apa kabar, Kyu?"sapa Bryan Trevor pada Kyuhyun yang juga memeluknya singkat sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada Changmin. "Aku tidak menduga tuan Max yang menyebalkan ini akan datang juga akhirnya!"dengan santai Bryan membalas sindiran tajam dari sahabat yang hampir setahun ini tidak ditemuinya.

"Dia datang karena kontrak yang kau tawarkan itu!"

Bersama Changmin dan Bryan tertawa keras mendengar komentar tajam Kyuhyun yang dengan wajah polos meneguk segelas sampanye. "Kita tidak mungkin melewatkan keuntungan sebesar itu, _my_ Kyu..."seru Changmin dengan seringai tipis.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah, Chwang. Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk mencari sesuatu yang lebih...halus?"goda Bryan yang mengedip jahil pada Changmin sambil menanti reaksi Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa diprediksinya.

"Kau ingin mati dengan cara cepat atau lambat, Bryan?"desis Kyuhyun langsung dengan mata yang mengancam sebelum mendengus malas karena menyadari dia baru saja digoda setelah Changmin mencium kuat pipinya. "Mana orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kami?"tanyanya segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ekspresi serius langsung terlihat diwajah tampan Bryan saat menunjuk pada seorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri didekat meja _cocktail_ bersama Mrs. Trevor dan beberapa tamu undangan lain. "Itu dia. Aku yakin dia sudah sangat tidak sabar menemui kalian."

.

.

.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya lagi?"

Suara dan langkah kaki yang mendekat itu menghentikan lamunan Bii yang sedang menatap keindahan Vegas di malam hari dengan tatapan mata kosong. "Saat ini dia sudah lulus dan bekerja di HERO ENT. Aku sungguh merindukannya, Luc...Aku bosan hanya bisa melihat fotonya!"

Wajah menawan yang hampir menangis itu mendorong Lucius untuk memeluk erat pria yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun itu. "Berdoalah terus, Bii. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, dia sendiri yang akan datang untuk menemuimu!"hibur billioner tampan itu dengan suara rendah yang sepertinya mampu sedikit menenangkan pria berambut panjang dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa jika saudaraku terus menahannya? Selama ini dia berpikir aku telah meninggal."Bii terisak kecil dengan kepala tertunduk. "Dan jika suatu saat, dia tahu aku masih hidup. Dia juga pasti akan berpikir aku jahat karena tidak pernah menemuinya."nada pesimis dan sedikit putus asa mewarnai suara Bii yang sekarang bersandar pada tubuh besar yang selalu siap menopangnya itu.

"Karena takdir tidak mungkin begitu kejam padamu, _honey_. Dia putra kandungmu dan pertalian darah itu tidak akan bisa diputuskan secara sepihak hanya karena sikap kaku dan kebohongan saudaramu itu! Aku yakin setelah tahu yang sebenarnya, dia akan mulai bertanya dan mencarimu!"

Suara tegas Lucius yang tidak pernah berhenti mendukungnya membuat Bii tersenyum kecil dan mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling sang billioner. "Kuharap semua yang kau katakan itu benar, Luc...Malaikat kecilku yang paling berharga sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria muda yang menawan dan aku tidak sabar untuk memeluknya lagi."

"Dan menurut sahabat Bryan, kalian begitu mirip dalam setiap hal..."gumam Lucius ringan yang membuat Bii diam-diam merasa takut sejarah akan kembali terulang.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL - NOWADAYS**

" _Siapa Kim Heechul itu?"_

Pertanyaan singkat Yunho itu terus membayangi benak Jaejoong meski 2 hari telah berlalu dari malam yang ditetapkannya sebagai salah satu malam terburuk dalam hidupnya. Setelah Yunho mengantarnya pulang dengan sebuah ancaman kecil, Jaejoong langsung berlari masuk dalam rumah dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. _Namja_ cantik yang sedang mengalami tekanan berat itu menangis selama berjam-jam dalam kamar mandi. Hatinya menjerit sakit karena harus menolak tegas Jung Yunho sangat mencintainya.

Semua mulai terasa tidak adil baginya!

" _Siapa Kim Heechul itu?"_

Nama terlarang yang tidak boleh diucapkan dalam keluarga Kim itu membangkitkan semua kenangan menyedihkan yang tidak mau diingat lagi oleh Jaejoong. Satu-satunya nama yang selalu diucapkannya dalam hati jika dia mulai merasa takut dan gelisah dengan pilihan yang diambilnya, terlebih saat Jaejoong mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Jung Yunho telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang akan sangat dibenci dan ditentang tuan Kim.

"Heenim...Heenim...Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disini? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku pergi malam itu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, _appa_..."erang Jaejoong dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya tanpa peduli seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin karena air yang terus mengalir dari _shower_ yang sengaja dihidupkannya.

"Aku mencintainya...Hikss...Dia orang pertama yang kucintai, Heenim hikss...Kenapa tidak boleh...Aku benci! Aku benci semuanya...Ini tidak adil untukku!"

Apa yang selama ini disembunyikan Jaejoong dibalik senyum ceria dan tingkah jahil yang membuat semua orang terkecoh, akhirnya meledak dan membuat dirinya merasa begitu kosong dan sendiri. Walau tidak pernah terucap, tapi dalam sudut hati terdalamnya. Dalam sebuah sisi kosong dalam dirinya, Jaejoong selalu menyimpan kenangan akan nama orang yang menurut _appa_ Kim sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Malam itu, hampir 15 tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ditengah malam buta. Hujan deras dan petir yang terus menyambar membuat Jaejoong gemetar ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah suka hujan terlebih saat _appa_ yang biasa tidur bersamanya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Saat kilat kembali terlihat dari gorden jendela yang terbuka, tergesa Jaejoong menyingkap selimutnya dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Tujuannya adalah tidur bersama Yoochun _hyung_ yang selalu siap memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya, suamiku? Apa yang terjadi itu bukan salahnya! Kau terlalu menekannya! Dia sudah berusaha menuruti semua yang kau inginkan!"

Suara teriakan _ahjumma_ Kim yang terdengar penuh kemarahan adalah hal pertama yang didengar Jaejoong saat membuka pintu kamarnya yang terletak dekat tangga utama _mansion_ Kim. Rasa ingin tahu mendorong _namja_ kecil itu berjongkok dan mendengar apa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh kedua orang dewasa yang selalu menjaganya jika sang _appa_ sedang pergi mengadakan pameran lukisan.

"Dia telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kim! Pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang akan diberitakan media jika tahu adikku seorang gay? Kita akan sangat dipermalukan sekaligus dikucilkan seluruh masyarakat! Masa depan Jaejoong juga akan rusak karena tingkah _appa_ -nya yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab itu!"

" _Gay? Apa itu? Kenapa ahjussi marah?"_

Dari tempatnya mengintip dan mencuri dengar, jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang dan dahinya mengeryit bingung saat mendengar _ahjussi_ menyebut namanya dan juga sesuatu tentang _appa_ yang sepertinya membuat _ahjussi_ yang biasa selalu tertawa dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas itu mengamuk. Raut wajah kepala keluarga Kim itu terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Tapi dia itu adikmu satu-satunya! Bagaimana bisa kau memisahkan Jaejoong darinya? Anak malang itu sudah kehilangan _eomma_ -nya sejak lahir dan sekarang...Kau akan membuatnya kehilangan _appa_ yang sangat disayanginya juga? Dimana letak nuranimu?"marah _ahjumma_ Kim lagi seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu luas itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan yang terbaik untuk _uri_ Joongie. Dia harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat tanpa rasa malu yang akan membayangi setiap langkahnya. Tak akan kubiarkan dia menghancurkan masa depan dan kebahagiaan Jaejoong sedikit pun!"tegas _ahjussi_ Kim dengan suara tajam yang membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa begitu takut.

Apa maksud _ahjumma_ jika Jaejoong sudah kehilangan _appa_? Kemana _appa_? Apa _appa_ pergi meninggalkannya sendiri? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin karena _appa_ sangat menyayanginya! Dia adalah harta _appa_ satu-satunya, itu yang selalu dibisikkan _appa_ ditelinganya setiap malam sebelum Jaejoong tertidur dan setiap pagi saat dia mengantar Jaejoong ke sekolah.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoongie sekarang? Dia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti! Kau sangat keterlaluan, suamiku! Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu bisa menanggung semua kenyataan ini?"kecam _ahjumma_ Kim dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk pada _ahjussi_ yang hanya berdiri tegak menatap kearah foto keluarga yang keesokan harinya tidak pernah dilihat Jaejoong lagi.

"Mulai malam ini, Jaejoong adalah putra bungsu kita! Itu yang harus kau ingat, istriku! Kim Jaejoong adalah putra bungsu keluarga Kim dan juga adik dari Yoochun! Aku tidak mau lagi seorang pun menyebut nama Heechul dalam keluarga ini! Bagiku, dia sudah mati!"

Malam itu ditengah hujan yang semakin deras, Jaejoong kecil yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang pertengkaran yang tak sengaja didengarnya, melangkah terseok kembali ke kamarnya dan bergelung dalam selimut tebal sambil memeluk boneka besar yang dibelikan sang _appa_. Dia bahkan lupa pada tujuan awalnya yang ingin tidur bersama Yoochun.

Jaejoong merasa begitu takut setiap kali mengingat kata-kata _ahjussi_ Kim tadi!

Dalam benaknya yang masih polos, Jaejoong mulai berpikir _appa_ yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, memeluknya dengan kuat, merawatnya jika dia sakit dan selalu menemaninya belajar dengan sabar sudah meninggal, sama seperti _eomma_ -nya yang sekarang berada di surga. Mereka sudah pergi meninggalkannya disini.

Sekarang dia sendiri!

Sepanjang malam itu, Jaejoong kecil menangis hingga akhirnya terlelap kembali!

DRRTTTT...DRTTTTTT

Getaran ponselnya yang menandakan panggilan masuk menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya tentang kenangan masa lalu yang selama ini selalu tersimpan rapat dalam hatinya. Dia selalu berusaha menjaga kenangan sang _appa_ meski pada akhirnya dia tahu apa yang membuat sang _appa_ terusir dari keluarga Kim sebelum akhirnya meninggal tanpa sekali pun menemui Jaejoong lagi.

Sejak malam hujan mengerikan itu, hidup Jaejoong berubah drastis. Dia yang masih belum mengerti apapun diharuskan memanggil _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ Kim sebagai _appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya. Semua kenangan dan benda yang bisa mengingatkannya akan kehadiran sosok sang _appa_ menghilang begitu saja saat dia pulang dari sekolah. Sejak saat itu juga, tidak ada lagi yang pernah menyebut nama _appa_ -nya. Semua seolah melupakan sosok Kim Heechul yang pernah menjadi adik kesayangan Kim Sung Woo, sang raja media.

" _Appa,_ apa mereka juga akan mengusirku nanti?"keluh Jaejoong dengan suara parau seraya menatap sayang satu-satunya foto sang _appa_ yang berhasil disembunyikannya selama ini sebelum getaran ponselnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kali ini sebuah pesan singkat. Dengan kesal Jaejoong menyimpan foto yang selalu dibawanya itu, menyambar ponselnya dan segera membuka aplikasi messenger miliknya. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang sejak tadi berusaha menghubunginya. Benar saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho yang tidak pernah bosan menganggunya itu.

" _ **Angkat ponselmu sekarang juga atau aku akan menerobos masuk ke Herotic!"**_

Pesan singkat bernada ancaman itu tanpa sadar mendorong Jaejoong yang tadinya merasa kesal dan sedikit sedih menjadi tersenyum simpul dan segera menjawab panggilan masuk diponselnya begitu benda kecil itu kembali berbunyi. "Aku sudah menjawab. Apa maumu kali ini, tuan Jung? Untuk masalah bisnis, anda bisa bicara dengan asistenku."sahut Jaejoong dengan suara ketus meski kenyataannya, hatinya berdebar kencang membayangkan sosok arogan Jung Yunho yang pasti sedang merasa gusar padanya.

" _ **Kenapa kau masuk kerja hari ini? Bagaimana demammu? Sudah ke dokter lagi? Apa kau sudah minum vitamin yang kukirimkan kemarin? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Joongie? Jangan membuatku khawatir, chagiya!"**_

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut bingung. Tangannya yang sedang membuka sebuah dokumen tentang kontrak artis baru Herotic berhenti diudara saat mendengar seruan tanpa jeda Jung Yunho yang sepertinya begitu mencemaskan dirinya. "Kau tahu darimana aku sakit, _ahjussi_? Ck, apa sekarang tuan Jung Yunho yang hebat punya mata-mata di _mansion_ Kim?" sindir Jaejoong telak, masih dengan nada ketus yang dipertahankannya.

Jung Yunho yang sombong itu tidak boleh tahu jika Jaejoong begitu merindukannya, sampai berpikir akan melakukan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat tuan Kim murka!

"Aku bertanya pada Junsu."sahut Yunho diseberang ponsel tanpa rasa bersalah. " _ **Jadi, katakan padaku bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau terus menghindariku? Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu? Kau hanya sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri, nae sarang..."**_ cecar Yunho dengan suara tajam yang sebenarnya benar-benar menusuk hati Jaejoong yang memang sedang memasang topeng kepalsuan diwajahnya.

Ingatan apa yang terjadi pada Heenim melintas dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Membuat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel gemetar hebat. Dia tidak mungkin sanggup bertahan hidup jika _appa_ Kim mengusir dan memutuskan hubungan keluarga mereka. Terlebih Keluarga Kim begitu menyayanginya, tanpa sekalipun membedakannya dengan Yoochun _hyung._ Bahkan terkadang _appa_ dan _eomma_ Kim terkesan lebih memperhatikannya.

"Demamku sudah hilang. Aku sudah ke dokter. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Selamat malam, _ahjussi_ dan jangan ganggu aku terus!"jawab Jaejoong cepat dan langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Yunho yang pasti sedang mengamuk karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghindarinya dengan cara yang begitu kekanakkan.

Selama beberapa saat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kuat kalung indah pemberian Jung Yunho yang setia melingkari lehernya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho-ah tapi aku tidak bisa...Aku terlalu takut..." setetes airmata lagi-lagi mengalir turun dari sepasang mata doe yang 2 hari terakhir ini sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

.

.

.

"Dasar brengsek! Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk membuatmu berani melangkah?"

Didalam mobilnya yang terparkir diluar gedung Herotic Ent, Jung Yunho menggeram marah seraya menatap jendela ruang kerja Jaejoong yang terletak di lantai 15. Dia sangat cemas saat 2 hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Cho Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Jaejoong sedang demam tinggi. Semua usahanya untuk bertemu _namja_ cantik itu tidak pernah berhasil karena Kim Yoochun berkata tegas adiknya menolak untuk ditemui.

Situasi ini membuat Yunho yang selalu mendapatkan keinginannya merasa kesal dan terpojok. Bisa saja dia memaksa Jaejoong menemuinya dan mengakui semua perasaannya dengan cara licik tapi itu hanya akan membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin membantengi diri darinya. Yunho tahu pasti apa yang sudah menahan Jaejoongie-nya!

"Jika kau takut apa yang dulu terjadi pada Kim Heechul akan terjadi padamu, maka kau salah besar Jaejoongie! Karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau sendirian menghadapi sikap kaku tuan Kim itu!"

Malam ini boleh saja Yunho gagal menemui Jaejoong tapi besok, dia akan memastikan _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya itu harus menemuinya, suka ataupun tidak!

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya saat melihat apa yang ditemuinya saat membuka pintu rumahnya, mungkin untuk yang ke 10 kalinya pagi ini. Sosok tampan berbalut pakaian casual yang sedang memegang sebuket bunga _lily_ indah itu tersenyum lebar padanya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik dengan _short pants_ itu, _chagiya_."gumam Yunho dengan seringai kecil sambil menatap intens kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang memang sedang mengenakan celana pendek diatas lutut.

Tanpa permisi _namja_ Jung yang arogan itu juga langsung mengecup kuat bibir merah Jaejoong yang membuat pemiliknya begitu terkejut dan langsung menghindar seraya menatap sekeliling mereka dengan panic. "Tenanglah, tidak ada yang melihat!"ujar Yunho acuh sambil menyodorkan bunga yang dibawanya ke pelukan Jaejoong yang terlihat berusaha menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kau datang dan apa maksud semua kiriman bunga itu? Dan jangan pernah menciumku didepan umum!"desis Jaejoong dengan mulut yang hampir terkatup rapat.

Sejak awal Jaejoong sudah menduga jika kiriman puluhan buket bunga yang tiba-tiba datang pagi ini adalah ulah dari Jung Yunho dan sekarang terbukti saat _ahjussi_ gila nan mesum ini muncul didepan pintu rumahnya. Mencium bibir Jaejoong tanpa peduli jika ada orang yang melihat! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika dia terus muncul seperti hantu didepanku, keluh Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik masuk ke rumah tanpa mengundang Jung Yunho untuk ikut masuk.

Biar saja _ahjussi_ mesum itu berjamur diluar!

Diambang pintu Yunho tertawa geli melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang sungguh menggemaskan itu. Dia tahu _namja_ cantik itu sengaja tidak mengundangnya masuk, tapi itu bukan masalah besar karena Yunho tidak perlu formalitas seperti itu. "Untuk menemuimu tentunya. Jadi, kalau didalam kamar, aku boleh menciummu, Luv? _So Sweet,_ kau memang sangat mengerti jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ciuman manis darimu itu."rayuan frontal itu sangat penting menurut saran Changmin jadi Yunho harus melakukannya dengan maximal.

Kalimat berisi rayuan aneh dan sangat mesum itu membuat Jaejoong sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik melotot tajam pada Jung Yunho yang hanya mengedipkan mata padanya dengan wajah tampan yang ingin sekali Jaejoong cakar dengan kuku panjangnya. "Kau tidak boleh menciumku dimana pun! Dan aku tidak mengundangmu masuk! Pergi dari rumahku!"herdik Jaejoong dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa terus menghindariku? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku! Atau kau takut mengaku jika sudah mencintaiku?"cecar Yunho yang bukannya mundur dan pergi, malah dengan acuh menjejeri langkah Jaejoong. Tangannya bahkan merengkuh erat bahu Jaejoong yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Pelankan suaramu itu, _ahjussi_ gila! Jangan terlalu percaya diri jika aku juga mencintaimu!"desis Jaejoong tajam seraya berusaha menginjak kaki Yunho yang sayangnya tidak berhasil karena _namja_ Jung itu berkelit cepat tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya di bahu ramping Jaejoong yang terasa kaku.

Walau suara Jaejoong terdengar tajam dan sangat ketus, namun Yunho melihat rona merah samar di pipi sepucat pualam itu. Dia juga bisa melihat sorot mata Jaejoong yang terus saja menatapnya, bukan dengan rasa benci yang selalu dikatakan mulut tajam itu. "Aku yakin sekali kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku! Akui saja!"dengan sedikit memaksa, Yunho memeluk kuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong hingga sekarang jarak mulut mereka hanya bersisa beberapa centimetre.

"Kumohon, Yunho-ah! Lepaskan aku, _appa_ bisa masuk kapan saja!"

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Jantung Jaejoong berdegub begitu kencang karena kedekatan mereka ini. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho padanya. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, saat dirasanya jari-jari panjang itu membelai pipinya dengan gerakan lembut. _"Aku tidak boleh...Aku tidak boleh..Ini salah..."_ Jaejoong terus merapalkan sebaris kalimat pendek itu dalam hatinya yang mulai terasa goyah, terlebih saat dia merasakan bagian tubuh Yunho yang terus mendesaknya terasa begitu tegang.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh besar Yunho dan mencium aroma parfumnya yang begitu maskulin. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong yang sedang melawan suara hatinya terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho ditubuhnya meski dia bisa merasakan jika jantung Jung Yunho juga berdebar begitu cepat. Keinginan hati Jaejoong sekarang sedang berperang hebat dengan logikanya.

Dia ingin sekali Jung Yunho menciumnya dengan kuat dan kasar namun Jaejoong juga tahu itu salah dan hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru untuknya!

"Jangan...Euhhhmm...Aku..Urrrghh.."

Penolakan kecil dan tidak sungguh-sungguh itu terlihat jelas diwajah Jaejoong yang terus menatap bibirnya dan membuat Yunho nekad mencium bibir merah yang ternyata langsung membalas ciumannya dengan begitu agresif. Dia seperti merasakan sisi Jaejoong yang lain dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong yang tidak sedang mengenakan topeng palsu yang penuh dengan penyangkalan karena Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk erat lehernya ini terasa begitu mengairahkan dan penuh semangat membalas setiap lumatan dan belaian lidahnya dalam rongga mulut yang terasa selembut sutra itu.

" _Kau memang mencintaiku, Kim Jaejoong! Akan kubuat kau segera mengakuinya!"_ dalam hatinya Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya memperdalam tautan bibir mereka yang terasa panas dan begitu liar. Tangannya meremas kuat rambut pirang Jaejoong saat lidah kecil _namja_ cantik yang sedang menelusuri mulutnya itu terasa ragu dan penasaran.

Gerakan kaku dan ingin tahu itu membuat Yunho hampir mengerang keras. Kepolosan Jaejoong memang sesuatu yang begitu menarik untuknya. Dia akan mengenalkan dan mengajar apa arti gairah pada _namja_ cantik yang akan selalu dilindunginya ini. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya, Yunho menghentikan ciuman panas mereka saat tangan Jaejoong memukul punggungnya.

Dengan lembut _namja_ Jung yang selalu bersikap dingin itu membersihkan saliva yang membasahi dagu Jaejoong yang terus menunduk tanpa mau menatapnya. "Apa semua penolakan ini hanya karena tuan Kim benci pada gay atau kau takut, dia mengusirmu seperti yang dialami Kim Heechul, _appa_ kandungmu itu?"tanya Yunho pelan sembari memaksa agar Jaejoong menatapnya.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong langsung berkabut saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal yang paling ditakutinya itu. Katakan saja Jaejoong pengecut tapi dia memang tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup tanpa keluarganya. Dia menyayangi dan memerlukan cinta mereka melebihi apapun. Keluarga Kim telah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sejak Heenim meninggal dan Jaejoong sudah berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu, Jung! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tentang ayahku!"sergah Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah seraya mendorong kuat tubuh besar Yunho hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

TAP TAP TAP

"Joongie, siapa yang datang? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke halaman belakang?"

Suara berat tuan Kim yang sepertinya sedang berjalan mendekati ruang tamu membuat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong terasa dingin dan wajahnya sontak memucat. Tergesa dihapusnya airmata yang sempat membasahi pipinya dan juga memperbaiki letak _sweater_ nya yang kusut karena ulah tangan Yunho tadi. _Appa_ Kim tidak boleh melihat tanda-tanda jika dia baru saja berciuman dengan _namja_ Jung yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika mereka tertangkap basah.

 _Namja_ brengsek itu bahkan sudah duduk santai disalah satu sofa sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna padanya tepat pada saat tuan Kim masuk ke ruang tamu yang masih dipenuhi ketegangan itu.

"Tuan Jung ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil _appa_ , Joongie?"tegur tuan Kim sambil menyalami Yunho yang tersenyum sopan sebelum kembali duduk.

Mata Jaejoong terlihat panic mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk tuan Kim. Hampir saja Jaejoong melempar vas kecil yang berada dijangkauan tangannya saat dilihatnya Jung Yunho malah sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Setelah semua tindakan mesumnya itu, sekarang _ahjussi_ gila itu hanya duduk diam tanpa berusaha membantunya. Bagus sekali!

"Huk...Huk...Aku baru saja akan memanggilmu, _appa_...Huk...Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, tuan Jung...Aku harus segera meminum obat..."

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana tingkah lucu Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dari tatapan tajam tuan Kim dengan pura-pura terbatuk kecil. "Kami sedikit berbincang dulu, tuan Kim."sela Yunho yang memutuskan akan sedikit menolong _namja_ cantik yang sangat _tsundere_ itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini di hari Sabtu pagi, tuan Jung? Ada yang penting?"

Tatapan mata tuan Kim yang penuh curiga itu mendoronga Yunho tersenyum formal dan segera bicara tentang masalah bisnis yang pastinya bisa menghilangkan semua kecurigaan _namja_ tua itu pada maksud kunjungannya ini. "Aku ingin menawarkan proyek kerjasama yang lain pada anda. Apa kita bisa bicara, tuan Kim?", dari sudut matanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong mendelik kasar dan mengacungkan tinju padanya sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

"Tentu, kita bicara di ruang kerja saja dan Jaejoong, setelah minum obat. Turun kebawah karena _appa_ ingin kau tahu semua hal tentang bisnis kita! Tuan Jung akan menjadi mentor yang terbaik untukmu."

Perintah tak terduga tuan Kim itu membuat Jaejoong yang hampir mencapai tangga utama langsung berhenti sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebagai bentuk protesnya pada sang _appa_ yang tanpa sadar sudah memasukkannya dalam perangkap musang!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Always say thanks untuk semua reviews dari reader setia TI AMO. Semoga chapter ini sudah menjelaskan semua ya. Dan benar untuk semua yang menebak jika Jaejoong bukanlah putra kandung dari tuan Kim. Dan tebakan jika Bii itu adalah Heechul juga tidak salah.

Gw selalu berusaha up tepat waktu, walau sesibuk apapun jadwal kerja gw so, please respect that!

 **PS : DON'T BE SILENT READER yang hanya muncul jika gw telat update dan menghilang bagai asap begitu gw update.**

PSS : untuk yang terus bertanya kapan versi changkyu. Jawabannya, setelah TI AMO tamat karena ff yang ini tidak akan panjang seperti AA atau yang lainnya.

.

 **TEASER CHAP DEPAN :**

"aku tidak peduli seperti apa dia sekarang selama dia tidak datang dan menemui jaejoongie!"

"siapa yang tidak boleh datang menemuiku?"batin jaejoong yang terpaku didepan ruang kerja sang appa yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"mau sampai kapan kau melakukan ini, suamiku? Sekarang jaejoongie sudah cukup dewasa. Dia berhak untuk tahu dan memilih apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"aku juga mendengarnya, maknae. Kita keatas sekarang. Kau tahu appa tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun padamu. Kita akan mencari tahu sendiri dimana heenim sekarang!"


	16. Chapter 15 - AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

"Aku harus pergi ke Jeju?"

Sejak awal Jaejoong sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat Jessica tergesa masuk ke kantornya dan mengatakan jika tuan Kim sedang menunggunya. Tidak biasanya _appa_ mengganggu jam makan siang yang selalu dihabiskannya dengan Junsu atau pun teman sekerjanya. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan _appa_ dan Jung Yunho yang muncul di rumahnya tanpa diundang itu, tebak Jaejoong dengan menahan rasa kesal yang terus mengikutinya setiap kali mengingat apa yang dibisikkan dan dilakukan _namja_ Jung padanya saat Jaejoong diminta sang _appa_ untuk mengantar musang berbulu domba itu keluar.

" _Jika kau sudah membuang semua rasa takut dan ragu itu, aku siap menyambutmu dalam pelukan hangatku, nae sarang...Ingat jangan terlalu lama berpikir karena bisa saja aku bosan dan tertarik pada yang lain!"_

 _Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menampar wajah arogan Jung Yunho yang menyeringai licik padanya saat itu jika tidak mengingat mungkin saja tuan Kim sedang mengintip mereka dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang menghadap halaman depan. Terlebih saat namja Jung yang kurang ajar itu nekad menarik tangannya dan membelai telapaknya dengan cara yang membuat pipi pucat Jaejoong sontak bersemu merah tanpa bisa ditahannya._

" _Buang semua rasa percaya dirimu itu, Jung! Aku tidak akan pernah lari ke pelukanmu dan cari saja yeoja atau namja lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu itu! Aku tidak peduli!"desis Jaejoong kala itu dengan suara tertahan dan mata yang mengobarkan api meski hatinya menjerit marah saat membayangkan Jung Yunho memilih orang lain._

Sekilas ingatan kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu itu membuat Jaejoong kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki apa yang tidak bisa menjadi miliknya. Wajah rupawan Jaejoong tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun saat menunggu tuan Kim yang sedang sibuk menanda-tangani beberapa dokumen sebelum sang _appa_ mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah tegas.

"Ya, 3 hari lagi kau harus berangkat kesana bersama tuan Jung dan yang lainnya."

Memikirkan harus 3 hari bersama dengan Jung Yunho di Jeju membuat Jaejoong gemetar ketakutan walau hatinya langsung berkhianat dengan bersorak gembira membayangkan dirinya bisa bersama dengan _namja_ Jung yang mulai dicintainya meski tidak akan pernah diakuinya itu. "Tapi kenapa aku harus pergi, _appa_? Ada beberapa rapat penting yang harus kuikuti tentang konsep baru untuk _boyband_ yang akan debut musim panas nanti!", alasan Jaejoong cepat dengan senyum manis yang biasanya akan meluluhkan hati sang _appa_.

"Karena sudah _appa_ katakan, bisnis hotel itulah yang harus menjadi focus utamamu! _Appa_ akan menyerahkan semua bisnis baru dan juga Herotic untukmu! Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus banyak belajar, Joongie..."

Keinginan Jaejoong untuk protes menghilang begitu saja saat melihat bagaimana sang _appa_ selalu saja memikirkan masa depan yang terbaik untuknya. "Boleh aku mengajak Yoochun _hyung_ atau Junsu untuk menemaiku?"karena Jaejoong tidak yakin dia mampu bertahan 3 hari berada didekat Jung Yunho yang pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk memaksanya mengakui perasaannya.

"Untuk apa? _Hyung-_ mu dan temanmu itu tidak akan mengerti tentang bisnis dan _appa_ yakin sekali jika Yoochun atau Junsu ikut, pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan mengajakmu untuk bersenang-senang disana."

" _Memang itu tujuanku!"_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati saat permintaannya itu ditolak langsung oleh sang _appa_. "Tapi aku pasti akan merasa sangat canggung bersama mereka, _appa._ Tuan Jung, tuan Shim dan juga tuan Cho itu adalah pebisnis lama. Mereka juga sepertinya berteman akrab. Aku akan seperti orang bodoh diantara mereka...Kenapa _appa_ begitu tega padaku?"keluhnya dengan ekspresi merengut.

Melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong membuat tuan Kim berdiri dan langsung memeluk erat putra kesayangannya itu. "Jangan membantah perintahku kali ini! Pergi dan belajarlah yang banyak dari mereka tapi ingat 1 hal, jangan pernah berada sendirian dengan Shim Changmin dan tunangannya itu. _Appa_ tidak mau jika kau sampai terpengaruh pada pergaulan mereka yang sangat salah itu!"suara tuan Kim terdengar begitu tegas tanpa menyadari wajah Jaejoong sudah berubah muram.

"Maksud _appa,_ aku harus selalu bersama tuan Jung? Aku harus sekamar dengannya? Selalu mengikutinya kemana saja selama kami berada di Jeju?"tanya Jaejoong hati-hati dengan jantung yang mulai berdegub kencang.

Perjalanan bisnis ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya jika tebakannya benar!

Tuan Kim tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang dirasanya sangat aneh dan sedikit kekanakkan itu,"Kenapa tidak? Memang tuan Jung yang menyarankan padaku agar kau ikut memantau langsung proyek itu agar kau bisa belajar langsung di lapangan. Dia juga akan menjelaskan semua hal yang belum kau pahami. Bukankah putra kebanggaan _appa_ ini ingin menjadi pebisnis hebat?"

" _Ckck, ternyata ini rencana busukmu, ahjussi mesum! Lihat saja, akan kubalas kau! Ingin malam panas denganku? Akan kuberikan malam paling mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, Jung Yunho-ssi!"_ rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memikirkan balas dendam yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

"Dikembalikan lagi? Ya Tuhan, apa setiap hari aku harus menerima bentakan dan tatapan mengerikan tuan Jung hanya karena hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimnya ini langsung ditolak tuan muda Kim itu? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?"

Choi Sulli, _yeoja_ muda yang menjadi sekretaris Yunho itu baru saja menerima kembali paket yang dikirim balik dari Herotic ENT. Ini sudah terjadi selama 1 minggu terakhir, hadiah-hadiah yang dibungkus dengan begitu indah itu dikembalikan bahkan tidak lebih dari 2 jam setelah dikirimkan. Sambil menggerutu pelan tentang sikap tidak tahu diuntung Kim Jaejoong itu, Sulli berjalan menuju ruang kerja CEO yang ditempati Jung Yunho layaknya terdakwa yang akan dihukum mati.

Dengan tangan gemetar karena ketakutan, _yeoja_ yang sudah menetapkan tuan muda Kim yang sombong dan menyebalkan itu sebagai musuhnya mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk dengan langkah pelan setelah mendapat izin dari _namja_ berwajah tampan yang dulunya begitu dikaguminya namun 1 bulan terakhir ini membuatnya ingin lari sejauh mungkin.

"Tuan Jung, paket yang hari ini juga dikirim balik."beritahu Sulli tanpa berani menatap wajah dingin Jung Yunho yang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang seolah ingin membunuhnya itu.

Dengan kasar Yunho meraih kotak kecil yang diulurkan sekretarisnya yang terus menunduk dan tidak berani memandang wajahnya itu. "Bukankah sudah kutekankan, kau harus bisa memastikan Jaejoong menerimanya? Jangan terus menundukkan kepalamu itu! Dasar tidak berguna!"herdik Yunho kasar pada Choi Sulli yang segera membalas tatapannya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

" _Mianhe,_ Tuan Jung. Aku sudah meminta kurir yang mengantarnya untuk memastikan tuan muda Kim menerimanya, tapi kata mereka..."tatapan tajam sepasang mata dingin itu menghentikan ucapan pembelaan Sulli yang hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu itu! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"sergah Yunho tajam seraya mengusir _yeoja_ muda yang langsung melarikan diri dari ruangannya setelah berulang kali mengumamkan kata maaf yang hanya membuatnya semakin marah.

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat sejak pertemuan Yunho dengan Jaejoong di mansion Kim sabtu itu. _Namja_ cantik yang keras kepala itu sekarang malah semakin menghindari segala bentuk pendekatan Yunho padanya. Hadiah-hadiah yang dulu masih mau diterima Jaejoong meski tidak dibuka, menurut asistennya yang kebetulan adalah sepupu Choi Sulli. Sekarang malah dikirim kembali.

"Kau boleh saja bertahan dengan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Jaejoongie tapi mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk memaksamu keluar dari banteng yang sudah melindungimu selama 15 tahun ini!"gumam Yunho dengan seringai kecil saat melihat _sticky note_ yang ditempelkannya dibawah kotak kado itu telah hilang seperti biasanya.

Dia tahu _namja_ cantik yang pasti menyimpan perasaan untuknya itu selalu mengambil _sticky note_ yang berisi ungkapan hati yang ditulis Yunho. Apa yang terjadi Kim Heechul memang sangat mengerikan tapi ketakutan Jaejoong pada ancaman tuan Kim yang akan mengusir keluarganya yang menyimpang itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Semua penolakan dan juga penyangkalan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

DRTTT...DRTTT...

" _ **Tuan Jung, model dari Herotic sudah tiba. Pemotretan akan dimulai. Apa anda akan memantau langsung?"**_

Pemberitahuan Sulli itu membuahkan sebuah ide menarik untuk Yunho yang langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya dia tahu cara untuk membuat Jaejoong yang keras kepala menunjukkan perasaan cintanya walau _namja_ cantik itu tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya secara lisan.

Dengan penuh semangat Yunho meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang pasti bisa membantunya kali ini. "Dengarkan aku, katakan pada Jaejoong, ada masalah dengan model yang dikirimkan Herotic untuk pemotretan kali ini! Aku ingin mengadakan rapat darurat 1 jam lagi!"

" _ **Serahkan padaku, tuan Jung."**_

.

.

.

 **HEROTIC ENT**

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuan anda."

Dengan senyum lebar Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya. Dia baru saja menggagalkan rencana mesum Jung Yunho yang berusaha menjebaknya. Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja sang _appa,_ hal pertama yang dilakukan Jaejoong adalah segera memeriksa rencana perjalanannya ke Jeju pada sekretaris Shim Changmin yang sangat membantunya dengan memberikan semua rencana detail yang akan dilakukan si raja kasino itu selama berada disana.

Dari sekretaris tuan Shim yang ramah itu, Jaejoong juga tahu jika Jung Yunho yang licik itu hanya memesan 2 kamar untuk perjalanan ke Jeju ini. _Ahjussi_ menyebalkan itu pasti nanti akan meradang saat tahu dia harus tidur sendirian tanpa Jaejoong di kamar kelas 3 yang bahkan tidak memiliki pemandangan indah sedangkan _suite honeymoon_ super mewah yang sudah dipesannya atas nama mereka di hotel Hilton akan dinikmati Jaejoong sendirian.

Pengaturan yang sangat adil, bukan?

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah bodoh Jung Yunho...Sepertinya perjalanan ke Jeju ini tidak terlalu buruk..."Jaejoong terkekeh pelan membayangkan seperti apa reaksi _namja_ Jung yang sudah 1 minggu ini berusaha dihindarinya demi keamanan hatinya yang pemberontak.

TOK TOK TOK

Melihat Jessica menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dengan wajah panic membuat Jaejoong baru mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya mengeryit bingung,"Ada apa? _Appa_ memanggilku lagi?"tanyanya langsung dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat asistennya itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ada masalah yang lebih besar. Pihak JYH tidak menyukai model yang kita kirimkan dan tuan Jung memintamu untuk datang kesana sekarang juga karena ada rapat darurat 1 jam lagi!"

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong memicing kesal, baru kali ini ada perusahaan yang berani menolak model dari Herotic setelah persetujuan dilakukan. "Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyukai model yang sudah dipilih tuan Cho itu? Aku akan kesana sekarang karena ini semua pasti hanya salah satu rencana licik Jung Yunho!"kecam Jaejoong yang segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari ruangannya dengan langkah berderap.

"Ingat jangan sampai kerjasama ini batal karena tuan Kim akan marah padamu!"teriak Jessica mengingatkan dengan gaya dramatis pada Jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke lift tanpa menyadari jika sekarang asistennya itu sedang menyeringai kecil.

Begitu pintu lift yang membawa Jaejoong tertutup, Jessica yang sedang menikmati perannya sebagai _cupid_ itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan senyum lebar,"Dia sudah menuju kesana! Semoga berhasil kali ini, tuan Jung. _Fighting_!"

Awalnya Jessica begitu _shock_ dan tidak percaya saat tahu siapa sebenarnya _secret admire_ yang selalu mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah indah untuk Jaejoong yang selalu menolaknya dengan ketus walau sepasang mata doe itu terlihat begitu ingin meraih hadiah itu. Hingga suatu malam tanpa sengaja Jessica mendengar perdebatan Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho di _basement_ kantor.

Dari _gesture_ tubuh mereka yang berpelukan erat meski Jaejoong terlihat memberontak pada awalnya sebelum membalas pelukan Jung Yunho, yang kemudian mencium putra bungsu tuan Kim itu dengan lembut. Jessica bisa melihat kedua _namja_ beda usia itu saling mencintai walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong sepertinya sedang membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

"Dimana tuan Jung?"

Choi Sulli menahan geram saat mendengar nada dingin dan arogan dari _namja_ berwajah menawan yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan mejanya dengan gaya angkuh yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika saja _namja_ seusia dirinya ini bukan orang penting, mungkin Sulli akan membalas nada dingin itu dengan ketus dan bukannya dengan senyum lebar yang terpaksa diurainya.

"Tuan Jung sedang mengawasi pemotretan iklan tempat wisata yang akan dibuka bulan depan."Beritahu Sulli dengan nada sopan tak tercela tanpa menyadari aura tak bersahabat dari _namja_ yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

" _Bukannya pemotretan itu dibatalkan?"_

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong menatap tajam pada sekretaris Jung Yunho yang menurutnya berdandan sangat berlebihan. "Dimana pemotretannya?"Tanyanya singkat, Jaejoong mulai curiga ada yang sengaja memancingnya datang karena tidak mungkin Jung Yunho yang tadi menolak model yang dikirimkannya dan meminta rapat darurat sekarang tiba-tiba sedang mengawasi pemotretan?

" _Kali ini apa lagi yang otak licikmu itu rencanakan, Jung?"_ batin Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat penasaran sepenting apa iklan wisata itu sampai Yunho yang begitu sibuk harus mengawasinya sendiri.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda karena tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruang pemotretan. Itu perintah langsung dari tuan Jung."tolak Sulli cepat dengan suara tegas, dia tidak mau lagi menjadi sasaran amukan Jung Yunho untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Bantahan yang dirasanya sedikit kasar itu mendorong Jaejoong yang sedang menahan kekesalannya pada Yunho melangkah mendekati sekretaris _namja_ itu yang terlihat jelas tidak menyukainya. Dengan seringai dingin yang terulas dibibirnya, Jaejoong mulai bicara dengan suara pelan yang membuat wajah Sulli berubah pucat.

"Katakan dimana tempat pemotretan itu sekarang atau kupastikan Yunho akan memecatmu detik ini juga dan kau tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan dimana pun!"ancam Jaejoong yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Lantai 12, tuan muda Kim."jawab Sulli cepat. " _Mianhe,_ kumohon jangan minta tuan Jung memecat saya. Apa saya harus menghubungi tuan Jung untuk mengatakan kedatangan anda? Bagaimana jika saya mengantar anda?"tawar Sulli dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Bukannya menerima tawaran dari sekretaris Yunho yang sedang ketakutan itu, Jaejoong malah memilih berbalik dan langsung berjalan menuju lift terdekat. "Kita lihat apa yang ada di lantai 12! Akan kubunuh Jung Yunho jika dia sampai berani merayu _yeoja_ lain!"Gumam Jaejoong dengan senyum dingin.

.

.

.

"Arahkan wajahmu ke sebelah kiri!"

"Letakkan sebelah tanganmu di pinggul! Bagus sekali Yuri- _ssi_.."

Ruangan luas di lantai 12 gedung JYH itu sekarang telah disulap layaknya miniatur tempat wisata yang akan segera dibuka bulan depan walaupun belasan _staff_ promosi berkeliaran memantau pemotretan yang sedang berlangsung termasuk sang CEO JYH. Dengan sorot mata sedingin es Yunho mengawasi langsung proyek yang menjadi obsesinya sambil sesekali melirik tidak sabar kearah pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu.

Hatinya terasa berdebar menanti kehadiran seseorang yang pasti akan marah besar jika tahu Yunho sengaja menjebaknya untuk datang!

"Apa anda suka dengan semua foto yang diambil?"

Dengan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya, Yunho kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah model cantik yang sedang berpose didepan sana. "Lumayan. Berikan hasilnya besok pagi!"Perintah Yunho pada Kang Dong Suk yang berdiri tepat disamping fotografer yang meneriakkan jika pemotretan hari ini selesai.

"Akan kulakukan tuan Jung!"Ucap kepala bagian promosinya itu tepat pada saat sang model cantik, Kwon Yuri berjalan anggun menghampir sang CEO yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Jung, anda sudah mau pergi? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama dulu?"

Kwon Yuri menyapa hangat Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang biasanya akan membuat setiap _namja_ luluh pada permintaannya. Dia menyetujui tawaran iklan ini karena ingin mendekati salah satu billioner tampan yang menjadi incaran hampir semua _yeoja_ muda di Seoul. Kapan lagi dia bisa menjadi nyonya Jung yang nantinya akan hidup bergelimang harta, pikir Yuri yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Aku punya jadwal lain dan tidak tertarik padamu..."tolak Yunho dingin tanpa membalas senyum ramah _yeoja_ cantik yang sekarang memasang ekspresi memelas padanya.

Penolakan itu tidak mematahkan semangat Yuri yang berjalan semakin mendekati Yunho yang langsung melangkah mundur. "Hanya sekali ini saja, tuan Jung. Apa anda tega melihat saya kelaparan? Bagaimana jika secangkir..."

"Tuan Jung tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni model sepertimu, nona Kwon! Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang atau aku akan membatalkan semua kontrakmu dengan Herotic!"

Suara ketus dan penuh ancaman tajam yang menyela rayuan Kwon Yuri itu sedikit mengejutkan Yunho walau hatinya sontak bersorak riang karena sosok menawan yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang dan langsung menunjukkan sifat posesif padanya. Andai saja _namja_ cantik itu tahu jika ini adalah bagian dari rencana Yunho yang memang sama sekali tidak berminat pada model berpakaian _sexy_ yang sedang berusaha menggodanya dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar itu.

"Pemotretannya sudah selesai, bukan? Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Yunho _-ya_?"seru Jaejoong dengan suara manja yang baru kali ini ditujukan pada Yunho dan membuat pemilik JYH Corp itu semakin senang karena sekarang pengakuan yang tak ucap itu akhirnya terbukti dengan sikap cemburu yang sangat jelas ini.

Tanpa menunggu sahutan _namja_ Jung yang sudah menyeringai kecil padanya, Jaejoong menarik kuat lengan Yunho untuk berlalu dari ruangan itu dan mengacuhkan Kwon Yuri yang termangu tidak percaya karena tuan Jung berani menolaknya langsung sedangkan _namja_ muda berwajah cantik yang dikenalnya sebagai pewaris Herotic itu mengancam akan memutuskan kontraknya.

.

.

Hati Jaejoong benar-benar langsung dipenuhi kemarahan saat masuk dalam ruang pemotretan dan melihat Kwon Yuri, salah satu model cantik yang bernaung dibawah Herotic sedang berusaha merayu Jung Yunho yang hanya menatap _yeoja_ berpakaian _sexy_ itu dengan ekspresi datar. Mengabaikan logika yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersikap acuh, Jaejoong melangkah cepat mendekati Yunho dan langsung bicara dengan nada ketus pada _yeoja_ yang akan dibuatnya sengsara jika berani mencoba mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu bersama _yeoja_ Kwon yang jalang itu, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada kalian!"desis Jaejoong tertahan seraya menekan tombol lift dengan beringas sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka.

Kecemburuan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya membuat Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan semua _staff_ JYH yang melihat interaksinya dengan Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. _Namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi dirinya memeluk erat lengan Yunho yang berjalan disampingnya dengan senyum lebar yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk _namja_ Jung yang terkenal dingin dalam dunia bisnis itu.

"Cemburu? Oh, manis sekali _uri_ Jaejoongie."goda Yunho saat mereka sudah berada dalam lindungan lift. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu masuk dalam pelukannya. "Akui saja kau mencintaiku!"bisik Yunho dengan suara parau ditelinga Jaejoong sebelum kembali menatap wajah cantik yang sudah merah padam itu.

Pipi Jaejoong terasa panas, dalam hati dia mulai memaki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu dan kesal saat melihat Yunho dekat dengan model cantik itu. "Kepalamu terbentur _, ahjussi_? Aku tidak mungkin cemburu!"bantah Jaejoong kasar dengan mata yang mendelik kasar pada Yunho yang sekarang memeluk erat tubuh rampingnya tanpa peduli jika CCTV dalam lift sedang merekam apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tidak cemburu? Kau yakin, _nae sarang_? Kwon Yuri terlihat begitu mengairahkan...Dia pasti sangat hebat di ranjang..."sengaja Yunho memasang ekpresi seperti sedang membayangkan dirinya sedang bersama model cantik yang baru mereka tinggalkan di ruang pemotretan itu.

Sepasang mata Jaejoong berkilat marah mendengar Yunho memuji _yeoja_ jalang yang akan segera menerima balasan darinya itu. "Kau bajingan sialan! Akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri jika berani menyentuh _yeoja_ sialan itu, Jung Yunho! Dan aku tidak cemburu sedikit pun!"desisnya penuh kemarahan tertahan sambil meninju Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya yang membuat _namja_ Jung itu tertawa keras dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Baiklah, _uri_ Jaejoongie memang tidak cemburu."setuju Yunho dengan senyum simpul seraya menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidung mereka sekarang bahkan bersentuhan.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang!"desis Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan nada panic karena setelah tawa keras itu menghilang, Yunho sekarang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu intens sedangkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan gerakan lembut. "Jangan lakukan itu, Yunho- _ya_. Ada kamera..."suara Jaejoong menghilang begitu saja saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu dan belaian lidah Yunho membuatnya terbuai.

 _Ya Tuhan, jika ini salah maka biarkan aku menikmati kesalahan yang terasa begitu memabukkan ini...Biarkan aku mencicipi hal terlarang yang mulai membuatku gila dan terseret dalam pusarannya ini,_ batin Jaejoong yang sudah menggalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher pemilik JYH CORP yang sedang mendesaknya ke dinding lift.

Perintah dan penolakan yang diucapkan dengan suara bergetar itu hanya membuat Yunho tersenyum lembut sebelum melabuhkan ciumannya pada bibir Jaejoong yang setengah terbuka itu. Melihat kecemburuan Jaejoong tadi dan juga reaksi _namja_ cantik yang sekarang sedang memeluknya begitu erat sudah menyakinkan Yunho jika Kim Jaejoong memang mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **MAXIMUM CORP**

"Kerja yang bagus sekali, Greg..."

Changmin langsung tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di bar kecil yang terletak disudut ruangannya saat meletakkan gagang telepon di meja kerja yang masih dipenuhi berkas yang belum diperiksanya. Rencana kecil yang mereka usulkan ternyata berjalan dengan begitu sempurna dan jika nantinya tepat mengenai target yang sudah ditentukan, maka sudah bisa dipastikan dia dan Kyuhyun akan segera mendapatkan sedikit bonus dari bantuan kecil ini.

"Umpan itu sudah digigit...Cepat sekali!"komentar Kyuhyun yang dengan mudah bisa membaca apa yang tersirat dari mata gelap penuh ambisi tunangannya.

Dengan tangan yang memegang 2 gelas berisi _gin_ , Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Changmin dan tanpa ragu duduk dipangkuan _namja_ berwajah aristocrat yang sekarang menyeringai kecil padanya. "Bukan hanya digigit tapi juga ditelan karena umpan itu sekarang mungkin sudah berada di Seoul!"sahut Changmin seraya meraih gelas yang disodorkan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bersulang.

Dentingan gelas Kristal terdengar nyaring sebelum kedua _namja_ muda yang berbagi seringai tipis itu meneguk minuman mereka dengan sekali teguk. " _Good job,_ Mr. Max. Apa kita akan merayakannya?" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal dengan tangan yang sudah menjalar kebagian selatan tubuh Changmin yang masih terbalut celana panjang hitam.

Kilau gairah di sepasang mata Kyuhyun selalu mampu memancing hawa nafsu Changmin yang langsung mengendong tubuh ramping itu menuju _sofa bed_ yang terletak disudut ruang kerjanya. Tangan Changmin bergerak cepat membuka setiap lapisan yang menutupi kulit pucat Kyuhyun sementara tunangannya itu hanya memeluk lehernya sambil terkikik tanpa mau membantu usahanya.

" _Of course, my lovely fience_. Untuk keberhasilan dan juga hotel baru kita!"bisik Changmin parau saat lapisan terakhir berhasil dilepasnya.

Tanpa peduli jika dia sudah bertingkah layaknya orang barbar yang kesetanan, Changmin langsung melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa sebelum menghujamkan dirinya kedalam kehangatan _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang mencakar punggungnya dengan kuku-kuku tajam itu.

.

.

.

 **La POMME**

"Apa tujuanmu, _ahjussi?"_

Akhirnya Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu cafe yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Yunho membawanya paksa ke tempat ini untuk makan malam setelah ciuman panas yang dilakukan _namja_ Jung itu padanya didalam lift yang membuat Jaejoong merasa takut sekaligus berdebar. Bibirnya bahkan masih berdenyut dan mungkin sedikit bengkak karena ulah _namja_ menyebalkan yang sedang menuangkan segelas anggur padanya.

"Maksudmu? Ah, tentang jadwal kita ke Jeju? Tentu saja untuk bisnis. Memang apa yang dipikirkan kepala cantik ini?"

Jaejoong mendengus malas seraya menyesap anggur merah yang baru disodorkan Yunho padanya. Dia tahu _namja_ licik yang sudah mempengaruhi keputusan tuan Kim ini pasti akan mengelak dari semua tudingannya. "Huh, bisnis? Alasan yang begitu bagus hingga kau hanya memesan 2 kamar untuk kita ber-4 di Hilton! Lagipula proyek itu baru akan dimulai bulan depan jadi tidak ada yang bisa kita lihat disana! Kau sudah membohongi _appa_ -ku!"

"Kau mencari tahu? Baguslah, jadi kau tidak akan terkejut nanti! Kita pasti akan menikmati liburan berkedok bisnis ini dan juga _suite_ bulan madu itu dengan sebaik mungkin..."ujar Yunho santai dengan tawa kecil sedangkan tangannya merengkuh bahu Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik yang sedang kesal itu mendekat padanya.

Kepercayaan diri Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah malas sebelum ikut tertawa kecil dan membiarkan _namja_ arogan yang duduk begitu rapat dengannya itu mengecup sekilas pipinya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga merindukan Jung Yunho, godaan aneh _namja_ Jung yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini sering membuatnya melupakan semua tekanan yang terasa mulai menghimpitnya.

"Teruslah bermimpi, _ahjuss_ i. Oh ya, aku sudah memesan kamar khusus untukmu... _Hmpfh_ , saus _BBQ_ ini lezat sekali...Kyu _hyung_ memang ahli memilih _chef."_ komentar Jaejoong yang sudah sibuk menikmati makan malamnya.

Kedekatannya yang begitu intim dengan Jung Yunho yang sesekali menyuapinya ini mungkin akan menimbulkan rumor bagi orang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa canggung, sebaliknya dia bahkan merasa nyaman dengan semua perlakuan dan perhatian manis Jung Yunho padanya.

Andai saja dia berani melangkah keluar dari banteng yang dibangun _appa_ Kim untuknya seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun _hyung_ dengan begitu nekad!

"Kamar lain? Kau takut akan menyerah padaku, _chagiya_? Sepertinya perjalanan ini akan sangat menyenangkan...Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar..."ujar Yunho tersenyum kecil seraya meneguk anggurnya.

Suara acuh itu membuat Jaejoong meletakkan garpu dan pisau _steak_ -nya. Tujuan awalnya adalah membuat Jung Yunho terkejut dan mungkin sedikit meradang karena dia sudah memesan kamar lain demi menghindari _namja_ Jung yang tidak lelah mengejarnya ini namun reaksi Yunho sungguh tak terduga, dia begitu tenang menerima jika Jaejoong nantinya tidak akan sekamar dengannya.

"Ternyata kau memang sudah gila, Jung Yunho!"kecam Jaejoong malas sebelum kembali melahap _steak_ di piringnya dengan beringas. "Pesankan aku 1 lagi!"perintahnya dengan nada _bossy_ yang membuat Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

Menyenangkan sekali melihat Jaejoong yang bersikap bebas dihadapannya. Yunho tahu _namja_ cantik ini sengaja memancing kemarahannya, namun itu tidak akan berhasil. "Aku memang hampir gila karena mencintai Kim Jaejoong yang terus saja menolakku!"gumam Yunho seraya mengulurkan jarinya untuk membersihkan saus yang mengotori sudut bibir Jaejoong yang terdiam.

" _Jangan pernah menyerah dan lelah untuk mengejarku, Jung Yunho karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."_ harap Jaejoong dalam hati meski mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Ck, kenapa aku membiarkan _ahjussi_ mesum itu menciumku lagi? Dia akan semakin percaya diri jika aku juga mencintainya! _Paboya_ Jaejoong!"

Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya sambil terus memaki dirinya sendiri dan juga menggerutu tentang si arogan Jung Yunho yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang setelah makan malam paling aneh yang menghabiskan waktu 4 jam penuh. Perlahan Jaejoong masuk dan mengendap-endap diantara guci dan sofa besar yang terletak di ruang tamu, _appa_ akan marah besar jika tahu dia pulang selarut ini.

Keinginannya untuk segera masuk kamar dan beristirahat tertunda saat tanpa sengaja Jaejoong mendengar suara sang _eomma_ yang seharusnya masih berada di luar negeri saat ini di ruang kerja tuan Kim yang tidak tertutup rapat. Kapan _eomma_ pulang? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu aku? Baru saja Jaejoong akan masuk ke ruang kerja dan memeluk _eomma_ yang sudah begitu dirindukannya itu saat suara tajam sang _appa_ menghentikan langkah kakinya!

"Apa maksudmu kau melihatnya disana?"

"Dia semakin rupawan dan sangat terkenal sekarang."

Dari tempatnya berdiri didepan pintu, Jaejoong bisa merasakan suara _eomma_ -nya terdengar begitu bahagia. Siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa suara _appa_ terdengar tidak suka? Rasa penasaran yang mendadak memenuhi dirinya membuat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendengar lebih banyak dulu sebelum masuk dan melepaskan rindu pada _yeoja_ baik hati yang sudah membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta tanpa pernah membedakannya dengan Yoochun.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak ingin tahu seperti apa dia sekarang selama dia tidak datang dan menemui Jaejoongie!"

Dahi Jaejoong mengeryit bingung saat mendengar sang _appa_ menyebut namanya dalam pembicaraan yang sepertinya sangat serius itu. _"Siapa yang tidak boleh datang untuk menemuiku? Apa maksud semua ini?"_ batin Jaejoong yang sekarang terpaku didepan ruang kerja. Niatnya untuk masuk dan menemui sang _eomma_ sudah hilang!

Potongan pembicaraan yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya ini menjelaskan satu hal pada Jaejoong, selama ini kedua orang tua angkatnya telah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia darinya!

"Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan ini pada mereka, suamiku? Sekarang Jaejoongie sudah cukup dewasa. Dia berhak untuk tahu dan memilih apa yang harus dilakukannya."gumam nyonya Kim yang mulai lelah menghadapi kekerasan-hati suaminya ini.

Kim Sung Woo menatap garang pada sang istri yang selalu menentang pendapatnya,"Kau tidak suka dia ada disini? Kau merasa kedudukan Yoochun sebagai pewarisku akan terancam karena aku lebih menyayangi Jaejoong dan memberikan semua perusahanku padanya? Apa itu yang selama ini ada dalam pikiranmu?"bentak tuan Kim dengan nada yang semakin kasar.

Dengan jelas Jaejoong mendengar _eomma-_ nya mendengus kasar sebelum membalas bentakan sang _appa_ dengan nada kesal. "Jangan bodoh, tuan Kim yang terhormat. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua warisanmu itu! Kau tahu pasti jika aku juga sangat menyayangi Jaejoong tapi aku tidak ingin terus membohonginya! Dia harus tahu apa yang selama ini kau rahasiakan darinya!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padanya!"bantah tuan Kim cepat dengan suara kasar.

 _Kebohongan apa yang dimaksud eomma? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa eomma sepertinya sangat menentang appa?_ Jaejoong yang mulai merasa takut dengan apa yang akan didengarnya, dia bisa mendengar getaran kemarahan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut _eomma_ -nya yang selalu bersikap lembut itu.

"Ya, kau sudah berbohong padanya selama 15 tahun ini! Heenim tidak meninggal seperti yang selalu kau katakan padanya! _Appa_ yang selalu dirindukan Jaejoong itu masih hidup dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan anak malang itu karena kau telah mengusirnya tanpa mau memahami sedikit pun tentang apa yang dialaminya!"tandas nyonya Kim yang akhirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menentang keputusan sang suami yang dirasanya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Jika kau memang punya nurani dan menyayangi Jaejoongie seperti yang selalu kau katakana maka hentikan semua kebohongan ini. Biarkan Heenim menemui Jaejoongie karena aku tidak mau Joongie hidup dalam banteng penuh kebohongan yang kau ciptakan untuknya ini!"

Semua kalimat tajam _eomma_ -nya itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong yang merasa seperti tersambar petir. Dunianya yang selama ini bahagia dan penuh warna perlahan hancur. Jadi selama ini dia hanya hidup dalam kebahagiaan semu yang diciptakan untuknya? Kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya ini seolah mencabik seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika saat ini dirinya sudah terduduk didepan pintu ruang kerja tuan Kim sambil menangis tanpa suara dengan pipi yang sudah dibasahi airmata.

 _Appa kandungnya belum meninggal? Heenim yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya masih hidup? Dan selama ini appa Kim sudah membohonginya? Jadi kuburan siapa yang selalu mereka kunjungi setiap tahun? Dimana appa-nya sekarang? Apa yang terjadi pada appa-nya malam itu? Kenapa appa tidak datang dan membawanya pergi? Apa salahnya jika Heenim mencintai seorang namja?_

Tuan Kim dengan kejam dan tanpa perasaan telah memisahkan Jaejoong dari _appa_ yang begitu disayanginya! _Namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu ternyata sudah membohonginya! Sekarang Jaejoong harus tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu dan juga dimana Heenim berada saat ini!

Baru saja Jaejoong yang sedang dipenuhi emosi akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong pintu ruang kerja saat sebuah tangan besar menahannya. Bola matanya melebar melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. _"Hyung? Appa...Appa-ku..."_ gumam Jaejoong terbata dengan suara parau menahan tangis saat melihat wajah Kim Yoochun yang terlihat muram.

Dengan kuat Yoochun memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat. Membawanya menjauh dari ruang kerja tuan Kim karena sang _appa_ tidak boleh sampai tahu jika mereka telah mendengar semua rahasia itu. Dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi, Yoochun bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan Jaejoong karena telah dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku juga mendengar semuanya, _maknae_. Kita keatas sekarang. Kau tahu _appa_ tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun padamu. Dia hanya akan mengatakan kebohongan lain untuk membuatmu tenang. Kita akan mencari tahu sendiri dimana Heenim sekarang!"

Usapan tangan Yoochun dipipinya membuat Jaejoong tersadar jika dirinya sudah menangis lagi walau tanpa suara sedikit pun. Airmata membanjiri wajahnya saat tahu jika _appa_ -nya masih hidup. Itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuknya merasa bahagia karena Heenim pasti akan mengerti apa yang selama beberapa bulan ini membuatnya begitu tertekan!

Jaejoong akan melakukan apa saja untuk menemukan Kim Heechul!

.

.

.

" _Hyungie_ , kau dengarkan tadi? _Appa_ -ku masih hidup. Heenim masih hidup!"

Saat mereka sudah berada dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi. Dia tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis setelah tahu rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya. " _Appa_ kandungku masih hidup dan...Dan selama ini, _appa_ -mu membohongiku! Dia bilang Heenim sudah meninggal! Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia sanggup melakukan itu?"marah Jaejoong sambil mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya.

Yoochun yang bersandar di meja rias Jaejoong mendengus frustasi dan tidak berniat membela tuan Kim yang memang salah dalam hal ini. "Karena _appa_ membenci gay! Itu pasti alasan kenapa dia mengusir Heenim dan mengatakan padamu jika Heenim sudah meninggal!"serunya datar yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam sebelum kembali bicara dengan wajah penuh tekad.

"Masa bodoh dengan _appa_ Kim dan kebenciannya pada gay! Yang terpenting bagiku, Heenim masih hidup! Kita harus bisa menemukannya, _hyungie_! Dia pasti sudah begitu lama menungguku...Aku harus bisa menemukannya...Aku akan menemukan _appa_ -ku apapun caranya!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always to all readers yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan saran, ide dan komentar di kolom reviews. Gw akan selalu berusaha up tepat waktu, walau sesibuk apapun jadwal kerja gw so, please respect that!

Untuk masalah FF apa yang akan di up, itu sangat bergantung mood dan juga ide yang kadang gw dapat dari membaca reviews kalian. Menulis itu bukan semata gw ingin menulis jadi bisa langsung ditulis, not that simple.

Appa Kim tidak jahat, dia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar tanpa mempertimbangkan bagaimana perasaan orang lain yang harus menerima keputusannya.

Menanti jejung yang licik? sabar saja, sifat seseorang berubah itu gk langsung.

 **PS : DON'T BE A SILENT READER yang hanya muncul jika gw telat update dan menghilang bagai asap begitu gw update.**

 **.**

 **TEASER CHAP 16**

" _Love you too, my_ _Bastard King_..."bisik Kyuhyun terengah dengan panggilan yang begitu dirindukannya.

" _Eomma_ , sepertinya _appa_ sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang _yeoja_!"

"Hikss...Heenim masih hidup, Yunho- _ya_! Mereka semua bohong padaku!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, antar aku pulang sekarang! Nafsu makanku sudah hilang! Seumur hidup aku telah dibohongi, dan sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun membohongiku lagi!"

 **OKEY SEE YOU ^^**


	17. Chapter 16A - HOT DESSERT

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Aku akan segera kesana!"

Dengan tergesa Yunho yang baru saja terbangun menyibak selimutnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan tetap membawa ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan Kyuhyun. Hati Yunho sontak dipenuhi kecemasan karena kabar yang disampaikan pemilik jaringan hotel Hilton itu. Keinginannya saat ini hanyalah pergi ke rumah Kim dan melihat langsung bagaimana kondisi _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya.

" _ **Jangan gila, hyung. Sepagi ini pasti tuan Kim masih ada di rumah. Kau ingin dia tahu kalau Jung Yunho yang dipikirnya seorang playboy yang sibuk mengencani puluhan yeoja ternyata jatuh cinta pada putra kesayangannya?"**_

Setiap kalimat tajam dan menusuk yang disemburkan Cho Kyuhyun padanya memang mengandung kebenaran telak yang langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Yunho yang sedang meraih tombol _shower_. Ini memang belum saatnya tuan Kim tahu jika dia mencintai Jaejoong dan sangat ingin memiliki _namja_ cantik itu. Semua akan semakin kacau jika _namja_ paro baya yang anti gay itu tahu dan melaksanakan ancamannya pada Jaejoong yang pasti akan merasa sangat sedih dan tertekan.

" _ **Sebaiknya kau sedikit bersabar, hyung. Karena menurut Kyu, Junsu pasti akan segera mengabarinya jika situasi aman disana. Jika kau muncul disana sekarang, tuan Kim pasti akan mulai mencurigai ada sesuatu diantara kalian!"**_ kali ini suara datar Shim Changmin yang terdengar melalui _line_ ponsel.

Jemari Yunho menarik kasar rambutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa frustasi dan khawatirnya pada keadaan Jaejoong, semua yang dikatakan pasangan yang sudah banyak membantunya untuk mendekati _namja_ cantik itu memang benar. "Bagaimana bisa dia sakit lagi? Semalam dia baik-baik saja, aku bahkan bersamanya hingga larut?"tanya Yunho bingung, terlebih saat dia mengingat bagaimana wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang merah padam setelah ciuman intim mereka didalam mobilnya.

" _ **Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hyung. Pagi ini, Junsu tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan Jaejoong demam lagi sejak dini hari."**_ dengan kesabaran yang jarang ditunjukkannya Cho Kyuhyun kembali menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Junsu padanya.

.

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

"Kita akan terus diam dan menunggu apa yang terjadi?"

Kesal dan frustasi bercampur satu di raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sekusut rambut ikalnya yang mencuat ke segala arah. Bagaimana tidak? Ini baru jam 7 pagi dan dia sudah sibuk mencampuri masalah percintaan orang lain yang menurut pendapat pribadinya sungguh kekanakkan. Jika tidak mengingat apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dari menjadi _cupid_ cinta dadakan ini, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah memaki Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan dan sangat menganggunya itu dengan ratusan kata-kata setajam pisau!

"Kenapa? Tidak sabar untuk segera mengambil keuntungan, _my_ Kyu? Atau kau kesal karena _morning sex_ kita gagal?"

Tawa kecil terurai dibibir tipis Shim Changmin saat mendapat delikan garang dari mata tajam tunangannya yang memang mudah sekali merasa kesal. Dengan gerakan cepat layaknya predator, Changmin menarik tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun agar kembali berbaring dalam pelukannya. Mencium dan mengisap sekilas bibir tebal yang sedang menggerutu itu sebelum membelai lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakan karena ulahnya semalam. Changmin sangat mengerti kenapa tunangannya merasa begitu kesal, mereka baru saja tidur selama 2 jam setelah bercinta gila-gilaan, sebelum Junsu menghubungi Kyuhyun dan mengabarkan jika Kim Jaejoong sakit.

Tidak puas dengan ciuman sekilas itu mendorong Kyuhyun beringsut naik dan mendudukkan dirinya diperut Changmin yang berbentuk _six pack_. Dengan memasang wajah polos yang sangat menipu, Kyuhyun mulai menunduk diatas tubuh polos tunangannya yang sedang tersenyum menantang padanya, menjilat pelan perut berotot itu sementara jemarinya bergerak menuju bagian selatan tubuh Changmin yang sudah menggeras.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak ahli meremas dan membelai junior Changmin dengan cara yang selalu disukai _namja_ jangkung itu, mulut Kyuhyun juga mulai menghisap dan menggigit salah satu _nips_ tunangannya itu dan membuat Changmin berdesis tajam. Kyuhyun yang selalu senang melihat ekspresi mendamba itu segera mencium kuat bibir menggoda sang iblis tampan yang semalaman tadi membuat Kyuhyun harus menjerit dan mengerang frustasi.

"Aku ingin _dessert_ yang panas!"bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah sebelum lidah kecilnya menyusup masuk dengan cepat dalam mulut Changmin saat _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu mendesah keras karena gesekan kuat yang sengaja dilakukan Kyuhyun pada bagian selatan tubuh mereka yang sudah menggeras sempurna dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut tipis.

Dengan kasar Changmin membalas ciuman tunangannya itu, menggigit dan melumat kuat bibir Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ berambut ikal yang pasti merasa diintimidasi itu kembali meremas kuat kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras batu. "Nakal sekali~~~"desis Changmin dengan mata yang memancarkan ancaman pada Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa pelan saat melihat seringai tipis sudah terukir dibibir sang raja kasino yang menjadi cinta pertamanya ini.

"Kau siap menjerit, _my_ Kyu?" Changmin berkedip nakal seraya mencium kuat leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang tepat ada didepannya sementara tangannya mulai membelai pelan punggung telanjang Kyuhyun yang membuat _namja_ itu mendesah pelan dan memeluknya semakin erat kala Changmin meremas bokong sintal tunangan yang selalu mampu memuaskannya.

Mulut Kyuhyun terkatup rapat untuk menahan desahannya saat jari-jari Changmin yang kurang ajar bermain dibagian tubuhnya yang sudah berkedut liar. _"Of, course_! Siapa takut? Akan kupastikan kau juga akan menjerit!" sengaja Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan menunjukkan ekspresi angkuh yang sangat disukai Changmin.

" _Ngghh...Shit!"_ Mata Kyuhyun menggelap dan desahan keras lolos dari mulutnya kala jari-jari nakal Changmin mulai masuk dan bergerak pelan nan menggoda dalam kehangatan dirinya yang masih terasa lembab karena apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman.

Jantung Kyuhyun selalu berdebar kencang setiap kali melihat ancaman di mata dingin Changmin berubah menjadi gairah panas saat _namja_ berkulit gelap itu tiba-tiba saja membalikkan posisi mereka dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam sekali dorongan kuat. Sesak dan panas yang bercampur nikmat membuat otak Kyuhyun seperti diselimuti kabut tebal.

"Eughh... _There! More harder!"_ pekik Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan mata terpejam karena seluruh tubuhnya saat ini terasa panas dan begitu penuh. Kaki jenjangnya melingkar kuat disekeliling pinggang Changmin sementara mulut tunangannya itu terus menciumnya dengan cara yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang puas.

Changmin bergerak cepat dan liar diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah dipenuhi _kissmark_ dan berkilat karena keringat, menghentaknya kuat tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas yang akhirnya mendorong Kyuhyun yang kesal menjambak kuat rambut Changmin hingga tunangannya itu memaki kasar.

"Agrhh...mm...Jangan berhenti!"desis Changmin saat dirasanya lidah Kyuhyun mengitari dadanya dengan gerakan seduktif sebelum tunangannya itu memberikan _kissmark_ tepat diatas _tattoo_ yang terukir disana. "Kau hanya milikku, Chwang!"gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringai puas sebelum kembali menyatukan mulutnya dengan bibir Changmin yang langsung melumatnya.

Ditengah serbuan gairahnya, Changmin melepaskan bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan mulai mengisap kuat salah satu _nipple namja_ berambut ikal itu yang seolah menantangnya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kejantanannya karena sekarang tunangannya yang selalu liar dan ganas diatas ranjang ini sengaja kembali melingkarkan kaki disekeliling pinggangnya semakin kuat dan mengetatkan _hole_ -nya hingga Changmin tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

" _Damn! I love_ _you, Queen_ Cho! Kau membuatku gila!"geramnya saat melihat Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil saat melihatnya berusaha keras menahan diri.

Tanpa peduli _hole_ -nya yang terasa panas dan terbakar, Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya dengan erat disekeliling leher Changmin, membiarkan _namja_ berkulit coklat itu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ke posisi duduk tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. " _Love you too, my_ _Bastard King_..."bisik Kyuhyun terengah dengan panggilan yang begitu dirindukannya.

Kedua _namja_ muda yang sudah melewati berbagai rintangan dan kesulitan selama bertahun-tahun sebelum akhirnya mencapai apa yang sekarang mereka miliki sekarang ini terus bergerak cepat dan saling memberi kenikmatan sebelum keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. _"Love you forever!"_ bisik keduanya dengan seringai dibibir masing-masing.

Bagi mereka hidup ini adalah sebuah perjudian dan pilihan untuk menang atau kalah!

Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin adalah 2 orang _namja_ yang sudah bertekad akan selalu memilih untuk menang!

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Kalian sudah memanggil Dokter Park? Bukankah Jaejoong baru sembuh dari demam?"

Dengan tubuh lemas dan mata terpejam rapat, Jaejoong bergelung dalam selimut. Berpura-pura tidur meski dia tahu _eomma_ sedang membenarkan selimutnya sedangkan _appa_ yang duduk disisi ranjang mengusap sayang keningnya yang mungkin sepanas bara api. Jaejoong juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa demam lagi padahal hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini adalah menjauh dari _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang ternyata selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah berbohong padanya.

Mungkin ini karena Jaejoong lagi-lagi menangis semalaman memikirkan semua waktu yang terlewat tanpa kehadiran Heenim yang berjanji akan selalu bersamanya!

"Bagus sekali, Kim Yoochun! Adikmu sakit lagi dan kau tidak memanggil kami?"

Suara bentakan tertahan _appa_ pada _hyung_ yang sudah menghiburnya semalaman membuat Jaejoong hampir saja membuka matanya dan bertanya langsung, apa benar _appa_ sangat menyayanginya atau semua perhatiannya selama ini hanya didasarkan pada rasa bersalah semata karena sudah memisahkan Jaejoong dari Heenim?

"Dokter Park sedang dalam perjalanan, _ahjussi_."

"Tenanglah, _appa_. _Maknae_ manja itu hanya demam biasa. Setelah mendapat suntikan Dokter Park dan istirahat beberapa hari, dia pasti akan ribut seperti biasanya lagi."

Tuan Kim menatap galak pada Yoochun yang sepertinya menganggap remeh perasaan khawatirnya tentang kondisi Jaejoong yang terlihat lemas dan pucat. "Tutup mulutmu, Yoochun. Lebih baik kau pergi ke dapur dan katakan pada pelayan untuk membuat bubur dan sup ayam kesukaan Joongie."perintah tuan Kim dengan nada mengusir pada Yoochun yang menghela nafas frustasi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong bersama Junsu.

"Suamiku, jangan berlebihan. Apa yang dikatakan Yoochun itu benar. Joongie hanya demam, mungkin dia kelelahan karena bekerja keras. Atau mungkin juga karena cuaca."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Jaejoong bisa mendengar sang _eomma_ sedang berusaha menenangkan _appa_ yang sepertinya sangat khawatir padanya. Walau rasa kecewa dan marah masih bergumul dalam hati Jaejoong, namun dia juga tidak bisa menampik jika kedua orang tua angkatnya ini tidak pernah sekali pun mengabaikannya. Mereka selalu ada dalam setiap moment penting dalam hidupnya, Jaejoong tidak mungkin melupakan semuanya kebaikan itu meski _appa_ Kim telah berbohong padanya.

" _Kuharap kalian akan tetap menyayangiku meski nanti, aku pasti akan mengecewakan kalian, terutama appa..."_ doa Jaejoong dalam hati seraya membiarkan kantuk menyeretnya ke alam mimpi dimana dia bisa bebas bersama _namja_ arogan yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

"Dokter Park sudah menyuntiknya, _eomma_ juga sudah memberinya makan. Demamnya belum turun dan kau tetap tidak boleh kemari! _Appa_ berada di rumah sepanjang hari ini untuk menjaganya!"

Dengan rasa kesal dan kesabaran yang semakin menipis, Yoochun mengulang lagi kalimat yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Jung Yunho yang terus saja menganggunya dari pagi hingga menjelang sore ini. Seharian ini Yoochun sudah merasa cukup dengan semua melodrama yang terjadi hanya karena Jaejoong sakit dan terbaring lemas. _Appa_ yang terus saja menyindir tentang Yoochun yang tidak mau membantunya di kantor hingga akhirnya Jaejoong terlalu lelah atau _eomma_ yang ikut menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mengawasi Jaejoong dengan baik.

Kedua orangtuanya itu tidak sadar jika Jaejoong itu sakit karena tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran mereka dan merasa sangat tertekan dengan semua rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan kedua orangtuanya yang egois itu tentang keberadaan Heenim yang ternyata masih hidup!

" _ **Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dia sehat-sehat saja saat aku mengantarnya semalam!"**_

Suara Jung Yunho yang terdengar menyelidik namun juga sangat khawatir itu membuat Yoochun menghela nafas frustasi. Walau jengah, dia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Jung Yunho pada adiknya. "Sesuatu yang sangat buruk tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, _ahjussi_ Jung. Tanya saja nanti pada Jaejoong...Selamat sore!" tanpa menunggu sahutan dari rekan bisnis sang _appa_ yang pemaksa itu, Yoochun mematikan ponselnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kita terlibat dengan si arogan Jung Yunho itu? Dia tidak bosan menelponku setiap 30 menit sekali hanya untuk bertanya tentang kondisi Jaejoong!"gerutu Yoochun dengan wajah masam pada Junsu yang seharian ini menemaninya menghadapi amarah sang _appa._

Senyum Junsu melebar, dia tahu Yoochun sangat frustasi hari ini karena sikap berlebihan semua orang disekelilingnya. "Itu karena _ahjussi_ Jung sangat mencintai Jaejoongie."ucap Junsu ringan. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong? Seburuk apa? Kau mulai merahasiakan sesuatu padaku, Kim Yoochun?"cecar Junsu setengah memaksa.

Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Yoochun pada Jung Yunho tadi.

" _Mianhe,_ Junchan. Kali ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena Jaejoongie sudah memintaku untuk berjanji. Jika waktunya tiba, mungkin dia akan mengatakan padamu semuanya."

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

BRAKKK...

Tanpa peduli jika bunyi pintu yang ditendangnya dengan kasar itu akan membangunkan semua orang yang mungkin sudah terlelap, Yunho berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah dengan ponsel yang setia ada ditelinganya. Sepanjang hari ini, dia merasa begitu khawatir, lelah dan kesal karena tidak berhasil menemui atau pun menghubungi sosok rupawan bermata bulat yang sepertinya sudah menjajah seluruh hati dan kepalanya.

"Lihat saja akan kupaksa kau menemuiku, Jaejoongie! Apapun caranya!"

Hampir saja Yunho membanting ponselnya dengan geram saat sudah berada dalam kamarnya namun suara lembut yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa pendengarannya sontak menghentikan gerakan tangan _namja_ Jung itu. Untuk sesaat Yunho berpikir dirinya sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong yang sejak siang selalu me _reject_ semua panggilannya dan bahkan tidak membaca satu pun pesan yang dikirimkannya.

" _ **Ini sudah jam 11 malam, ahjussi. Jangan terus menelponku. Biarkan aku istirahat!"**_

Gerutuan tajam itu membuahkan senyum lega dibibir Yunho yang langsung menghapus setengah dari kekhawatirannya. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit lagi, _Luv_? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah minum obat?" cecar Yunho tanpa jeda meski tahu Jaejoong pasti akan merasa kesal padanya.

" _ **Ckck, kau itu sedang khawatir atau berniat mengintrogasiku? Menyebalkan sekali."**_

Yunho tertawa keras mendengar protes Jaejoong. Mungkin dia memang sedikit berlebihan mengkhawatirkan _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya ini. "Jangan membuatku selalu merasa khawatir, _nae sarang_...Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan saat ini? Membawamu lari dari benteng kokoh tempatmu bersembunyi selama ini dan menyakinkanmu jika aku serius dengan semua janji dan ucapanku!"

Diseberang ponsel, Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali bicara pada Yunho dengan nada menggoda dan jahil yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya pada pemilik JYH CORP yang saat ini tengah berbaring diranjang besar berselimut sutra hitam yang dipenuhi dengan belasan bantal lembut.

" _ **Hmpfh, mungkin kau boleh mencobanya, Yunho-ya. Lawan naga itu, bawa aku keluar dari banteng ini dan buat aku akan terkesan..."**_

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , sepertinya _appa_ sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang _yeoja_!"

Jung Ailee yang tadinya bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air didapur tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sepihak Yunho dengan seseorang yang langsung diasumsikannya sebagai kekasih sang _appa_. Ini kali pertama Ailee melihat _appa_ yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, tersenyum bahagia dan bicara dengan cara yang begitu lembut.

" _ **Aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul!"**_

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Ini hari ketiga Jaejoong berada di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Demamnya sudah reda sejak kemarin dan tubuhnya juga tidak terasa lemas lagi. Dia hanya merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun selain berpikir tentang langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mengetahui kenyataan jika Heenim masih hidup dan kedua orangtua yang membesarkannya sudah berbohong padanya.

"Kau akan terus bersembunyi dalam kamar ini?"

Suara bass yang familiar itu begitu mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang melamun sambil menatap kearah langit biru yang dipenuhi awan-awan seputih kapas. Tergesa _namja_ cantik yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis itu membalikkan badannya dan terkesiap pelan saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyum miring dan gaya arogan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? _Appa_?"

Dengan santai Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar yang dipenuhi aroma vanilla itu setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar. Yunho juga kembali tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih duduk di depan jendela melayangkan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk padanya. "Tuan Kim sudah berangkat ke Jepang 1 jam yang lalu dan _eomma_ -mu yang membiarkan aku masuk sebelum dia berangkat ke butik."dengan mata tajamnya, Yunho menelusuri sosok menawan yang terlihat begitu menggoda dengan piyama kebesaran itu.

"Kau terlihat kurus, _Luv._ Apa yang membebani kepala cantik ini?" Dalam beberapa langkah pendek, Yunho sudah berdiri didepan _namja_ cantik berambut pirang yang selama 3 hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai ringan pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat tirus meski rona sehat sudah terlihat kembali di wajah menawan itu.

Tatapan mata yang seolah menghujam kedalam relung hatinya itu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegub liar saat jemari Yunho menyentuh pelan kedua pipinya dan juga sudut bibirnya. " _Eomma_ mengizinkanmu masuk? Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Jangan bilang jika kau..."tanpa sadar Jaejoong yang merasa panic meremas kuat jemari Yunho yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan begitu lembut.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bilang ingin menjengukmu yang sakit dan kita adalah rekan bisnis yang lumayan dekat."gumam Yunho dengan senyum simpul. Dia senang karena Jaejoong tidak menolak sentuhannya, bahkan tangan _namja_ cantik itu sekarang sedikit menarik jas-nya seolah tidak ingin Yunho pergi darinya.

" _Rekan bisnis? Huh! Memang apa yang kau harapkan Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah kau sendiri yang selalu menolak Jung Yunho! Untuk apa kau kecewa saat dia mengatakan pada eomma jika kalian itu hanya rekan bisnis yang lumayan dekat!"_

Suara hatinya yang mengherdik kasar itu membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh besar Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Perasaan kesal dan marah itu memenuhi dirinya tanpa diundang. Dia benci jika Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan bisnis karena Jaejoong ingin lebih dari itu. "Kau sudah melihat rekan bisnismu ini, sekarang pergilah, tuan Jung. Biarkan aku sendirian."usirnya dingin seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

Dahi Yunho mengeryit sebelum tawa kecil perlahan terukir dibibirnya saat dia bisa mencerna apa maksud Jaejoong dibalik kata-kata sinis itu. "Jadi kau marah karena sebutan rekan bisnis itu? Oh, _Uri_ Jaejoongie manis sekali."dengan gemas Yunho mengusak rambut pirang Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan sedangkan pemiliknya langsung menepis jemari Yunho dengan kasar.

"Tapi, kau itu adalah rekan bisnis yang paling kucintai..."Yunho menundukkan badannya dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang langsung bergedik karena hembusan nafas hangat itu mengenainya lehernya. "Kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan baju yang kebesaran ini, _Luv_.."tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah Jaejoong, tangan Yunho membelai kulit sepucat pualam yang mengintip dari kerah piyama.

Dalam hati Jaejoong memperingati dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam rayuan bodoh Yunho lagi karena dia punya hal penting lain untuk dilakukan,"Aku tidak peduli dengan sebutan bodoh itu! Jangan menyentuhku juga! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang! Kau itu sudah menganggu istirahatku, Tuan Jung!"bentak Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan sambil melangkah mundur dari sentuhan Yunho meski pipinya mulai terasa panas dan merona.

Yunho berdecak tidak sabar karena _namja_ cantik itu kembali membangun benteng tinggi diantara mereka, "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku semudah itu, _chagiya_! Aku tidak akan beranjak dari kamar ini sampai kau menceritakan apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan kenapa kau menghindariku lagi?"tuntut Yunho seraya menarik Jaejoong mendekat dan memaksa _namja_ cantik itu menatapnya.

Jarak sedekat ini membuat Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati, dia bisa merasakan aroma parfum Yunho yang membuat kepalanya pusing karena membayangkan hal-hal gila yang pernah mereka lakukan dalam kamar ini. "Demam itu penyakit yang tidak berbahaya dan aku sudah sembuh. Jadi tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu!"elak Jaejoong cepat dengan kepala tertunduk.

Percuma saja jika dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat tangan Yunho. Lebih baik dia menjawab agar _namja_ yang sudah mengganggu kewarasannya ini segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya!

Saat ini kedua tangan Jaejoong sedang bertumpu didada bidang Yunho. Rasa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh besar Jung Yunho seolah menjalar ke telapak tangan Jaejoong dan membuatnya dipenuhi keinginan untuk membalas pelukan erat _namja_ Jung yang sekarang sedang memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menceritakan semua hal yang memenuhi pikirannya selama 3 hari yang terasa bagaikan seabad ini.

"Menurut Yoochun sesuatu yang buruk terjadi malam itu..." Yunho bergumam pelan seraya membelai punggung ramping Jaejoong yang sekarang terasa bergetar halus. Dia tahu Jaejoong sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku, _nae sarang_...Biarkan aku membantumu."desaknya lagi karena kesedihan dalam sepasang mata doe yang sekarang menatapnya ini membuat Yunho merasa sesak.

Pelukan erat dan tatapan tegas dari _namja_ yang diam-diam dicintainya ini membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat dilindungi dan perlahan merobohkan kendali dirinya. Dia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarnya. Dia butuh seseorang yang tidak akan berbohong padanya dengan alasan, semua itu demi kebaikannya. Dia juga membutuhkan orang yang bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan Jung Yunho menawarkan semua itu padanya, cinta dan kejujuran meski ditunjukkan dengan cara arogan dan sedikit memaksa.

"Hikss...Heenim masih hidup, Yunho- _ya_! Mereka semua bohong padaku!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always to all readers yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan saran, ide dan komentar di kolom reviews. Gw akan selalu berusaha up tepat waktu, walau sesibuk apapun jadwal kerja gw so, please respect that!

FAST UPDATE, semoga tidak boring ya. Itu artinya sabtu ini tiamo tidak akan UP lagi.

 **PS : DON'T BE A SILENT READER yang hanya muncul jika gw telat update dan menghilang bagai asap begitu gw update.**

 **PSS : untuk CHANGKYU shipper yang tadi minta update ASAP, ditunggu review HOT-nya *smirk***


	18. Chapter 16B - JANGAN BOHONG!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **PS : PLEASE BACA NOTE PENTING DIBAWAH, THANKS!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16B**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **PARIS – SAINT HONORE**

"Dia cantik sekali. Kau yakin dia seorang _namja_?"

Bii yang sedang berjalan sambil memeluk ringan lengan Bryan Trevor refleks memukul perut _namja_ itu sebelum tersenyum bangga karena pujian yang baru saja ditujukan Bryan pada foto terbaru Jaejoong yang beberapa menit yang lalu dikirimkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun untuknya. Bii selalu senang bertemu Bryan yang ceria dan penuh semangat, bahkan _namja_ muda inilah yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagian dan juga mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang sangat merindukan putra tersayangnya yang sudah dipisahkan darinya selama 15 tahun yang seakan tak akan berakhir ini.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah putraku kebanggaanku."

Suara yang bergetar itu membuat Bryan menghentikan langkah mereka menelusuri galeri mewah sang pelukis terkenal yang selalu membuahkan karya-karya menggagumkan dan membuat dunia terpesona padanya. "Jangan terlalu sedih, Bii. Aku yakin sekali dalam waktu singkat, Jaejoong akan datang menemuimu...Saat ini, dia bahkan mungkin sudah tahu jika kau masih hidup dan selalu menunggunya disini."Bryan tersenyum lebar sebelum memeluk erat tubuh ramping Bii yang sekarang membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, aku akan selalu sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. _Thanks, Bryan._ Kau dan teman-temanmu sudah sangat membantuku, terutama Kyuhyun _-ssi_. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikannya."seru Bii dengan senyum ceria seraya kembali menatap penuh rindu pada foto Jaejoong meski sorot matanya yang dipenuhi kesedihan tidak akan bisa menipu siapa pun yang mengenal baik dirinya.

Bryan menyeringai tipis mendengar Bii yang begitu menyanjung si licik Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin menawarkan bantuannya tanpa ada tujuan tertentu. Tapi selama bantuan kecil Kyuhyun bisa membuat Bii bahagia, maka Bryan akan diam. "Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Bii. Kau itu cinta pertamaku yang sudah diculik bandot tua..."goda Bryan dengan kedipan nakal pada Bii yang sontak tergelak dan mencium kuat pipi _namja_ muda yang dilihatnya dari kecil ini.

" _How dare you say that, Kid?_ Mencoba merayu tunanganku lagi? Satu yang harus kau ingat, Bii sudah menjadi milikku bahkan saat kau masih belajar membaca!"

Tawa Bii kembali terurai saat mendengar suara penuh kemarahan yang diikuti pelukan posesif ditubuhnya dari Lucius yang sekarang mencium sekilas bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada Bryan, si anak nakal yang mereka sayangi dan sudah tumbuh besar menjadi _namja_ yang begitu tampan.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapannya, _Luv...Just a little joke..._ Bagaimana rapatmu? Apa semua berjalan baik?"Bii menangkup wajah tampan Lucius yang masih merengut kesal pada Bryan yang sedang menyeringai kecil dan dengan jahil mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Hai, Lucius, _nice to meet you_...Jangan cemburu, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja cinta pertamaku itu bukan, Bii. Aku ini _straight_ sejati!"

Lucius Arnault mendengus malas mendengar ucapan menyebalkan Bryan itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Bii dan melumat cepat bibir merah tunangannya yang rupawan itu untuk melampiaskan perasaan cemburu yang selalu dirasakannya saat melihat orang lain dekat dengan sosok yang paling dikasihinya ini.

"Baik dan aku harus berangkat ke Seoul minggu depan."sahutnya ringan dan tersenyum simpul saat menangkap sorot bahagia di mata Bii yang memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL – MANSION KIM**

"Hikss...Kenapa mereka tega memisahkanku dari Heenim...Hikss...Kenapa, Yunho- _ya_?"

Bisikan lirih yang diikuti dengan isak tangis Jaejoong yang sekarang membalas pelukannya dengan begitu kuat membuat Yunho sangat terkejut. Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam benaknya jika Jaejoong sampai sakit lagi karena hal ini. Wajah cantik yang sekarang bersandar didadanya sudah dipenuhi airmata dan itu membuat Yunho ikut merasakan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas dari sepasang mata doe Jaejoong yang mulai sembab.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu, Joongie? Siapa yang berbohong padamu?"tanya Yunho dengan suara lembut seraya membopong tubuh lemas Jaejoong yang masih terisak lirih untuk duduk dipangkuannya, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ cantik yang terlihat begitu kecewa dan sedih karena kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya.

Tangan besar yang sedang membelai punggungnya itu sedikit memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman pada Jaejoong yang tidak peduli jika saat ini dirinya sedang meringkuk seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan Jung Yunho yang ternyata sangat dewasa. " _Appa-_ ku...Hiksss...Aku tidak sengaja mendengar _appa_ Kim dan _eomma_ berdebat malam itu...Mereka bilang Heenim masih hidup...Dia tidak mati dan...Dan _appa_ Kim tidak mengizinkannya untuk bertemu denganku..."adu Jaejoong dengan suara terbata-bata.

Apa yang selama 3 hari ini disembunyikannya dari semua orang akhirnya dilampiaskannya!

Yunho menghela nafas berat mendengar semua itu. Dalam laporan yang diterimanya dari detektif, tidak melihat ada sebaris kalimat pun yang menyatakan jika Kim Heechul masih hidup. Bahkan menurut surat kepolisian yang terlampir, adik tuan Kim itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakan mobil 15 tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya Yunho tidak boleh meremehkan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Kim Sung Woo dalam dunia bisnis!

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya. Sekarang hapus airmata itu, karena Jaejoongie yang kukenal adalah _namja_ yang sangat kuat dan tidak mudah menyerah. Yakinlah jika kau dan _appa_ -mu akan bersama lagi."

Perhatian yang tulus dan juga janji dari Yunho yang biasanya sangat arogan itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus airmata yang membuat pipinya basah. Dia tidak malu sudah menangis seperti anak kecil, karena Jaejoong yakin Jung Yunho tidak akan menertawakannya. Bahkan wajahnya saat ini pasti terlihat begitu mengerikan namun Yunho malah menatapnya dengan cara yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berdesir halus.

"Temukan Heenim untukku!"tuntut Jaejoong dengan suara parau sebelum tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga jatuh ke sofa dibelakang mereka dan langsung mencium bibir tebal _namja_ jung itu dengan agresif. " _Gomawo_ , Yunnie- _ya_..."bisiknya diantara ciuman-ciuman kecil yang dilabuhkan pada bibir tegas yang sudah beberapa kali menciumnya dengan begitu intim itu.

Jaejoong memang tidak bisa dan tidak akan mengakui perasaan yang tersimpan dalam hatinya saat ini, tapi dia bisa menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jung Yunho dengan tindakan kecilnya ini!

Untuk sesaat Yunho begitu terkejut dengan tindakan berani _namja_ cantik yang sekarang duduk diatas perutnya. Ini kali pertama Jaejoong memulai ciuman mereka, gerakan bibir merah itu terlihat ragu namun penuh tekad hingga akhirnya Yunho tersenyum kecil diantara serbuan itu dan memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman amatir dari _cherry lips_ yang memang didambakannya.

" _Tanpa perlu kau ucapkan, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, nae sarang..."_ batin Yunho dengan kesabaran yang tidak pernah dimilikinya untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

Janji yang diucapkan Jung Yunho hampir seminggu yang lalu itu seperti mantra yang membuat Jaejoong kembali bersemangat. Semua kegelisahannya tersapukan dan berganti dengan keyakinan dia pasti akan segera menemukan Heenim. Senyum ceria Jaejoong sudah kembali dan membuat seisi rumah bahagia walau Yoochun tahu ada gurat kesedihan dibalik senyum lebar sang adik yang tidak disadari kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berangkat ke China.

Perubahan besar juga terjadi dalam hubungan Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho. Jika sebelumnya Jaejoong selalu menghindari _namja_ arogan itu, sekarang sebaliknya. Keduanya terlihat semakin dekat, Jaejoong bahkan tanpa ragu selalu menerima setiap hadiah indah yang dikirimkan Yunho untuknya meski dihatinya sering terselip sedikit rasa bersalah pada Jung Ailee yang masih berstatus sebagai _yeojachingu_ -nya.

Namun Kim Jaejoong sudah memutuskan, dia akan bersikap egois dan menikmati apa yang disukainya mulai saat ini!

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu? Ini hampir 2 minggu dan tidak ada kabar apapun tentang Heenim dari detektif bodoh yang kau sewa itu!"

Saat ini mereka terjebak dalam kemacetan lalu lintas Seoul di Sabtu malam, Yunho bisa melihat wajah _namja_ cantik yang duduk disampingnya sedang merengut kesal. Jaejoong juga terus menggerutu tentang detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Kim Heechul yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi selama 15 tahun ini.

"Dia mulai memperluas pencarian ke seluruh Asia. Jadi, kau harus sedikit bersabar karena ini tidak mudah. Informasi yang kita miliki terlalu minim. Bahkan kita tidak tahu seperti apa penampilan Heenim saat ini."

Dalam hati Yunho begitu bahagia karena perkembangan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang semakin terbuka padanya. Sekarang Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah menolak ajakan makanan siang atau pun hadiah yang dikirimkannya. _Namja_ cantik itu juga pada akhirnya selalu membalas ciuman dari Yunho meski harus dimulai dengan sedikit paksaan dan dorongan.

Perlahan Yunho akan membuat _namja_ cantik ini semakin tergantung padanya dan tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya. Saran Changmin kali ini ternyata sangat berguna. Kesabaran dan juga kelicikan yang tersembunyi dalam bentuk bantuan akan menjadi senjata terampuh untuk menaklukan _namja_ keras kepala seperti Jaejoong yang terus bersikeras mengatakan dirinya normal.

"Pastikan dia bekerja lebih cepat! Aku tidak mau sampai _appa_ Kim curiga dan mendahului kita menemukan Heenim, _ahjussi_. Kita harus bisa menemukan Heenim secepatnya!"desak Jaejoong yang memang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _appa_ kandungnya.

"Aku akan menyewa beberapa detektif lain. Sekarang katakan padaku, kau ingin makan dimana, _Luv_? Sepertinya semangkuk sup kaldu akan sangat lezat untuk musim dingin ini."

Perhatian kecil seperti inilah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa begitu dicintai. Jung Yunho hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaannya, sebaliknya _namja_ Jung itu akan melakukan semua hal yang diminta Jaejoong darinya. "Bagaimana jika kita ke Posaidon saja? Aku suka semua menu baru di restorannya. Kyuhyun _hyung_ itu memang sangat hebat dalam memilih menu baru."usul Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

" _As your pleasure, my beauty prince..."_ sahut Yunho dengan nada menggoda seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong yang langsung tertawa riang dengan wajah merona sedangkan tangannya refleks memukul ringan bahu Yunho yang hanya terkekeh.

Saat mereka lagi-lagi harus berhenti karena lampu merah, Jaejoong yang merasa bosan melihat keluar jendela. "Eh, Yunho...Bukankah itu Ailee? Kenapa dia bisa berada di daerah ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang Ailee sedang ke pesta bersama temannya?"tanyanya pada Yunho dengan nada bingung sambil menunjuk keseberang jalan.

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu, kecuali dia sudah berbohong..."

.

.

.

 **NOMZ CAFE**

"Kau yakin dia sangat serius kali ini?"

Jung Ailee yang sedang menyantap sepotong _éclair_ lezat yang baru diantarkan pelayan cafe itu mengangguk cepat saat mendengar pertanyaanbernada ragu yang diakhiri dengan senyum meremehkan dari _yeoja_ yang duduk dihadapannya. "Sangat yakin karena aku beberapa kali melihat _appa_ bicara dengan suara lembut di ponselnya. _Appa_ juga sering sekali pulang malam sambil bersenandung ceria yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau _appa_ punya istri baru!"tegas Ailee dengan wajah tidak suka.

 _Yeoja_ berambut hitam bergelombang yang sedang meneguk secangkir _capucinno_ itu tersenyum licik mendengar semua keluhan Ailee yang berapi-api,"Tenanglah, aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan _yeoja_ penganggu itu!"

.

.

.

Sepasang mata tajam Yunho mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong. Memang benar, itu Ailee, putrinya yang mereka lihat sedang berada dalam sebuah restoran bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang tidak akan pernah Yunho lupakan. _"Untuk apa lagi iblis betina itu kembali?"_ desis Yunho dalam hati sedangkan jemarinya mencengkram kuat kemudi mobilnya sebelum tiba-tiba menghentikan Ferrari yang dikemudikannya itu didepan salah satu restoran Italia yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka melihat Ailee.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Jaejoong menatap bingung pada wajah Yunho yang terlihat dingin dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Tunggu disini. Aku harus menemui Ailee sebentar."seru Yunho dengan suara sedingin es dan tanpa menunggu sahutan Jaejoong yang terlihat gusar, _namja_ Jung itu sudah keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju restoran mewah yang terlihat sepi itu.

Didalam mobil yang terparkir asal itu, raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menggeras dan tangannya terkepal erat meremas ponselnya. Dia tidak suka Yunho yang bersikap dingin apalagi sampai mengabaikannya. Dia juga benci jika _namja_ Jung itu sampai lebih memperhatikan orang lain, daripada dirinya.

Sisi jahat Jaejoong terus berteriak keras jika Jung Yunho adalah miliknya dan karena itu _namja_ Jung itu hanya boleh menatapnya, peduli padanya dan mencintainya seorang. Katakan saja Jaejoong egois dan posesif karena tidak mau mengakui perasaannya tapi mau memaksa Yunho tetap ada untuknya, dia tidak peduli!

Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong berkilau seolah mengeluarkan api saat melihat Yunho berjalan tergesa masuk dalam restoran itu dan sekarang menghampiri _yeoja_ yang duduk didepan Jung Ailee yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Keduanya sepertinya langsung terlibat perdebatan sengit yang membuat Jung Ailee yang awalnya tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Yunho sekarang terdiam ditempatnya.

Emosi Jaejoong semakin memuncak dan berubah menjadi amarah saat dilihatnya _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu berjalan maju untuk memeluk dan mencium Yunho namun untungnya segera didorong oleh _namja_ Jung yang langsung melangkah mundur itu.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Sekarang Jung Yunho adalah miliknya dan Kim Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyentuh apalagi mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya!

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat penolakan Yunho yang sepertinya sedang memaki _yeoja_ yang tadi ingin memeluknya itu karena sekarang Ailee terlihat memeluk _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu. _Namja_ cantik yang sudah bertekad akan terus mempertahankan Yunho itu menyeringai kecil, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Jaejoong memainkan perannya dan memastikan Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Melalui kaca spion mobil, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang berjalan kembali menuju mobil tempatnya menunggu. "Kau sendiri yang sudah memilihku, Yunho- _ya._ Kau juga yang membuatku merasakan perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ada ini. Jadi, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari perangkap yang sudah kau bangun sendiri ini!"desis Jaejoong yang segera duduk tegak dan memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya.

Dia akan membuat _namja_ Jung yang selalu berkoar sangat mencintainya ini tahu jika Kim Jaejoong bukan _namja_ muda yang polos dan mudah dibodohi!

BLAM

Bantingan pada pintu mobil itu tidak mengejutkan Jaejoong yang langsung melirik tajam pada Yunho yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosi. "Siapa _yeoja_ itu? Kekasih barumu? Bagus sekali, Jung Yunho! Setelah merayuku, mengatakan kau sangat mencintaiku dan sekarang dengan mudahnya..." Jaejoong sengaja menghentikan ucapannya yang terdengar sakit hati dan kecewa itu saat melihat Yunho menatapnya sengit sebelum memukul-mukul kemudi mobil dengan beringas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, antar aku pulang sekarang! Nafsu makanku sudah hilang! Seumur hidup aku telah dibohongi, dan sekarang tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun membohongiku lagi!"

Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong terasa seperti tikaman belati tepat di jantung Yunho yang sekarang berdenyut sakit, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jaejoong begitu kecewa dan sedih disaat bersamaan dan semua karena dirinya. Dengan kasar Yunho memaki dirinya sendiri yang pasti tanpa sadar telah menyakiti hati Jaejoong dengan mengabaikan dan membiarkan _namja_ cantik ini sendirian didalam mobil.

Dengan gerakan lembut Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang terasa dingin. Dia juga memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir merah yang terkatup rapat itu. Jaejoong yang hanya memasang ekspresi dingin dan sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada sentuhan dan ciumannya itu semakin menambah kebencian Yunho pada _yeoja_ terkutuk yang sudah menyebabkan semua situasi ini.

"Dia mantan istriku!"

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Kau yakin akan pindah ke apartemen, _maknae_?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah didengarnya ratusan kali itu membuat Jaejoong yang sedang memendam kemarahannya sontak berbalik menatap garang pada Yoochun setelah melempar asal sejumlah perlengkapan mandinya kedalam sebuah koper yang hampir penuh. "Tentu saja aku sangat yakin. Jangan khawatir, _hyung._ Aku hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri."alasan yang sama yang dikatakan Jaejoong pada kedua orangtuanya.

Dia tahu semua orang marah dan kecewa karena merasa keputusannya untuk tinggal di apartemen sangat egois, namun pernahkah mereka, terutama _appa_ dan _eomma_ Kim berpikir jika Jaejoong melakukan ini karena kebohongan mereka, disamping perasaan tertekan yang semakin menyimpitnya dalam rumah besar yang seakan memenjarakan kebebasannya ini?

3 hari yang lalu saat Jaejoong yang pulang dalam keadaan marah karena mengetahui kenyataan jika Jung Yunho, si _ahjussi_ brengsek yang mengaku mencintainya itu ternyata memiliki seorang mantan istri yang terlihat seperti penyihir jahat. Seolah masalahnya itu belum cukup, Jaejoong yang sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan semua calon pengganggu yang bisa merebut Jung Yunho darinya, lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _appa_ Kim dengan seseorang melalui ponsel.

" _ **Pastikan tidak ada yang bisa menemukan Heechul! Lakukan segala cara yang kau bisa untuk menutupi setiap jejaknya, masalah bayaran tidak perlu kau pikirkan!"**_

Apa yang dilakukan _appa_ Kim tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Jaejoong yang selalu menyayangi _namja_ yang sudah membesarkannya itu. Tindakan _appa_ Kim kali ini sangat keterlaluan dan membuat Jaejoong semakin kecewa. Ayah kandung Yoochun itu ternyata benar-benar tidak ingin Jaejoong bertemu dengan Heenim. Sepanjang malam Jaejoong berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar dari 2 masalah besar yang sedang dihadapinya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang memberinya ide untuk hidup mandiri dan melakukan apapun sesuai dengan kata hatinya!

" _ **Persetan dengan semua pemikiran orang lain. Ini adalah hidupmu! Kau yang akan menjalaninya, bukan mereka! Jadi angkat kepalamu dan buatlah keputusan tanpa setitik pun rasa ragu!"**_ ucap orang itu begitu tegas yang membuat Jaejoong merasa dipenuhi semangat baru dan rasa percaya diri tinggi.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu hubungi aku atau Junsu. Jangan lupa setiap malam kau harus pulang untuk makan atau mungkin nanti kita akan meminta _ahjumma_ mengirimkan makanan untukmu setiap hari dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengunci pintu apartemenmu. Pastikan juga semua jendela kau kunci sebelum berangkat ke kantor atau tidur! Satu lagi, jangan lupa hidupkan pemanas ruangan karena cuaca sedang sangat dingin!"

Lamunan singkat Jaejoong terhenti, kemarahannya juga menghilang dan berganti dengan tawa geli saat mendengar semua nasehat tidak masuk akal yang sedang dicecarkan Yoochun padanya. Dia tahu _hyung_ -nya ini sangat khawatir dan meskipun tidak mengatakan apapun, Yoochun pasti bisa menebak jika alasan Jaejoong untuk tinggal di apartemen bukan hanya karena ingin hidup mandiri.

" _STOP,_ Yoochun _hyung_! Aku hanya pindah ke apartemen dekat kantor _appa_ dan bukan ke Planet Mars!"pekik Jaejoong nyaring sambil tertawa dan menghambur ke pelukan Yoochun yang ikut tertawa malu karena sikapnya yang memang sangat berlebihan itu. "Kau bahkan bisa mengecek keadaanku setiap hari...Aku ini sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil yang takut hujan dan petir lagi!"tegas Jaejoong dengan mata melotot lucu yang membuat Yoochun mencubit pipinya.

"Aku ini hanya khawatir padamu, _maknae_ kejam!"protes Yoochun tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Meski mereka sering berdebat tentang semua hal, namun Yoochun sangat menyayangi _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menemuikan jati dirinya ini.

Jaejoong mendengus malas mendengar alasan aneh itu,"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku yang selalu penuh senyum ini, Kim Yoochun bodoh!"serunya telak yang membuat Yoochun menyengir lebar.

.

.

.

 **JYH CORP**

" _ **Dia pindah ke apartemen hari ini..."**_

Ekspresi dingin diwajah Yunho tidak berubah sedikit pun saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk ke ponselnya itu. Sepasang matanya tetap menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada _yeoja_ berambut hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan gaya angkuh yang sungguh salah tempat. Jika dulu Yunho hanya akan mengacuhkan kehadirannya karena suka atau pun tidak, _yeoja_ berwatak ular ini adalah orang yang melahirkan Ailee, maka kali ini akan sangat berbeda.

" _ **Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi jika aku bukan prioritas utamamu! Saat ini masalahku sudah cukup banyak dan aku tidak berencana untuk menambahnya dengan kehadiran seorang mantan istri yang sakit hati!"**_

Dengan jelas Yunho mengingat suara dingin Jaejoong saat menyemburkan kata-kata tajam itu padanya 3 hari yang lalu. Wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kecewa juga selalu membayangi Yunho, terlebih _namja_ cantik itu memang melaksanakan apa yang diucapkannya. Jaejoong menghindarinya lagi namun kali ini, Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Kim Jaejoong dalam hidupnya!

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Seoul selamanya!"suara Yunho terdengar sedingin es.

"Jika aku tidak mau? Apa yang bisa kalau lakukan, Yunho- _ya_? Kau lupa jika aku adalah ibu kandung dari putrimu?"

Selalu saja menggunakan ancaman basi yang membuat Yunho muak. Dengan tatapan menusuk, Yunho berdiri dan menyeringai kejam pada _yeoja_ yang sudah begitu berani menantangnya itu. "Jika kau tidak mau pergi maka aku akan menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini selamanya!"desis Yunho tajam. "Lagipula Ailee tidak membutuhkan seorang ibu yang hanya ingin membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia lahir!"dengan telak Yunho melemparkan fakta itu.

Wajah cantik berpoles _make up_ tebal milik Park Reika sontak memucat, senyum angkuh miliknya hilang begitu saja dan tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat _clutch_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Ancaman yang baru saja keluar dari mulut mantan suaminya yang sangat membencinya itu terdengar kejam dan mengerikan.

"Kau tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu! Akan kupastikan tidak ada seorang _yeoja_ pun yang bisa menempati _mansion_ Jung yang seharusnya jadi milikku itu!"teriak Park Reika dengan suara tercekat sebelum tergesa melarikan diri dari ruang kerja Yunho seperti seorang pengecut.

" _Well_ , kau sendiri yang sudah menentukan nasibmu, Park Reika!"gumam Yunho acuh karena memang tidak akan ada _yeoja_ yang menempati _mansion_ Jung, melainkan seorang _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin sekali dia akan suka dengan semua ini..."

Perlahan mata tajam Changmin menelusuri setiap sudut ruang tamu yang sudah tertata indah itu sebelum terkekeh pelan dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah lukisan pemandangan danau yang begitu indah dengan seringai kecil yang penuh kepuasan. Jarang sekali Changmin melihat Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang bukan semata karena ambisi untuk mendapatkan keuntungan.

"Cerdik dan licik sekali, Kyu. Kau sudah berhasil melakukan rencana kecil itu dan meletakkan setiap kepingan _puzzle_ ditempat yang tepat."Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan ikut menatap lukisan yang mereka bawa dari Paris itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

Pujian bernada sindiran itu membuat Kyuhyun tergelak dan berbalik untuk memukul pelan kepala Changmin yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Tentu saja aku harus cerdik dan licik karena Mr. Max yang kucintai ini benci orang bodoh!"sahutnya ringan dengan senyum nakal.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Sebelumnya always thanks untuk semua readers, siders dan guests TI AMO. **Gw up TI AMO lagi hari ini karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, gw mendapat banyak sekali PM dan informasi kalau lagi-lagi TI AMO diplagiat. (ini kali ke 2 ada cerita lain yang mirip banget, untuk cerita yang pertama gw abaikan karena beda genre, but untuk yang ini tidak karena STORYLINE menurut gw dan sebagian reader sama.)**

 **Gw sudah berusaha menghubungi author yang bersangkutan melalui PM untuk mengkonfirmasi namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Gw juga sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menuduh tapi alangkah baiknya jika membuat/memulai sesuatu itu murni dari diri sendiri dan bukan lagi TERINSPIRASI. Ini memang situs gratis tapi kita tetap harus punya etika dan moral.**

 **Seperti yang selalu gw katakan, NO COPY PASTE and NO PLAGIAT UNTUK SETIAP FF YANG SUDAH GW TULIS KE PAIRING APAPUN. PLEASE RESPECT!**

 **So, untuk author my daughter's boyfriend (hunhan)** s/12219785/1/My-Daughter-s-Boyfriend. **Jika benar itu adalah murni dari hasil pemikiran anda, kenapa begitu mirip dengan TI AMO? Then, mbak/mas** **zuntsruru0697 balas PM dari gw dan jelaskan karena gw yakin anda juga pasti tidak akan suka/rela jika ide cerita anda diambil tanpa izin sama sekali.**

 **AND, PLEASE DON'T PLAY VICTIM!**

 **At least, gw memutuskan TI AMO untuk sementara tidak akan dipost sampai semua jelas. Gw tidak bermaksud egois karena semua reader yang baca ff gw pasti tahu jika gw selalu berusaha up tepat waktu.**

 **THANKS YOU.**


	19. Chapter 17 - NEW BEGINNING

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

Dari luar, gedung apartemen bertingkat 30 itu terlihat begitu anggun, mewah dan sangat berkelas dengan arsitektur beraksen Romawiyang terlihat disetiap sudut gedung. Untuk mendapatkan 1 unit apartemen di Grand Hilton ini, setiap orang yang menginginkan privasi, keamanan terjamin sekaligus fasilitas super lengkap akan rela mengeluarkan setumpuk uang senilai sebuah Ferrari terbaru. Letaknya yang berada ditengah kota membuat harganya terus melejit tinggi dan pastinya memberikan keuntungan besar bagi pemilik jaringan Hilton.

"Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Jaejoongie! Kau sedang menghindari _ahjussi_ Jung? Atau ada yang terjadi dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Helaan nafas lelah bercampur frustasi keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat mendengar nada menyelidik dari pertanyaan Junsu yang sedang membantunya berbenah di apartemen yang baru saja disewanya dari Cho Kyuhyun. Situasi ini memang sangat menjengkelkan, Jaejoong seperti terjebak dalam masalah yang tidak memiliki jalan keluar jika dia tetap memikirkan perasaan setiap orang yang terlibat.

Dengan wajah muram, Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu yang sudah dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas hiburan itu. "Jangan marah, Junchan. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku hanya sedang bingung apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Semua begitu..."Jaejoong mendesah kecil, menimbang apa dia harus mengatakan pada Junsu jika dia dan Yoochun bukanlah saudara kandung atau menunggu saat yang tepat dulu.

Saat dimana dia sudah berhasil menemukan Heenim!

"Membingungkan sekaligus sangat menyenangkan? Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"tebak Junsu dengan senyum simpul sembari duduk disamping Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung yang begitu lucu. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan takluk pada semua rayuan dan ciuman panas dari _ahjussi_ itu!"seru Junsu sok tahu dengan kedipan nakal saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa sebelum menutup wajahnya yang merona merah.

Dalam hati Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata Junsu berpikir dia gelisah karena perasaannya pada Jung Yunho yang memang ada benarnya. Karena Junsu sudah mengiring pembicaraan kearah sana maka Jaejoong akan mengikutinya. Lagipula dia juga memang membutuhkan saran dari sahabatnya yang sudah 2 tahun menjalani hubungan seperti ini dengan _hyung_ -nya yang bodoh itu.

"Ya, aku mulai mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya!"

Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu lirih dan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti tidak rela mengaku itu membuat Junsu harus menahan tawanya karena Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat galau baru kali ini dilihatnya. "Jadi apa masalahnya? Kau belum mengakui perasaanmu padanya? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"cecar Junsu yang mulai sedikit kesal sikap lamban Jaejoong yang seakan ragu untuk melangkah.

"Disatu sisi, aku tidak mau Yunho terus mendekatiku karena perasaan ini salah! Dan jika kau lupa, aku ini masih _namjachingu_ putrinya!'seru Jaejoong garang, bagaimana bisa Junsu mendesaknya untuk menyatakan perasaannya sedangkan masih ada begitu banyak masalah yang harus dihadapinya.

Dengusan kasar yang keluar dari mulut Junsu membuat Jaejoong mendeliknya tajam pada sahabatnya itu. "Itu hanya alasanmu, Kim! Putuskan Ailee secepat mungkin! Lagipula apa gunanya kau punya seorang _yeojachingu_ yang tidak pernah kau temui itu!"tandas Junsu telak tanpa peduli pada kobaran api di bola mata Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin Jung Yunho jenuh menunggumu yang terlalu banyak berpikir dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Perasaan itu sangat mudah berubah, asal kau tahu!"sambung Junsu cepat dengan seringai kecil terukir disudut bibirnya karena dia tahu kata-katanya pasti akan membuat Jaejoong berang.

Bayangan Yunho bersama orang lain, mencium dan memeluk orang lain sontak menimbulkan lagi perasaan marah dan cemburu dalam hati Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar berdiri dan berteriak kasar pada Junsu yang hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Yunho tidak boleh menyukai, apalagi jatuh cinta pada yang lain! Aku mulai menyukai semua perhatiannya! Aku ingin dia hanya melihatku, hanya bersamaku dan hanya memprioritaskan aku."sergah Jaejoong tanpa jeda sambil mondar-mandir di depan Junsu.

"Tapi, bukankah itu sangat egois? Kau tahu? Aku bahkan sempat memintanya untuk menyingkirkan mantan istrinya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Junchan?"erangnya dengan wajah memelas.

Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya kuat, dia juga pernah mengalami apa yang sedang sahabatnya ini rasakan. "Turuti saja kata hatimu, Joongie. Cinta itu tidak pernah salah! Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar! Jika kau serius mencintai Jung Yunho maka kau harus melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankannya! Jangan biarkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu, lepas dari genggamanmu!"saran Junsu terdengar begitu egois sekaligus begitu familiar dengan semua perkataan Cho Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Apa yang menurutku benar?"gumam Jaejoong seraya membayangkan wajah Jung Yunho yang sudah 3 hari ini dihindarinya karena dia benci mengingat jika _namja_ Jung itu pernah mempunyai seorang istri yang sepertinya sangat anggun.

"Satu yang harus selalu kau ingat, Joongie. Jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Jung Yunho dalam hidupmu maka kau harus siap menyingkirkan semua _yeoja_ yang pasti akan menghalangi jalanmu dengan cara licik yang mungkin tak pernah kau pikirkan! Kau harus bisa seribu kali lebih licik dan kejam dari mereka!"

Seringai kecil perlahan terukir dibibir merah Jaejoong saat semua perkataan Junsu yang terdengar tajam dan sangat egois itu memenuhi kepalanya. Mungkin Junsu dan Cho Kyuhyun memang benar, jika Jaejoong ingin bahagia maka dia harus melupakan semua hal yang bisa membuatnya ragu. Dia juga harus mengunakan kecerdikan dan kelicikannya untuk menyingkirkan semua musuh yang akan menghalangi langkahnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dalam hal ini Jung Yunho!

"Kau benar, Junchan! Aku mencintai Jung Yunho. Untuk itu akan kupastikan dia menjadi milikku dengan semua cara dan langkah pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah..."

.

.

.

 **KYUNG HEE UNIVERSITY**

"Kau yakin _namjachingu_ -mu itu tidak sedang berselingkuh?"

Mata Ailee yang sedang focus membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk ke ponselnya sontak melebar dan mendelik garang pada _namja_ berwajah tampan yang terus saja mengikutinya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dengan mengabaikan hatinya yang selalu berdesir halus karena senyum miring yang dilayangkan _namja_ penguntit ini, Ailee kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja? Aku yakin sekali, wajahku ini jauh lebih tampan dari _namjachingu_ yang selalu kau puja itu! Bahkan mungkin aku lebih kaya!"ujar Nichkhun lagi dengan senyum sombong sembari menarik-narik pelan rambut panjang Ailee _._

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu, Khun!"desis Ailee tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sedang membalas pesan dari Jaejoong yang akhirnya mau menerima ajakannya untuk menghabiskan siang ini bersama.

Nichkhun mendengus malas dan menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Jung Ailee yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila pada ponselnya. Sejak awal Nichkhun begitu penasaran pada _yeoja_ muda yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya ini. "Dia mengajakmu bertemu pasti untuk memutuskanmu!"seru Nichkhun tanpa peduli pada tatapan kesal Ailee padanya.

"Jaejoong _oppa_ itu mencintaiku. Tidak mungkin dia mengakhiri hubungan kami!"tegas Ailee sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan cafe Kyunghee dengan langkah tergesa.

Di tempatnya duduk, wajah tampan Nichkhun berubah datar. Nama yang baru diucapkan Jung Ailee itu sangat tidak asing untuknya. Jika benar Jaejoong yang dimaksud _yeoja_ Jung itu adalah Kim Jaejoong sahabatnya maka dalam waktu singkat, Nichkhun akan memastikan Jung Ailee jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah menolakku dan kau tidak akan jadi yang pertama, nona Jung!"

.

.

.

 **HERO ENT**

"Jae, ada yang ingin menemuimu. Boleh kuizinkan masuk?"

Suara Jesicca terdengar jelas dari _intercom_ di meja kerjanya. Sekilas Jaejoong melirik jam _rolex_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, hadiah pindahan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang menurut pendapat pribadi Jaejoong sangat berlebihan. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong memang sangat dekat dengan sepupu Junsu itu.

Cho Kyuhyun ternyata sangat ramah dan jauh dari kata angkuh yang sering kali disematkan pada pemilik jaringan Hilton yang sangat kontroversial itu. Tunangan Shim Changmin itu juga banyak sekali membantu Jaejoong, bukan hanya dalam masalah bisnis yang masih kurang dimengertinya namun juga dengan sabar mendengarkan semua keluhannya ataupun memberikan saran pada Jaejoong tentang dunia baru yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar akan terlambat dengan janjinya siang ini. "Biarkan dia masuk, Jess. Tapi aku hanya bisa menemuinya 10 menit!"Seru Jaejoong setengah berteriak karena dia sedang membenahi rambut dan pakaiannya di kamar mandi pribadinya yang terletak disudut ruangannya.

"Tega sekali kau hanya memberikanku waktu 10 menit yang begitu singkat. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _nae sarang_..."

Suara bass yang diikuti dengan pelukan erat disekeliling pinggangnya sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong yang segera memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya walaupun hatinya berdebar kencang merasakan kehangatan yang sekarang menyelimutinya. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong juga sudah merindukan _namja_ Jung yang sedang menyandarkan dagu di bahunya ini. Sempat dia berpikir jika Yunho mungkin sudah menyerah dengan semua penolakannya namun Kyuhyun dan Junsu tetap menyakinkannya jika ingin menjerat Jung Yunho, maka Jaejoong tidak boleh menyerah terlalu cepat.

" _ **Perburuan adalah sesi yang paling menarik dan menyenangkan dalam masalah cinta!"**_

Saat mendengar kalimat aneh yang diucapkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan seringai licik dan mata berkilat penuh percaya diri itu, Jaejoong sungguh tidak yakin. Namun sekarang, dengan kehadiran _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini sepertinya sudah mengubah pemikiran Jaejoong itu. Dia tampaknya akan mulai belajar menikmati sesi perburuan yang dilakukan Jung Yunho padanya.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku lagi? Apa kau sudah menyingkirkan mantan istrimu itu?"

Tawa kecil Yunho sontak terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi minimalis yang beraroma vanilla itu. Kalimat tajam yang didesiskan padanya dengan suara sinis dan tatapan sedingin es itu jelas sekali menggambarkan rasa cemburu Jaejoong yang selalu disangkal _namja_ cantik yang terlihat begitu menggoda dengan _sweater v-neck_ yang memperlihatkan sekilas dada yang pernah ditorehkan _kissmark_ darinya.

"Ck, dan kau selalu berkata tidak cemburu..."ejek Yunho dengan senyum penuh arti seraya menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga merapat padanya tanpa cela sedikit pun, menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu menguar dari leher jenjang _namja_ cantik yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar padanya.

1 minggu lebih tidak bisa menemui _namja_ cantik yang sekarang ada dalam pelukannya membuat Yunho hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya!

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya dan terlihat acuh dengan ciuman kecil dan jilatan lidah panas Yunho dilehernya, terlebih saat dirasakannya gerakan tangan Yunho yang perlahan sedang menyelusup kebalik _sweater_ tipis yang dikenakannya dibalik jas semi formalnya, Jaejoong kembali sibuk pura-pura mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Mengira jika dia tidak bereaksi maka Yunho akan berhenti!

Dugaan Jaejoong salah besar saat dirasakannya jemari Yunho mulai bergerak seduktif dibalik _sweater_ -nya, membelai ringan perutnya, meremas kuat dadanya yang membuat Jaejoong harus menggigit kuat bibirnya yang hampir saja mendesah karena sensasi aneh yang menjalari ditubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan kakinya mulai terasa goyah, mungkin Jaejoong akan jatuh jika tidak tubuh besar Yunho yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hentikan ini!"desis Jaejoong tajam dengan nafas tercekat saat dirasanya jemari lancang Jung Yunho yang tadinya meremas dan membelai dadanya, sekarang menggoda dan menggelitik _nipples_ nya yang sudah terasa begitu sensitif.

Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tidak mau menatap kearah _namja_ Jung yang sedang tersenyum simpul padanya melalui cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan mereka yang terlihat memalukan dengan jemari Yunho berada dibalik pakaiannya. Logika Jaejoong sudah sibuk memaki hatinya yang sedang berkhianat dan ingin sekali berbalik membalas pelukan erat n _amja_ arogan yang sepertinya tahu pasti Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

Bukannya berhenti dan menuruti perintah tajam Jaejoong, sebaliknya jemari Yunho sekarang perlahan bergerak turun menuju bagian selatan Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai membesar. Meremasnya ringan hingga satu desahan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang sudah setengah terbuka itu. "Kita terlihat begitu serasi, bukan? Aku juga suka mendengar kau mendesah karena aku!"bisik Yunho dengan suara parau sebelum mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang sudah merona merah sambil membalikkan tubuh ramping itu agar menghadapnya.

"Buka bibirmu untukku, _Luv..._ Biarkan aku masuk dan mencicipi sedikit rasa manis yang terlarang itu...Kau cantik sekali, _nae sarang_... _"_ sengaja Yunho bicara dengan suara yang begitu lembut seraya menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam. _Namja_ Jung itu bahkan mendesakkan dirinya yang juga sudah terasa begitu tegang dan nyeri pada bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong yang tadi diremasnya ringan.

Suara lembut bagaikan alunan _siren_ dan juga tatapan mata yang intens itu seolah menyihir Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar membuka sedikit bibirnya dan menggalungkan kedua lengannya disekeliling leher Yunho tanpa menyadari jika _namja_ yang sedang menangkup pipinya sudah menyeringai tipis sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dan menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong yang memang terasa semanis madu untuknya.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut diawal, panas dalam prosesnya dan membakar saat Yunho dengan nakal mengisap kuat lidahnya sementara jemari _namja_ berpengalaman itu terus berkeliaran di dadanya hingga Jaejoong yang sudah terlarut dalam petualangan barunya itu hanya bisa mengerang kecil dan meremas kuat rambut belakang Yunho yang terlihat belum puas menelusuri seluruh sisi mulutnya.

"Aaghh...Uhmmm...Yun..."erang Jaejoong lirih dengan mata terpejam saat dirasanya tangan Yunho sudah berada dibalik celananya dan sedang meremas juniornya dengan gerakan yang membuat kepala Jaejoong pusing karena rasa damba dan gairah yang mulai membakarnya.

Senyum licik terukir dibibir Yunho kala mendengar desahan manis yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang memeluknya begitu erat,"Kau mencintaiku, Jaejoongie! Jangan menyangkal lagi!"gumam Yunho saat lidahnya mulai menjilat pelan leher jenjang Jaejoong sementara tangannya tidak berhenti membelai junior Jaejoong yang sudah begitu tegang dan licin oleh _precum_ , tak lama lagi klimaks pasti akan menghampiri _namja_ cantik ini.

"Lebih cepat! Euhhhh...Jangan berhenti!"

"Mengakulah padaku! Kau mencintaiku bukan? Jangan bohongi dirimu terus, _chagiya.."_

"Gggrrr...Bajingan sialan! Uahhh...Aku benci padamu...Argghhh...Kubunuh kau jika berhenti sekarang!"

"Bohonglah selama yang kau suka, Luv...Karena aku yakin, kau itu mencintaiku!"

Herdikan dan ancaman kasar itu membuat hati Yunho semakin senang meski Jaejoong tetap tidak mau mengakui perasaannya tapi reaksi tubuhnya tidak mungkin berbohong. Wajah cantik Jaejoong yang merah padam karena frustasi itu mendorong Yunho mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Desahan dan erangan kecil Jaejoong yang kembali terdengar bagaikan alunan melodi ditelinga Yunho yang sekarang memilih memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada leher yang sudah dipenuhi _saliva_ nya itu sebelum mengigit dan menghisap kulit lembut itu kuat hingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ yang akan bertahan selama beberapa hari.

Rasa panas bercampur sakit dan nikmat pada dada dan juniornya karena ulah bibir dan tangan kurang ajar Jung Yunho itu refleks mendorong desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong tanpa dihendakinya. Ingin sekali dia membantah pernyataan arogan Yunho tentang perasaannya namun bibir tebal yang sekarang mengisap kuat _nipples_ itu membuat Jaejoong lupa segalanya terlebih tekanan dan belaian jemari Yunho di juniornya yang begitu sensitive membuatnya hampir mencapai klimaks.

Jaejoong mengatup kuat bibirnya untuk menahan erangan kerasnya saat rasa panas itu berkumpul diantara kakinya yang selemas _jelly_. Klimaks hebat yang dicapainya hanya karena belaian dan remasan jemari kasar Yunho membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga dering kuat ponselnya tidak diacuhkan _namja_ cantik yang sedang terengah penuh gairah dan sudah melupakan janjinya pada seseorang yang pasti sudah menunggunya.

DRTTTT...DRTTTT...DRRTTTT...

Deringan ponsel yang terus menjerit itu akhirnya menerobos kabut tebal dalam benak Jaejoong yang masih merasakan sisa kenikmatan karena klimaksnya tadi. _"Aku tidak boleh larut dalam semua cumbuannya sekarang!"_ tegas Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri seraya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi kabut gairah. Bibir dan tangan kurang ajar yang masih menggoda tubuhnya itu membuat Jaejoong terus menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan itu tidak akan dibiarkannya terjadi sekarang.

Tekad yang kuat membuat Jaejoong berhasil menghindari bibir Yunho yang akan kembali melumat bibirnya yang sudah berdenyut nyeri. "Cukup, Jung! Eughh... _Stop..."_ dengan kasar didorongnya tubuh besar Yunho hingga pelukan mereka sedikit merenggang walau tidak terlepas. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku! Kau gila!"sergah Jaejoong dengan mata berkilau antara marah dan malu.

Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan dilapisi keringat tipis menghentikan niat Yunho yang ingin memaksa _namja_ cantik lagi. Dengan lembut diusapnya _cherry lips_ yang sedikit membengkak itu dan menyatukan kening mereka walau Jaejoong terus memaksa dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Untuk masalah yang satunya, kau tidak perlu khawatir! _Yeoja_ itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi jika masih ingin bernafas! Kau akan selalu menjadi prioritas utamaku!"ujar Yunho dengan nada ringan yang membuat perlawanan Jaejoong berhenti seketika dan digantikan senyum senang.

"Baguslah, sekarang lepaskan aku, _ahjussi_ mesum. Ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas karena pelukanmu? Ya Tuhan, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"pekik Jaejoong antara terkejut dan marah saat melihat kearah cermin yang sekarang menunjukkan beberapa bekas _kissmark_ disekitar lehernya dan juga bengkak dibibirnya.

" _Appa_ pasti akan langsung membunuhku jika sampai melihat semua ini!"gerutu Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal saat Yunho yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka malah tertawa kecil sembari mulai membantu Jaejoong membereskan celananya yang terbuka lebar,"Singkirkan tanganmu!"herdik Jaejoong garang yang membuat Yunho tertawa kecil sebelum membantu menata rambut pirang _namja_ cantik itu yang terlihat berantakan.

Dengan lembut jemari Yunho menyentuh bercak merah keunguan yang tepat berada diatas _nipple_ kiri Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menggoda karena _sweater_ yang dikenakannya melorot kebawah "Tanda cinta ini akan membuatmu ingat padaku, _chagiya_..."goda Yunho dengan kedipan nakal sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat pelan _kissmark_ yang masih berdenyut itu hingga Jaejoong terkesiap dan mendesah pelan.

"Nghhh...Jangan teruskan lagi!"protes Jaejoong sambil melangkah mundur walau tidak ada tempat untuknya bersembunyi. Tergesa _namja_ cantik itu membenahi pakaiannya dengan mata yang terus mengawasi Yunho yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan senyum kecil penuh kepuasan sambil bersandar pada wastafel.

"Kau mungkin membutuhkan syal untuk tanda cinta dariku itu.."gumam Yunho memberikan sarannya tanpa diminta hingga Jaejoong mendelik tajam padanya sebelum menyambar syal dan mantel yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi itu.

Setelah mereka berdua, terutama Jaejoong sudah terlihat rapi dengan syal yang sekarang terpaksa melingkar disekeliling leher jenjangnya untuk menutupi beberapa _kissmark_ yang terlihat jelas itu, Yunho segera merengkuh bahu Jaejoong dan menarik _namja_ cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum kemenangan.

" _Sedikit foreplay ternyata sangat menyenangkan!"_ pikirnya dengan seringai licik.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama, Jaejoongie. Dan jangan pernah mencoba menghindariku lagi. Aku hampir gila karena ulahmu itu!"

Baru saja Jaejoong akan mengiyakan ajakan itu saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat jarum di jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu ruang kerja. Dia sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam dari waktu yang dijanjikannya dan semua itu karena Jung Yunho yang sangat arogan dan sedang memeluk ringan bahunya.

" _Mianhe,_ Yunho- _ya_. Tapi aku sudah punya janji siang ini dan itu tidak bisa dibatalkan!"

.

.

.  
 **LOTTE WORLD**

"Aku benci padamu, _oppa!"_

Jaejoong tertawa keras melihat wajah lucu Jung Ailee yang sedang marah padanya tapi tetap memeluk erat lengannya seolah Jaejoong akan pergi atau menghilang lagi. Ya, tadi Jaejoong memang menolak ajakan makan siang dari Jung Yunho yang sekarang mungkin sedang mengamuk tapi Jaejoong melakukan semua itu karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Jung Ailee siang ini.

" _ **Kenali siapa musuhmu! Cari tahu kelemahannya dan serang, sebelum dia bergerak!"**_

Satu lagi ajaran Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan digunakan Jaejoong karena tujuan utamanya menemui _yeoja_ Jung ini adalah untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang mantan istri Yunho sekaligus ibu kandung dari Ailee. Memang Yunho berkata padanya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mantan istrinya itu, tapi tetap saja jaejoong harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Dan aku sangat merindukan semua kekonyolanmu itu, Ailee."

Mata Ailee menyipit dan menatap lekat pada sosok Jaejoong yang hampir sebulan ini tidak menemuinya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya hingga pagi ini tiba-tiba saja _namja_ yang begitu disukainya ini membalas pesannya. "Apa kau sakit, _oppa_? Apa sangat lelah? _Ahjussi_ Kim memaksamu bekerja keras? Akan kumarahi dia nanti!"dengan gerakan ragu, Ailee berjinjit dan mencium pipi Jaejoong.

Mendengar kemarahan Ailee yang sekarang tertuju pada _appa_ -nya mendorong Jaejoong kembali terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak rambut panjang _yeoja_ Jung yang selalu mampu membuatnya melupakan semua masalah yang disebabkan Yunho padanya. Ciuman kecil dipipinya bahkan diterima Jaejoong dengan senang hati karena dia memang menyayangi Ailee.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang dan jangan bicarakan masalah pekerjaanku yang menyebalkan itu! Kau yang harus cerita apa saja yang terjadi padamu sebulan ini!"

Dengan penuh semangat Jaejoong menarik tangan Ailee yang sudah tertawa riang dan melompat-lompat kecil itu masuk ke Lotte World sambil bercanda tanpa menyadari jika sejak tadi ada yang mengamati kedekatan mereka dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan dari dalam sebuah mobil.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menolak untuk makan siang denganku hanya karena Ailee?"

Tangan Yunho mencengkram kuat kemudi mobilnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dadanya terasa panas karena cemburu dan tidak rela melihat _namja_ cantik yang tadi berada dalam pelukannya dan mendesah untuknya, sekarang sedang merengkuh bahu Ailee dan tersenyum lebar saat bercanda dengan putrinya itu. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan yang begitu serasi dan Yunho tidak suka itu!

"Lihat saja apa yang kulakukan karena penolakanmu itu, _chagiya._ Kau itu milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu! Bukan yang lain, siapa pun itu!"

Dengan amarah dan kecemburuan yang sudah membakar dirinya, Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia harus menemui seseorang yang bisa memberinya saran untuk segera menaklukan Jaejoong dengan cara yang sedikit keras. Dia tidak mau lagi menunggu dan bersabar. Yunho harus segera memiliki Jaejoong dan memastikan _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obsesinya itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ailee.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua readers yang selalu memberikan supports dan menunggu lanjutan TI AMO. Walau banyak angin, butiran debu bahkan banjir sekali pun, FF yang biasa-biasa aja ini tetap akan dilanjutkan hingga ending seperti ff lain koq. So, keep calm and wait. Utang ff gw banyak, jadi akan di up bergantian dengan yang lain.

PS : Jangan lupa reviews ya.

.

.

 **TEASER NEXT CHAPTER**

" **Kau juga, Junsu-ssi. Carilah yeoja baik-baik. Jangan melakukan hal yang akan mengecewakan appa-mu!"**

" **Dan setelah semua drama keluarga ini selesai, kita akan mendapatkan sebuah hotel casino di Paris.** _ **That's sound so good, hottie boy!"**_

 **"Jadi yang semalam bukan mimpi? Aku benar-benar tidur dengan yunho? Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan ini terjadi? Ini begitu memalukan? Apa dia sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku? Termasuk bagian itu? Tidakkkkkkkk!"**

SEE YOU SOON^^


	20. YOU LOVE ME, KIM JAEJOONG!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, NO PLAGIAT AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Kau masih tidak berhasil membujuk Jaejoong untuk pulang? Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian?"

Rahang Yoochun refleks mengetat dan tangannya yang tadi sedang menggenggam jemari Junsu langsung terlepas saat mendengar pertanyaan tajam dari tuan Kim yang ternyata sudah pulang dan sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca Koran. "Dia baru saja mulai menikmati apartemen barunya dan _appa_ sudah memintaku untuk membawanya pulang?"tanya Yoochun dengan nada penuh sarkasme walau dia tahu sang _appa_ memintanya melakukan itu karena tuan besar Kim yang terhormat ini sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, tapi tetap saja ini sudah sangat berlebihan.

"Itu karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya! Selama ini Jaejoongie tidak pernah jauh dari kita dan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Apa kau dan otakmu yang tak berguna pernah memikirkan hal itu?"desis tuan Kim tajam sembari melayangkan tatapan marah pada Yoochun yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sejak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen 1 minggu yang lalu, adiknya itu memang jarang sekali pulang dengan alasan sibuk dan lelah meski Yoochun tahu Jaejoong pasti melakukan itu karena belum siap untuk bertemu langsung dengan kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah membohonginya selama bertahun-tahun, terlebih Jaejoong juga sedang berusaha untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Kim Heechul saat ini dengan bantuan _ahjussi_ Jung yang menggilai adiknya itu.

"Biarkan Jaejoongie belajar untuk hidup mandiri, _appa_. Dia itu sudah dewasa dan tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya!"sahut Yoochun dengan nada sama tajamnya seraya mengabaikan Junsu yang terus memberinya isyarat untuk tidak menentang tuan Kim yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menatap mereka dengan sorot penuh curiga.

Tanpa takut Yoochun membalas tatapan dingin _appa_ -nya,"Lagipula aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada terus mengurusi Jaejoong!"sambungnya lagi, jujur Yoochun mulai bosan dengan semua sikap sang _appa_ yang semakin otoriter dan terlalu banyak mengekang Jaejoong selama ini.

Sepasang mata tajam Tuan kim berkilat marah saat mendengar jawaban ketus dari Yoochun yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya memang sangat sibuk berkeliaran bersama sahabat Jaejoong yang anehnya malah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putra sulungnya ini dengan alasan sibuk mengurus galeri yang sedang mereka rintis bersama.

"Junsu- _ssi_ , apa kau juga tidak punya waktu untuk menemui Jaejoong? Bukankah kau itu sahabat dekatnya?"tanya tuan Kim dengan nada yang lebih ramah pada sahabat putranya yang sejak tadi melihat perdebatan mereka dengan wajah cemas yang membuat tuan Kim curiga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Yoochun dengan _namja_ berwajah manis itu.

Entah mengapa setiap kali membalas tatapan tuan Kim padanya, Junsu selalu merasa takut dan berpikir jika _appa_ Jaejoong ini sudah mulai mencurigai kedekatannya dengan Yoochun yang selalu berusaha mereka sembunyikan atau tahu jika Junsu adalah salah satu orang yang memprovokasi Jaejoong untuk pindah ke apartemen itu, meski Junsu melakukan itu karena perintah sepupunya.

"Aku pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong hampir setiap malam, _ahjussi_. Kadang kami makan malam bersama atau aku menemani Jaejoong membeli bahan kebutuhannya! Dia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya sekarang."jawab Junsu cepat sementara dalam hati dia bersumpah akan membunuh Yoochun yang malah sibuk memainkan ponsel tanpa berniat membantunya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi apartemennya besok. Aku ingin memastikan jika Jaejoongie baik-baik saja karena _hyung_ -nya yang tidak berguna ini sepertinya sedang sibuk mengencani _yeoja_ __murahan!"sindir tuan Kim telak karena dia juga melihat Yoochun begitu acuh dan sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Kau juga, Junsu _._ Carilah _yeoja_ baik-baik. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang nantinya akan mengecewakan _appa_ -mu!"seru tuan Kim seraya menatap penuh arti pada _namja_ yang sekarang tersenyum gugup padanya.

Kepala Yoochun yang memang sedang tertunduk dan focus pada ponselnya karena sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jaejoong sontak terangkat saat mendengar seruan penuh arti yang ditujukan sang _appa_ pada Junsu. Wajah Yoochun perlahan berubah pias saat melihat tatapan menusuk sang _appa_ yang sekarang tertuju pada bagian lehernya.

" _Matilah kami!"_ gumam Yoochun dalam hati tanpa berani melirik kearah Junsu karena itu akan semakin menambah kecurigaan _appa_ -nya.

Disisi lain, Junsu sudah gemetar ketakutan dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati seraya tidak lupa merutuk geram sepupunya yang berotak licik dan memaksanya untuk memprovokasi Jaejoong demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang bahkan Junsu tidak tahu apa itu karena dia hanya tahu Cho Kyuhyun dan tunangannya yang mesum itu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa bayaran setimpal.

" _Jika tuan Kim sampai tahu hubunganku dengan Yoochun maka pasangan iblis itu harus membantuku seperti janji mereka! Gara-gara ide sesat mereka untuk Jaejoong, sekarang aku kehilangan alibi untuk selalu berdekatan dengan Yoochun dan tuan Kim sepertinya mulai curiga!"_

.

.

 **LOTTE WORLD**

Tawa riang terus terukir dibibir Jaejoong maupun Ailee selama menikmati kebersamaan mereka sambil menikmati semua wahana permainan yang ada di taman bermain. Ailee bahkan mengandeng kuat lengan Jaejoong seakan takut jika _namja_ yang sangat disukainya akan menghilang jika dia melepaskan genggamannya. Moment manis seperti ini jarang sekali didapatkannya sejak Jaejoong lulus dan mulai bekerja untuk perusahan keluarga.

"Jadi, _eomma_ -mu akan tinggal di Seoul untuk sementara?"tanya Jaejoong sambil menikmati _ice cream_ vanilla ditangan kanannya.

Ailee yang juga sedang menikmati _ice cream_ -nya mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar tanpa menyadari jika _namja_ berparas menawan yang berjalan disampingnya diam-diam menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang menggeras. Dengan sedikit dorongan dan beberapa kata yang tepat, Jaejoong berhasil tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dan mengenalnya."komentar Jaejoong lagi dengan senyum riang saat mereka menjatuhkan diri disalah satu bangku yang tersebar di taman bermain itu.

Mendengar itu Ailee sontak memeluk erat Jaejoong dan bersorak kecil. "Tentu saja bisa, _oppa_. Aku akan mengatur pertemuan kalian dan _eomma_ pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengan _namjachingu_ -ku yang tampan ini."puji Ailee dengan wajah berseri meski seraut wajah tampan lainnya tiba-tiba saja melintas dibenaknya.

"Kenapa mereka berpisah? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dimana _eomma_ -mu itu tinggal selama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. _Appa_ tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tapi dari gossip para pelayan, mereka selalu berkata jika _eomma_ itu selingkuh dan _appa_ tanpa sengaja memergokinya hingga pada akhirnya mereka berpisah saat aku berumur 1 tahun. Selama ini _eomma_ tinggal di Hongkong."semua informasi itu mengalir lancar dari bibir Ailee yang terus tersenyum.

Dalam diam otak Jaejoong mulai berputar dan menimbang apa langkah yang harus diambilnya untuk memastikan mantan nyonya Jung itu tidak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupan Yunho saat ini. 1 tahun pernikahan dan _yeoja_ ber _make up_ tebal itu sudah selingkuh. Itu berarti memang ada yang tidak beres dalam pernikahan mereka dan sekarang mantan nyonya jung itu pasti kembali karena menginginkan sesuatu dan Jaejoong harus bisa mengorek informasi itu dari Ailee yang sepertinya tidak mencurigai semua pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa sekarang dia ada disini?"tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan mulai membaca beberapa pesan yang hampir membuatnya tertawa.

"Hmm, aku...Suatu malam tanpa sengaja aku mendengar _appa_ sedang menghubungi seseorang dan bicara dengan nada suara lembut yang bahkan tidak pernah digunakannya padaku. Dia juga jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan kulihat beberapa kali _appa_ membeli hadiah mahal. Jadi, aku menghubungi _eomma_ dan menceritakan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin punya ibu tiri yang nantinya akan mengusirku!"

Hati Jaejoong sedikit mencolos saat melihat wajah muram Jung Ailee yang mungkin akan disakitinya jika hubungan yang dijalinnya dengan Jung Yunho terbongkar. Seraya mengusir rasa bersalah yang bisa melunturkan tekadnya, Jaejoong menarik tangan Ailee untuk berdiri seraya tersenyum lebar. "Sudah! Lupakan pertanyaan bodohku dan ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang."seru sambil mulai berjalan menuju wahana _roller coster._

"Tunggu dulu, _oppa_!"tergesa Ailee melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Jaejoong dan menatap lekat pergelangan tangan _namja_ yang tersenyum kecil padanya itu. "Gelang tangan yang sedang kau pakai..."suara Ailee terhenti dan kedua matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot yang begitu aneh.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan ikut melihat _bracelet_ indah yang melingkari tangannya, salah satu hadiah dari Jung Yunho yang memang selalu dikenakannya. "Kenapa dengan gelang ini? Kau menyukainya?"tanyanya sambil kembali berjalan santai meski Ailee masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

Melihat Jaejoong sudah jauh didepannya, Ailee berlari kecil dan kembali menarik tangan _namja_ cantik yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat bingung. "Bukan, _oppa_ tapi aku baru ingat jika sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu _appa_ memesan _bracelet_ itu sepasang dan aku selalu melihatnya mengenakan yang berwarna abu."cerita Ailee cepat dengan mata yang memancarkan sorot curiga karena entah kenapa dia yakin _bracelet_ hitam yang dikenakan Jaejoong itu sama dengan yang dibeli sang _appa_.

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam dan berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, sebelum terkekeh pelan untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Apa kau tahu, nona manis? _Cartier_ memproduksi puluhan dan mungkin ratusan _bracelet_ seperti ini. Hanya karena aku memakainya, apa itu berarti aku ini kekasih _ahjussi_ Jung?"tanyanya sengaja dengan nada menggoda seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Ailee yang langsung merengut kesal.

"Tentu saja bukan! Jae _oppa_ itu kekasihku dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun merebutmu!"

.

.

 **MAXIMUM CORP**

" _Shit_! Bagaimana mungkin orang sepintar Jung Yunho meminta para detektif bodoh itu untuk mencari Bii hanya dengan selembar foto lama? Seharusnya dia memulainya dengan mencari tahu apa pekerjaan Kim Heechul sebelum menghilang dari Seoul!"

Dengan kesal Changmin membanting laporan dari detektif yang diperintahkannya untuk selalu mengikuti dan mengawasi apa yang sedang dilakukan Jung Yunho atau Kim Jaejoong setiap saat. _Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu berdecak kesal sambil menatap kearah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mengelilingi pusat perkantoran Seoul. Dalam diam, Changmin memikirkan langkah apa lagi yang harus diambilnya agar janji kecil mereka pada Lucius Arnault bisa segera terlaksana.

Melihat raut kesal di wajah tampan Changmin yang memang benci menunggu itu, Kyuhyun mendengus pelan sebelum meletakkan laporan keuangan Hilton yang sedang diperiksanya dan melangkah mendekati tunangannya yang sedang berdiri bersidekap di depan jendela besar yang menunjukkan kesibukan kota Seoul dibawahnya. Harus Kyuhyun akui, rencana mereka kali ini memang berjalan sangat lambat dan mulai sedikit mengesalkan.

"Sudah kubilang tuan Jung yang arogan itu tidak secerdik itu! Lihat saja, dia bahkan belum berhasil menaklukan Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Dasar lamban!"cela Kyuhyun tajam sembari memeluk tubuh tinggi Changmin dari belakang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Bii bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong! Atau kita berikan saja sedikit informasi lagi yang akan mengarahkan mereka? Bantuan kecil untuk mempercepat tujuan utama kita!"gumam Changmin asal seraya memalingkan kepalanya dan mencium sekilas pelipis Kyuhyun sebelum merengkuh tubuh ramping tunangannya itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

Ungkapan kekesalan Changmin itu membuahkan dengusan malas dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang kemudian diikuti cubitan kuat _namja_ berambut ikal itu di perutnya yang membuat Changmin meringis kecil sebelum tertawa keras. Dengan gemas Changmin memeluk kuat tunangannya yang sedang tersenyum sombong padanya. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan apapun, seperti biasa Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin jika kali ini mereka tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh.

"Ck, jangan bodoh _evil_ Chwang! Kita akan memberikan informasi itu, tapi nanti. Ingat, tuan Shim, kita ini sedang berbisnis dan tentu saja keuntungan besar itu tidak boleh lepas dari tangan kita! Semua ada waktunya! Kita tunggu saja Kim Yoochun dan sepupuku yang manis itu meresmikan galeri mereka!"

Jika hubungan pasangan lain selalu berawal dengan kata-kata cinta dan perasaan indah lainnya, maka untuk Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun sangatlah berbeda. Mereka memulai semuanya dengan taruhan di meja judi, dokumen bisnis dan juga saling melempar sindiran tajam!

"Kau benar, _My_ Kyu. Akan ada saatnya untuk kita nanti. Karena aku yakin sekali cepat atau lambat, Kim Jaejoong maupun Jung Yunho akan menemukan dimana jawaban itu dan mereka pasti akan datang menemui kita."seringai tipis menguak dibibir Changmin saat menatap tajam tunangan tercintanya yang terkadang bahkan lebih licik darinya.

Dengan santai Kyuhyun menggalungkan lengannya di leher Changmin dan ikut menyeringai senang melihat sorot penuh arti dalam sepasang mata tajam sang raja kasino yang sedang memeluknya. "Dan setelah semua drama keluarga ini selesai, kita akan mendapatkan sebuah hotel casino di Paris. _That's sound so good, Hottie boy_!"bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada nakal sedangkan jemarinya dengan cekatan membuka dasi Changmin dan melemparnya asal ke lantai.

Ambisi besar Kyuhyun adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Changmin tidak pernah bosan dan sangat mencintai tunangannya yang licik dan cerdik ini," _Sweet devil,_ cium aku sekarang!"perintahnya yang dengan senang hati dituruti Kyuhyun yang langsung melumat kuat bibir tipis tunangannya itu tanpa peduli jika Changmin sedang membuka kemejanya dengan kasar.

"Bukankah ideku untuk Lucius itu sangat cemerlang? Umpankan saja nyonya Kim yang pecinta seni itu ke galeri tempat Bii mengadakan pameran _and see,_ apa yang kita inginkan akan segera tercapai."bisik Changmin yang kali ini membuka kasar kemeja hitam Kyuhyun hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas.

Tingkah kasar Changmin itu membuat gairah Kyuhyun tersulut dan langsung mencium kuat bibir tunangannya yang sedang tersenyum licik. "Dengan perjanjian bisnis dari Trevor dan Arnault! Kita terutama aku bahkan akan memiliki kerajaan bisnis yang lebih besar dan berkuasa daripada Jung Yunho atau pamanku yang menyebalkan itu!"bisik Kyuhyun saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Pastikan saja Junsu tetap menjadi mata-mata kita di keluarga Kim. Aku juga sudah melakukan sesuatu agar tuan Kim akan lebih sering berada di China dan Jepang."ujar Changmin dengan suara parau sementar tangannya sudah sibuk menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka.

Remasan kuat tangan nakal Changmin didadanya membuahkan desahan kasar dibibir Kyuhyun yang langsung menggigit kuat leher _namja_ jangkung yang sedang berusaha melepaskan celananya itu. "Serahkan saja padaku..."desis Kyuhyun tajam saat bukti gairah Changmin sekarang terasa menusuk perutnya.

DRRRTTT...

" _ **Tuan Shim, ada Tuan Jung yang ingin menemui anda. Apa aku boleh mengizinkannya masuk sekarang?"**_

Mendengar suara formal sekretaris Changmin melalui _intercom_ membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dipangkuan raja kasino itu tergelak diantara desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya karena mulut Changmin sedang sibuk melumat dan menghisap _nipples_ -nya yang sudah membengkak dan terasa nyeri. Gangguan dari Jung Yunho ini akan membuat Changmin yang sedang dilanda gairah dan rasa kesal akan semakin frustasi.

"Eugghh...Sepertinya kita harus berhenti dulu, Bastard King...Salah satu mangsa kita ada didepan!"Kyuhyun berdesis tajam sambil mendorong kepala Changmin dari dadanya.

.

.

Tanpa peduli pada aura membunuh yang sepertinya menguar dari seluruh tubuh jangkung Shim Changmin yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata gelap itu, Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang memenuhi ruang kerja luas pemilik Maximum Corp itu. Mata Yunho melihat sekeliling ruangan itu untuk mencari keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu berada disekitar tunangannya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Aneh sekali dia tidak bersamamu? Bukankah kalian itu hampir tidak pernah berpisah? Aku sering merasa heran apa kau tidak bosan selalu melihat wajah angkuhnya itu selama 24 jam penuh?"

Wajah Changmin semakin menggelap saat mendengar cecaran pertanyaan Jung Yunho yang penuh dengan sindiran bercampur sarkasme tentang tunangannya itu. "Apa kau datang hanya untuk menanyakan hal bodoh itu, tuan Jung?"desisnya kasar dan nada mengancam sambil berjalan ke bar kecil untuk mengambil minuman yang mungkin bisa meredakan rasa frustasinya.

Suara kasar itu mendorong tawa keras dibibir Yunho yang sepertinya mulai bisa menebak kenapa Cho Kyuhyun tidak terlihat sedangkan Shim Changmin bersikap seperti seekor ular yang siap mematuk mangksanya. "Ckck, pemarah sekali! Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratmu, tuan muda Shim!"ejeknya seraya melayangkan tatapan menggoda pada sesuatu yang masih menggembung diantara kedua kaki jenjang pemilik casino itu.

"Katakan apa maumu dan pergilah. Ini bukan saatnya untuk beramah tamah!"sergah Changmin tanpa mau memperdulikan ejekan Yunho padanya. Dia harus bisa mengusir _namja_ Jung ini secepat mungkin dan kemudian menyeret Kyuhyun ke _penthouse_ mereka untuk melampiaskan semua gairahnya.

Kemarahan itu terlihat lucu dimata Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Changmin yang memang selalu meradang jika ada yang mengganggu waktunya dengan tunangan yang bahkan selalu bersamanya selama 24 jam itu. Setelah menghela nafas frustasi, Yunho mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui kedua _namja_ muda yang banyak memberinya saran untuk menaklukkan _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya.

"Jaejoong menolak makan siang bersamaku dan lebih memilih pergi menemui Ailee. Apa menurutmu, dia akan semakin menjaga jarak dariku? Dia bahkan tidak pernah tertawa bahagia seperti itu saat bersamaku."kecemburuan dan sedikit kemarahan mewarnai pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengelayuti benak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong terlihat bahagia dan tertawa lebar bersama putrinya.

"Tentu tidak, Yunho _hyung_. Aku yakin sekali Jaejoong itu juga mencintaimu dan jika dia pergi menemui putrimu, bisa saja itu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka atau mungkin alasan lainnya. Jangan langsung menafsirkan apa yang kau lihat karena itu belum tentu benar."sahut Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nada bijak.

Sepasang mata musang Yunho menatap penuh selidik pada _namja_ berambut ikal yang sepertinya baru saja mandi itu. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin? Apa kau mengatakan atau mengajarkan sesuatu yang aneh pada Jaejoong?"tanyanya dengan nada menuduh yang terdengar jelas dan membuat Changmin semakin kesal.

"Hebat sekali, Tuan Jung! Tunanganku sudah berbaik hati mau membantumu dan sekarang kau malah menuduhnya!"cela Changmin dengan senyum sinis seraya mengulurkan gelasnya yang masih setengah terisi pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun memaki sikap pemarah Changmin jika sedang harus menahan gairah, walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun. "Hentikan sikapmu yang tidak masuk akal ini, Chwang. Rapikan dirimu dan biarkan aku bicara dengannya!"desis Kyuhyun tegas dengan suara pelan yang tidak mungkin terdengar oleh Jung Yunho yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

Setelah melempar tatapan sedingin es pada Yunho yang hanya meringis kecil, Changmin melumat cepat bibir Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kantornya. Dia tidak suka berdebat dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho. Lagipula Changmin yakin tunangannya itu pasti mampu mengendalikan situasi apa pun yang sudah dikacaukan _namja_ Jung yang baru saja berubah orientasi seksual itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika...Ya, maksudku...Kalian..."

Kyuhyun tergelak kecil mendengar ucapan terbata Jung Yunho yang terus melirik kearah lehernya yang pasti dipenuhi noda _kissmark_ yang baru ditorehkan Changmin padanya sesaat sebelum mereka diganggu. "Lupakan permintaan maaf basi itu. Changmin hanya sedang kesal karena hasrat dan gairahnya yang harus dipadamkan karena kau datang tanpa diundang! Lain kali tolong buat janji dulu!"seru Kyuhyun telak dengan nada sesinis mungkin.

Seruan kasar Cho Kyuhyun itu membuat Yunho menelan permintaan maafnya,"Sinis sekali, tuan muda Cho. Tapi baiklah, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?"tanya Yunho _to the point_ , dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk bersama dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang penuh akal bulus ini.

Pertanyaan langsung itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati hotel barunya di Paris, jadi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika dia kali ini memberikan dorongan yang sedikit keras pada ego dan semangat Jung Yunho yang pasti tidak suka merasa kalah, meski itu dari putrinya sendiri.

"Langkah terakhir itu adalah..."

.

.

Rasa cemburu seolah membakar seluruh hati Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong dengan nyaman merangkul bahu Ailee sebelum keduanya masuk dalam sebuah restoran _fastfood_. Setelah dari Maximum Corp dan bicara dengan pasangan iblis itu, Yunho memang langsung kembali memacu mobilnya ke Lotte World karena dari informasi orang suruhannya, dia tahu jika Jaejoong masih berada ditempat itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku akan segera melakukan saran dari Kyuhyun..."

Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah terlintas sekali pun dalam benak Yunho jika dia harus bersaing dengan putrinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan seorang _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya dan membuat logika yang selalu dipegangnya seolah tersingkir. Saat ini saja, sisi jahat Yunho terus saja menjerit keras dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke restoran itu dan menarik _namja_ cantik yang serius mendengar celotehan Ailee untuk pergi bersamanya.

" _Mianhe,_ Ailee- _ya_...Tapi, Kim Jaejoong adalah milik _appa_! Kali ini, kau atau ibumu yang berotak iblis itu tidak akan bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan!"desis Yunho tajam sebelum menstarter mobilnya.

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

Dengan langkah ringan dan sambil bersenandung kecil Jaejoong menyusuri lorong menuju unit apartemennya yang kebetulan berada dilantai ke 27. Apa yang diinginkannya dari pertemuan dengan Ailee beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya akan berjalan lancar karena _yeoja_ periang itu sama sekali tidak mencurigai semua pertanyaan aneh Jaejoong dan bahkan besok Ailee akan mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan Park Reika, ibunya.

Selama 2 hari ini juga, Jaejoong sengaja menghindar dan bersikap ketus pada Yunho yang sering sekali datang ke kantor dan memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya tanpa membuat janji terlebih dulu. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu bahkan kemarin malam nekad menunggunya ditempat parkir dan menciumnya dengan gaya barbar yang terasa begitu tidak pantas dilakukan seorang Jung Yunho walau diam-diam Jaejoong menyukai sikap posesif itu.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan membuka pintu apartemennya saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang merenggut kasar lengannya. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terkejut dan berusaha melawan sebelum matanya mengenali sosok tampan yang memang selalu mengganggunya hampir setiap hari. Sesi perburuan ini mulai dinikmati Jaejoong karena wajah cemburu Jung Yunho semakin menyakinkan dirinya jika _namja_ Jung ini memang mencintainya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakiti tanganku, _ahjussi!"_

Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman sekuat besi itu. Semakin hari Yunho memang semakin berani dan kurang ajar padanya. _Namja_ itu sekarang bahkan tidak segan lagi datang ke apartemennya walau Jaejoong tidak pernah membiarkannya masuk. "Sekali lagi aku melihatmu bersama Ailee, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya, Luv!"ancam Yunho tajam dengan rasa cemburu yang tidak mampu disembunyikannya lagi.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong sengaja mendorong tubuh besar _namja_ arogan yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. "Mengancamku sekarang? Dia masih _yeojachingu_ -ku! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya! Sekali lagi _ahjussi_ datang kesini dan menggangguku, akan kulaporkan ke polisi!"dengan berani Jaejoong balas mengancam, sesuai ajaran Cho Kyuhyun padanya.

 _ **Jangan menyerah tanpa perlawanan karena itu akan membuat Jung Yunho besar kepala!**_

Mata musang itu menatap bengis pada Jaejoong yang berani menentangnya dengan mata bulat yang seolah mengobarkan api itu. 2 hari Yunho berusaha menahan dirinya dan bersabar menunggu Jaejoong menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka hingga puncaknya tadi saat dia melihat Ailee berdandan dan sepertinya akan menemui seseorang. Rasa cemburu mendorong Yunho langsung mendatangi apartemen ini.

Dia akan melakukan saran Kyuhyun yang awalnya masih membuatnya ragu itu.

Malam ini juga, Yunho akan memastikan Jaejoong menjadi miliknya walau _namja_ cantik ini masih selalu menyangkal perasaannya!

"Kau bercanda, _chagiya_? Polisi tak akan bisa menyentuhku!"desis Yunho sombong dan kembali mencengkram lengan Jaejoong untuk merebut kunci apartemen. Membukanya cepat sebelum mendorong tubuh ramping itu kuat hingga mereka terjatuh diatas sofa.

Terkejut membuat Jaejoong sontak terdiam dan tidak memberontak lagi. Yunho memang sudah sering mencium dan memeluknya dengan lembut, namun baru kali ini Jaejoong menerima perlakuan kasar yang anehnya malah membuatnya seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi adrenalin dan rasa penasaran sampai sejauh mana Jaejoong bisa mendorong emosi _namja_ tampan yang juga dicintainya ini.

"Aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu! Kau itu hanya milikku!"tandas _namja_ yang menjulang diatasnya itu telak sebelum melumat kasar bibirnya dan untuk sesaat membuat Jaejoong melupakan segalanya hingga bagian dirinya yang tidak ingin menyerah memaksanya untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya.

PLAKKKKK

Tamparan kuat dipipinya itu menghentikan ciuman brutal Yunho pada _cherry lips_ yang terlihat sedikit membengkak dan sekarang terlihat basah oleh saliva itu. Wajah cantik Jaejoong memerah dengan nafas tersengal, tangannya mengusap kasar dagunya yang basah sementara dalam hati dia sudah menyeringai kecil, sepertinya dia lebih menyukai sisi Jung Yunho yang kasar dan penuh kecemburuan ini. Ciuman tadi memang kasar tapi terasa panas dan sangat bergairah!

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga!"usir Jaejoong dengan teriakan kasar seraya terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan kuat Yunho disekeliling tubuhnya yang mulai terasa menggigil karena gairah yang perlahan menyelimutinya.

Bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika dia akan patuh begitu saja pada perintah yang diteriakkan _namja_ cantik yang terlihat semakin menawan dimatanya ini. Bibir merah yang baru dilumatnya seolah memanggilnya kembali dan walau Jaejoong berteriak kasar mengusirnya, bahkan menamparnya namun kilau gairah disepasang mata doe itu tidak mampu membohongi Yunho yang tahu pasti apa yang sedang mereka tahan selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku!"desis Yunho kasar seraya membopong tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang masih terus bergerak liar untuk melepaskan diri. "Aku tidak akan menurutimu kali ini, _nae sarang..."_ geramnya dengan suara rendah sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas seraya berjalan ke satu-satunya kamar di apartemen mewah itu.

Lidah kasar yang menyelusup masuk dan mulai membelai ringan rongga mulutnya itu menghentikan semua perlawanan Jaejoong yang sekarang melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekelilingi leher Yunho dan mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan bersemangatnya. Dia juga bosan berpura-pura dan mungkin memang ini saatnya dia menunjukkan apa yang selama ini sudah tersimpan dalam hatinya untuk _namja_ yang baru saja membaringkannya dengan kasar diatas ranjangnya.

"Akkhh...Dasar bajingan!"Jaejoong terkesiap kuat saat dirasanya tangan Yunho sudah merobek kasar kemeja flannel yang dikenakannya sementara _namja_ Jung itu menjulang diatasnya dengan seringai berbahaya. "Kau sudah merusak pakaian kesukaanku, _ahjussi_!"gerutunya dengan senyum kecil sementara kedua tangannya menarik kuat kepala Yunho dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tangan Yunho bergerak cepat membuka semua lapisan pakaian yang selama ini selalu menutupi tubuh ramping yang digilainya. Mulutnya perlahan berkeliaran mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh indah dengan kulit sepucat pualam itu sedangkan erangan dan desahan kecil yang terus keluar dari bibir merah Jaejooong hanya membuat hati Yunho semakin yakin jika dia melakukan hal yang benar. Jika _namja_ cantik ini tidak berani melangkah, maka Yunho yang akan mengambil langkah itu untuk mereka.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kim Jaejoong! Jangan menyangkal lagi!"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ yang sudah mengukir seringai lebar itu, tapi Jaejoong yang tidak menolak semua sentuhannya dan sekarang dengan percaya diri melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya diseluruh tubuh telanjang Yunho sudah menjelaskan semua yang tak terucap. Tidak mungkin _namja_ cantik yang angkuh dan sangat arogan ini menyerahkan tubuhnya jika dia tidak mencintai Yunho!

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi jalan kembali untukmu, Luv!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Akhirnya sempat juga untuk update TIAMO yang terbengkalai selama sebulan lebih. Peningkatan dalam hubungan YunJae? Apa ini bakal menuju arah yang baik atau malah sebaliknya, wait and see.


	21. Chapter 19- YOU'RE MINE!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, NO PLAGIAT AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

Satu ciuman kasar yang penuh emosi dan kemarahan itu perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman selembut kelompak bunga yang membuai kesadaran Jaejoong hingga mulai melupakan semua pertentangan dan kebimbangan yang selama ini terus memenuhi hatinya. Sentuhan pertama jemari kasar itu ditubuhnya sontak membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan mendesah pelan, bibir panas yang selama ini selalu menciumnya dengan penuh cinta, saat ini terasa seperti bara api yang membakar seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

" _Mianhe, appa Kim...Tapi aku sangat mencintainya..."_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati saat membiarkan gairah yang memang sudah memenuhi seluruh dirinya perlahan namun pasti membakar habis semua prinsip yang selama ini ditanamkan sang _appa_ yang sangat anti gay.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menarik kasar rambut Yunho saat sosok tinggi besar yang tadi sibuk menjelajahi dadanya dengan lidah selembut beledu itu sekarang sudah berada diantara kakinya dan mulai melakukan hal intim nan erotis yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa sekaligus nikmat tiada tara. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasakan pengalaman mendebarkan yang seolah membakar seluruh dirinya bersama satu-satunya _namja_ yang sudah mengisi hatinya.

"Aakhhhh...Lebih kuat!"pekiknya tanpa sadar saat kuluman dan hisapan kuat itu berubah menjadi pelan dan sangat menyiksa karena diikuti jilatan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang menggoda dan hampir membuatnya menjerit frustasi sebab menginginkan lebih.

Dalam hati Yunho tersenyum puas dan langsung melakukan apa yang diminta _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya sudah melupakan semua penolakannya tadi. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan Kim Jaejoong akan jadi miliknya. "Eughh...Kau terasa sangat manis, _nae sarang_..."bisik Yunho dengan suara parau saat lidahnya terus menelusuri bagian selatan _namja_ cantik yang sedang mendesah keras seraya meremas kuat rambutnya sementara tangan Yunho mulai membelai lembut paha dalam yang sepucat pualam itu.

Sambil terus memanjakan tubuh indah _namja tsundere_ yang sangat dicintainya itu, perlahan Yunho semakin melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang yang ada dibahunya. Matanya menggelap penuh gairah saat melihat _hole pinkish_ yang berkedut pelan dan seperti menggodanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang liar dan tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Ini juga pengalaman pertama bagi Yunho untuk bercinta dengan seorang _namja_ , namun fakta kecil itu tidak akan menghalangi apalagi menghentikannya untuk memberikan kenikmatan dan kepuasan bagi Jaejoongie-nya. Dia teramat mencintai sosok indah yang sedang mendesah terkejut saat sentuhan lidah basahnya mengenai _hole_ yang belum pernah dimasuki apapun itu.

" _Stoppp_!...Ughhhh... _Ahjussi_...Jangan..."dengan panic Jaejoong yang sudah membuka lebar matanya berusaha kuat mendorong bahu bidang Yunho saat dirasanya lidah panas dan kasar _namja_ Jung itu melakukan hal paling gila yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya akan dilakukan _hyung_ -nya yang bodoh itu pada sahabatnya.

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong sudah terasa panas membara terutama kedua pipinya, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan perasaannya campur aduk antara malu dan ingin agar Yunho tidak berhenti dan terus melakukannya. Perutnya bahkan seperti dipenuhi ribuan sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya,"Akhhhh...Hentikannnn...Uggghh..."cegahnya sambil menggigit kuat bibirnya yang terus berusaha menahan desahannya yang hampir lolos karena sensasi basah dan panas itu membuat _hole_ -nya terasa geli, aneh sekaligus nikmat yang seperti membawanya terbang dan melupakan segalanya.

Desahan indah bercampur penolakan setengah hati itu hanya semakin menambah gairah Yunho untuk memuaskan Jaejoong dan membuatnya tidak akan pernah berpaling pada yang lain. Setelah beberapa kali hisapan, jilatan dan godaan, perlahan Yunho beranjak naik untuk memeluk tubuh ramping yang sudah lembab karena keringat itu sebelum kembali mencium lembut bibir merah yang terus mengerang kecil karena dirinya.

"Kau adalah hal terindah yang datang dalam hidupku, _chagiya..."_ gumamnya lembut seraya menatap penuh cinta pada sepasang mata doe sosok malaikat yang pernah ditemuinya seraya perlahan mulai mendorong dirinya dalam kehangatan _hole_ yang suci sudah terasa lembab karena salivanya.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat hujaman pelan itu membuatnya merasakan sakit, matanya yang awalnya membalas tatapan Yunho mulai terpejam erat. Dia sedikit takut dan malu saat melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya hingga dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat _namja_ Jung itu diwajahnya. Kali ini memang tidak ada lagi jalan kembali untuknya. Setelah malam ini, Jaejoong akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan satu-satunya _namja_ yang menyentuhnya ini!

"Ishhh...Arghhhh...Sakitttt..."ringisnya pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yunho sedangkan jemarinya sudah mencakar kuat punggung Yunho yang terasa lembab karena keringat walau AC kamar sudah dihidupkan.

Raut kesakitan dalam wajah menawan Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu membuat Yunho ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Dia tidak mau menyakiti sosok indah yang sangat dicintainya ini sedikit pun walau sisi egoisnya terus saja menjerit keras dan mendesaknya untuk segera masuk sembari bergerak cepat dan dalam tanpa peduli pada apapun agar dia bisa menuntaskan semua gairah yang sedang ditahannya.

Rahang Yunho mengetat saat berusaha menyingkirkan sisi liar dalam dirinya. Tangannya dengan lembut menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahi Jaejoong, bibirnya mengecup sekilas pipi pucat yang terasa lembab itu. "Ughh...Kau ingin aku berhenti, Luv? Jika ini membuatmu sakit, maka kita tidak akan melakukannya!"desisan tertahan terdengar dari suara parau Yunho yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak meski _hole_ sempit yang seperti memancingnya masuk, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna terasa begitu tersiksa.

Setetes airmata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata Jaejoong, seraya membuang semua rasa malu dalam dirinya, Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langsung pada wajah tampan Jung Yunho yang seperti sedang menahan kesakitan. Tubuhnya memang sangat kesakitan tapi perhatian dan tawaran Yunho itu sontak mengubah semuanya. Hanya _namja_ yang benar-benar mencintainya yang akan bertanya dan peduli apa dia ingin berhenti atau melanjutkannya dan Jung Yunho sudah kembali membuktikan dirinya.

Jadi, kesakitan sesaat ini tidak akan ada artinya jika pada akhirnya Jaejoong mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, cinta tulus dari seorang Jung Yunho!

Dalam posisi yang saling berpelukan erat hingga tanpa ada celah diantara mereka, Yunho bisa merasakan debaran jantung Jaejoong yang begitu kencang. Dia bahkan bisa membaca pergulatan batin yang sedang dialami _namja_ cantik ini dalam kilau kedua mata bulat yang membalas tatapannya dengan sorot penuh cinta yang belum pernah dinyatakan melalui bibir semerah darah yang terlihat bergetar karena menahan sakit.

"Tidak! Jangan berhenti! Lakukan saja dengan pelan, Yunho- _ya_..."bisiknya tajam seraya menatap langsung pada sepasang mata gelap Yunho yang terlihat penuh gairah. Tangan Jaejoong kembali terulur dan memeluk kuat tubuh besar yang berada diatasnya itu saat dirasanya perlahan Yunho kembali bergerak dan dengan satu gerakan cepat masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Kesakitan sontak memenuhi seluruh tubuh dan pikiran Jaejoong saat bagian bawah dirinya terasa terbakar, panas dan penuh sesak yang diikuti denyut aneh yang membuat nafasnya tersengal hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari saat Yunho mulai kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut namun sangat mendominasi sementara tangan _namja_ itu telah berada dibagian selatan dirinya, membelai lembut dirinya hingga rasa sakit itu sedikit teralihkan.

"Akhhhh... _Thereeee_!"geram Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat salah satu hujaman cepat Yunho mengenai sesuatu yang membuatnya seketika melupakan semua rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya dan mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan hingga Jaejoong ingin sosok besar yang bergerak buas dalam tubuhnya terus mengenai titik itu.

Tanpa berhenti bergerak Yunho merengkuh erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dalam pelukannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tangannya membelai wajah rupawan sosok indah yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkabut yang sudah diselimuti gairah dan hasrat. "Sekarang dan untuk selamanya kau adalah milikku, Jung Jaejoong!"klaimnya dengan nada tegas seraya menghujamkan dirinya pada titik yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan sosok tercintanya.

" _Kau juga adalah milikku, Jung Yunho! Selangkah pun, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau lepas apalagi pergi dariku!"_ batin Jaejoong yang diam-diam menyeringai kecil dalam pelukan erat _namja_ bertubuh besar yang tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya lagi meski seluruh dunia mungkin akan menentangnya.

Kim Jaejoong tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan Kim Heechul yang menyerah dan tidak berjuang untuk cintanya hanya karena pertentangan keluarga! Kali ini Jaejoong akan membuktikan pada _appa_ Kim dan juga seluruh dunia jika _namja_ yang sedang menciumnya ini akan selalu ada untuknya dan tanpa ragu akan selalu berpihak padanya!

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

"Jadi sudah kalian tentukan tanggal pembukaan galeri itu?"

Dengan nada acuh Kyuhyun bertanya pada kedua _namja_ muda yang duduk didepannya sambil terus memeriksa laporan bulanan restoran yang baru saja diserahkan manajer Posaidon padanya. Sementara Changmin yang duduk disampingnya sedang memesan beberapa menu ringan karena mereka memang menyempatkan diri mengunjungi restoran ini hanya karena Kyuhyun harus memeriksa sejumlah laporan rutin. Dalam 2 jam mereka harus berada di The Strix lagi karena ada tamu penting yang harus ditemui, jadi gangguan dari Junsu dan Kim Yoochun ini sama sekali tidak mereka perhitungkan.

"Tapi bukan karena itu aku ingin bicara padamu, _hyung_!"seru Junsu cepat dengan nada ketus karena Kyuhyun terlihat begitu acuh. "Asal kau tahu, semua rencana bodohmu itu membuat hubunganku dengan Yoochun dalam bahaya!"semburnya dengan nada kesal meski dilihatnya Yoochun terus memberi isyarat agar dirinya bersikap tenang.

Setelah meremas kuat tangan Junsu dan memastikan kekasihnya yang emosional itu diam, Yoochun menatap langsung pada Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak sabar. "Galeri akan dibuka minggu depan, semua undangan akan kami sebar mulai besok dan aku juga sudah menata beberapa lukisan yang kau kirimkan itu ditempat yang tepat!"sahut Yoochun cepat dengan nada ramah dan senyum lebar karena suka atau tidak, pasangan yang duduk dihadapan mereka ini adalah penyandang dana utama galerinya.

Setelah bergumam pelan pada _waitress_ yang kemudian berlalu dari meja mereka, sekarang Changmin memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kim Yoochun yang terlihat lebih tenang dan bisa dipercaya. "Bagus, Yoochun- _ssi_. Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakan kami. Investasi untuk seniman baru seperti kalian ini sangat beresiko."sebuah seringai tipis terukir dibibir tipis Changmin saat mendapat delikan protes dari sepupu Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Chwang! Kita semua tentu tahu bagaimana pintarnya Junsu menghabiskan uang tanpa tahu cara untuk mengumpulkannya lagi..."sindir Kyuhyun telak pada kebiasaan berbelanja Junsu yang memang sangat mengerikan.

Bukannya tersinggung dengan sindiran tajam itu, Junsu malah tertawa lebar,"Ck, tenanglah, _hyung_. Meski kami baru dalam bisnis ini tapi beberapa lukisan dan lagu Yoochun pernah sukses di pasaran. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan. Ini akan menjadi investasi paling menguntungkan!"dengan senyum bangga Junsu memeluk erat lengan Yoochun yang tertawa gugup karena mendapat pujian frontal itu.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup dokumen tebal didepannya sontak mengherdik tajam sepupunya yang terlalu polos itu. "Diam anak kecil! Changmin sedang bicara serius dengan Yoochun dan kau cukup nikmati saja semua hidangan itu!"tunjuknya pada beberapa piring makanan yang baru saja disajikan kepala pelayannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil dan jangan selalu bertingkah seperti pengganti orangtuaku!"bantah Junsu tak kalah kasar dengan mata yang juga mendelik garang pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mencibirkan bibirnya seraya menuangkan segelas minuman untuk Changmin yang sudah tersenyum mendengar perdebatan basi itu.

Tawa kecil terurai dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun saat mendengar nada keras Junsu yang ditujukan padanya. Sepertinya sepupu kecilnya mulai berani menunjukkan taring padanya dan Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan itu. "Jadi, kau ingin aku menghubungi _ahjussi_ Kim dan mengatakan padanya jika sekarang kau mulai berani melawanku?"tantangnya dengan nada ringan seraya memicingkan matanya.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang berkilat penuh arti itu mendadak membuat Junsu ketakutan meski dia tidak akan memperlihatkannya. "Jika kau lakukan itu maka aku akan merebut Changmin _hyung_ darimu!"serunya dengan raut wajah serius dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Mendengar ucapan aneh Junsu itu, Kyuhyun sontak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil bersandar pada bahu Changmin yang juga sudah tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang sudah gila, sepupu kecil!"kecam Kyuhyun tajam masih dengan tawa geli dibibirnya. "Dia ternyata diam-diam menyukaimu, Mr. Max...Oh, aku takut sekali!"mata Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada Changmin yang langsung mencium sekilas bibirnya tanpa peduli pada tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang sedang memandang kearah meja mereka.

"Ingin merebut Chwang dariku, Junchan? Sampai mati pun, kau dan semua manusia bodoh diluar sana tidak akan pernah berhasil melakukannya!"desis Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan yang membuat wajah Junsu merah padam karena malu sedangkan Yoochun yang duduk disamping kekasihnya itu pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Kasihan melihat Junsu yang hampir menangis mendorong Changmin untuk merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali menikmati _steak_ dipiringnya. "Apa kalian tidak bosan terus berdebat?"tanya Changmin setelah tunangannya terlihat tenang dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Dan sepupu kecil, aku juga tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu!"sambungnya lagi dengan seringai kecil seraya mencium sekilas bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang sudah melekuk sinis sebelum tersenyum puas.

Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Junsu memasang ekspresi sedih dan pura-pura terisak dibahu Yoochun yang mendesah malas. "Hikss...Kau sudah membuat hatiku yang rapuh terkoyak-koyak, Changmin _hyung_..."suaranya terdengar begitu pilu meski pasangan didepannya terlihat acuh dan malah sibuk saling berbisik sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Chunnie, lihat itu! Mereka bahkan tidak peduli padaku!"adu Junsu yang sering sekali merasa iri melihat kemesraaan sepupunya dan si raja casino yang tidak pernah berubah selama bertahun-tahun. Dalam hati, Junsu selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Shim Changmin begitu mencintai sepupunya yang punya segudang sifat buruk dan selalu berwajah angkuh itu.

"Kau yang keterlaluan, Junchan. Dalam mimpi sekali pun, Changmin _hyung_ itu tidak mungkin akan memilihmu yang ceroboh!"ejek Yoochun tanpa peduli pada wajah marah kekasihnya.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara karena semua sibuk menikmati makanan lezat yang sengaja dipesankan Changmin, sebenarnya untuk tunangannya tapi malah dilahap dengan rakus oleh Junsu yang seperti kalap. "Eh, lihat! Bukankah yang duduk di _outdoor_ itu Jung Ailee? Bersama siapa dia?"tanya Junsu tiba-tiba dengan mulut penuh.

"Kenapa tidak kalian sapa saja dan cari tahu siapa _yeoja_ yang sedang bersamanya?"Kyuhyun yang ikut melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Junsu hanya mendengus acuh seraya melepaskan dasi biru yang sejak tadi masih dikenakan tunangannya dan membuat Changmin yang sedang menerima panggilan ponsel terlihat gerah.

"Kau sedang mencoba mengusir kami, Kyu _hyung_?"desis Junsu tidak terima sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan pisau _steak_ ditangan kanannya.

Bukannya membantah tuduhan sepupunya itu, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk tegas,"Jadi, kau mengerti? Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Sana pergi, kalian menganggu saja!"usirnya telak yang membuat rahang Junsu hampir jatuh kebawah. Masih tidak percaya jika sepupunya yang selalu bersikap iblis itu benar-benar mengusirnya.

"Entah dosa apa yang kulakukan hingga punya sepupu tidak waras sepertimu!"makinya tajam seraya menarik kasar Yoochun yang masih sibuk makan untuk berdiri dan langsung berlalu dari restoran mewah itu diiringi suara tawa sinis Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk dengan posisi yang begitu intim bersama tunangannya.

Dengan gemas Changmin mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja ditata berantakan sebelum mengulum cepat telinga tunangannya yang mengenakan anting berlian hingga _namja_ bermarga Cho itu mendesah tertahan. "Kau terlalu keras padanya, _My_ Kyu."bisiknya seraya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga hampir terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Jika tidak segera kuusir, dia pasti akan membuntuti kita terus dan mengganggu pertemuan kita dengan Lucius nanti."ujar Kyuhyun yang setengah mati dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Changmin yang memang sedang sengaja menggodanya. "Singkirkan tanganmu itu!"desisnya dengan nada setajam pisau.

Mendengar deru nafas tertahan Kyuhyun itu membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan dan memindahkan tangannya dari paha dalam tunangannya yang sudah menatapnya dengan sorot mengancam itu. Hasrat dan gairah panas yang seolah tak pernah padam diantara mereka adalah salah satu hal yang selalu memperkuat hubungan keduanya.

"Kau benar, Queen Cho. Untuk saat ini kita harus memastikan Lucius tidak bertemu dulu dengan Jaejoong karena kerjasama dengan Jung Yunho juga tidak kalah pentingnya untuk perusahaan media yang akan kita bangun!"

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

TING TONG

Bunyi bel yang sepertinya ditekan dengan tidak sabar itu akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya. _Namja_ cantik yang sedang mengeliat malas itu langsung menggerutu tentang tamu tak diundang yang datang berkunjung sepagi ini. Dengan mata yang masih terasa berat, Jaejoong menguap sebelum perlahan mendudukkan dirinya ditengah ranjang.

"Eugggh...Kenapa tubuhku sakit dan kaku semua..."Keluh _namja_ cantik itu sambil meringis kecil dan mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa hampir patah sebelum kedua mata bulatnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar begitu kesadaran perlahan mulai menyusup dalam benaknya yang masih berkabut.

Jantung jaejoong langsung berdetak liar, pipinya memanas dan seluruh tubuhnya membeku sempurna saat menyadari dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Jaejoong perlahan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sisi kanan ranjang miliknya. Hatinya langsung mencolos saat melihat sosok tinggi besar berkulit _tan_ yang berbaring nyaman disampingnya dengan tersenyum lebar dan sepasang mata gelap yang menatap tubuh telanjangnya dengan sorot penuh arti.

 _"Jadi, yang semalam itu bukan hanya mimpi? Aku benar-benar sudah bercinta dan melakukan semua hal liar itu dengan Jung Yunho? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Ini begitu memalukan? Apa dia sudah melihat dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhku? Termasuk dibagian itu? Tidakkkkkkkk!"_

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong berteriak histeris dalam hati. Wajah cantiknya terus berubah antara merah dan pucat sedangkan matanya menatap horor pada Yunho yang dengan santai mulai beringsut duduk begitu dekatnya tanpa merasa perlu menutupi ketelanjangannya seperti Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan _bedcover_ ranjang.

" _Morning, Princess..."_ sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap sekilas pipi pucat Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah semerah apel segar.

Gugup mendorong Jaejoong menepis cepat jemari yang terasa bagaikan api itu,"Katakan jika yang kuingat itu semua salah, Jung!"tuntutnya dengan suara pelan dan mata yang sekuat tenaga tidak mau melihat ke bagian selatan tubuh Yunho yang menegeng sementara _namja_ Jung itu malah sedang berusaha merengkuh bahunya yang dipenuhi bercak merah.

Ketakutan dan rasa terkejut diwajah cantik Jaejoong terlihat begitu lucu dimata Yunho yang tidak percaya jika _namja_ yang dicintainya ternyata benar-benar berpikir jika apa yang mereka lalui semalam hanyalah mimpi semata. "Tidak ada yang salah, _nae sarang_. Semalam kau begitu liar dan membuatku kewalahan. Kau bahkan memohon padaku untuk tidak berhenti. Kau lupa itu, Luv?"bisik Yunho dengan nada seduktif sementara tangannya dengan nakal sudah membelai pinggul Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi oleh _bedcover_.

Sentuhan jemari yang terasa panas itu mendorong sesuatu dalam dirinya Jaejoong yang ingin berbalik dan memeluk tubuh besar Jung Yunho yang terlihat menakjubkan. Dia masih tidak percaya pada semua ingatan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan panas dan erotis itu terus berputar seperti video rusak yang perlahan membuatnya merasa bukan saja malu tapi juga bergairah saat mengingat bagaimana benda panjang yang sedang ereksi diantara kaki kekar _namja_ Jung itu semalam telah membuatnya menjerit kesakitan sekaligus merasa nikmat.

"Oh Tuhan, tolong tenggelamkan aku ke Samudera Pasifik! Aku sudah gila!"Erang Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya sementara Yunho terkekeh kecil dan menarik paksa tubuh ramping itu duduk dipangkuannya meski _namja_ cantik itu berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong kuat bahunya.

Bibir Yunho mengecup bahu ramping yang dipenuhi beberapa _kissmark_ yang diukirnya semalam, menjilatnya pelan sebelum kembali menyesapnya kuat hingga Jaejoong yang sedang menggerutu pelan dalam pelukannya terkesiap pelan. "Kau tidak gila, Luv...Ini nyata dan sekarang kau milikku..."bisiknya dengan suara parau sebelum melumat pelan bibir merah Jaejoong yang terbuka untuk mendebatnya.

 _Morning kiss_ itu berlangsung begitu pelan, lembut dan tanpa setitik pun hawa nafsu yang mewarnainya. Lumatan-lumatan lembut dan gigitan pelan Yunho dibibir mungil itu akhirnya meluluhkan pertahanan _namja_ cantik yang kemudian mulai membalas semua ciuman Yunho itu dengan gerakan ragu namun terasa begitu menggoda. Lidah kecil selembut beledu itu bahkan berhasil membuat kejantanan Yunho menegang sempurna hingga dia tergesa melepaskan ciuman yang pasti akan membawa mereka dalam percintaan panas lagi.

"Aku bukan milikmu, Jung! Semalam itu pasti aku sedang mabuk!"kilah Jaejoong dengan suara tajam saat tautan bibir mereka lepas meskipun kedua tangannya sudah mengalung sempurna dileher _namja_ tampan yang tangannya sudah sibuk membelai bokong polosnya.

Sanggahan itu hanya membuahkan seringai dibibir Yunho sementara salah satu tangannya menangkup wajah rupawan _namja_ yang sudah mengisi seluruh hatinya. "Kau tidak mabuk, sebaliknya kau menyambutku dengan begitu hangat. _Hole_ imut ini bahkan mendambakan lidahku untuk tidak berhenti mencumbunya..."jemari Yunho dengan nekad membelai tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong yang masih terasa lembab karena penyatuan mereka semalam.

"Kau yang sudah memaksaku!"sambung Jaejoong lagi dengan bibir terkatup rapat untuk menahan desahannya meski seluruh tubuhnya mulai bereaksi karena apa yang sedang dilakukan jemari Yunho padanya. Otak Jaejoong sungguh menginginkan hal yang berbeda dengan ucapan kasar yang tadi keluar dari belahan bibirnya.

Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, Yunho sudah memutuskan dia tidak akan peduli pada setiap ucapan dan penolakan Jaejoong padanya karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah bukti dari reaksi tubuh _namja_ cantik itu pada setiap sentuhannya. Mulut bisa saja berbohong tapi tubuh manusia adalah sebuah kejujuran yang tidak akan pernah bisa menipu!

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, Baby Jae. Sekarang balas ciumanku!"perintah Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal sebelum mulai melumat lagi _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang sedang mencibir padanya.

TING TONG

Bel apartemen yang lagi-lagi berbunyi nyaring sontak menyadarkan Jaejoong jika tadi dia terbangun juga karena bunyi bel itu. Tergesa dia melepaskan ciuman sekaligus pelukan erat Jung Yunho disekeliling tubuh telanjangnya. Matanya mendelik kasar saat tangan _namja_ Jung itu terulur dan bermaksud merengkuhnya lagi dalam pelukan erat itu. Tanpa peduli pada rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Jaejoong beringsut turun dan meraih jubah tidur yang selalu diletakkannya dikaki ranjang.

"Abaikan saja! Mungkin saja itu hanya suara bel apartemen sebelah..."ujar Yunho tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk bangun atau sekedar menutupi ketelanjangannya. Dia lebih memilih menikmati tubuh indah Jaejoong yang sekarang berbalut jubah tidur tipis.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong berteriak marah dan mencakar wajah tampan _namja_ mesum yang sedang memelototi tubuhnya tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu itu namun bunyi bel yang mulai terasa sangat mengganggu itu menghentikan niatnya. "Suara bel apartemen sebelah? Sekeras ini, tuan Jung? Hmpfh, mungkin kau perlu segera ke dokter untuk memeriksa pendengaranmu!"sindirnya tajam sambil merapikan rambut pirangnya.

Yunho hanya tergelak mendengar sarkasme tajam _namja_ cantik yang masih sibuk didepan kaca rias itu,"Mau kutemani ke depan, Luv? Mungkin saja itu penculik."godanya sengaja seraya menghindari sebuah _lips balm_ yang dilemparkan Jaejoong kearahnya.

"Jangan gila, Jung Yunho! Sekarang diam disini dan jangan berani keluar dari kamar atau akan kubunuh kau!"ancam Jaejoong sedingin es sebelum menuju pintu kamar tanpa peduli pada tawa berat _namja_ yang sudah bercinta dengannya habis-habisan.

.

.

Dengan perasaan tidak sabar bercampur khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi hatinya, tangan Tuan Kim terus saja menekan bel di pintu apartemen putra kesayangannya yang terletak di lantai 27 itu. Hampir 10 menit dia berdiri disana dan Jaejoong belum juga membuka pintu untuknya padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi yang artinya putra kecilnya itu seharusnya masih berada di tempat tidur karena Jaejoong tidak pernah pergi kemana pun di hari Minggu sebelum pukul 12 siang.

"2 menit lagi dan jika Jaejoongie belum juga membuka pintu maka aku akan turun dan meminta kunci cadangan dari penjaga gedung ini!"desis _namja_ paro baya itu dengan wajah kesal.

Sejak awal dia sudah menentang keras keinginan Jaejoong untuk tinggal sendiri dan belajar hidup mandiri. Bagaimana bisa putranya yang manja dan selalu dilayani itu harus melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan _maid_? Bagaimana jika saat ini Jaejoong didalam sana sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya? Atau mungkin saja putranya itu...Dengan kasar tuan Kim menghentikan semua pikiran buruknya dan kembali menekan bel tepat saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu.

" _Appa?_ Kenapa datang sepagi ini?"

Tuan Kim menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat sosok mungil berparas menawan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung dan sorot mata yang terlihat sedikit aneh. "Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya langsung seraya menatap lekat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang hanya berbalut jubah tidur.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Finally diputuskan untuk update FF yang uda siap dulu. Semoga tidak bosan karena dalam selang seminggu, gw up Ti Amo 2x. Pas lagi nemu feel-nya dan mungkin saja ini bisa segera gw tamatkan sehingga versi ChangKyu bisa dimulai.

 **Hai untuk siders, thanks ya uda baca tapi muncullah sesekali** , karena jujur terkadang gw merasa jengah dengan puluhan ribu siders yang astral. Btw, thanks untuk semua reviewers setia gw.


	22. Chapter 20 - PLEASE, TELL ME!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, NO PLAGIAT AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

"Kau yakin Lucius tidak akan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya?"

Changmin yang sedang berdiri didepan kaca setinggi badan untuk menata rambut hitam legamnya segera berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya menarik Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika rambut ikal tunangannya itu masih terus meneteskan air yang mungkin saja akan membasahi kemeja biru yang sudah dikenakannya.

"Tentu saja yakin, aku sudah meminta beberapa orang kita untuk terus mengawasinya selama dia berada di Seoul."ujarnya seraya mengambil alih handuk kecil ditangan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengeringkan rambut ikal _namja_ yang sudah bersandar padanya itu.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menguap kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Seringai tipis membayang dibibirnya saat menghirup aroma _musk_ dari tubuh jangkung Changmin yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia benar-benar mengantuk, hampir semalaman mereka berada di The Strix dan sekarang dia harus bangun di jam 10 pagi hanya untuk menjamu seorang billioner. Jika tidak memikirkan bayaran yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti, mungkin Kyuhyun akan memilih untuk kembali bergelung dalam pelukan raja casino tercintanya ini.

"Pengawas Hilton juga melapor padaku jika sampai saat ini Jung Yunho belum keluar dari apartemen Kim Jaejoong."gumamnya sambil memeluk erat Changmin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. "Sepertinya semua pion sudah ada ditempatnya, Chwang. Sekali mereka bergerak dan menemukan semua kepingan _puzzle_ itu, maka kita hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya."kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah melingkar sempurna dileher Changmin yang menyeringai lebar padanya.

Sepasang mata Changmin berkilau penuh arti saat menatap wajah polos tunangannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat dirinya. Kyuhyun memang pasangan yang paling tepat untuknya, mereka punya tujuan dan ambisi besar yang sama untuk menguasai dunia bisnis sekaligus memastikan tidak ada lagi yang berani menentang apalagi mempertanyakan hubungan mereka yang memang masih sangat tabu dimata sebagian orang.

"Keuntungan besar sudah berada dalam jangkauan kita, _My_ Kyu."

Perlahan Changmin menurunkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas sementara tangannya sudah melempar handuk kecil yang dipegangnya. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, _namja_ tampan berkulit eksotis itu mengendong tubuh sintal Kyuhyun yang sudah tertawa rendah diantara ciuman mereka kearah ranjang yang bahkan masih berantakan karena pergumulan mereka menjelang dini hari tadi.

"Kau lupa janji kita 1 jam lagi, Iblis Shim?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serius meski matanya juga sudah menyorotkan api gairah dan tangannya tanpa ragu membuka dasi yang sudah terpasang sempurna di leher Changmin yang sedang menggeram pelan seraya menarik kasar kimono tipis yang membalut tubuh _sexy_ tunangannya.

Dengan sama cepatnya Changmin membuka kemeja birunya saat Kyuhyun sudah berbaring ditengah ranjang dengan gaya menggoda yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan semua bisnis dan keuntungan yang menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. "Lucius bisa menunggu dan sekarang buka kakimu untukku, Queen Cho! Kita harus selesaikan ini dalam 30 menit!"suara Changmin terdengar parau dengan mata yang berkilau penuh hasrat.

Tawa berderai keluar dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun saat melihat bagaimana kejantanan tunangannya sudah menggeras dibalik celana kaku yang masih dikenakannya. "Kau memang selalu akan menjadi bajingan kelas satu, Shim Changmin!"sindir Kyuhyun tajam seraya menarik kasar rambut Changmin hingga kembali berantakan sebelum melumat kuat bibir tipis sang pemilik Grand Maximum itu.

"Bajingan kelas satu yang sudah berhasil menaklukan seorang berandal nakal yang penuh gairah diatas meja judi!"bisik Changmin sambil mencium kuat tattoo kecil yang terukir tepat diatas _nipple_ kiri Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka dan membuat tunangannya terkesiap kuat karena serangan kasar yang selalu disukainya itu.

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

Saat membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu berukiran indah itu dengan raut wajah kesal, jantung Jaejoong langsung berdegub kencang tanpa disadarinya. Ketakutan seketika memenuhi dirinya yang sedang berusaha keras memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Tangan Jaejoong yang sedang memegang erat gagang pintu bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin dan dia juga harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Bagaimana bisa sang _appa_ yang seharusnya masih berada di China sekarang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dan disaat yang bersamaan ada seorang _ahjussi_ mesum yang masih berbaring santai didalam kamarnya. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

" _Apa yang akan terjadi jika appa Kim sampai tahu aku bercinta dengan Jung Yunho semalam? Tidak, Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"_ ketakutan memenuhi hati Jaejoong. Dia bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk memastikan Jung Yunho yang selalu mengaku sangat mencintainya itu menjadi miliknya selamanya! Rencananya untuk menyingkirkan mantan nyonya Jung untuk selamanya dari hidup mereka juga belum terlaksana!

"Kau baik-baik saja, _chagiya_? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau sakit? Kenapa memakai kimono setipis itu? Ini masih musim dingin! Apa Yoochun tidak mengantar makanan untukmu setiap hari? _Hyung_ -mu itu memang tidak berguna sama sekali!"

Sentuhan lembut dibahunya serta seruan bernada marah tuan Kim yang membawa nama Yoochun itu sontak menyentak kesadaran Jaejoong dan membuatnya segera memamerkan senyum lebar yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang _appa_. Dengan gaya manja Jaejoong langsung memeluk _namja_ paro baya itu dan membawanya masuk seraya menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. _Appa_ lupa ini kimono kesayanganku? Lagipula ada penghangat di apartemen ini."sahut Jaejoong yang baru menyadari jika dia tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik kimono tipis berwarna hitam yang sedang membalut tubuhnya. "Aku tadi hanya terjatuh saat berlari untuk membukakan pintu dan _hyungie_ juga selalu meminta _ahjumma_ mengantarkan makanan setiap hari."seraya terus bicara, Jaejoong juga tersenyum manis untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat teringat sang _appa_ pasti nanti akan bertanya kenapa dia berjalan dengan gaya aneh.

Saat melewati pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong juga langsung menarik pintu itu sampai tertutup rapat meski bisa dilihatnya sekilas sosok tampan berotak mesum yang sedang dibencinya itu mengedip nakal padanya. Hati Jaejoong berdebar begitu kencang, takut jika tanpa sengaja _appa_ Kim yang sedang berjalan disampingnya tahu jika dia tidak sendirian di apartemen ini.

"Ckck, sini _appa_ lihat kakimu itu. Jangan sampai terkilir atau yang lebih parah lagi dan naikkan lagi suhu penghangatnya."rasa khawatir tercermin jelas diwajah tuan Kim yang baru menyadari jika putra bungsunya memang berjalan dengan gerakan kaku.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega karena sepertinya sang _appa_ akan percaya pada alasannya itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa Jaejoong menarik tuan Kim untuk menjauh kamarnya. "Aku sudah cukup hangat, _appa_. Ini juga hanya sedikit memar."kilahnya dengan senyum manis meski bisa dilihatnya mata sang _appa_ dipenuhi rasa khawatir.

"Kenapa _appa_ datang sepagi ini? Sudah sarapan?"tanyanya lagi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan menuju dapur, masih tetap dalam rengkuhan lembut tuan Kim yang berpikir jika kaki putranya sedang kesakitan.

Penuh sayang tuan Kim memperat pelukannya seraya mengusak rambut pirang Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan. "Itu karena _appa_ khawatir dan ingin memastikan sendiri jika kau baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian."sekilas tuan Kim mengecup kening Jaejoong dan langsung mengeryitkan dahinya saat mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh mungil putra kesayangannya ini.

"Kau menganti parfum, _chagiya_? _Appa_ rasa aromanya sangat tidak cocok untukmu."

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Jaejoong kembali panic dan merasa ketakutan seraya berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu. Bibir merah Jaejoong meringis kecil saat membalas tatapan menyelidik sang _appa_ yang memeluk ringan bahunya. "Hanya mencoba parfum baru yang diberikan Junsu. Aku baik dan sangat sehat. _Appa_ jangan terlalu khawatir."ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan tuan Kim ditubuhnya yang pasti penuh dengan aroma Jung Yunho si _ahjussi_ mesum yang akan dibunuhnya nanti.

"Ayo kita sarapan. _Appa_ ingin _sandwich_ atau mau kubuatkan nasi goreng kimchi?"Jaejoong mulai membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan melihat apa yang bisa dibuatnya untuk sang _appa_ sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara dia bisa mengeluarkan Jung Yunho dari kamar dan apartemennya tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

" _Appa_ datang bukan untuk makan tapi untuk melihatmu. Jadi, berhenti mondar mandiri dengan kaki yang kesakitan itu. Duduk sekarang juga!"perintah tuan Kim tiba-tiba saat melihat Jaejoong yang terus meringis kecil setiap kali bergerak.

Perintah tegas itu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang baru saja akan mengambil pisau roti di lemari dapur. "Tapi, _appa_..."protesnya yang langsung terdiam saat melihat sorot mata sang _appa_ yang begitu tegas _._

Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong tidak ingin menyakiti hati sang _appa_ meski _namja_ paro baya ini sudah membohonginya selama bertahun-tahun. Walau sangat otoriter, _appa_ Kim adalah sosok ayah yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan Jaejoong bahagia meski semua itu dibangunnya diatas kebohongan.

Tahu jika putra bungsunya ini bisa sangat keras kepala mendorong tuan Kim berdiri dan segera menarik lembut Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi tanpa menyadari jika _namja_ cantik itu kembali meringis kecil menahan sakit. "Jangan membantah, _chagiya._ _Appa_ yang akan membuat sarapan untuk kita."putusnya sambil membuka jas-nya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan lain dari lemari pendingin.

"Kenapa lehermu dipenuhi bercak merah? Apa apartemen mewah Cho Kyuhyun ini tidak bersih?"tanya tuan Kim yang sedang memilih selai tanpa menyadari jika wajah Jaejoong sudah pucat pasi sambil mencengkram erat kerah jubah tidurnya yang tersingkap dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang penuh dengan _kissmark._

Dalam kepalanya, Jaejoong sudah membayangkan puluhan cara untuk membunuh Yunho dengan pelan dan menyakitkan. _Namja_ mesum itu sudah membuatnya bukan saja harus berbohong tapi juga terjebak dalam situasi canggung dengan sang _appa_ yang pasti mulai curiga walau tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Euhh...Bukan, ini hanya gigitan serangga. Semalam aku, Junsu dan Khun mengadakan _BBQ_ di atap gedung dan ternyata disana banyak sekali serangga liar yang harus dibasmi."

.

.

Dalam kamar yang masih dipenuhi aroma percintaan mereka, Yunho yang sudah membersihkan dirinya tertawa geli mendengar semua percakapan antara _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya itu dengan tuan Kim yang sepertinya memang sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya. Alasan yang diutarakan Jaejoong itu terdengar begitu konyol dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengamuk jika tahu apartemen mewah miliknya ini dikatakan penuh dengan serangga liar.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya mencuri dengar percakapan itu membuat Yunho kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu jika _namja_ cantik yang sedang berceloteh tentang perbedaan rasa _strawberry_ dan nenas itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Ingin sekali Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu dan berjalan ke dapur, namun dia sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu segalanya pada tuan Kim.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak mengakui perasaanmu lagi setelah aku berhasil menemukan Kim Heechul untukmu."gumam Yunho seraya memeluk boneka beruang yang beberapa saat yang lalu diberikannya pada Jaejoong.

Seisi kamar luas yang ditata indah itu sebenarnya sudah mengungkapkan apa yang tidak pernah terucap dari bibir _namja_ cantik yang sedang sibuk bersama tuan Kim itu. Hampir semua hadiah yang diberikan Yunho tertata rapi disetiap sudut kamar, bahkan diatas meja rias juga terdapat sejumlah perhiasaan indah yang memang sengaja dipesan Yunho khusus untuk _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya itu.

Untuk menghabiskan waktunya, Yunho mulai membuka ponselnya dan membaca sejumlah pesan penting yang dikirimkan sekretarisnya, terutama pertemuannya dengan seorang billioner yang sudah dijadwalkan. Yunho hampir saja menutup ponselnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat email yang dikirimkan Kim Junsu padanya semalam. Foto yang terlampir dalam email itu serta merta membangkitkan amarah Yunho yang tanpa sadar sudah berdesis tajam.

"Jadi, kau masih ada disini? Baik, jika dengan cara halus kau tidak bisa disingkirkan, maka jangan salahkan aku jika menggunakan cara kasar yang akan kau sesali, Park Reika!"seringai keji terukir dibibir hati Jung Yunho saat jari-jarinya dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk memastikan Kim Jaejoong tetap akan bersamanya dan Yunho tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun, terutama seorang _yeoja_ brengsek berotak licik menghancurkan impian dan juga cinta pertamanya!

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

"Aku sungguh kagum pada kemampuan berbisnis kalian. Hotel ini begitu indah, eksotis sekaligus mencerminkan kemewahan kelas satu. Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih rekan dalam bisnis hotel kasino di Macau nanti."

Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sembari ikut melirik sekilas ke sekeliling restoran mewah Posaidon yang memang sedang dipenuhi pengunjung local maupun asing saat mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut salah satu billioner paling berpengaruh di Eropa yang sedang duduk dihadapan mereka sambil menikmati hidangan makan siang khas Korea.

"Tentu saja anda tidak salah, Mr. Arnault. Untuk bisnis hotel atau pun casino, kami adalah pilihan terbaik yang tidak akan anda temukan lagi!"seru Changmin dengan nada angkuh yang bahkan tidak berusaha disembunyikannya.

Sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, Lucius Arnault tertawa kecil,"Kesombonganmu itulah salah satu yang membuatku sangat terkesan, Mr. Max. Terlebih Bryan begitu memuji kehebatan kalian dalam menghasilkan kekayaan."seru Lucius dengan nada penuh arti sedangkan matanya menatap tajam pada kedua pria muda yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa diremehkannya.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun di Nevada beberapa saat yang lalu, Lucius memang langsung menyelidiki kedua pria muda yang menurut Bryan akan sangat membantu Bii untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan putra kandungnya. Hasil yang diperolehnya sungguh membuat Lucius penasaran dan tertarik pada hubungan keduanya yang ternyata dimulai dengan cara yang sangat aneh.

"Dan kami akan membuktikan pujian dari Bryan Trevor itu. Dalam waktu singkat, anda akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari kerjasama itu."seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh keyakinan karena dia tahu Lucius Arnault sedang mencoba mengoyahkan kepercayaan diri mereka dan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ekspresi angkuh dari Cho Kyuhyun itu mendorong Lucius mengangguk puas, sepertinya dia memang akan mendapat keuntungan besar dari kerjasama ini. "Cukup untuk masalah bisnis kita. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengatur pertemuanku dengan Kim Jaejoong? Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Mungkin sesuatu tentang hubungan antara putra Bii dengan tuan Jung Yunho?"

Arogansi dan desakan yang berbalut nada ramah itu tidak akan berhasil mengintimidasi Changmin yang malah berbagi seringai tipis dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi angkuh andalannya. "Oh, sepertinya anda tahu tentang fakta kecil itu."seru _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu dengan nada ringan tanpa beban meski dapat dilihatnya sedikit kilau tidak suka dimata Lucius.

"Saat ini Jaejoong baru saja memulai hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho. Dia pasti masih merasa takut dan ragu dengan reaksi tuan Kim jika sampai tahu hal ini. Anda tentu sangat mengerti jika menjalin hubungan seperti ini tidaklah mudah walau aku yakin Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan pasti akan berusaha melindunginya. Jadi, aku berpikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk anda bertemu dengannya."

"Jadi, kapan waktu yang tepat itu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

Diam-diam Kyuhyun meremas kuat paha Changmin saat mendengar pertanyaan Lucius itu, tadinya dia berpikir billioner ini akan bersikeras memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan pastinya itu akan menggagalkan rencana mereka yang ingin agar Jung Yunho membalas jasa mereka dengan sejumlah kontrak bisnis karena sudah mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan Bii Arnault.

"Segera. Karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya itu."ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kuharap kalian tidak akan membuat Bii menunggu terlalu lama."suara ramah itu sudah menghilang dan sekarang berganti dengan nada mengancam yang diikuti seringai kejam yang sontak mengubah seluruh ekspresi wajah Lucius Arnault yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Oh ya, aku juga sangat benci menunggu!"seru Lucius lagi, kali ini tanpa bisa menahan tawa kecil dibibirnya. "Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pergi menemui beberapa orang. Terima kasih untuk makan siang ini."

Melihat punggung Lucius Arnault yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Kyuhyun segera duduk dan meninju kuat lengan kanan Changmin yang hanya tersenyum dan malah mengusak rambut ikalnya hingga berantakan. "Ckck, dia menyindir kita dan semua itu karena kau, Chwang bodoh!"bentak Kyuhun kasar dengan wajah merengut.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan hal kecil itu? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"goda Changmin seraya membelai leher tegang tunangannya yang sedang merasa kesal.

Sentuhan lembut jemari kasar Changmin ditubuhnya selalu saja berhasil meruntuhkan kemarahan Kyuhyun pada tunangannya itu. "Kau...Ishhh...Pesankan aku beberapa makanan lagi! Kau dan semua kegilaanmu itu sudah membuatku kelaparan!"gerutunya malas seraya menyandarkan kepala dibahu bidang Changmin yang langsung memeluknya.

.

.

 **SAINT HONORE, PARIS**

"Tidak masalah, Luc. Aku bisa menunggu selama apa pun itu."

Tangan Bii mencengkram kuat meja yang dipenuhi peralatan lukisnya saat berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Dia tidak ingin Lucius merasa bersalah dan mungkin saja akan melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya malah akan mengacaukan segala usaha mereka. Jika memang harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi, maka itu yang akan dilakukannya. Dia akan bersabar menanti hari dimana malaikat kecilnya akan kembali dalam pelukannya.

" _ **Kau yakin, Mon Chéri?"**_

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Bii meraih pigura foto putra tercintanya dan mendekapnya erat. "Tentu, Luc. Jangan pikirkan aku, selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu dan segera kembali."gumamnya sambil membelai wajah menawan Jaejoong melalui salah satu foto yang dikirimkan Cho Kyuhyun untuknya.

" _ **Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Bii. Setelah pertemuan dengan orang itu, aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi. Yakinlah jika tak lama lagi apa seharusnya menjadi milikmu, akan kembali padamu."**_ suara berat memang Lucius selalu mampu menenangkan kegelisahan yang terkadang masih saja menyelimuti hatinya.

Ekspresi wajah Bii sedikit berubah saat menyadari Lucius menyinggung sosok _namja_ yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan utama tunangannya itu berangkat ke Seoul, selain untuk masalah bisnis. Bii ingin memastikan sendiri siapa sebenarnya Jung Yunho yang menurut penyelidikan orang suruhan Lucius sedang berusaha mendekati putranya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong mengalami apa yang pernah dilaluinya. Dia harus memastikan jika _namja_ bermarga Jung itu bukan hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan putranya.

"Kuharap dia memang benar mencintai Jaejoongie. Jika tidak, maka kita harus segera menyingkirkannya. Putraku tidak boleh bersedih apalagi menderita."

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

Setelah melewati 1 jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya, sekarang Jaejoong sudah kembali berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya untuk mengantar tuan Kim yang harus segera pergi untuk menemui beberapa sahabatnya. Ketegangan yang menyelimuti dirinya sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memberi pelajaran pada _namja_ menyebalkan yang hampir saja menjerumuskannya dalam masalah besar.

"Jika dalam beberapa jam, kakimu masih terasa sakit, kau harus pergi ke dokter."perintah tuan Kim sambil mendekap erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan mencium sekilas pipi pucat putra bungsunya itu. "Dan tukar parfummu, _appa_ tidak suka aroma ini!"serunya lagi dengan kening berkerut tidak suka.

Jaejoong hanya meringis kecil saat sang _appa_ lagi-lagi menyinggung tentang aroma maskulin yang memang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Untung saja sang _appa_ tidak mencium aroma lain yang mungkin akan membuat _namja_ paro baya yang sangat menyayanginya ini langsung terkena serangan jantung. Ini memang hari tersial Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho yang harus membayar mahal untuk semuanya!

"Aku janji, _appa._ Jangan khawatir."sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. _"Bokongku yang sakit appa! Bagaimana bisa aku ke dokter? Itu akan sangat memalukan!"_ gerutunya dalam hati meski wajah cantiknya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

PRANGG...

"Suara apa itu? Seperti ada yang jatuh."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya tuan Kim yang terkejut, Jaejoong bahkan hampir menjerit kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya karena dia tahu pasti siapa orang yang sudah menimbulkan suara gaduh itu. Setelah bercak-bercak merah yang memenuhi lehernya, bokongnya yang berdenyut sakit, sekarang suara barang jatuh! Hebat, Jung Yunho sepertinya memang ingin segera mati ditangannya!

"Ehhh...Itu...Mungkin suara dari apartemen sebelah."alasan Jaejoong cepat seraya memasang wajah polos dan ekspresi bingung yang semoga saja berhasil mengelabuhi insting sang _appa_ yang sangat tajam.

Untuk sesaat tuan Kim terdiam dan menatap penuh selidik pada Jaejoong yang tingkahnya sangat aneh pagi ini. Putranya terlihat gelisah dan selalu saja tidak focus pada apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Beberapa kali tuan Kim bahkan harus mengulangi pertanyaannya sebelum Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar. Sepertinya ada yang sedang disembunyikan putra kesayangannya ini.

"Kau yakin, _chagiya?_ Atau kau ingin _appa_ memeriksanya? Sepertinya berasal dari dalam kamarmu. Sebaiknya, _appa_ pastikan dulu."putus tuan Kim seraya kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen karena dia yakin sekali suara itu terdengar dari dalam dan bukan dari apartemen tetangga seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya.

Satu hal yang pasti, tuan Kim yakin seluruh unit apartemen Grand Hilton ini kedap suara dan menjamin privasi penghuninya karena itulah Cho Kyuhyun berani menetapkan harga selangit yang hanya bisa dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal!

Tergesa Jaejoong yang sedang terkejut mengejar langkah lebar sang _appa_ yang sudah mendekati pintu kamarnya. "Tunggu _appa_! Kau pasti salah dengar!"wajah Jaejoong sudah pucat pasi, dia akan mati dan mungkin dikirim ke luar negeri dalam penerbangan pertama jika tuan Kim melihat siapa yang saat ini masih berada dalam kamarnya.

"Kita belum memeriksanya, _chagiya_. Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk menyusup ke dalam kamarmu? _Appa_ hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Tapi tidak mungkin dari kamarku, _appa_. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Pasti suara itu berasal dari apartemen sebelah."seru Jaejoong yang bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Kedua tangannya bahkan menggenggam kuat lengan sang _appa_ yang sudah ingin membuka pintu kamarnya. " _Appa_ akan sangat terlambat jika tidak segera pergi."dengan senyum dipaksakan Jaejoong mengingatkan janji makan siang yang dibuat sang _appa_ dengan para sahabatnya.

Sekarang tuan Kim semakin yakin jika Jaejoong sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan dia akan segera mencari tahu apa itu. Tidak ada yang boleh berbohong atau melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya, terutama putra bungsu yang paling disayanginya ini. Cukup sekali nama besar keluarga Kim pernah terancam, dan itu tidak boleh terulang lagi!

"Baiklah, _appa_ pulang dulu tapi ingat kunci selalu pintumu dengan benar. Pastikan juga kau tidak membuka pintu sebelum memastikan siapa yang datang!"

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan dan juga wajah memerah karena menahan marah, Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamarnya setelah menutup pintu apartemen tanpa peduli pada bokongnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Saat ini yang diinginkan Jaejoong hanyalah menghajar bajingan mesum yang pasti sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu yang hampir saja membuat _appa_ Kim memeriksa kamarnya. Jaejoong bahkan yakin sekali jika saat ini _appa_ -nya itu pasti mulai mencurigai sesuatu.

BLAM...

"Dasar brengsek! Apa yang sengaja kau jatuhkan? Aku hampir saja tidak berhasil membuat _appa_ membatalkan niatnya untuk memeriksa kamar ini!"

Semburan amarah dari _namja_ cantik yang baru saja masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintu mendorong senyum lebar terukir dibibir Yunho yang langsung meletakkan ponselnya di nakas tempat tidur sebelum tangannya menarik kuat pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Sosok mungil dalam balutan kimono pendek nan tipis yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya itu membuat gairah Yunho perlahan kembali memanas.

"Jangan marah, _nae sarang..._ Salahkan saja dirimu yang sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama. Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu."sambil mengedipkan matanya Yunho melumat cepat bibir merah Jaejoong sementara tangannya berusaha membuka simpul yang mengikat kimono _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya itu.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong menepis tangan nakal itu seraya mendorong tubuh besar Yunho agar tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Matanya menatap garang pada _namja_ Jung yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada ketakutannya selama 1 jam terakhir ini. "Kau memang...!"baru saja Jaejoong akan memaki kasar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas kesal.

"Percuma saja aku terus berdebat denganmu, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan apartemenku sekarang juga!"usirnya dengan nada ketus sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Rahang Yunho mengetat saat mendengar suara tajam itu,"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun sebelum kita bicara!"tolaknya tegas dengan tangan yang kembali menarik kuat tubuh Jaejoong hingga kali ini _namja_ cantik itu terjatuh tepat dipangkuannya dengan pekikan terkejut.

.

.

 **HILTON HOTEL**

Didepan cermin setinggi badan yang terletak di samping ruang ganti sedang berdiri seorang _yeoja_ berumur 40-an yang sedang mematut dirinya yang sudah berada dalam balutan gaun indah yang dibelinya dengan harga mahal. Park Reika membubuhkan perona merah dipipinya yang membuat _make up_ yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat semakin berat.

"Bisakah _eomma_ lebih cepat? Aku tidak mau Jae _oppa_ menunggu kita!"gerutu Ailee dengan nada bosan karena dia sudah sejak tadi menunggu _yeoja_ yang melahirkannya itu berdandan.

Mata tajam Reika langsung mendelik tajam pada putrinya,"Diamlah, Ailee. Kau bilang jika _namjachingu_ -mu itu adalah pewaris dari Hero Ent, bukan? Oleh karena itu _, eomma_ harus berdandan sempurna. Kau lupa jika aku adalah mantan model yang sampai saat ini masih terus diburu media?"seru Reika dengan senyum sombong.

Jung Ailee tertawa keras saat menyadari ibu kandungnya yang licik ini sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Jika saja bukan karena takut sang _appa_ menikah lagi, mungkin Ailee tidak akan pernah meminta ibunya ini untuk kembali dan membantunya.

"Hero Ent itu punya segudang model berwajah secantik dewi! Jangan terlalu berharap!"

"Kau berani meragukan kemampuan _eomma_ -mu ini? Jangan bertingkah seperti _appa_ -mu yang brengsek dan tidak pernah menghargaiku itu!"bentak Reika kasar, terlebih saat dia mengingat SMS ancaman yang diterimanya hampir setiap hari.

" _ **Pergi dari Seoul secepatnya atau kau akan mati mengenaskan!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **GRAND HILTON**

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang karena kedekatan mereka, dia bahkan bisa merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang sekarang berada tepat diantara belahan bokongnya. Hembusan nafas panas Jung Yunho dilehernya juga mulai membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya sementara tangan itu yang melingkari pinggangnya terasa sepanas api yang perlahan membakar kewarasannya.

"Apa maksudmu, tuan Jung? Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!"serunya dengan nada tercekat sedangkan mata yang tidak berani menatap pada wajah tampan _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya.

Dalam hati Yunho memaki kasar sikap keras kepala Jaejoong yang memang sudah ditebaknya tapi dia tidak akan menyerah sekarang. "Kau ingin menyangkal dan melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam di kamar ini?"tanyanya pelan seraya menangkup wajah menawan yang mulai terlihat memerah itu.

Suara lembut yang diikuti tatapan intens yang seolah menenggelamkan seluruh dirinya itu mendorong Jaejoong tanpa sadar sudah membalas tatapan tajam itu seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu bidang Yunho. "Itu...Aku...Jangan bicarakan itu!"lirihnya pelan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Bayangan Yunho yang mencumbu tubuhnya dengan liar kembali memenuhi benak Jaejoong dan membuatnya begitu malu sekaligus bergairah.

"Kenapa? Kau malu, Luv? Atau mungkin sekarang kau akan mengakui perasaanmu? _Please,_ katakan sekali saja jika kau juga mencintaiku. Aku perlu mendengarnya, _nae sarang_..."desak Yunho seraya mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang bergerak gelisah dipangkuannya.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho! Sangat mencintaimu hingga seluruh hatiku terasa begitu penuh dan ingin meledak!_ 'teriak Jaejoong dalam hatinya meski akhirnya mulutnya malah mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam yang sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam hatinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Jung! Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu, _ahjussi_ mesum! Kau itu sudah memanfaatkanku semalam!"ujarnya dengan suara kasar tanpa menyadari jika mata bulatnya sudah menyorotkan semua yang ingin diketahui _namja_ tampan yang masih memeluknya dengan begitu lembut.

Mendengar bantahan kasar dari sosok ramping yang sangat dikasihinya, bukannya merasa sakit hati, Yunho malah mengulurkan jemarinya untuk membelai lembut pipi halus Jaejoong sebelum berbisik dengan nada menggoda. "Benarkah aku sudah memanfaatkanmu semalam, _chagiya_? Jika benar, kenapa pipimu sekarang memerah?"bibirnya mengecup sekilas kedua pipi _namja_ cantik yang merona alami itu.

Kecupan pelan dan jilatan basah dipipinya itu hampir menghancurkan semua pengendalian diri Jaejoong yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ingin sekali dia membalas pelukan intim itu dan mengakui semua perasaannya tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya sebelum memastikan jika Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah berpaling dan hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang untuk selamanya.

"Itu karena panas! Kau memelukku terlalu kuat!"alasannya cepat dengan nafas tersengal seraya mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan penuh cinta yang membuatnya semakin lemah.

Sejak awal Yunho tahu dan seharusnya tidak berharap jika Jaejoong akan mengakui perasaannya secepat ini namun dia tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus mencoba dan sekarang mungkin akan menjadi percobaan terakhirnya karena setelah hari ini, dia benar-benar akan mengabaikan semua penolakan, bantahan ataupun segala bentuk jarak yang mungkin akan dibangun Jaejoong diantara mereka.

Mulai saat ini dia akan mengunakan segala hal licik dan kotor untuk memastikan _namja_ cantik ini menjadi miliknya seorang untuk selamanya!

"Baik, sekarang tatap mataku, Kim Jaejoong dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku. Katakan juga jika apa yang terjadi semalam di kamar ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan kau sangat menyesalinya. Jika kau bisa mengatakan semua itu maka saat ini juga aku akan segera pergi dan tidak pernah menganggumu lagi!"

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Always thanks a lot untuk semua readers yang setia memberikan reviews-nya baik di FFN maupun di WP. Finally up Ti Amo lagi karena hanya ini yang ready dan gw punya deadline kerjaan tanggal 15 ini, so untuk MLW akan diupdate tanggal 16.

Belum boring 'kan dengan Jejung yang tsundere banget dan tuan Jung yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. So, mulai beberapa chapter ke depan mungkin akan jadi Rate M++ ^_*

 **PS : Versi CHANGKYU AKAN DIMULAI SETELAH TI AMO TAMAT.**


	23. Chapter 21- DON'T GO

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, NO PLAGIAT AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Detektif Im, aku ingin kau menyelidiki latar belakang semua orang yang akhir-akhir ini berhubungan dengan putra bungsuku, Jaejoong. Terutama, _yeoja_!"tegas tuan Kim yang sudah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya sambil mengetuk permukaan berpelitur itu dengan jarinya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kegelisahan dihatinya.

" _ **Akan segera kukerjakan, tuan Kim."**_

Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, tuan Kim kembali bicara dengan nada suara yang terdengar semakin dingin. "Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, periksa dengan teliti meski kau merasa itu tidak penting! Berikan laporannya padaku secepatnya!"perintahnya tegas sebelum menutup ponsel.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kim Sung Woo setelah keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong di Grand Hilton adalah membatalkan pertemuan makan siang dengan sahabatnya. _Namja_ paro baya itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menghubungi detektif kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki kecurigaannya. Dari tingkah aneh Jaejoong tadi, tuan Kim yakin sekali putra bungsunya itu sedang berusaha berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya!

"Semua yang kau lakukan itu salah dan kau juga tidak berhak, suamiku. Itu sudah melanggar privasi _uri maknae_."

Kecaman tajam sang istri yang sedang berjalan masuk ke ruang kerjanya tidak mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi dingin tuan Kim yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia putraku dan aku berhak untuk itu!"sergah _namja_ paro baya itu cepat dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada foto Jaejoong yang terletak di meja kerjanya.

"Aku juga yakin sekali ada yang sedang disembunyikan Jaejoong dariku."desisnya kemudian dengan mata terpejam seraya membayangkan sejumlah bercak merah dileher dan bahu Jaejoong yang menurut putra kesayangannya itu adalah bekas gigitan serangga.

" _Aku yakin sekali itu adalah bekas kissmark. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah dengan siapa Jaejoongie melakukannya? Ya Tuhan, kuharap apa yang kutakutkan tidak akan pernah terjadi! Uri maknae tidak boleh memilih jalan yang sama denganmu. Dia harus menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses!"_ batin tuan Kim marah sembari membayangkan seraut wajah cantik yang tidak akan pernah dilupakanya meski 15 tahun telah berlalu.

"Semua kecurigaan itu akan membuatmu semakin stress, suamiku. Jaejoongie itu sudah dewasa. Jadi, tolong biarkan dia hidup sesuai keinginannya. Jangan terus mengekangnya karena itu hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan dirinya!"

Suara kesal sang istri sontak menghentikan lamunan sesaat tuan Kim yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya dan langsung mendelik dingin pada _yeoja_ yang selama puluhan tahun ini berada disisinya. "Tidak! Jaejoongie itu putra kita dan aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan dirinya. Hanya dia milikku yang paling berharga di dunia ini! Kau dengar itu?"raung tuan Kim dengan penuh emosi pada istrinya yang hanya mampu menghela nafas frustasi.

"Dasar keras kepala. Jangan sampai kau menyesali semuanya disaat sudah terlambat!"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi bicara dengan sang suami yang sangat keras kepala, nyonya Kim bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja yang terasa dingin itu _. Yeoja_ paro baya yang berjalan menuju tangga sambil menggerutu kecil bahkan tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi ada yang mencuri mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan tuan Kim.

"Jadi, _appa_ menyewa detektif lagi untuk menyelidiki siapa saja yang sedang dekat dengan Jaejoongie? Ini bisa semakin berbahaya untuk hubungan kita!"

Sambil merengkuh erat bahu Junsu, wajah Yoochun sekarang terlihat mengeras. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa iri atau marah walau sang _appa_ selalu lebih menyayangi Jaejoong daripada diriya. Yang tidak dia sukai adalah tindakan tuan besar Kim yang selalu mengekang kebebasan mereka, terutama Jaejoongie untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapa pun.

Melihat wajah muram _namjachingu_ -nya, Junsu menghela nafas kecil dan meremas tangan sulung Kim itu. Dia hanya berharap semua rencana sepupunya berjalan lancar hingga jika saatnya tiba, dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang hubungannya dengan Yoochun karena tuan Kim yang posesif itu pasti akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan putra bungsu yang paling disayanginya.

"Kau benar, Chunnie. Sekarang kita harus bisa memastikan Jaejoong tidak memutuskan dulu hubungannya dengan Jung Ailee!"

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

"Baik, sekarang tatap mataku, Kim Jaejoong dan katakan jika apa yang terjadi semalam adalah sebuah kesalahan dan kau sangat menyesalinya. Jika kau bisa mengatakannya maka saat ini juga aku akan segera pergi dan tidak pernah menganggumu lagi!"

Mendengar ucapan tegas yang berbalut kesedihan dan setitik rasa putus asa itu keluar dari belahan bibir berbentuk hati milik _namja_ yang sudah menghabiskan malam indah penuh arti dengannya. Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memanas dan mulai berkabut saat terangkat untuk membalas tatapan penuh cinta dari _namja_ bertubuh besar yang masih memeluk erat dirinya itu.

" _Aku tidak mau dia pergi...Jung Yunho hanya milikku! Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Tidak boleh...Hikss..."_ batin Jaejoong mulai menjerit sedih bercampur marah saat membayangkan Jung Yunho melangkah keluar dari hidupnya.

Saat ini hati Jaejoong dipenuhi kebimbangan dan ketakutan, jika dia bersikeras dan kembali menyangkal jika semalam mereka telah bercinta. Mengatakan jika semua yang terjadi itu hanya sebuah kesalahan semata maka, Jung Yunho pasti akan menepati janjinya dengan pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi.

Itu akan menjadi mimpi terburuk dalam hidup Jaejoong karena dia mungkin akan kehilangan satu-satunya _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

Apa saat ini ego-nya lebih penting? Bagaimana jika kali ini Jung Yunho serius akan pergi karena sudah lelah dan muak dengan semua penolakannya? Bisakah dia hidup tanpa _namja_ arogan yang sudah membuatnya mengerti apa arti mencintai ini? Mampukah Jaejoong melewati harinya tanpa kehadiran _namja_ yang selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum ini? Diantara semua perasaan yang bergumul dalam hati Jaejoong, kata-kata tajam Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

" _ **Kau harus tahu kapan waktunya menyerah, Joongie. Sekali dia pergi, maka kau akan sangat sulit untuk meraihnya lagi. Karena itu, kau harus bisa menahannya dengan semua kekuatanmu! Setelah dia menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya, gunakan semua akal terlicikmu, kendalikan dia dan pastikan dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya!"**_

" _ **Jangan lupakan nasehat, Queen Cho yang kejam ini! Lihatlah, dengan semua kelicikannya itu, My Kyu berhasil mengikatku dengan mantra-mantra jahatnya!"**_

" _ **Kau sendiri yang memilihku, bukan? Jadi, terima saja semua akibatnya, Bastard King!"**_

Dalam hati, Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat potongan percakapannya dengan kedua _namja_ yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan kembali percaya diri itu. Dia suka melihat bagaimana mata gelap Shim Changmin selalu menatap penuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun yang acuh dan bermulut tajam itu. Jaejoong juga ingin kisah percintaannya berjalan seindah apa yang dilihatnya dari pasangan fenomenal itu!

" _Hmpfh_ , sepertinya aku memang terlalu percaya diri. Kupikir setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama semalam maka kau mungkin akan membalas sedikit perasaanku, tapi sepertinya aku sudah salah..."

Melihat kebimbangan dalam sepasang mata doe itu, sengaja Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menurunkan Jaejoong dari pangkuannya. Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan mata yang saling bertatapan. Perlahan Yunho mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh sedikit rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Jaejoongie."bisiknya lembut.

Perasaan kasihnya pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali memutuskan untuk menunggu karena dia tidak akan mampu menyakiti sosok seindah malaikat ini. "Maafkan juga aku untuk apa yang terjadi semalam. Kau boleh saja menyesalinya tapi bagiku, itu adalah malam yang terindah dalam hidupku dan aku akan selalu mengingatnya."senyum kecil terulas dibibir Yunho saat jemarinya membelai pipi pucat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri diam

" _Saranghae,_ Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan pergi jika itu membuatmu bahagia, _Luv..."_ bisiknya lagi dengan suara lirih seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mulai mencium lembut bibir merah _namja_ cantik yang masih terus terdiam menatapnya itu.

.

.

 **MAXIMUM CORP**

Walau ini adalah hari Sabtu dimana kebanyakan orang menghabiskannya dengan bersantai atau menghabiskan waktu berkualitas dengan keluarga tapi kedua _namja_ yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop yang terbuka diatas meja kerja luas itu terlihat begitu serius. Uang dan bisnis tidak mengenal kata libur, itu adalah sepenggal kalimat yang selalu keduanya pegang selama 6 tahun terakhir. Hanya dengan uang dan kekuasaan-lah mereka bisa mengendalikan dan memiliki semua yang mereka inginkan.

Bagi Shim Changmin, kekuasaan dan uang bisa memuluskan jalannya untuk mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya dalam hidup, terutama _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya. Dalam hatinya, Changmin sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan airmata tak berguna menetes lagi dari sepasang mata sewarna _caramel_ milik tunangan tercintanya. Dia bahkan tidak ragu untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menyakiti Kyuhyun-nya!

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Changmin jika 6 tahun yang lalu, hanya dengan uang dan kekuasaannya-lah, dia mampu melenyapkan dan membungkam mulut tajam semua orang yang berani menghujat dan mengutuk hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sementara, bagi Cho Kyuhyun, kekuasaan dan uang yang membuatnya bertemu dengan _namja_ tampan yang sekarang mengisi hidupnya. Dengan uang dan kekuasaan pula dia bisa bersama dengan satu-satu iblis yang sudah merebut hatinya diatas meja judi. Kyuhyun bahkan rela hidup di neraka asal bisa bersama dengan _namja_ jangkung yang tanpa ragu menerobos api hanya untuk memastikannya aman.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Kyuhyun berkutat dengan angka-angka yang seolah tidak berhenti muncul di layar _laptop_ miliknya. Dia mulai lelah dan sedikit bosan. "Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, Chwang?"sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya dikeliling leher Changmin sebelum perlahan memijat bahu tegang tunangannya yang masih sibuk membalas sejumlah _email_ yang masuk.

"Kenapa? Penasaran?"goda Changmin seraya meraih jemari Kyuhyun ke mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya seduktif hingga _namja_ berambut ikal itu mendesah kecil. "Mungkin bisnis...Atau mungkin saja Lucius sudah tidak sabar bertemu langsung dengan calon menantunya!"suara Changmin terdengar acuh karena lidahnya sudah sibuk menjilat dan mengelitik sela-sela jemari Kyuhyun yang berada dalam kuasanya.

Desir lembut dan debaran di jantung Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah meski mereka sudah melakukan ini puluhan ribu kali. Rasa basah dan geli itu mulai bercampur dan berubah menjadi gairah panas yang tanpa sadar mendorong Kyuhyun melangkah ke depan dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan sang raja kasino yang sudah menyeringai mesum dan merengkuh erat pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak bosan, Chwang?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah ribuan kali diajukan Kyuhyun dan dia juga sudah tahu pasti apa jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis sepanas api yang sedang menyesap kuat kulit lehernya. Sekali pun dalam 6 tahun yang panjang ini, _namja_ tampan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya ini tidak pernah mengecewakannya dan Kyuhyun yakin sekali mereka akan tetap bersama untuk 60 tahun ke depan!

"Tidak akan pernah, _My_ Kyu. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri..."bisik Changmin tegas sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas yang dia yakin rasanya tidak akan pernah berubah seumur hidup mereka.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya berciuman dan saling menyentuh hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan dahaga tanpa melakukan _sex_ panas seperti biasanya. Walau Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak tapi Changmin tahu tunangannya masih merasa tidak nyaman. "Apa alasan yang membuatmu bersedia membantu Bii Arnault?"dengan lembut tangan Changmin mulai mengancing kembali kemeja Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu."jawab Kyuhyun singkat sebelum kembali melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Changmin hingga tunangannya itu menggeram pelan. "Aku ingin membantunya karena dia sungguh polos dan benar-benar tidak tahu jika dunia ini dan semua orang diluar sana bisa sangat kejam."gumamnya lagi dengan suara bergetar dan kepala yang sekarang bersandar didada Changmin yang masih terbuka.

Wajah tampan Changmin menggeras sedangkan tangannya yang sedang memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sudah terkepal membentuk tinju. Dia tahu pasti apa maksud dibalik ucapan tunangannya ini. "Lupakan semua yang telah berlalu, Kyunnie. Bukankah kita sekarang bersama dan itu yang terpenting?"bisik Changmin tegas walau jemarinya membelai lembut rambut ikal sosok berwajah manis yang mampu membuatnya melakukan tindakan ekstrim.

"Ya, selama kita bersama, aku bahkan tidak peduli apapun!"desis Kyuhyun dengan lidah yang mulai menjilat pelan leher kekar Changmin sementara jarinya mengusap lembut dada bidang tunangannya, merasakan detak jantung _namja_ tampan yang sudah bersumpah untuk selalu mencintainya dan hanya maut saja yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Sentuhan lembut dan jilatan sensual dari lidah kecil itu akhirnya berhasil memancing gairah Changmin dan membuat benda diantara kakinya menggeras. "Sial! Kau benar-benar iblis penggoda yang paling menggerikan, _Queen_ Cho!"erangnya tajam dengan desahan tertahan yang malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar sebelum beringsut turun dari pangkuan Changmin dan langsung berjongkok tepat dihadapan kejantanan _namja_ tampan itu yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Perlu bantuanku, Mr. Max?"mata Kyuhyun mengerling nakal sementara lidahnya menjilat pelan bibirnya sendiri hingga terlihat berkilau.

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

Dalam hatinya Yunho sedikit merasa ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri, dia tahu ini langkah berbahaya namun dia tetap harus melakukannya untuk mendorong Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari wajah cantik yang terlihat sedih itu, Yunho perlahan berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar.

" _Cegah aku sekarang, chagiya. Aku tahu pasti kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku pergi. Aku terlalu mengenalmu, Jaejoongie..."_ batin Yunho yang refleks menyeringai lebar saat telinganya mendengar langkah berlari kecil itu.

"Jangan pergi, _ahjussi..."_

Suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Yunho berdesis tajam dalam hati. Tetap tidak terucapkan tapi dari pelukan erat kedua lengan ramping Jaejoong di sekeliling tubuhnya dan isak kecil yang mulai terdengar, Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong sudah membalas perasaannya dengan semua perbuatannya. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu yang tepat agar _namja_ cantik yang mengisi hatinya ini berani mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku, Jung Yunho...Kau hanya milikku! Kau tidak boleh pergi selangkah pun dariku..."gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap kasar pipinya yang sudah basah karena airmata bodoh yang begitu saja mengalir dari kedua matanya saat melihat Yunho mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya, Yunho berbalik dan langsung mendekap kuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang bergetar. "Jangan menangis, _Luv._..Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku akan mati jika itu sampai terjadi!"tegasnya dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong yang dibasahi airmata.

Mata Jaejoong yang masih berkabut bisa menangkap ketegasan dalam mata tajam yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja dimintanya dari Yunho sangatlah egois namun untuk saat ini, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang pasti akan membuat segala hal dalam hidupnya berubah.

"Aku tidak menangis, Jung!"protesnya keras walau isak kecil masih terdengar di suaranya yang bergelombang.

"Tapi, suatu hari nanti akan kupastikan kau mengatakan apa yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hatimu, _nae sarang..."_ ujar Yunho dengan tersenyum lebar dan mengabaikan protes lucu itu sementara jemarinya mulai mengusap setetes airmata yang masih membasahi sepasang mata doe yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh arti itu.

Jemari Jaejoong meremas kuat lengan Yunho yang sedang memeluknya. Dia tahu sekali jika Yunho sedang berusaha mengabaikan rasa kecewa dalam hatinya dan semua itu karena dirinya yang keras kepala. " _Mianhe,_ Yunho- _ya._ Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama! _"_ bisiknya sambil berjinjit dan mulai melumat bibir hati _namja_ Jung yang sangat dicintainya.

Ciuman mereka kali ini berlangsung lembut, Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu mendominasi. Gigitan kecil, hisapan pelan dan sedikit ragu itu membuat Yunho mengerang dan menekan kepala Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka seraya melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat nan manis _namja_ cantik yang sudah membawa begitu banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya yang datar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, _Luv_ dan aku selalu bisa menunggumu. Kau hanya perlu tahu jika aku sangat dan akan selalu mencintaimu..."bisik Yunho saat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengusap sayang rambut pirang Jaejoong yang berantakan karena jemarinya. "Sekarang, ayo kita bersihkan dirimu dan setelah itu, mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama?"tawarnya sambil menggendong tubuh Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi.

Mendengar tawaran makan siang itu membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar langsung menjerit keras dan memberontak dalam menggendong _namja_ bertubuh besar itu. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan rencana yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, makan siang!"pekiknya dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Yunho bingung dan tertawa pelan walau tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, makan siang karena malaikat cantikku ini pasti sudah kelaparan."

Setelah menurunkan Jaejoong di _bathtube_ indah yang mampu menampung beberapa orang dewasa sekaligus, Yunho mulai membuka keran air dan mengatur suhunya. "Kau akan mandi dengan menggunakan kimono itu atau kau sedang menungguku melepaskannya untukmu, _chagiya_?"godanya dengan tangan yang kembali merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

Pipi Jaejoong sontak memanas dan merona merah saat mendengar godaan nakal yang membuatnya pikirannya kembali melayang pada percintaan panas mereka semalam. "Tapi, aku punya janji makan siang yang sangat penting dan tidak boleh kulewatkan!"ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal seraya melawan sisi liar dirinya yang ingin agar Yunho melakukan apa yang baru diucapkannya.

Untuk sesaat Yunho terdiam. "Aku yang akan mengantarmu."putusnya kemudian dengan senyum lembut meski sedikit kecurigaan terselip dihatinya. Dia tidak ingin hubungan yang baru mereka mulai ini kacau karena sikapnya yang posesif dan mudah curiga. "Aku juga sebenarnya punya janji penting dengan seorang."beritahunya pada Jaejoong sambil mulai melepaskan pakaiannya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat melihat tubuh besar berkulit _tan_ itu. Kali ini tidak ada lagi kegelapan yang akan menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dia akan melihat tubuh polos Yunho dalam keadaan terang dan itu benar-benar membuatnya mulai gemetar. Sepanjang masa dewasanya, ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya dia melihat tubuh telanjang seorang _namja_ secara langsung.

"Siapa? Seorang _yeoja?"_ tanya Jaejoong dengan suara ketus untuk menutupi kegugupan yang menyelimuti dirinya walau tanpa disadarinya, kedua matanya terus saja menatap kearah dada bidang Yunho yang dihiasi beberapa _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya.

Tawa kecil Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong menyadari pertanyaannya yang sangat memalukan itu. Refleks dia menghindari tatapan tajam _namja_ Jung itu padanya. "Lupakan saja! Bukan urusanku dan aku juga tidak peduli!"sergahnya cepat dengan nada angkuh dan sontak terkesiap pelan saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik simpul kimononya hingga kain tipis yang melindungi ketelanjangannya jatuh.

"Dengan seorang _billioner_."bisik Yunho dengan bibir yang mulai menjelajahi bahu mulus _namja_ cantik yang sudah menjadi miliknya. "Dan aku senang kau merasa cemburu."godanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

"Dia terlambat 30 menit! Apa kau yakin dia akan datang?"

Sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya, Jung Ailee melirik kesal pada _eomma_ -nya yang terus saja menggerutu tentang segala hal sejak mereka tiba di restoran mewah ini. "Sabar saja, _eomma_. Mungkin saja Jae _oppa_ terjebak macet ditengah kota."sahutnya acuh sambil kembali membalas pesan singkat yang terus dikirimkan Nichkhun, _namja_ tampan yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak bosan mengejarnya.

"Benar-benar sangat tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau bilang pada _namjachingu_ -mu itu jika seorang Park Reika sangat benci menunggu!"

Beberapa langkah dari meja yang ditempati Jung Ailee dan Park Reika, seorang _namja_ cantik tertawa kecil saat mendengar kesombongan yang tidak pada tempatnya itu. Hampir 10 menit yang lalu Jaejoong tiba di hotel mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun ini. Tapi, dia sengaja tidak langsung menghampiri pasangan ibu dan anak itu, Jaejoong penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya.

Sambil melangkah anggun dan penuh percaya diri menuju meja yang sepertinya dipilih Ailee untuk mereka, Jaejoong mulai memikirkan rencananya. _"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul apalagi sampai mencoba merebut perhatian Jung Yunho dariku, ahjumma Park!"_ gumamnya sambil menyeringai lebar dalam hatinya.

"Oh, _mianhe ahjumma._ Aku tidak bermaksud membuat anda menunggu."seru Jaejoong dengan nada sopan dan seulas senyum ramah saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat disamping meja yang terletak di pojok restoran itu.

Mendengar suara lembut yang familiar itu, Ailee langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan berdiri sambil tersenyum senang. "Jae _oppa,_..."pekiknya girang dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Jangan dengarkan _eomma_. Dia hanya sedang kesal karena _appa_ tidak mau menemuinya."bisik Ailee sambil mengedip nakal pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk kecil meski dalam hati sudah tertawa puas.

" _Bagus sekali karena kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, Park Reika!"_ batin Jaejoong sambil menilai cepat mantan model yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum angkuh yang langsung membuatnya merasa tidak suka.

Wajah Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain seulas senyum ramah saat tangannya menyambut uluran tangan _yeoja_ paro baya yang sudah ditetapkannya sebagai musuh itu. "Kim Jaejoong, senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya Park."ujarnya singkat seraya menatap dingin _yeoja_ yang sepertinya akan sangat mudah disingkirkannya ini.

"Kudengar dari Ailee jika kau adalah putra bungsu dari tuan Kim, pemilik HEROTIC ENT. Apa semua itu benar?"tanya Park Reika langsung tanpa menyembunyikan sedikit pun sorot matanya yang penuh dengan ambisi dan ketamakan. "Kau yakin tidak sedang membual pada putriku?"sambungnya dengan suara yang semakin tajam dan tatapan menyelidik pada _namja_ muda yang berdiri didepannya.

" _Eomma!_ Kau sudah membuatku malu! Apa maksud pertanyaan _eomma_ itu?"pekik Ailee tertahan sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Semua pertanyaan _eomma_ -nya itu terdengar memojokkan Jaejoong, seolah _namja_ yang dicintainya sedang berusaha menipu mereka tentang latar belakang keluarganya.

Menghadapi orang yang haus harta dan ketenaran seperti Park Reika tidaklah sulit. Dengan statusnya sebagai pewaris utama dari Hero Ent selain Yoochun, sudah sering Jaejoong bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mendekatinya dengan tujuan tertentu. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah terus berpura-pura polos dan baik hati sebelum menyingkirkan semua orang munafik itu dari langkahnya!

"Aku memang putra bungsu tuan Kim Sung Woo. Anda bisa memeriksanya jika mau!"sahut Jaejoong tegas seraya tersenyum tipis pada Ailee yang meringis kecil sebelum mendelik tajam pada Park Reika yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

Setelah memesan beberapa jenis makanan dari _waitress_ yang sudah menunggu, Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada musuh yang akan disingkirkannya. "Sepertinya anda juga tahu banyak dengan perusahaan kami."sambil tersenyum acuh, Jaejoong sengaja melemparkan pertanyaan itu walau dia sudah tahu apa jawaban dari _yeoja_ paro baya yang sepertinya sudah percaya dengan statusnya dan sekarang memamerkan senyum lebar padanya.

 _Sepertinya dia hanya namja muda yang naïf dan mudah dimanipulasi. Aku akan mengunakan putra tuan Kim ini untuk bisa menetap di Seoul dan Jung Yunho tidak bisa mengancamku lagi jika salah satu anggota keluarga Kim mendukungku,_ sambil menyeringai kecil Park Reika mulai menyusun rencananya untuk menyingkirkan siapa pun calon nyonya Jung yang baru.

"Tentu saja, Jaejoong _-ssi_. Aku pernah menjadi model selama beberapa tahun disana."seulas senyum sombong terukir dibibir merah Park Reika. "Bahkan aku salah satu model terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Hero Ent!"tambahnya lagi tanpa menyadari jika _namja_ berwajah menawan yang duduk disamping putrinya sudah tersenyum sinis.

Dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa geli, dia tidak menyangka jika secepat ini Park Reika akan memberinya senjata untuk menghancurkan semua kesombongannya sendiri. Bagus sekali karena Jaejoong juga tidak ingin bermain lama-lama. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi menyingkirkan si mantan istri ini sekaligus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jung Ailee yang sayangnya harus menjadi korban dalam kisah cinta ini.

" _Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Yunho dan bersama, kami akan menemukan Heenim..."_

Seraya menyingkirkan dulu rencananya, Jaejoong kembali menatap tajam pada Park Reika yang sedang menyombongkan karirnya sebagai model terbaik. "Model yang menghilang karena terlibat skandal dengan _make-up_ artis dan juga sejumlah fotografernya. Apa aku benar, _ahjumma_?"senyum penuh arti dilemparkan Jaejoong pada _yeoja_ paro baya yang sekarang terdiam dengan wajah memucat.

"Ah...Itu..Apa yang kau dengar pasti salah, Jaejoong- _ssi._ Semua itu hanya sedikit gossip yang sengaja dirancang perusahaan. Semacam _media play_ yang sering dilakukan untuk menaikkan nama artis. Kau mengerti? Semua itu hanya omong kosong!"elak Park Reika cepat dengan suara terbata dan senyum gugup.

 _Namja_ berambut pirang itu mengangguk penuh pengertian setelah mendengar alasan konyol itu. "Oh, tentu saja aku mengerti."seru Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat untuk mencegah tawa yang hampir saja menyembur dari mulutnya saat melihat Park Reika yang pasti berpikir sudah berhasil mengecohnya.

"Tapi, apa _ahjumma_ lupa jika aku ini adalah pewaris Hero. Jadi, semua yang kukatakan tadi punya bukti otentik yang tidak terbantahkan."dengan santai Jaejoong menjatuhkan senjata pertama untuk tujuan besarnya.

Wajah Park Reika sudah berubah dingin es, bahkan _yeoja_ itu sekarang berdiri dan langsung menudingkan jarinya pada Jaejoong yang dengan acuh menikmati makan siangnya yang baru saja disajikan. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Jaejoong- _ssi_? Kau sedang mencoba menghinaku? Katakan apa tujuanmu mengungkit semua gossip murahan itu?"bentaknya kasar dengan wajah memerah karena emosi, sepertinya dia sudah meremehkan _namja_ yang sekilas tidak terlihat berbahaya ini.

Kemarahan itu tidak membuat Jaejoong terkejut sedikit pun, sebaliknya ini akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, _ahjumma_. Aku juga tidak punya tujuan tertentu!"serunya seraya memasang ekspresi polos andalannya. "Apa anda lupa jika yang memulai percakapan tentang karir sebagai model adalah anda sendiri? Aku hanya berusaha sopan dengan menanggapi percakapan itu."sambungnya seraya menahan tawa.

"Lagipula, jika anda merasa semuanya tidak benar dan hanya gossip, kenapa harus marah?"Kali ini Jaejoong sengaja melayangkan tatapan penuh penyesalan pada Ailee yang sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan semua yang dikatakannya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ucapan Jae _oppa_ tadi _, eomma_? Kau dulu berselingkuh dari _appa?_ Apa itu yang menyebabkan _appa_ menceraikanmu? Katakan semuanya dan jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku lagi!"

.

.

 **HOTEL HILTON**

"Saya harap kerjasama dengan JY GROUP ini akan sangat memuaskan anda, Mr. Arnaut."

Sambil tersenyum formal Yunho menjabat erat tangan pria Prancis bermata biru yang baru saja menanda-tangani perjanjian bisnis dengannya. Lucius Arnault, billioner yang sangat berpengaruh di wilayah Eropa ini pasti dapat memastikan bisnis Yunho maju dan berkembang pesat di Paris dalam 1-2 tahun ke depan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, tuan Jung."ujar Lucius dengan senyum ramah sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali duduk dan tanpa sadar menyentuh _bracelet Cartier_ yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan mengubah seluruh orientasinya, semangat Yunho untuk membangun bisnisnya di Negara yang sangat terbuka untuk hubungan sejenis itu semakin menggebu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membahagiakan _namja_ cantik itu bukan hanya dengan cintanya, namun juga dengan semua kekayaan dan kekuasaannya. Sosok seindah malaikat itu tidak akan pernah mengalami apa yang pernah dialami oleh kim heechul 15 tahun yang lalu!

" _Tidak ada yang akan berani mencemooh hubungan kita karena aku akan membawamu pergi jauh sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi."_ batin Yunho dalam hati seraya membayangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang memerah saat mereka berciuman intim sebelum berpisah 1 jam yang lalu.

Dengan mata tajamnya, diam-diam Lucius mengamati Jung Yunho yang menurut hasil penyelidikan detektif kepercayaannya sudah berusia 40 tahun. Usia yang menurut Lucius terlalu dewasa dan berpengalaman untuk putra kecil Bii yang baru saja berusia 23 tahun walau harus diakuinya, selain kedua pria muda sahabat Bryan yang licik dan arogan itu, Lucius juga sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan pria Jung ini dalam dunia bisnis.

"Sepertinya anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, tuan Jung?"tanya Lucius saat dilihatnya Jung Yunho tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan mengacuhkannya.

Suara berat pria Prancis itu menyadarkan Yunho yang langsung menyunggingkan seulas senyum menyesal. "Oh maafkan aku, Mr. Arnault tapi anda benar. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan membuatku sangat bahagia."jawabnya tanpa berniat menyembunyikan apapun karena Yunho tahu jika Lucius Arnault sama sepertinya.

"Seorang wanita?"pancing Lucius dengan senyum penasaran.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat normal itu karena hampir semua orang memang mengenalnya sebagai _playboy_. "Bukan, seorang pria."serunya dengan mata berbinar tanpa menyadari seringai kecil dibibir Lucius. "Dia membuat seluruh hidupku berubah."sambung Yunho sambil membuka galeri ponselnya dan memamerkan foto Jaejoong yang sangat menawan pada pria Prancis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya anda menyukai pria muda yang sangat menawan ini?"tanya Lucius lagi dengan nada menyelidik tanpa mampu menahan dirinya.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama kedatangan Lucius ke Seoul selain untuk menemui Jaejoong, adalah untuk bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho yang menurut informasi Cho Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mendekati putra Bii itu. Walau untuk mencapai tujuannya bertemu Yunho, alasan bisnis harus Lucius gunakan.

Wajah tampan Yunho langsung mengerut tidak suka saat mendengar istilah itu. "Tidak, saya tidak menyukainya."bantahnya cepat seraya mengacuhkan ekspresi dingin diwajah Lucius Arnault yang sedang meneguk secangkir kopi hitam.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kim Jaejoong tapi aku sangat mencintainya."gumam Yunho sambil tertawa kecil saat kejadian semalam terlintas lagi dalam benaknya. "Sekarang Jaejoongie adalah pusat duniaku, Mr. Arnault. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya."tegasnya dengan senyum lebar.

" _Sepertinya, Jung Yunho memang benar-benar mencintai putra kecilmu, Bii..."_

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Ada yang masih menunggu TI AMO? Lama banget gw tinggalkan, harap dimaklumi karena gw kesibukan kerja dll. Dalam beberapa chapter lagi TI AMO akan tamat dan akan gw usahakan fast update bareng Dear Enemy dan The Heir.


	24. Chapter 22 - je t'aime

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, NO PLAGIAT AND NO COPY PASTE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

"Aku ingin kau memutuskan Ailee."

Suara datar yang sarat dengan perintah itu untuk sesaat mengejutkan Jaejoong yang baru saja mengunci pintu _lamborgini_ yang pernah dihadiahkan Yunho padanya. 2 hari yang lalu, setelah pagi yang menurut Jaejoong sangat memalukan dan menjengkelkan, _namja_ Jung yang pemaksa itu mengirimkan mobil mewah ini dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengunakannya.

" _Aku tidak mau!"teriak Jaejoong dengan suara keras seraya menghentakkan kakinya._

 _Tentu saja saat itu Jaejoong menolak keras ide itu dan terus berdebat sengit dengan sosok tinggi besar yang menjulang dihadapannya. Jaejoong yang keras kepala tidak mau mengalah sedikit pun sampai akhirnya sebuah ciuman panas yang dilabuhkan namja tampan itu dibibirnya menghentikan pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai pasangan._

" _Katakan padaku apa alasannya..."tuntut Yunho seraya menatap tajam wajah Jaejoong yang merona merah setelah dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia tahu pasti ada alasan kuat dibalik penolakkan namja cantik yang saat ini sudah berada dalam pelukannya._

 _Tatapan dari sepasang mata gelap itu membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang dan tanpa sadar menundukkan kepalanya karena pipinya mendadak terasa panas. Ini semua baru untuknya dan sebenarnya Jaejoong masih merasa sedikit canggung berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya walau harus diakui juga, Jaejoong selalu merasa aman dan nyaman jika Yunho memeluknya erat._

" _...Aku tidak mau appa tahu...Belum...Aku takut...Ak...Eughh...Aku belum siap, Yunho-ya..."gumamnya dengan suara terbata dan hampir tak terdengar sementara tangannya meremas kuat jemari namja Jung yang masih memeluknya itu._

 _Ya, alasan utama Jaejoong menolak menggunakan lamborgini itu adalah karena dia takut jika sang appa melihat mobil itu dan bertanya dari mana Jaejoong mendapatkan mobil mewah yang tidak mungkin bisa dibelinya sendiri._

 _Saat tidak mendengar suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa takut jika kali ini namja itu akan benar-benar pergi darinya. Perasaan takut ditinggalkan itu begitu saja memenuhi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong hingga perlahan dia mulai menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap ragu pada wajah tampan Jung Yunho yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apa pun._

" _Kumohon mengertilah, ahjussi. Aku memang sangat egois tapi...Tapi, ini tidak mudah untukku...Tapi, aku...Dengar, Yunho-ya...Aku janji akan..."_

 _Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha keras menelan kembali isak tangis yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya sedangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa sedingin es menggenggam kuat lengan Yunho. Saat ini dia begitu takut tapi dia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho tetap ada bersamanya hanya karena rasa simpati atau apa pun itu sebutannya._

" _Apa sekarang kau akan..."pertanyaan lirih itu tidak pernah terucapkan karena Yunho kali ini bukan hanya memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong melainkan langsung menggendongnya dan melangkah cepat ke kamarnya._

 _Percintaan kedua mereka malam itu berlangsung pelan, indah dan tanpa nafsu untuk saling mendominasi namun disertai bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta dari sosok bertubuh besar yang terus bergerak pelan dalam tubuh sepucat pualam yang sudah berlapis keringat itu._

" _Dengarkan aku, nae sarang...Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau itu seluruh duniaku. Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu sekali pun kau terus mendorongku untuk pergi! Aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan semua kemampuanku dan juga akan selalu ada disisimu meski nantinya seluruh dunia mungkin akan menghujat kita!"_

 _Sambil tersenyum lembut Yunho mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah menawan sosok yang paling dicintainya. Dia memang sanggup melakukan apapun jika itu demi malaikatnya ini. Dia bahkan rela jika mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini selamanya. Jika Jaejoong merasa bahagia, maka tidak ada yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Yunho walau mungkin dalam prosesnya, semua itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _Apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan setelah mendengar kata-kata manis yang begitu tegas dan lebih menyerupai sumpah itu selain terisak kecil dan tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya langsung memeluk kuat tubuh besar Yunho yang masih berada diatasnya dan tanpa peduli pada rasa malu karena ketelanjangannya dan juga fakta jika tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang masih menyatu sempurna, Jaejoong melumat kuat bibir Yunho yang sedang tersenyum bingung melihat reaksinya._

" _Nado saranghae, Yunnie-ya...Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengusirmu pergi dari hidupku selamanya! Bersiaplah untuk menerima Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan sangat kekanakkan ini!"_

 _Sepasang mata musang Yunho melebar tidak percaya sedangkan mulut namja tampan itu juga terbuka seperti orang bodoh saat mendengar ungkapan cinta yang selama ini ditunggunya keluar dengan begitu lancar dari bibir merah yang baru saja menciumnya. Hatinya berdebar begitu kencang dan beberapa kali dia juga menepuk kuat pipinya sendiri sebelum menangkup lembut pipi Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat kebodohannya._

" _Ulangi sekali...Katakan sekali jika kau mencintaiku..."pinta Yunho dengan suara bergetar dan senyum gugup seraya mendekap erat tubuh polos Jaejoong yang berbaring dibawahnya. "Katakan sekali lagi dan buat aku percaya, nae sarang..."berkali-kali Yunho melabuhkan ciumannya di wajah Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu tertawa karena geli dan dengan gemas menggigit bahu bidang namja arogan yang ternyata bisa juga bersikap aneh._

" _Aku mencintaimu, ahjussi bodoh! I love you, Jung Yunho-ssi..._ _Je t'aime, Yunnie-ya...Kau puas sekarang?"_

Dengan senyum kecil yang masih terukir dibibirnya saat mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi malam itu, perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan matanya langsung melihat raut wajah tampan Nichkhun yang tampak tidak bersahabat. Kebingungan sontak melanda dirinya karena Jaejoong tidak merasa ada masalah apapun antara dirinya dengan pewaris tunggal bisnis farmasi ini.

"Wow, Khun...Kau datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengajukan permintaan paling aneh yang pernah kudengar."

Sambil mengabaikan sedikit perasaan kesalnya karena Nichkhun tidak bereaksi pada sarkasmenya, Jaejoong melangkah maju menghampiri _namja_ tampan yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah BMW hitam. Sembari tersenyum lebar _namja_ berwajah menawan itu memeluk Khun yang masih terlihat begitu dingin dan menjaga jarak. Sungguh berbeda dengan Nichkhun yang dikenalnya sangat ramah dan selalu ceria.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau menginginkan kekasihku? Kau sudah berubah haluan? Dan, sejak kapan kau mengenal Ailee?"tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik sementara otaknya mulai berputar.

Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah menemukan jalan keluar untuk menyingkirkan Jung Ailee dari hidupnya dengan cara yang semoga tidak terlalu menyakitkan karena dia menyayangi _yeoja_ itu. 2 hari yang lalu setelah mengantarnya pulang, Ailee sama sekali tidak mau menjawab panggilan atau pun membaca pesan singkat yang Jaejoong kirimkan. Jaejoong juga baru tahu jika _yeoja_ itu ternyata pergi berlibur setelah berhasil memaksa Yunho yang cemburuan itu untuk bicara dengan alasan dia ingin bertemu Ailee untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Wajah tenang Jaejoong dan suaranya yang datar akhirnya membuat Nichkhun menghela nafas frustasi sebelum mulai bicara,"Kami bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu..."

Kemudian Nichkhun mulai menceritakan tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Jung Ailee hingga pada saat dia tanpa sengaja tahu jika _yeoja_ muda itu sudah memiliki seorang _namjachingu_ bernama Jaejoong. _Namja_ berkebangsaan Thailand itu bahkan tanpa malu berkata jika selama beberapa hari ini dia menguntit Ailee kemana pun, hingga puncaknya kemarin saat dia melihat Jaejoong bertemu dengan Ailee di Posaidon.

"Kau menyukai Ailee? Itu bagus sekali. Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Setelah mendengar cerita Nichkhun dan melihat ekspresi penuh semangat diwajah tampan _namja_ itu, dalam hati Jaejoong sudah berteriak senang karena ternyata solusi dari masalah yang sedang membelitnya sekarang ada didepannya. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendorong sedikit ego Khun untuk terus mengejar Ailee sekaligus memastikan putri Yunho itu tidak bisa menolak sahabatnya yang setampan pangeran ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, Nichkhun hanya mendengus malas sebelum menatap penuh selidik pada Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu apalagi marah padanya. Sepertinya apa yang baru diketahuinya itu memang benar karena _namja_ berambut pirang itu sekarang malah terlihat menyeringai kecil dan begitu bersemangat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jung Ailee yang cantik itu.

"Dia langsung menolakku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Akan kupastikan dia jadi milikku, apapun caranya!"desis Nichkhun dengan suara tajam dan mungkin sedikit ego yang terluka. "Lagipula, aku tahu pasti kau tidak menyukai _yeoja_ itu, Joongie. Kau hanya menggunakan Ailee untuk mendekati _appa_ -nya yang tampan itu!"sambung Nichkhun dengan senyum licik pada Jaejoong yang sudah terdiam disampingnya.

Firasat buruk dan kecurigaan perlahan menyusup dalam hati Jaejoong saat dia menangkap senyum licik Nichkhun yang familiar. "Dari mana kau tahu? Menyelidikiku lagi?"tudingnya langsung tanpa peduli pada ekspresi pura-pura tersinggung diwajah sahabatnya itu.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil untukku! Kau tentu tahu aku ini sangat jenius dalam menghubungkan semua teka-teki, bukan? Jadi, sebaiknya kita bekerjasama, Jae. Berikan Jung Ailee untukku dan silakan nikmati billioner Jung yang tampan itu!"seru Nichkhun ringan tanpa beban sebelum tertawa keras melihat Jaejoong yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Dasar sial! Aku akan membalasmu nanti, Khun!"

Makian dan ancaman dingin Jaejoong itu hanya diacuhkan Nichkhun yang malah terkekeh kecil dan mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil. "Dan, tadi kau benar-benar tertipu karena berpikir aku tidak tahu apapun? Ck, kau sungguh meremehkanku, tuan muda Kim!"ejeknya kejam pada Jaejoong yang sekarang merengut kesal.

Sepertinya Jaejoong memang masih harus banyak belajar dari Cho Kyuhyun jika ingin bersikap licik dan manipulative. Bayangkan saja bagaimana bisa dia berhasil ditipu dengan mudahnya oleh Nichkhun si bajingan yang selalu punya seribu akal busuk dibalik wajah tampannya yang menipu itu. Seharusnya Jaejoong sadar jika sahabatnya ini selalu punya orang-orang yang mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor untuknya.

"Baik, lakukan saja sesukamu."seru Jaejoong sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memang tidak membutuhkan Ailee lagi setelah berhasil mendapatkan _appa_ -nya yang tampan dan sangat mencintaiku itu."kali ini Jaejoong bicara sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Nichkhun sedikit bergedik ngeri dan berdoa semoga _appa_ Ailee baik-baik saja dalam cengkraman tangan si penyihir Kim ini.

Dengan santai Nichkhun merangkul bahu ramping Jaejoong saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift di _basement_ itu. "Sungguh tak kusangka, akhirnya keadaan berbalik Jae. Kau sekarang menyukai seorang _namja_ dan aku menyukai seorang _yeoja_." _namja_ tampan itu tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri yang terdengar sangat aneh sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutar malas matanya.

"Bukankah hidup itu bisa sangat menakjubkan? Ayo masuk dulu, akan kuhubungi yang lain dan mungkin kita bisa mengadakan BBQ untuk merayakan kerjasama ini."

.

.

 **JY GROUP**

Sepasang mata Jung Yunho berkilat antara senang dan kagum pada lembaran-lembaran laporan yang baru selesai dibacanya. Dia sungguh tidak menduga jika sosok berwajah malaikat yang sekilas terlihat lemah dan harus dilindunginya itu mampu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat diluar dugaannya. Sekarang dia semakin yakin jika Jaejoong memang mencintainya dan sekarang _namja_ cantik itu sedang merasa cemburu dengan kehadiran mantan istrinya.

" _Saranghae, Yunho-ya..."_

Suara lembut yang mengatakan kata cinta itu tepat didepan bibirnya tadi pagi sebelum mereka berpisah masih terekam jelas dalam ingat Yunho yang membuatnya seharian ini merasa sangat bahagia. Malam ini, Yunho sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke mansion Jung. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar _namja_ cantik itu bersedia untuk tinggal bersamanya disana meski mungkin mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak ada seorang pun mencurigai kebersamaan mereka untuk saat ini.

Setelah menutup laporan itu, Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk Jaejoong kembali menatap tajam _namja_ yang duduk dihadapannya,"Jadi, sampai sekarang Park Reika masih ada di Hilton?"tanyanya datar pada detektif kepercayaannya yang langsung menggangguk.

"Awasi dia terus! Jangan lengah sedikit pun!"perintah Yunho tegas karena dia sangat mengenal mantan istrinya yang kejam itu. "Dan, ingat jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, segera hubungi aku. Pastikan anak buahmu terus mengikuti Kim Jaejoong karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya!"sambungnya lagi dengan nada suara yang semakin tajam dan mata yang menyiratkan ancaman dingin.

Detektif swasta yang selalu digunakan Yunho itu kembali mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Akan aku pastikan sendiri tuan muda Kim aman. Saat ini dia ada di apartemennya bersama saudara dan beberapa temannya."lapor detektif itu dengan suara datar yang tidak membuat Yunho mengeryit sedikit pun.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu tentang Kim Heechul?"

"Belum, tapi kami sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengumpulkan semua kepingan itu walau sepertinya ada beberapa pihak yang terus berusaha menghentikan setiap upaya yang kami lakukan!" setitik nada frustasi terdengar dari suara sang detektif.

Dalam hati Yunho mengutuk 2 masalah besar yang mungkin berpotensi menganggu hubungannya dengan _namja_ cantik yang baru saja membalas perasaannya itu. Dia ingin sekali membahagiakan Jaejoong dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan menemukan dimana Kim Heechul berada saat ini walau banyak sekali yang menghalangi langkah Yunho untuk menemukan _namja_ yang menghilang 15 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku tunggu laporanmu secepatnya!"ujar Yunho setelah terdiam untuk sesaat. "Jangan lupa kirim terus ancaman itu sampai Park Reika pergi dari Seoul. Kau juga boleh mulai mengunakan sedikit serangan fisik. Lakukan saja sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa takut dan terancam!"dengan ringan Yunho memberikan perintah itu.

Perintah itu membuat sang detektif sedikit mengeryit, ini pertama kalinya tuan Jung memerintahkannya menggunakan serangan fisik pada seorang yeoja, terlebih itu mantan istrinya sendiri. "Tidak masalah, tuan Jung. Aku permisi sekarang."serunya kemudian sambil membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja _namja_ arogan yang selalu mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya dengan cara lurus atau pun kotor.

Setalah detektif itu pergi, Yunho kembali memikirkan laporan yang diterimanya tentang Kim Heechul. "Sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang? Jika benar dia masih hidup kenapa tidak ada informasi apapun? Aku yakin ini bukan lagi karena kekuasaan tuan Kim."tebak Yunho seraya mulai menyatukan semua informasi kecil yang didapatnya. "Tapi, jika bukan tuan Kim, siapa pihak lain yang sedang menghalangi jalanku?"gumamnya lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi menemui Jaejoong sekarang."putus Yunho dengan senyum lebar saat memikirkan malam panas dan penuh gairah yang akan segera dilaluinya bersama _namja_ cantik yang hampir saja membuat Yunho gila karena sikapnya yang _tsundere_ itu.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Ini semua pasti salah!"

Tuan Kim kembali bergumam dengan nada tidak percaya saat menatap laporan dan foto-foto yang tersebar diatas meja kerjanya untuk kedua kalinya. Semua ini pasti hanya kesalahan karena dia tidak percaya jika takdir kembali mempermainkan dirinya. Masa lalu yang berusaha dikuburnya sedalam mungkin, sekarang seolah bangkit untuk mengejarnya lagi dan berpotensi mengancam serta menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Kim yang selama ini berusaha dipertahankannya.

 **Daftar orang-orang yang sedang dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong : Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dari Group Hilton, Tuan Shim Changmin dari Maximum Corp, Tuan Jung Yunho dari JY Group, Tuan Nichkhun dari Thailan dan nona Jung Ailee, putri tunggal dari Jung Yunho.**

Selain beberapa nama yang terdapat dalam laporan detektif itu, juga ada sejumlah foto yang memperlihatkan interaksi Jaejoong dengan orang-orang tersebut. Mulai dari makan malam bisnis dengan pasangan _gay_ yang sangat fenomenal itu, ke _pub_ dengan _namja_ dari Thailand itu hingga bersenang-senang bersama Jung Ailee di Lotte World.

Namun, dari semua foto itu yang membuat tuan Kim terhenyak dan sangat terkejut selain rasa marah yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh dirinya adalah sebuah foto buram yang menunjukkan jika Jung Yunho, _namja_ dewasa yang sudah seusia dirinya itu sedang memeluk putra kesayangannya dengan intim di _basement_ Hero Ent!

Keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berciuman!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Meski pendek tapi sengaja gw up juga karena Tiamo dan beberapa ff lain memang akan ditamatin. Thanks banget untuk semua vote dan komen yang masuk.

Special untuk beberapa readers yang tidak bisa membuka WP.

Okey, SEE YOU SOON.


	25. ONE STEP AGAIN!

**Title : Ti Amo**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : YUNJAE etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, TYPOS, NO BASHING, NO TERROR, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY PASTE AND NO "TERINSPIRASI" !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **.**

 _ **'ONE KISS, ONE TOUCH AND YOU'RE MINE!'**_

.

.

 **POSAIDON TIMES SQUARE**

"Tentu saja saya akan datang. Terima kasih untuk undangannya, tuan Jung."

Senyum lebar refleks terukir dibibir Lucius Arnault saat panggilan ponsel untuknya itu sudah diputus oleh rekan bisnisnya yang baru. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia segera mendial nomor yang selalu dihubunginya hampir setiap jam. Lucius tidak sabar lagi untuk mengatakan kejutan yang bahkan tidak pernah diharapkannya karena kedua rekan bisnisnya yang lain tidak menyetujui tindakannya yang ingin segera menemui orang sudah yang membuatnya datang ke Seoul.

" _ **Ada apa, Luc? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap untuk penerbangan besok pagi?"**_

Suara lembut yang menyapanya itu membuat Lucius ingin segera kembali ke Paris karena dia sudah sangat merindukan tunangannya. "Aku akan menunda kepulanganku besok pagi, _sweetheart."_ beritahunya cepat seraya menatap foto Bii yang selalu dibawanya dan sekarang menghiasi salah satu nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

" _ **Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi? Kau sakit, Luc? Apa aku harus kesana? Ck, bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu tanpa aku!"**_

Kepanikan yang jelas terdengar dari suara Bii itu membuat Lucius tertawa geli dan berharap benua tidak memisahkan mereka hingga dia bisa menarik Bii duduk dipangkuannya dan membungkam bibir merah pria menawan itu dengan mulutnya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Baby. Aku baik-baik saja tapi sesuatu memang akan terjadi!"sengaja Lucius bicara dengan nada datar dan sontak tertawa tertahan saat mendengar Bii mendengus kesal diseberang ponsel.

" _ **Jangan membuatku menebak, Luc. Kau tahu aku benci itu. Katakan apa yang terjadi?"**_

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho mengundangku untuk makan malam besok. Dia ingin mengenalkan padaku pria muda yang sangat dicintainya."beritahu Lucius yang langsung bisa menebak jika saat ini Bii pasti sedang merasa sangat bahagia hingga tidak mampu bicara.

Selama beberapa detik atau menit hanya suara nafas Bii yang terdengar ditelinga Lucius yang sedang menuang segelas minuman. " _Are you okey, sweetheart?"_ tanya Lucius lembut, dia mulai khawatir karena sekarang bisa didengarnya isak tangis tertahan Bii diseberang ponsel.

" _ **Jaejoongie! Hikkss...Akhirnya kau akan bertemu putra kecilku! Ya Tuhan, Luc...Aku sudah sangat merindukannya, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Seoul sekarang juga dan...Hikss...memeluk erat pangeran kecilku itu. Hikss...Peluk dia untukku, please...Oh ya, kumohon ambil foto bersamanya! Kau harus bisa melakukan sesuatu agar mendapatkan fotonya!"**_

Dalam hati Lucius bersumpah ini akan menjadi kali terakhir dia mendengar tunangan tercintanya menangis sedih karena merindukan putra kecil yang sudah diambil paksa dari tangannya. Tujuan hidup Lucius selain membahagiakan Bii adalah mengambil kembali Jaejoong dari pria tiran yang selama ini mengaku sebagai ayah pria muda itu dengan cara terlicik sekali pun.

"Akan kulakukan semua itu untukmu, _Mon Cherie_ dan tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku yakin sekali Jaejoong akan segera bersama kita..."

.

.

 **HOTEL HILTON**

Tanpa peduli pada kondisi kamar hotelnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, Park Reika terus saja mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu. Usahanya untuk menemui dan menghubungi Ailee sejak kejadian di restoran tidak pernah berhasil karena putrinya itu menolak keras mengangkat panggilan telepon apalagi menemuinya. Usaha Reika mendatangi mansion Jung juga tidak berhasil karena semua akses untuk masuk ke rumah besar itu diawasi dengan ketat.

Situasi ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan karena tanpa Ailee dipihaknya, Jung Yunho pasti tidak akan ragu lagi mengusirnya keluar dari Seoul. Pesan berisi ancaman yang diterimanya 2 hari terakhir ini semakin menakutkan. Sekarang ditambah pula dengan kehadiran seorang _namja_ muda yang tiba-tiba saja memilihnya sebagai musuh, bahkan tanpa Reika tahu dan mengerti apa yang membuat Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu membenci dan memusuhinya!

"Dasar _namja_ sial! Dia itu hanya iblis terkutuk yang berwajah malaikat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 2 hari ini, saat ingatannya kembali pada makan siang tersial dalam hidupnya itu, Reika langsung mengutuk lagi Kim Jaejoong yang sudah membongkar semua rahasia kelam yang disimpannya selama belasan tahun. Sebenarnya apa tujuan _namja_ Kim itu? Apa keuntungan yang diperolehnya dengan mengatakan semua skandal itu dihadapan Ailee yang langsung menangis dan mengkonfrontasinya?

" _Jawab aku, eomma! Apa benar kau berselingkuh?"teriak Ailee lagi untuk kedua kalinya tanpa peduli pada ekspresi wajah Park Reika yang sudah pucat pasi._

 _Seluruh tubuh Reika terasa lemas dan tangannya yang terulur untuk memeluk putrinya yang sedang terisak dalam pelukan namja Kim itu juga gemetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika makan siang yang seharusnya berjalan sesuai rencananya sekarang malah berbalik karena ulah namja berambut pirang yang diam-diam sedang menyeringai dingin padanya._

" _Tenanglah, Ailee. Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar. Semua yang dikatakannya itu hanya gossip. Percayalah, aku bercerai dengan appa-mu karena masalah pribadi dan juga karena appa-mu itu suka sekali memukulku. Dia itu hanya tiran yang selalu menindasku!"_

 _Bukannya langsung percaya dengan semua penjelasan Park Reika yang terkesan menyudutkan appa yang selama ini membesarkannya, Ailee malah terlihat marah dan sangat kecewa dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Dia masih tidak percaya saat mendengar semua fitnah keji yang dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut eomma-nya._

" _Gossip? Jadi, eomma ingin bilang jika Jae oppa yang sedang berbohong? Hanya karena kita tidak tinggal bersama, bukan berarti aku tidak mengenalmu, eomma."suara Ailee bergetar hebat, sama seperti tangannya yang mengenggam kuat jemari Jaejoong yang hanya berdiri diam memeluk tubuh rapuh Ailee sambil menikmati pertunjukkan yang memang sudah direncanakannya._

 _Setelah menghela nafas kecil, Ailee dengan kasar mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya dan tersenyum sinis pada Park Reika yang mungkin sedang merasa shock karena mendengar ucapannya. "Aku bahkan tahu jika eomma tanpa ragu selalu menggunakanku untuk menekan dan memeras uang dari appa!"teriaknya dengan penuh emosi._

 _Akhirnya Ailee mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini hanya tersimpan di lubuk hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika namja yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar juga mendengar semua ucapannya. Sepasang mata Jaejoong langsung melayangkan tatapan dingin dan mengancam pada Park Reika yang sedang mencengkram sudut meja untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemas._

" _Yak! Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang sudah melahirkanmu?"_

 _Bentakan kasar dan tudingan jari berkuku tajam itu tidak membuat Ailee yang sedang menahan emosi merasa takut. "Aku lahir karena appa yang mempertahankanku!"sergahnya tajam, rasa marah, kecewa sakit dan sedih terlihat jelas dari kedua bola matanya._

" _Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Appa-mu yang brengsek itu? Dia hanya membohongimu!"_

 _Senyum miris terukir dibibir Ailee, sejak awal harusnya dia tahu Reika memang akan selalu menyalahkan sang appa disetiap kesempatan. "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Eomma juga tidak perlu membantuku lagi. Aku sangat menyesal karena dengan bodohnya sudah meminta eomma datang!"tandasnya dengan suara tajam sebelum menoleh pada Jaejoong yang sudah memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya._

" _Tolong antar aku pulang, oppa."pintanya dengan suara bergelombang pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di luar..."gumamnya sambil berbalik dan tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Park Reika yang memanggilnya. Dengan setengah berlari Ailee berlalu dari restoran dan mengabaikan semua mata yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu._

" _Ailee...Ailee...Tunggu dulu...Dengarkan penjelasan, eomma! Semua yang dikatakan namja sialan ini hanya kebohongan! Dia sedang berusaha memfitnahku!"_

 _Melihat putrinya pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa mau melihat wajahnya, Reika langsung berdiri dan bermaksud untuk mengejarnya namun kalimat singkat bernada sinis yang didengarnya sontak menahan langkah kakinya dan membuatnya kembali berbalik hanya untuk mendapati jika namja muda yang sudah menyebabkan semua kesialannya ini sedang tertawa mengejek padanya._

" _Pertunjukan yang sangat bagus. Seharusnya anda bukan menjadi model, tetapi aktris!"_

 _Emosinya mendorong Reika melangkah cepat menghampiri Jaejoong dengan tangan yang sudah terangkat tinggi untuk menampar wajah namja yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar karena membongkar masa lalunya. Walau sayang sekali Jaejoong lebih cepat dengan menangkap tangan Reika yang hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Tanpa melepaskan tangan berkuku tajam itu, perlahan Jaejoong mendekati Park Reika yang terlihat murka seraya menyunggingkan seringai kecil._

" _Akan kupastikan kau mati sebelum bisa menyentuhku, ahjumma!"desisnya dingin sebelum menepis kasar tangan Reika yang sontak membuat mantan model itu semakin meradang._

 _Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi leher Reika saat dilihatnya mata namja yang baru saja menepis tangannya melayangkan tatapan setajam pisau padanya. "Dasar namja brengsek! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Darimana kau tahu semua itu dan kenapa kau mengatakannya didepan putriku?"bentaknya geram seraya membuang rasa takut dan dingin yang mulai memenuhi hatinya._

" _Ini baru awalnya, ahjumma."seru Jaejoong dengan nada ringan walau sorot dimatanya membuat Reika tanpa sadar beringsut mundur "Saranku, pergilah secepat mungkin dari Seoul dan jangan pernah kembali! Atau, kau akan menerima hadiah yang lebih bagus lagi dariku!"Jaejoong bicara dengan suara lembut dan senyum ramah penuh arti._

" _Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya..."_

 _Sekilas raut ketakutan yang berusaha disembunyikan mantan istri Yunho itu akhirnya memancing Jaejoong untuk tertawa kecil,"Hmpfh, jawabannya akan segera kau dapatkan di pertemuan kita yang berikutnya."gumamnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah anggun._

Selama 2 hari ini Reika terus berpikir apa maksud ucapan aneh Kim Jaejoong dan dia tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban apapun. Walau Reika juga yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang membuat putra pemilik Hero Ent itu membencinya dan ingin agar dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan Ailee karena dari pertemuan kemarin, Reika bisa melihat jika _namja_ Kim itu tidak punya perasaan apapun pada putrinya.

"Pertemuan kami berikutnya? Sebenarnya apa tujuan _namja_ brengsek itu?"

.

.

 **GRAND HILTON**

"Apa kau menyukai apartemen ini? Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang atau mungkin kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saja aku atau sekretarisku."

Tawaran murah hati yang baru saja keluar dari mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong untuk sesaat terdiam dan tidak percaya sebelum dia mulai tersenyum. Seraya mengacuhkan tatapan sinis Junsu yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah banyak sekali membantunya itu.

"Dasar berlebihan! Aku yakin sekali Kyu _hyung_ itu pasti punya maksud tertentu baru mau membantumu!"sindir Junsu tajam walau sebenarnya dia hanya merasa iri melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang sangat akrab dengan sepupunya yang berwatak selicik iblis itu.

Dengan acuh Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya pada Junsu yang membalasnya dengan delikan garang yang terlihat lucu. "Kau hanya iri padaku, Junchan bodoh! Bilang saja kau juga ingin tinggal di apartemen semewah ini!"cela Jaejoong dengan nada yang sama tajamnya sebelum kembali tersenyum riang saat menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah sepotong daging yang baru disuapkan Shim Changmin pada tunangannya itu.

"Aku suka sekali, _hyung_. Kau dan Changmin _hyung_ memang yang terbaik!"puji Jaejoong tulus karena entah mengapa dia memang sangat menyukai kedua _namja_ yang menurut sebagian orang sangat licik dan tidak pernah memberikan bantuan atau melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan keuntungan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Walau _appa_ Kim sudah melarang Jaejoong untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin namun dia tidak bisa menuruti perintah aneh _appa_ -nya itu. Awalnya Jaejoong memang malu melihat kemesraaan kedua _namja_ fenomenal yang hampir selalu bersama disetiap kesempatan itu, namun sekarang Jaejoong malah merasa iri pada keberanian keduanya yang tidak pernah ragu untuk memperlihatkan perasaan mereka tanpa peduli pada pandangan semua orang disekeliling mereka.

"Jangan memuji kami setinggi itu, Jaejoongie. Kali ini sahabatmu yang sedang cemburu itu benar. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana reputasiku dan Changmin, bukan?"seringai kecil yang penuh arti perlahan terukir dibibir Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan sedikit bingung.

Dari sudut matanya Changmin bisa melihat tatapan penuh curiga dari _namja_ bernama Nichkhun yang baru mereka kenal tadi. Tanpa kentara Changmin mengeser duduknya dan mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun sebelum mencium sekilas leher tunangannya itu. "Ada yang sedang memperhatikan kita!"bisiknya cepat diantara ciuman-ciuman kecil yang sengaja dilabuhkannya di sekitar rahang Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian sahabat Jaejoong dari ucapan aneh tunangannya tadi.

Sambil menggalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Changmin yang sudah sibuk menjilat dan melumat bibirnya dengan cara yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kecil dan mulai membalas ciuman panas itu dengan sama bernafsunya. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda dia mengerti apa yang dibisikkan Changmin padanya. Dia juga bisa merasakan jika _namja_ Thailand itu tidak menyukai mereka namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli dan itu juga bukan urusan mereka.

"Kita berikan mereka pertunjukkan yang hebat, Chwang..."bisik Kyuhyun nakal sebelum membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah sepanas api _namja_ berkulit eksotis yang sekarang sudah memangkunya itu menerobos masuk dan mulai melakukan _French kiss_.

4 _namja_ muda yang sedang duduk menggelilingi meja ruang tamu itu sontak melotot tidak percaya saat melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung didepan mata mereka. Daging BBQ yang sedang dipanggang bahkan dibiarkan gosong tanpa ada yang peduli karena semua terdiam melihat ciuman intim yang begitu panas antara Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak peduli para penonton mereka hampir terkena serangan jantung.

" _Shit_! Dasar pasangan gila!"maki Yoochun yang pertama kali tersadar dari rasa shock-nya dan melihat wajah Junsu sudah merah padam walau mata kekasihnya itu tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari ciuman yang masih dilakukan kedua _namja_ iblis dihadapan mereka.

Refleks Yoochun menutup mata Junsu dengan tangannya walau kekasihnya itu langsung saja memberontak kuat untuk melepaskan diri. "Jauhkan tanganmu yang bau itu, bodoh! Aku juga ingin belajar cara ciuman seperti itu! YAK, Kim Yoochun LEPASKAN AKU!"teriak Junsu marah sambil berusaha memukul Yoochun yang malah memegangnya semakin erat.

Disisi lain, Nichkhun juga ikut memaki saat merasa dirinya mulai terangsang,"Cari kamar, _please_! Ckck, ini benar-benar sesuai dengan reputasi kalian yang mengerikan itu!"sindir Nichkhun kasar saat dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun malah mengedipkan mata dengan gaya nakal padanya sambil terus membalas ciuman panas dari tunangannya yang seperti sudah kehilangan malu itu.

"Jae, sebaiknya aku pergi! Ini sudah gila!"tanpa menunggu sahutan Jaejoong yang masih terpana seperti orang lunglai melihat ciuman panas kedua _namja_ fenomenal yang menjadi panutannya itu, Nichkhun segera menghambur ke luar apartemen itu.

Suara pintu yang dibanting kasar itu dan juga hisapan ringan bibir Kyuhyun ditelinganya membuat Changmin perlahan menghentikan semua aksinya walau tidak melepaskan pelukannya atau menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan dan tersenyum senang saat melihat pipi merah namja yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya tergila-gila ini.

"Aku hampir saja lupa jika ada penonton..."geramnya kesal sambil mencuri satu lagi ciuman kecil dari bibir merah _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang mencibir padanya. "Bisa kau rasakan _, Queen_ Cho? Aku selalu menggeras untukmu..."Changmin sengaja menggesekan dirinya pada bokong sintal Kyuhyun yang memang berada tepat diatas pusat gairahnya.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan desahannya karena dia melihat tatapan nanar Jaejoong yang duduk tepat disamping mereka. "Nanti kita lanjutkan. Sekarang kendalikan dirimu, Chwang! Kita sudah membuat putra Bii _shock_ berat!"bisiknya dengan suara tajam sambil menarik kuat rambut Changmin agar kepala tunangannya itu menjauhi lehernya.

" _My_ Kyu hanya bercanda denganmu, Jaejoong- _ssi_. Tentu saja dia membantumu dengan suka rela karena kau adalah salah satu orang yang sangat istimewa untuknya.

Ruang tamu itu tetap hening tanpa ada satu orang pun yang merespon ucapan Changmin itu. Hingga akhirnya _namja_ berkulit gelap itu mendengus malas dan dengan acuh kembali menyantap daging BBQ yang tersisa. Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dipangkuannya tergelak keras karena baru kali inilah, ucapan tunangannya diacuhkan. Sepertinya ego raja kasino tercintanya ini sedang sedikit terluka.

"Ckck, kalian sedang mencoba membodohi sahabatku yang polos itu?"seru Junsu tiba-tiba dengan suara melengking setelah Yoochun tanpa sadar menurunkan tangannya dari mata kekasihnya itu. "Jangan pernah percaya pada mereka, Joongie!"serunya lagi dengan penuh semangat sebelum perlahan mengikuti arah pandangan mata Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

Sepasang mata Junsu langsung melotot saat menyadari jika..."Kyu _hyung_! Kenapa kau duduk dipangkuannya? Ya Tuhan, ada _kissmark_ di lehermu!"Junsu kembali berteriak heboh dengan pipi yang mulai memerah saat Changmin dengan nakal mengedipkan mata padanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Teriakan kuat Junsu ditelinganya itu menyadarkan Jaejoong yang langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah seberani pasangan yang duduk mesra sambil saling menyuap disampingnya ini, bahkan mungkin dia akan mati malu jika Yunho sampai berani mencium dengan cara seperti itu didepan orang banyak. Dunia baru dimasuki Jaejoong ini sepertinya akan membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya yang datar.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyu _hyung_?"tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang begitu formal pada Kyuhyun yang langsung mengangguk cepat. "Yoochun _hyung_ , tolong kendalikan Junchan dulu!"perintahnya dingin sambil mendelik tajam pada Junsu baru saja akan membuka mulut, Jaejoong tahu sahabatnya itu pasti masih ingin membahas tentang ciuman panas yang baru mereka lihat.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah sebuah lukisan yang terletak tepat diatas TV layar datar di ruang keluarga. "Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku ingin bertanya, darimana _hyung_ mendapatkan lukisan pemandangan danau di musim dingin itu?"tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil pada Changmin yang sedang memainkan jemarinya yang mengenakan beberapa cincin indah. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan lukisan itu? Kita bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain."tawar Kyuhyun seraya memamerkan senyum ramah yang membuat Changmin mendengus pelan karena sudah ribuan kali dia melihat seseorang jatuh dalam jebakan itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, _hyung_."elak Jaejoong cepat karena dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan orang yang sudah banyak membantunya. "Aku bahkan sangat menyukainya."tegasnya lagi tanpa ragu sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati lukisan indah yang memang sengaja diletakkan Kyuhyun disana dengan tujuan tertentu.

"Hanya saja lukisan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."gumam Jaejoong dengan mata menerawang seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu.

" _Yes! Akhirnya tinggal selangkah dan tujuan besar mereka akan tercapai."_ pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain kedut kecil disudut bibirnya saat saling bertatapan dengan mata gelap Changmin yang juga sudah dipenuhi dengan kilat ambisi yang familiar itu.

"Ini waktunya..."desis Changmin tegas sembari mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

Sambil beranjak dari pangkuan tunangannya itu, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat larut dalam lamunan. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu terlihat begitu sedih dan rapuh hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya ringan. "Siapa? Apa dia sangat penting?"tanyanya dengan suara penuh perhatian seraya menahan nada menyelidik dalam suaranya.

"Ya, dia sangat penting dan aku harus bisa menemukannya dengan cara apapun."

Jaejoong bergumam tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari lukisan yang membuatnya mengenang kembali semua masa kecilnya bersama satu-satunya orang yang dirindukannya selama 15 tahun ini. Pelukan hangat Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin sedih hingga tidak menyadari jika pipinya sudah basah hanya karena membayangkan tangan lembut yang membawanya menelusuri tepi pantai di musim dingin.

"Dan, aku akan membantumu."janji Kyuhyun tulus, kali ini tanpa satu pun niatan dibaliknya.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_? Ini tentang..."

Dari tempatnya duduk, Yoochun bisa melihat jika ada sesuatu dibalik sikap ramah kedua _namja_ licik yang menjadi investor galerinya bersama Junsu. "Sepupuku dan tunangannya itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Lakukan sesuatu, Chunnie!"bisik Junsu yang sepertinya bisa membaca sikap gelisah Yoochun yang terus menatap tajam pada Shim Changmin yang terlihat acuh.

Peringatan dari Junsu itu membuat Yoochun segera menyela ucapan Jaejoong dengan cepat,"Hentikan sikapmu yang melankolis itu, _maknae_! Jangan terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal aneh!"serunya dengan suara keras karena dia tahu Jaejoong akan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Kim Heechul pada _namja_ Cho yang dianggapnya baik itu.

"Kita ini sedang menikmati BBQ, seharusnya kau makan yang banyak Joongie, agar tubuh kurusmu itu bisa semakin _sexy_. Jadi, _ahjussi_ Jung pasti akan semakin mencintaimu."sengaja Yoochun melontarkan ejekan tajam itu untuk memancing emosi Jaejoong agar adiknya tidak lagi melanjutkan topic yang berbahaya itu dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Tutup mulut, Kim Yoochun! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu tentang tubuhku!"pekik Jaejoong tidak terima dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal ingin melayangkan tinju pada senyum mengejek yang masih terpatri dibibir saudaranya.

Dalam kepalanya, Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan beberapa cara yang kejam untuk menghajar Kim Yoochun yang pasti sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dengan menggunakan nama Jung Yunho. Sial, padahal hanya selangkah lagi dan _namja_ cantik ini pasti akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Lupakan semua ucapan dan ejekan Yoochun itu, Jaejoongie. Dia hanya iri karena kau bisa menaklukan _namja_ sehebat Jung Yunho tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Kau sedang mencari siapa?"

Wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai terpengaruh dengan ucapan Cho Kyuhyun membuat Yoochun panic hingga lupa dengan siapa dia sedang berhadapan. "Aku tidak pernah iri pada Jaejoongie. Hentikan omong kosong itu!"semburnya pada Kyuhyun yang menyeringai acuh padanya. "Sadarlah _maknae_ , Cho Kyuhyun itu sedang berusaha mempengaruhimu _._ Sekarang aku semakin yakin jika adikku pasti sudah dirasuki iblis yang sangat licik..."sindirnya kasar dengan sorot mata menuduh.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Yoochun _-ssi?_ Kau ingin mengatakan jika tunanganku adalah iblis? _"_

Merasakan aura mengancam yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh jangkung Changmin yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan seolah ingin membunuh mereka membuat Junsu tiba-tiba saja merasa takut. Terlebih tanpa sengaja Junsu juga menangkap seringai penuh arti dibibir sepupunya yang terkenal sangat pendendam itu. _Lebih baik aku membawa Yoochun menyingkir sekarang_ , putus Junsu cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa, Changmin _hyung_. Yoochun pasti hanya bergurau!"jawab Junsu cepat sambil tersenyum gugup seraya berdiri dan menarik kuat tangan Yoochun yang baru menyadari jika ucapannya mungkin sudah menyinggung.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang. Sampai besok, Joongie"pamitnya tergesa sambil menyeret kasar Yoochun yang masih berdiri diam. "Ayo bodoh! Tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau kehilangan investor untuk galeri kita?"kecam Junsu yang tidak mau impian mereka gagal hanya karena sikap tidak bisa menahan diri kekasihnya.

Pintu depan apartemennya yang kembali terbanting dan membuat Jaejoong yang bahkan belum puas membalas ucapan Yoochun hanya bisa berdecih lirih sedangkan Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun malah terbahak keras. Sepertinya hidup Jaejoong memang dipenuhi orang-orang aneh yang hobi membanting pintu dan saling menyindir sebelum kabur seperti pengecut.

"Jadi siapa yang sedang kau cari, Jaejoongie?"kali ini Changmin yang bertanya.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan menjawab pertanyaan itu saat suara pintu apartemennya yang terbuka kembali didengarnya, kali ini bahkan diikuti dengan suara bass yang sangat dikenalinya. "Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Junsu dan Yoochun pergi tergesa-gesa? Kalian berpesta dan tidak mengajakku?"cerocos Jung Yunho yang sedang meletakkan kunci mobilnya di meja dapur.

"YAK, CHO KYUHYUN! LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU DARI TUBUH JAEJOONGIE-KU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHNYA"teriak Yunho garang saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar dengan nyaman di bahu Jaejoong yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Hidupnya saat ini memang penuh drama menyebalkan!

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua votement ya. Semoga chapter ini juga memuaskan untuk semuanya. Untuk FF lain mungkin agak lama baru bisa dilanjut karena memang DE, THE HEIR, TI AMO ini yang akan gw prioritaskan dulu dan akan di update terus sampai tamat.**

 **PS : Untuk yang gk suka membaca bagian ciuman CK atau part sex scene YunJae yang dikatakan terlalu vulgar, silakan klik back. Tidak perlu meninggalkan komen yang hanya akan membuat gw bad mood.**


End file.
